Milo del Caos: Sorpresa y curiosidades
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: ¡FINALIZADO! Lo último que Milo recordaba era su cuerpo desvaneciéndose en Asgard mientras iba de vuelta al inframundo, así que ahora tiene dudas acerca de por qué está viva junto a todos los santos que murieron en la guerra santa contra Hades. Ahora son tiempos de paz, pero siente que sus amigos y Athena le guardan secretos y no está tan segura de querer descubrirlos.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos los personajes mensionados de The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Los OC son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Milo del Caos.**

 **Sinopsis.**

Milo es la portadora de la armadura dorada de Escorpio. Ella ha luchado en batallas que le costaron hasta la vida. El paso de la vida a la muerte y de regreso a la vida parece haberse vuelto una costumbre para los santos de la orden a la que pertenece, porque una noche ella misma se encuentra a sí misma, respirando delante de la estatua de Athena.

Ahora, con todos los santos de oro vivos incluyendo a Kanon de Géminis y Shion de Aries, parece que las cosas serán como siempre debieron ser: Athena gobernando y protegiendo un mundo que está en paz, Shion en el puesto del Patriarca, los santos de oro llevándose bien.

Pero hay algo que está mal y Milo lo sabe con cada célula de su cuerpo. Para comenzar, Athena parece haber desarrollado un interés casi invasivo en Milo, luego está el hecho de que el clima en el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco y además de eso, los santos de oro que ahora tienen un fuerte lazo de amistad que los une tras haber dejado atrás todos los malentendidos del pasado, comienzan a actuar de manera muy extraña cuando se trata de Milo, prestándole atención a cada paso que da y a cada uno de sus respiros y como agregado, un niño aprendiz de caballero, que es casi igual a ella cuando era niña, aparece de la mano del Patriarca y se lo entrega para que sea su alumno.

Por si todo esto no fuera suficiente, un poderoso, masivo y perturbador cosmos se cierne sobre el Santuario y Milo no puede evitar sentirse terriblemente atraída a ese cosmos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Prólogo.**

Una gran sombra se cernía sobre ella, inundándolo todo en una oscuridad casi absoluta, la noche era tranquila y silenciosa, ningún sonido siquiera en la lejanía llegaba a sus oídos. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba esa enorme figura que creaba la sombra y que además cubría la vista del cielo despejado. No lograba enfocar la vista en su totalidad, por lo que todo a su alrededor era borroso en los bordes y oscuro en el centro. Intentó vagamente respirar y el aire cálido como el de la primavera ingresó en sus pulmones, haciendo que tosiera en un ataque imprevisto. Se agarró el estómago con ambas manos y sintió sus mejillas arder y sus oídos pitar.

Un pensamiento se formó en su mente y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

 _No debería estar respirando…_

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y su vista se enfocó finalmente, dando también inicio a una terrible sensación de mareo.

La respiración se atascó en su garganta cuando reconoció la estatua de Athena frente a ella y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo tan rápido que dolió. Estaba a punto de levantarse y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo cuando pasos sonaron, rompiendo el silencio y un poderoso cosmo la invadió y la hizo estremecer. Ella conocía ese cosmo. Se volteó y observó a Athena caminando hacia ella con sus manos unidas al frente y una sonrisa tranquila y brillante tirando de sus labios pintados de rosa.

—Milo de Escorpio— dijo ella con su voz en un murmullo mientras se acercaba hasta quedarse a escasos metros de distancia— levántate.

Milo se levantó con las piernas temblorosas pero manteniéndose tan firme como podía. Un nuevo pensamiento se formó en su mente y tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrarse confundida.

Estaba viva otra vez y eso seguramente quería decir que los demás también lo estaban.

—Athena— dijo, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y llevando su mano al corazón— no sé por qué he vuelto a este mundo pero estoy a tus servicios.

La diosa sonrió y asintió pero Milo fue capaz de ver que de hecho esa sonrisa en el rostro de su señora no era del todo tranquila.

Había una profunda preocupación en los ojos de Athena.


	2. Nota inicial

Nota inicial:

Milo de Escorpio es el favorito de muchos junto con su mejor amigo –cuando están en el mismo bando– Camus de Acuario. En lo personal, es uno de mis dorados preferidos y escribir sobre él es algo que me hace ilusionar. El problema es que nos arruinaron tanto a Milo como a Camus. No hablo de Soul of Gold, sino de la infame película "Leyenda del Santuario" Seguramente muchos de ustedes han visto esta producción y a algunos puede gustarles y a otros como yo, nos cae en el hígado. No porque hayan convertido el templo de Acuario en un estanque gigante de peces o le hayan pintado los labios de verde al santo más frío del mundo, sino por el terrible y drástico cambio que sufrió Milo en cuanto a su género; y es que él es un hombre hecho y derecho, leal, orgulloso (un poco sádico a la hora de pelear) y un fiel amigo comprensivo. Pero en Leyenda del Santuario no tuvieron una mejor idea que convertirlo en una mujer.

¡Una mujer!

Así es. He aquí el problemita con Milo. Esa película hizo que por un momento realmente dudara de Milo y de hecho, cuando capté el mensaje de él siendo ella, no continué viendo la película. ¡Me hizo enojar TANTO! Pero luego de unos días volví a verla y pensé: bueno, no está tan mal y de hecho, se ve bonita.

He visto algún que otro fic en el que Milo es protagonista siendo mujer y siempre está acompañada de Camus. Y es que como mujer, he pensado que tiene mucho potencial y es un buen material para explotar.

En esta obra, como ya habrán notado, Milo de Escorpio es una mujer –no pelirroja- y estará acompañada de los demás santos dorados, la diosa, y por supuesto, algún que otro enemigo ocasional al que tendrán que vencer.

Mis más sinceros deseos es que disfruten de esta historia algo peculiar y me digan con toda franqueza qué piensan acerca del contenido en críticas constructivas y me cuenten si tienen expectativas en cuanto a los futuros capítulos.

En fin, eso es todo. Publicaré algo así cada cinco días más o menos.

¡Que estén bien, saludos!

91*


	3. Capítulo 1

**Tiempos de paz y nuevos aprendices.**

Era una mañana especialmente calurosa aunque era primavera. Los frondosos árboles que rodeaban el Santuario estaban a reventar de flores al igual que los jardines e incluso las arenas de combate y entrenamiento tenían una ligera capa de césped. Pétalos de flores volaban con el viento y se perdían en el cielo cubierto por gruesos nubarrones mientras patadas y puñetazos iban y venían. Diez de los santos dorados, que ahora se llevaban tan bien como en teoría siempre debieron llevarse, entrenaban en una saliente desde la que se podía ver el coliseo; dos de ellos estaban patrullando y el doceavo había salido del Santuario en una misión. Cada uno a lo suyo pero consciente de la presencia de los demás; solo por placer, Shura de Capricornio reorganizaba una pila de rocas mientras los cortaba con su Excálibur, cerca de él, Afrodita de Piscis permanecía a la sombra de un árbol jugueteando con una rosa roja mientras DeathMask de Cáncer le hablaba acerca de algo que no parecía llamar la atención de Afrodita. Medio dormido y entre largos bostezos, Kanon de Géminis se ajustaba las vendas en los antebrazos a paso de tortuga. Directamente en el borde de la saliente, Aldebarán de Tauro hacía un abdominal tras otro mientras Mu de Aires lo observaba y los contaba. En la pendiente que descendía a un pequeño prado con vista a las doce casas, las patadas y puñetazos seguían yendo y viniendo mientras Aioria de Leo y Milo de Escorpio tenían una pelea amistosa que era observada muy de cerca por Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario, que hacían comentarios sobre la manera en que Aioria utilizaba sus puños o la forma en que Milo lo esquivaba y utilizaba sus piernas para contraatacar. Habían estado así por más de veinte minutos, sin que ninguno diera un paso atrás o siquiera jadeara por el esfuerzo.

Milo podía ver a la perfección los movimientos del león dorado para esquivarlos y también los puntos que dejaba sin protección cuando atacaba, es por eso que Aioria tenía las marcas de los pies de Milo en la parte delantera de los mulos y en las rodillas. Ella casi nunca utilizaba la fuerza bruta para luchar, y por regla general, esperaba a que su enemigo atacara primero, muchas veces incitándolo a hacer el primer movimiento. Pero ese no era el punto en ese pequeño encuentro. En tiempos de paz no había mucho que hacer sino patrullar el pueblo cercano, buscar y entrenar nuevos reclutas y esperar a que se desate el siguiente conflicto divino. Pero para los santos dorados la historia era diferente. Ellos solo estaban ahí para proteger la vida de Athena, que residía ahora permanentemente en el Santuario y además de Mu, ninguno tenía alumnos actualmente así que en el tiempo que sobraba se reunían para entrenarse, que era casi la única manera que tenían de no aburrirse hasta morir.

Aioria saltó hacia Milo desde la distancia con su puño derecho listo para golpearla en la cara y ella esperó el momento justo para hacerse a un lado. Esperó, y cuando él estuvo a solo centímetros, se corrió a la derecha, pero Aioria giró en el aire y le tomó del brazo izquierdo, llevándola hacia abajo con él.

Dieron vueltas hasta acabar estrellándose contra una roca que Shura olvidó cortar. Aioria, que se quedó abajo, gruñía y se agarraba el costado derecho de la cabeza y Milo, que estaba sobre él, sintió sangre saliendo de su pierna izquierda, que se había cortado con una punta sobresaliente de la roca.

—Eres una bestia—reclamó ella, quitándose de encima para examinar su pierna. Su pantalón azul se había cortado también y suspiró. Esa ropa había sido un regalo y ahora estaba arruinada.

—Lo siento—dijo Aioria, todavía frotando su cabeza. Se levantó también y ambos comenzaron a subir la pendiente, desde la que se podía ver a Saga y Aioros mirándolos. — ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—No hay necesidad, es solo un corte— dijo ella. La humedad de la sangre le molestaba un poco pero la abertura en su piel no era más que una sucesión menor de pinchazos y algo de ardor.

—Estás herida—observó Saga cuando ambos llegaron hasta arriba. Suspiró como si supiera desde el principio que eso pasaría y comenzó a quitarse las vendas del brazo y enrollarlas en su mano.

—No es para tanto, no exageres— rezongó ella pero Saga insistió simplemente apuntando a la sombra del mismo árbol bajo el que estaban Afrodita y DeathMask. —Oh, vamos. No tengo seis años— protestó pero él solo la miró como si tuviera toda la paciencia del universo contenida en sus ojos.

Aioria lanzó un gruñido bajo y Milo observó como Aioros lo regañaba y le golpeaba en la cabeza, justo donde se había golpeado al caer. Supuso que tener un hermano no era tan buena idea después de todo y se alegró por no tener familia, porque parecía que los santos que tenían vínculos familiares siempre acababan mal.

— ¿No te he enseñado a tener más cuidado?— decía el santo de Sagitario mientras se llevaba a un lado a su hermano menor. Tomó una botella de agua fría y la vertió sobre su cabeza. Aioria estaba cubierto de polvo y césped al igual que ella.

Milo miró a Saga y suspiró. Él la guio del brazo hasta el árbol y ahí ella se sentó en una raíz que se salía mientras el peli azul le quitaba su zapato y alzaba la tela de sus pantalones para dejar la herida descubierta. Las cosas eran así ahora entre los santos dorados. Aioros era la cabeza del grupo, todos seguían sus órdenes sin chistar ni dudar incluyéndola a ella. Muy atrás se quedaron esos tiempos en los que odiaba a Aioros por haberlo creído un traidor y también a Aioria por ser el "hermano del traidor". Todos los resentimientos, por muy fuertes que hayan sido, fueron borrados de las memorias de todos.

—Procura tener más cuidado la próxima vez— decía Saga mientras envolvía la herida con sus vendas—Es la quinta vez que sales herida en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—No es mi culpa que Aioria sea una bestia— replicó Milo, dedicándole una mirada asesina al aludido, que le dedicó la misma mirada desde donde estaba junto a su hermano.

—Aun así se más cuidadosa. Acabarás con todo mi suministro de vendajes.

Milo quiso decirle que no le había pedido que sanara sus heridas pero se contuvo muy a su pesar. Mientras que Aioros se alzaba ahora como una figura de autoridad en el grupo, Saga volvía a hacerle honor a su antiguo apodo: La encarnación de un dios bondadoso. Así era el buen Saga, que se comportaba con Milo como una especie de hermano mayor ejemplar. Había sido así muchísimos años atrás, cuando él aún no había ganado su armadura y ella apenas llegaba al santuario y entrenaba a la par de los hombres porque portaría también una armadura dorada. Aunque en aquel tiempo las cosas eran diferentes… y a la vez bastante parecidas a la actualidad.

—Tendré cuidado si eso te hace feliz— gruñó, reprimiendo el impulso de voltearle el rostro y hacer un berrinche. Ella no era una niña, pero así era como la trataban últimamente.

—Olvidaste tu máscara otra vez—observó Saga, sentándose a su lado.

—Medio Asgard y todo el ejército de Hades vio mi rostro. A estas alturas tendría que amarlos o matarlos a todos y de verdad ya no siento la necesidad de llevarla puesta.

—Si Athena lo acepta…

Athena lo había aceptado. Cuando despertó nuevamente en este mundo Milo no llevaba más que un vestido blanco de ceda simple e iba descalza. En Asgard había pasado algo parecido. Aunque su armadura estaba en la caja de pandora, su máscara no lo estaba.

Al principio, cuando Milo pisó el santuario por primera vez, le fue puesta una máscara de inmediato y no volvió a quitársela sino hasta que ganó su armadura y el Patriarca en aquel entonces, que no era otro sino Saga pretendiendo ser Shion, le informó que se le permitiría ir sin ella en el recinto de las doce casas y en presencia de sus compañeros de la orden dorada, pero que tendría que utilizarla cuando un desconocido pasara por su templo o cuando anduviera más allá de la casa de Aries.

Su máscara de oro se partió en pedazos cuando luchaba contra Saga, Shura y Camus en la guerra santa contra Hades. La había utilizado en presencia de sus ex compañeros como una manera de demostrar su desacuerdo en la aparente decisión de unirse al dios del inframundo, diciéndoles silenciosamente que ellos ya no tenían el derecho de verla con el rostro descubierto. Su protesta no había durado mucho, por supuesto ya que Saga usó con ella su Explosión de Galaxias y en ese interludio, se quebró. Luego de Asgard, ya no portaba la máscara y había tenido que silenciar a algunas amazonas entusiastas que se quejaron con el Patriarca.

—Silenciaré a quien sea que tenga un problema con eso— murmuró con una sonrisa sádica pintada en el rostro.

Miró el cielo nublado, ignorando el combate que había iniciado entre los hermanos Aioros y Aioria. Las patadas y puñetazos volvían a volar por los aires mientras el mayor le daba una paliza al menor. Las nubes negras indicaban que pronto llovería y el viento frío proveniente desde la costa le alborotaba el cabello. Si seguía así, no tendría otra cosa que hacer más que quedarse en su templo y leer esa novela aburrida que Camus…

— ¡Rayos, es el Patriarca! — exclamó DeathMask, que hasta ese momento había estado sin camiseta y descalzo. Se levantó a toda prisa y buscó a tiendas sus zapatos y su camiseta.

Shion de Aries, el Patriarca, venía caminando en compañía de un pequeño que se aferraba a su túnica blanca inmaculada como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una sonrisa tiró de los labios del antiguo caballero cuando vio a DeathMask ponerse la ropa y a todos acercándose rápidamente para saludarlo. Con una rodilla en el suelo, esperaron hasta que estuvo a escasos metros en medio de todos ellos. Milo tardó un momento en notar que el Patriarca estaba directamente delante de ella.

—De pie—ordenó el Patriarca y se dirigió directamente a Milo, con una tranquila expresión y sonriendo, se hizo a un lado para que el niño que traía colgando a un lado quedara a la vista.

Diez pares de ojos se quedaron viendo al pequeño, de no más de doce años mientras él clavaba su aguamarina mirada en Milo. Ella por su parte, estaba estática en su lugar, evidentemente sorprendida por el tono dorado de la piel del niño y por su cabello de color azul eléctrico que caía en ondas desordenadas hasta un poco más debajo de la línea de los hombros.

— ¿Y… quién es esta pequeña versión masculina de nuestra querida compañera?— soltó Kanon, cruzando sus brazos e inclinándose para ver más de cerca al niño, que frunció el ceño y se tensó por completo.

Saga le envió una mirada de advertencia a su gemelo menor pero el aludido veía al niño con verdadera curiosidad, por lo que ignoró completamente a su hermano mayor.

—Su nombre es Mika y a partir de hoy será el discípulo de Milo— dijo tranquilamente el Patriarca, indicando con una mano al niño y con la otra a Milo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó ella, tomada totalmente desprevenida.

Al mismo tiempo, DeathMask estalló en una carcajada y Kanon lanzó un silbido bajo mientras sus cejas se disparaban hacia arriba. Todos los demás guardaron silencio.

— ¡Cielos, Milo! ¡Ya era hora de que te dedicaras a criar niños!— exclamó DeathMask, aunque su voz murió por completo con una sola mirada de Afrodita.

—Patriarca, no creo que esto sea lo más prudente… — murmuró ella, ignorando a todos a su alrededor excepto a su santidad y al niño, que de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó una exclamación silenciosa— Tal vez Marín o alguna otra amazona sea más adecuada para algo así.

—Sabía que argumentarías en contra de mi decisión pero este niño tiene algo que te interesará. —contestó el Patriarca y luego se dirigió al niño—Mika, ¿Qué tal si le muestras a Milo lo que me enseñaste a mí?

—Sí señor— dijo el muchachito y adelantándose un paso, cerró sus ojos y puso un gesto de concentración tan profunda que acabó por sacarle una sonrisa a Aioros. El muchacho alzó su brazo derecho y extendió su mano con la palma hacia abajo. En un instante, un brillo dorado tenue rodeó su figura de pies a cabeza; su cosmos encendiéndose gradualmente hasta cubrirlo. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Milo, sino el tono rojizo de la uña del dedo índice del niño, que creció unos cuantos centímetros y brilló como una pequeña aguja.

—Diablos— murmuró Milo. Su propio cosmos se encendió, resonando con el del pequeño frente a ella.

—Merezco ser tu alumno— dijo el jovencito, dándole una mirada tan intensa que Milo entrecerró los ojos.

Así que el niñato de alguna manera pudo desarrollar la Aguja Escarlata. Milo miró al Patriarca y asintió, y así todo quedó solucionado.

A partir de ese momento, Mika sería su alumno y ella lo convertiría en un guerrero fuerte.

Pero primero le pondría a prueba.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: ¡Hola! Primero que nada y antes que todo quiero agradecer el apoyo. Saben al igual que yo que no hay nada más que aliente a una persona a seguir escribiendo y publicando, que saber que alguien lee y disfruta su trabajo, así que ¡Gracias!

El capítulo no fue muy largo y en realidad ni da pistas de sobre lo que tratará el fic, pero espero sean pacientes. No quise ponerlo todo junto o saltar directo al problema porque me pareció que sería demasiado violento. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este corto inicio y me digan qué piensan acerca de cómo llevé a cabo las personalidades de los santos (ese asunto me pone muy insegura, temo mucho hacerlos mal) y en general, de lo que piensan.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 19/11/15.


	4. Capítulo 2

**El escorpión entusiasta y el mago del agua y el hielo.**

Su templo lucía exactamente igual que siempre: silencioso, limpio y con un aire de dignidad que hacía que el pecho de Milo se hinchara de orgullo. Pero había un agregado, algo que se sentía como si estuviera demás, algo que no sabía bien dónde ubicar.

Sonidos de pasos rápidos y enérgicos repiqueteaban por las altas paredes produciendo eco y rompiendo el silencio que Milo adoraba. Pequeñas exclamaciones de asombro llegaban hasta sus oídos y mini estallidos de una risa juvenil e ingenua taladraba su cerebro.

Milo de escorpio, la santa de rango de oro estaba en el punto exacto del octavo templo que la llevaba a cada puerta, dejando que su recién estrenado aprendiz se paseara por cada rincón penumbroso a sus anchas, explorando todo lo desconocido para sus inmensos, ingenuos y todavía infantiles ojos. Se movió solo cuando sintió al niñato gruñir y fue en la dirección de la que provenía su voz para encontrar su desgarbada figura flacucha intentando abrir la puerta de la sala en la que descansaba la armadura de Escorpio.

El niño se detuvo de su intento de empujar la puerta en cuanto escuchó los sonidos de los pasos de su maestra y sus brillantes y vivos ojos turquesas se clavaron en ella, que permaneció impasible aunque por dentro quería tomarlo de su camiseta y arrojarlo directo a las manos de alguien que tuviera experiencia con los niños, porque ella no la tenía y de hecho, tampoco tenía demasiada paciencia que se diga.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, Milo sonrió de manera aparentemente dulce y dijo:

—Esta es la sala donde guardo mi armadura. ¿Quieres verla?

— ¡Sí! ¡También soy del signo de Escorpio!— exclamó él, agarrándose repentinamente del antebrazo de Milo, que siguió sonriendo— ¡Quiero verla ahora! ¡La armadura del gran Escorpión!

—Hay algo que tienes que hacer antes— contestó Milo, perdiendo su sonrisa y luciendo tan seria como muy pocas veces se la veía—Debes ganarte el derecho de verla.

El jovencito dejó caer sus manos del brazo de su maestra como si se alejara del fuego y retrocedió un paso. La sonrisa brillante se desvaneció y sus ojos lucieron consternados por un momento, como si no creyera que le hubiesen negado una petición como esa. Milo solo lo observó mientras él lanzaba miradas fugaces hacia la puerta cerrada y luego a ella. Suspiró profundamente y tomó al niño de su brazo para guiarlo a la cocina. Él se dejó arrastrar en silencio e hizo un pequeño ruido de protesta cuando ella lo alzó, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los suyos y luego lo dejó caer sentado en una silla frente a una mesa de madera rectangular.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó, mostrándose tan tenso como cuando Kanon fijó su mirada en él.

—Hay unas cuantas cosas de las que hablaremos tú y yo— comenzó diciendo la guardiana del templo de Escorpio, quedándose de pie al otro lado de la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y continuó—Ser un aprendiz de santo no es nada fácil y la mayoría acaba siendo un soldado raso o teniendo una muerte accidental. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres para tu vida?

Milo esperó. Cada palabra que había dicho desde que lo llevó a su templo tomado de la mano, fueron las mismas palabras que su maestro le dijo a ella, aunque él era un santo de plata, ella tuvo que ganarse el derecho de tan solo mirar su futura armadura desde la distancia y él nunca llegó a verla vistiendo de oro. Tragó saliva cuando por un momento se le ocurrió que la historia se repetiría con ella y el chiquillo. Pero se recompuso rápidamente y luego, prosiguió.

—Tu silencio no habla bien de ti. Si quieres ser un santo de Athena debes saber que estarás expuesto constantemente al peligro y la muerte y que huir nunca será considerada como una opción.

El chiquillo la veía con ojos inmensos y vidriosos, como si ella solo estuviese tratando de asustarlo. Cuando era niña, su maestro también le había advertido de lo que significaba ser un santo, pero a ella no le importó porque…

—Quiero ser como tú— dijo de pronto el niño, sacándola de su momento de trance.

—En el hipotético caso de que no estés dejándote llevar por una burda imagen falsa e idealizada de lo que significa ser un santo, entonces, te pondré a prueba— respondió Milo. Su aprendiz asintió, volviendo a poner su expresión de concentración— Te daré dos meses. Si al final de los sesenta días no logras abrir esa puerta, será tu fin.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, tengo doce años y medio y soy capaz de…!— exclamó él, abriendo mucho esos inmensos ojos turquesas. Sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Milo sonrió.

—A los seis años era capaz de correr desde Aries hasta Piscis en cinco minutos; ida y vuelta. No te pediré que hagas lo mismo, pero probaré tu resistencia física, tu resistencia mental, te moldearé de modo que dejes de ser un chiquillo inútil para ser un jovencito fuerte e independiente, expandiré tus conocimientos… te enseñaré modales— agregó luego de unos segundos.

Ese muchachito abría un poco más la boca con cada palabra de la escorpiana. Milo sospechó que se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro y pensó que realmente necesitaría de alguien con experiencia, porque su maestro fue bueno con ella al punto de considerarlo un padre, pero Milo no era su maestro.

—Tu entrenamiento comenzará mañana. Por esta tarde, puedes acomodarte en la habitación al final del pasillo, al lado derecho. Tendrás tu baño propio y será tu deber mantenerlo limpio al igual que cada cosa que utilices— dijo ella, viéndolo levantarse— Oh, y aprecio la puntualidad y la obediencia. Si te atrapo escapando por cualquier motivo luego de tu hora de dormir, pondré tu trasero en manos de Kanon de Géminis. Ahora ve. Te quiero limpio y listo a las siete para cenar.

El niño se levantó de la silla de un salto y se fue a quedarse de pie frente a Milo. Le llegaba a la altura del pecho y sin duda crecería mucho más, quizás hasta ser tan alto como sus compañeros. Era desafiante y eso le agradó a la escorpiana, que solo lo miró mientras él parecía meditar sus palabras antes de soltarlas.

—Merezco ser tu alumno— dijo al final y tras hacer una reverencia, se volteó y se marchó en la dirección que ella indicó antes. Por sus pasos largos y decididos y sus manos apretadas en puños, supo que estaba enojado.

A las seis de la tarde Milo cerró un pequeño cuaderno en el que su maestro había hablado de los avances de su entrenamiento cuando era aprendiz. Ella tenía uno idéntico a un lado de su escritorio en la sala contigua de su habitación y que a veces utilizaba para estar completamente sola. Ese nuevo cuaderno estaba vacío y en él había garabateado el nombre de su aprendiz. Tendría que averiguar más datos sobre él y relacionarlos con el entrenamiento que recibiría. Salió de su cuarto y en una hora hizo una cena que logró que en el pasado incluso Camus de Acuario asomara su nariz en su templo, atraído por el aroma que viajaba con el viento. Dispuso una mesa para dos y cuando el chiquillo asomó su nariz al comedor, todo estaba preparado para comer.

—Te sentarás ahí y tragarás sin protestar todo lo que ponga en tu plato. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí, maestra— dijo, absorto en la comida, que además de tener buen sabor, se veía apetecible.

Por dentro, suspiró con alivio. Ella había tenido muchos problemas para comer en su infancia, mayormente debido a que luego del entrenamiento físico y el desgaste mental se saltaba las comidas para dormir. Elevó una oración a Athena para que el jovencito no pasara lo mismo.

Él comió incluso parte de la porción que le correspondía a Milo y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, ella se puso de pie, olvidando lo que aún estaba en su plato y salió del comedor diciendo:

—Sígueme.

Salió de su templo a la entrada principal y miró los tramos de escaleras que separaban a Escorpio de Libra. Su alumno, con una épica expresión adormilada y pasos lentos, llegó a su lado frotándose el estómago.

—Sube y baja las escaleras durante treinta minutos— dijo Milo y apuntó a Libra— Ve hasta la salida de Libra y regresa. Comienza ahora.

Por un momento, el chiquillo la vio como si no se lo creyera y luego balbuceó un atropellado:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Esto es parte de mi entrenamiento?

—Lo es— dijo Milo y miró un pequeño reloj de muñeca que había sido un viejo regalo de su amigo Camus.

El muchachito miró las escaleras y tras tragar como si piedras hubiese comido, comenzó a bajar escalón por escalón. La noche era clara y la luna iluminaba cada rincón del Santuario mientras las nubes negras del día apenas asomaban en el horizonte. Milo se quedó de pie cerca de una columna observando la delgada figura de su alumno mientras acababa el primer tramo de escaleras y seguía hasta el otro, que salía desde la parte posterior de la casa del maestro Dohko. No habían pasado diez minutos cuando la primaveral brisa cálida se convirtió en una brisa helada que cortaba el aire. La piel de Milo se erizó por el frío y la repentina caída de la temperatura mientras sentía acercándose el cosmos helado de su mejor amigo.

Camus de Acuario venía desde Libra cargado su caja de pandora en un hombro y con un muy pálido y perturbado Mika a su derecha, dos escalones más abajo que él.

—Milo— dijo el santo a modo de saludo y se quedó de pie a su lado.

—No te he dicho que te detengas— dijo Milo, mientras saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza al acuariano.

Su alumno dio un brinco en su lugar y desvió la vista del santo de Acuario hacia su maestra. Sin decir palabra alguna, volvió a bajar los escalones uno a uno, dejando solos a ambos santos.

—Así que era verdad— murmuró Camus, dejando en el suelo su caja de pandora y cruzándose de brazos— Tienes un aprendiz. DeathMask me lo dijo al pasar pero no le creí.

—El Patriarca lo lanzó directo a mis brazos esta mañana— contestó ella con un suspiro cansado y negó con la cabeza— Míralo, ni siquiera puede mantener la resistencia por unos pocos minutos.

La verdad era que Mika era demasiado delgado y bajo para su edad, tanto así que Milo prácticamente no sintió su peso cuando lo levantó. A los doce años Camus ya le sacaba varios centímetros a ella y por supuesto, pesaba el doble debido a los músculos que desarrolló, y eso sin contar a personas como Shura o Saga, o Aldebarán. La cena que le dio estaba cargada con ingredientes que contenían vitaminas, minerales, proteínas y calorías y fibras, y con la cantidad que le había ordenado engullir, mandarlo a la cama sin al menos media hora de caminata lo noquearía hasta llegada la siguiente guerra santa.

—Se parece a ti— dijo simplemente Camus.

Milo le dedicó una mirada asesina al frío santo pero él miraba absorto la forma casi agónica en la que el nuevo aprendiz subía las escaleras, por lo que fue olímpicamente ignorada. Camus no estaba de buen humor. El frío que Milo sentía lo delataba y se preguntó qué le pasaba. Él había partido a Asgard cuatro días antes junto a su alumno Hyoga por órdenes del Patriarca y ella desconocía el motivo por el que había tenido que ir hasta allá, quería preguntarle pero sabía que no conseguiría nada forzándolo a hablar; no hablaría si le insistía, así que solo tendría que esperar a que el santo decidiera dejarse caer en su templo como quien no quiere la cosa para conversar. Eso ocurriría en cualquier momento. Milo era prácticamente la única persona en el mundo con la que Camus era capaz de hablar más de tres oraciones compuestas con sujeto y predicado. Pero al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, él estaba actuando algo extraño a su alrededor últimamente y con eso quería decir, desde que despertó. Supo que ella había sido la última en regresar al mundo de los vivos y que Camus lo hizo apenas cinco días antes que ella. De no ser por él nunca habría sabido que los trajeron de regreso de dos en dos exceptuándolos a ellos, que fueron los últimos. Según él, ninguno de los santos de oro y plata resucitados tenía la menor idea de por qué estaban de vuelta en la tierra. Hades, por alguna razón, no los quería en su mundo y los envió de regreso; palabras de Athena.

—Así que… —comenzó Milo, mirando su reloj. Diligentemente, su alumno seguía yendo y viniendo— ¿Dónde está Hyoga?

—Todavía en Asgard. Se quedará tres semanas más y luego regresará.

Milo moría por decir el nombre que no quería decir pero decidió que no lo diría. En Asgard además de Hyoga, estaba también lo que quedaba de los siete dioses guerreros y eso incluía a Surt. Ella no detestaba al muchacho específicamente, sino que detestaba que debido a él, Camus tuvo que separarse de ella y del resto de la orden durante el conflicto con Loki. Podría haberle preguntado cómo estaba su amigo asgardiano, pero Camus de verdad parecía molesto.

—Ya es suficiente— dijo Milo. Camus volteó la cara hacia ella tan rápido que su cabello se desordenó y algunos escalones más abajo, su alumno Mika se detuvo—ve a estirar los músculos, date un baño de agua fría y luego duerme. Mañana te quiero despierto y listo a las siete.

— ¿Cómo lo hice?— preguntó el muchachito, llegando hasta el lado de su maestra. Una expresión sospechosamente parecida al orgullo comenzaba a destellar en su rostro.

—Puedo decir que pronto serás un experto con honores en el arte de subir y bajar escaleras.

El chiquillo le dedicó una mirada fulminante y luego hizo una reverencia a ambos santos, deteniéndose un momento para mirar a Camus.

—Considérate honrado de hacerte llamar el alumno de Milo de Escorpio—dijo su compañero, sorprendiéndola por un momento—Ella es una de las mejores entre los santos de oro. Y también hónrala mostrando respeto y guardando y utilizando sus conocimientos, y si alguna vez me entero que le faltaste el respeto a mi mejor amiga…

—Merezco ser su aprendiz—fue la respuesta del chiquillo— y lo demostraré.

Tras esto, se fue. Dejándolos a ambos en un silencio sepulcral.

—Aprecio que intentes defenderme o hablar bien de mí pero eso… bueno… —Milo no sabía qué decir a aquello último que había sonado como una pequeña amenaza.

Camus clavó su fría mirada en ella y Milo suspiró. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que estaba molesto, tendría que superarlo antes de congelarle las pestañas a todo aquel que se acercara demasiado. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo decirle que a veces pensaba que estaba simple y llanamente mal de la cabeza. Sospechó que eso no sería de ayuda en su estado de ánimo actual, así que simplemente dijo:

—Creí que llovería hoy.

Camus la miró por un momento que se le hizo muy largo y luego suspiró, tomando la caja de pandora y acomodándola en su espalda.

Milo tuvo que contener la risa mientras veía a su amigo avanzar por su templo hasta la salida para dirigirse al suyo propio y así evitar que se volteara y la convirtiera en una estatua de hielo.

Si había algo que Milo no podía resistir, era la tentación fastidiar al santo de Acuario cuando estaba molesto.

Lo dejaría pasar, solo por esa vez.

* * *

.

Nota al margen: ¡Hola! Primero que nada y antes que todo quiero agradecer nuevamente por los comentarios. Me hacen inmensamente feliz cuando me dicen que les gusta lo que escribo.

Bueno, ahí tienen a Camus. Parece que está de mal humor pero al menos ya asomó la nariz en el fic. ¿Creen que llevé bien su carácter o creen que la cagué de entrada? Por cierto, aprovecho la oportunidad para comunicar que es posible que no esté respondiendo comentarios debido a que por alguna enigmática razón, ninguno de mis navegadores se digna a abrir la página, motivo que me lleva a recurrir a la utilización de un cyber.

¡Dejen sus comentarios y díganme lo que piensan!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 25/11/15.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Tristes palabras de una diosa y la sombra en las estrellas.**

El templo de Acuario estaba silencioso y frío como su dueño. Ningún sonido se oía en ningún rincón y todo era vacío y paz. Camus dejó su armadura sobre un pedestal dentro de su caja de pandora y pasó de largo por los cuartos privados para dirigirse a la cámara del Patriarca llevando sólo un pergamino enrollado en la mano. El templo de Piscis estaba en silencio y oscuro y Afrodita probablemente seguía despierto, porque el camino de rosas retrocedió cuando subió las escaleras y se cerró tras de sí cuando llegó al final de las mismas. Los guardias nocturnos, al verlo, hicieron una reverencia ante él y abrieron la puerta de inmediato dejándole entrar al gran salón donde el trono se encontraba ocupado por Athena, que sentada y con las manos unidas sobre su regazo, sonrió cuando vio al santo de Acuario. Camus puso una rodilla en el suelo y su mano derecha en el pecho a modo de saludo y Athena se levantó.

— ¿Qué averiguaste?— preguntó sin rodeos, acercándose a él e indicándole con un gesto de su mano que debía levantarse.

—No mucho. Solo generalidades— respondió el santo, mostrando en su mano el pergamino enrollado prolijamente y atado con una cinta. —La señorita Hilda ayudó en todo lo que pudo pero no conseguimos casi nada.

—Vaya… es una pena— murmuró la diosa, mostrándose visiblemente afligida. Tomó el pergamino en sus manos, llevádolas a su pecho, y las entrelazó con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Camus se adelantó y abrió las puertas para ella, a lo que Athena sonrió y continuó caminando hasta que se quedó al borde del primer escalón, siendo amparada por el despejado cielo nocturno en el que las constelaciones brillaban casi imperturbables.

—Esperaba conseguir algo más de información de parte de Hilda. Ahora todo lo que nos queda es recurrir a Poseidón, quien ha acordado hacer lo que esté en su poder siempre y cuando no esté directamente involucrado.

Camus guardó silencio. Se sentía molesto por el viaje en vano que había tenido que realizar hasta Asgard, solo con la seguridad de que era posible que no sacara ningún provecho de la travesía y también por el tiempo perdido. Hacia tres meses que despertó frente a la estatua de Athena, con la diosa y algunos de sus otros compañeros y amigos esperando en sus templos y desde entonces no había salido del Santuario por poco más de unas pocas horas con la seguridad de que sus compañeros que se quedaban protegerían su vida…

—Esa sombra ha estado asomándose a su constelación desde hace algunos días— susurró la diosa. Sus ojos brillantes y puros fueron desde el cielo hacia Camus y luego de vuelta al cielo—Hades, que ahora está despierto, permitió que los sacara del inframundo pero ahora me pregunto si lo correcto fue traerla.

—Lo fue— dijo Camus. Su diosa, afligida, sonrió un poco. —Al menos aquí podemos intentar protegerla.

—Veo que no soy la única que tiene un buen amigo.

Esta vez no respondió. No hacía falta pues sabía a qué personas se refería Athena. Miró al cielo, reconociendo las constelaciones de sus amigos y pudo ver esa sombra que se cernía sobre su constelación, haciendo que su brillo orgulloso y presumido se redujera. Quizás eso evidenciaba el carácter retraído que estaba teniendo desde que despertó, o quizás simplemente estaba siendo paranoico. En cualquier caso, el lugar más seguro del universo ahora mismo era el Santuario, de lo contrario, se habrían quedado todos en el inframundo. Un suspiro lento y pausado se le escapó cuando sus ojos se desviaron del cielo hacia el octavo templo. El cosmos de Milo estaba en estado apacible y constante, lo que quería decir que estaba dormida. Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para hablar con ella y eso si es que encontraba una buena excusa para justificar su viaje a Asgard que no sonara sospechoso. El mayor problema residía en que su mejor amiga podía leerlo como a un libro para niños. Era difícil encontrar excusas para cubrir el frío hielo que despedía en su cosmos cuando estaba molesto o preocupado y consciente de la vista aguda y afilada de la escorpiana, que de alguna u otra manera siempre acababa sacándole la verdad, o verdades a medias, o mentiras descaradas.

—Siento mucho que todo esto esté pasando— murmuró su diosa, bajando un poco la cabeza y apretando sus delicadas manos en puños—Lamento que no puedan tener un descanso real o una vida real… cuando sentí a Hades despertando y luego de su visita y la oferta que me hizo… simplemente no pude rechazarla. No podía evitar desear tener a todos mis santos con vida.

Así había sido. Cada santo caído en batalla fue enviado de regreso a la tierra por obra de Athena, quien había conseguido el permiso de entrar al Inframundo y sacarlos, solo que esta vez no eran espectros, sino ellos mismos, con sus poderes al máximo como lo fueron en sus vidas antes de la batalla de las doce casas y sin condiciones o límites de tiempo. Camus había oído pacientemente toda la historia de su resurrección y había estado presente cuando Milo escuchó la misma historia en una versión diferente.

—Hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de vivir— contestó Camus, apretando sus puños y haciendo que la temperatura bajara a su alrededor—Siempre utilizaremos nuestras oportunidades para hacer lo correcto pero esta vez…

—Sé que debo decírselo en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control pero… si llega a saberlo, si se entera de la verdad… actuará imprudentemente, haciendo algo que todos lamentaremos, sobre todo…

—No se molestará siquiera en preguntarnos qué pensamos. Tomará su vida como ha hecho antes creyendo que es lo correcto. Técnicamente lo es. —reconoció Camus con voz afilada.

—Esta vez la muerte no es la solución. Mientras su corazón lata, todo estará bien. Solo tenemos que evitar que su cosmos se acerque demasiado. Ve a descansar, Camus. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Prometo que ya no te pediré que te alejes de su lado.

Él asintió en silencio y tras despedirse haciendo una reverencia, bajó hasta su templo, donde se quedó en los escalones de la entrada principal vigilando el cielo, pensando en cómo podría alejar esa sombra que se cernía sobre las estrellas que traía promesas de dolor y tristeza. Necesitaba serenarse tanto como pudiera antes de hablar nuevamente con su amiga, necesitaba volver a poner su siempre convincente expresión neutra y mirada fría, o acabaría haciendo lo que se supone que no debía hacer hasta que Athena diera la orden: hablar.

Contándose a sí mismo, eran cinco entre los doce, exceptuando a Milo, los que no estaban de acuerdo con mantenerse en silencio. Afrodita, DeathMask, Kanon, Aioria y él habían hablado con franqueza ante la diosa, pidiéndole que les permitiera hablar con la verdad pero ella había pedido que fueran pacientes, que esperaran. Ella misma sería quien diría la verdad llegado el momento y a los santos no les quedó otra opción más que acatar las órdenes muy a su pesar pero reconociendo que era la mejor opción dejar que fuera ella quien diera la palabra.

El problema con decir la verdad era que Milo en ocasiones era semejante a una bomba de tiempo.

La última vez que esa bomba estalló, ella murió sola en una gran explosión, sin ninguno de sus compañeros para que pudieran brindarle ayuda, con él odiándose a sí mismo desde el interior de una base enemiga y odiando a Saga de Géminis por permitirle lanzarse sola directo hacia su muerte mientras todos los demás lloraban su pérdida desde distintos puntos de Asgard. Por supuesto, ella no había muerto realmente gracias a Afrodita pero aun así…

Camus era rápido para aceptar hechos y para olvidar el pasado pero había una cosa que no estaba seguro de poder olvidar: el aplastante y helado terror que sintió cuando el cosmos de Milo se extinguió en Asgard.

De todas maneras, ahora Milo tenía un aprendiz. Ese chiquillo de ojos color turquesa idénticos a los de ella, con ese cabello azul eléctrico cuyos mechones apuntaban a todas las direcciones y la misma aparente tenacidad y terquedad e imprudencia que su maestra. Ese niño haría de distractor para su amiga, estaba seguro de ello. Milo ya tenía cara de preocupación cuando lo miraba aunque él obviamente no lo notaba y así sería hasta que lograra comprender el carácter de su maestra. Ella probablemente estaría tan concentrada en hacer de su aprendiz un guerrero fuerte y honorable como su maestro hizo con ella, que no notaría la sombra de muerte y tristeza que estaba cerca de su constelación.

Realmente esperaba que así fuera, o llegaría al extremo en el que congelaría el templo de Escorpio con Milo en su interior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con todos los santos instalados en sus templos y el Patriarca durmiendo apacible en su cuarto, Athena se paseaba de un lado a otro de su recámara privada en la que ningún hombre ingresaba. En sus manos sostenía el pergamino que Camus de Acuario trajo de Asgard y no estaba realmente segura de querer abrirlo. Sabía que una carta de Hilda, la representante de Odín, venía con el pergamino pero tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía de alguna manera que no le gustaría el contenido. Había sentido la perturbación en el cosmos de su santo y supuso que él probablemente sabía algo al respecto que no le dijo. Suspirando, tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y le quitó la cinta al pergamino. En el idioma de Asgard con la traducción a un lado hecha por la pulcra letra del acuariano, estaba la información que buscaba aunque muy fragmentada y vaga. La carta se deslizó y acabó en su regazo, descansando como si de un arma se tratase. La tomó, con las manos algo temblorosas y la abrió.

La letra de Hilda era clara y refinada, la carta no era muy extensa y sus palabras escritas hicieron que le doliera el corazón.

 _Querida y dulce Athena, sé que las siguientes palabras que diré aquí quebrantarán tu alma y desharán en pedazos tus ilusiones, pero aunque duela, es mi deber hablarte con la verdad._

 _Una vez que el caos se desata nada puede detenerlo, será la destrucción de todo lo que esté cerca incluyéndose a sí misma. Por el bien de este mundo y del universo entero, mantén a tu orden lejos de esa naturaleza tanto como puedas o entrégale su vida a la muerte y a Hades para que él destruya su alma, evitando así que pueda reencarnar o ser devuelta otra vez a la vida por algún dios. Me temo que hasta el momento es la única solución posible pero te prometo que seguiré investigando._

 _Con pesar me despido._

 _Hilda._

Athena soltó la carta y se dirigió hacia la estatua que imperturbable y serena observaba a toda Grecia y el mundo. Deseó tener esa misma serenidad y esa capacidad para no quebrarse en momentos de máxima tensión pero a veces le era imposible. A veces, como ahora, deseaba tener el poder de borrar del universo todo mal que amenazara con lastimar a los suyos, a los guerreros que tantas veces dieron sus vidas por ella. Pero aunque era una diosa, no era capaz de hacer algo más que permanecer impávida ante el peligro esperando ser rescatada.

Apretando los puños y encendiendo su cosmos, comenzó a forjar una barrera a todo alrededor del Santuario. Se giró, con el viento helado proveniente desde Acuario moviendo su cabello, y se prometió que no se permitiría hacer algo como destruir un alma y borrar una existencia.

—Los protegeré— prometió ante su estatua, esa que le representaba—Esta vez yo los protegeré a ustedes. Camus, lo prometo. No dejaré que nada de eso le pase.

Desde Acuario pudo sentir el cambio en el cosmos de su santo. Él confiaba en su promesa al igual que Cáncer, uno de los Géminis, Piscis y Leo. Todos los que no estaban de acuerdo con su decisión de guardar silencio, demostraban su apoyo con su cosmos, demostraban que confiarían por sobre todo en la palabra de Athena.

Por dentro, Saori Kido le pidió fuerzas a su abuelo.

* * *

.

Nota al Margen:

Habemus capítulo (? Hay veces en que entro en desesperación y quiero publicar un capítulo por día, luego recuerdo que aún no está terminado y se me pasa.

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Sé que agradezco en privado pero decirlo públicamente es importante. Saber que les gusta lo que escribo y que esperan por más es un gran aliento para los que escribimos y nuestras historias dependen de ello.

Así que, volviendo al capítulo de hoy: ¿Qué les parece la aparición de la jefa? ¿Creen que Camus congelaría a Milo con templo y todo? Bueno, recordemos que congeló a su alumno así que... :v

¡Opinen libremente y tengan una excelente semana!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 30/11/15


	6. Chapter 4

**El cosmos y el vínculo entre un maestro y su alumno.**

—Voy a morir— exclamó el niñato.

—Lo harás si no te levantas— contestó Milo, que miraba desde su altura a su alumno despatarrado en el césped. —Cincuenta flexiones no deberían representar un desafío cinco días después.

Su alumno hizo una mueca de dolor y se levantó para comenzar a dar vueltas corriendo en la arena luego de las flexiones. Milo sabía que seguramente le dolían las piernas, brazos, estómago y pies pero crear una resistencia física se trataba de acostumbrar los músculos al ejercicio diario. Él tenía suerte en tener que hacer una ronda de cada ejercicio básico en la mañana, otra en la tarde y una caminata en la noche. Cuando ella era aprendiz, volvía a su cuarto prácticamente arrastrándose durante las primeras semanas, hasta que se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte y ganó velocidad, lo cual justificaba el hecho de que el niño tuviera pesadas rodilleras y muñequeras. Cuando se las quitara, él mismo se sorprendería de lo rápido que se volvería.

Y eso que aún no le había enseñado a nadar en Cabo Sunión. Eso sí que sería divertido pero con el clima actual no podía darse el lujo de llevar al niño a la playa o cerca de ella. El día estaba nublado nuevamente tal como lo había estado toda la semana, llovió la noche anterior y la humedad era palpable y el calor solo hacía que el ambiente se sintiera pesado e incómodo pero un entrenamiento jamás se posponía por calor o lluvia. Mientras su alumno jadeaba por el esfuerzo, Milo practicaba sus propios movimientos de lucha utilizando una columna a medio derrumbar como base. Se tambaleaba y temblaba y eso hacía que su equilibrio fuera puesto a prueba incluso aunque no representara un reto real.

En tiempos de paz no había mucho que hacer y eso podía fácilmente volver loco a cualquier santo de cualquier rango. Solo el día anterior luego del almuerzo los santos de oro y plata se habían organizado en equipos y habían disputado un partido de fútbol del que incluso el Patriarca se asomó a observar.

Los tiempos de paz eran más difíciles que los tiempos de guerra, te obligaba a pensar detenidamente en cuál sería la siguiente actividad que realizarías. Incluso Shaka de Virgo era visto fuera de su templo o patrullando. Para Milo tener un alumno significaba que todos los días tenía un horario que cumplir. El chiquillo pre adolescente ponía cara de reproche, gato mojado, perro apaleado o incredulidad ante los ejercicios que Milo le hacía practicar o cuando le adelantaba lo que seguía en su entrenamiento, pero cumplía una orden apenas ella la daba y eso era lo que buscaba, un alumno obediente, que siguiera las reglas, que entrenara duro. Milo había entrenado duro cuando era niña… y solo eso. No siguió muchas reglas además del uso obligatorio de la máscara en los años que duraron su entrenamiento y ascensión a santa de Escorpio antes que el Patriarca, que no era otro sino Saga fingiendo ser Shion, la librara de esa obligación. Tampoco había sido muy obediente que se diga, y si no le creían solo podrían preguntarle al difunto maestro de Camus; pobre hombre, la veía como una amenaza porque por aquellos años el aguador era el único que conocía su rostro. El único al que había obedecido medianamente fue a su maestro, que era como el padre que le gustaría pensar que tuvo antes que fuera asesinado por maleantes y lo respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, él le había inculcado los valores que tomó como propios, le enseñó disciplina, le hizo ver la importancia de lo que significaba ser una santa de rango de oro y también del gran honor que se le había concedido al ser elegida para formar parte de la elite de Athena.

Él la había acercado a Athena, su diosa protectora y benévola encarnada en la dulce Saori Kido cuyo cosmos se hacía sentir todos los días desbordando amor y entendimiento, envolviendo cada rincón del Santuario de una cálida sensación de bienestar y haciendo que cada alma se sintiera afortunada de poder percibirla. A veces, cuando la veía, Milo tenía deseos de abrazarla y no alejarse nunca de su lado y decir que casi estalla de orgullo cuando la diosa le pidió que fuera su guardia personal y permanente antes que Hades despertara, era quedarse corto.

Más allá de su maestro y la idea de proteger a Athena, en su infancia Milo no le había tenido mucho respeto a casi nada. Quizás a Camus, aunque la confianza que tenían hacía que, más que respetarlo, lo viera como una figura de confianza y camaderia; ver a Camus era como ver el rostro de la seguridad. Tal vez Milo nunca lo dijo, pero cuando era niña admiraba a su amigo; lo admiraba también ahora pero no lo admitiría en voz alta y no porque temiera la reacción del santo de Acuario, sino porque ella mejor que nadie sabía que los santos de oro tenían un oído agudo.

— ¿Cómo haces para no caerte?— preguntó su alumno desde unos metros de distancia.

Mika caía en donde sea que estuviera cuando no podía más. No se quejaba, no suplicaba, no chantajeaba. Solo caía redondo cual tronco de un árbol viejo.

Igual que ella en su momento.

Ojos turquesas veían impresionados hacia su persona, brillando en interés y algo parecido al orgullo mientras Milo se mantenía en vertical y de cabeza, sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en su mano derecha mientras hacía flexiones que no estaba contando.

—Años de práctica— contestó inmutable y cambió al otro brazo, comenzando a flexionarse lentamente hasta que logró un ritmo pausado— y por supuesto, talento natural.

El chiquillo hizo un mohín y se levantó para subirse a una columna tumbada y copiar la posición de su maestra. Se mantuvo sobre sus dos manos unos minutos pero cuando intentó flexionarlos, cayó de espalda sobre el césped.

—Con el tiempo podré hacerlo también—dijo aunque pareció que intentaba consolarse a sí mismo mientras procuraba no llorar.

Milo se carcajeó y se dejó ir hacia atrás, una voltereta en el aire después aterrizó de pie detrás del niñato y tras pasar los brazos por debajo de los suyos, lo levantó y de un solo movimiento se subió con él a la columna. Le vio tambalearse y agitar un poco los brazos mientras una larga respiración salía de sus labios como un silbido y sus ojos se abrían tanto que podía ver las venitas rojas en el fondo blanco.

—No temas—dijo. Sostenía inadvertidamente el cuello de su camisa mientras él se tambaleaba— más de una vez estarás en una situación que te obligará ponerte a ti mismo en lugares de precaria estabilidad y removerte como un gusano en una parrilla no te servirá de nada.

—¡M… me… me voy a caer…! — exclamó él, volteándose y se aferrándose a su cintura con fuerza.

Milo suspiró y dejó que el niñato se pegara a su costado y se calmara a sí mismo.

— ¿Sabes qué es el cosmos?— preguntó. Todos los maestros hacían la misma pregunta al iniciar el entrenamiento pero Milo todavía no había tocado ese punto.

— ¡¿Vas a darme lecciones justo aquí y ahora?!— exclamó. Milo tenía cosquillas en su brazo por el roce de su cabello y quería reírse, pero se mantuvo seria— ¿Podemos tener esta conversación en el suelo?

—El cosmos es la fuerza contenida del universo en nosotros.—continuó, ignorándolo por completo— Todos los seres humanos poseen cosmos pero los santos de Athena podemos aprovecharlo hasta el máximo. Muchos aspirantes a santos fracasan porque no pueden canalizar hacia el exterior su cosmos de la forma correcta, o porque sus cuerpos no poseen la resistencia necesaria para soportarlo. Tú posees uno muy fuerte pero cuando lo enciendes no pareces ser consciente de lo que haces.

—Ahora que lo dices… cuando hago lo de mi mano, siento como si toda la energía de mi cuerpo se concentrara en mi puño y mi dedo índice y también puedo sentir el estado de ánimo de las personas. Eso es curioso ¿No crees?

—El cosmos está asociado con la mente, el alma y los sentidos de las personas, por eso, cuando controlas el tuyo puedes percibir los diferentes estados de alteración en los demás y también puedes saber qué tan fuerte es, esto se debe a que su fuerza depende de su voluntad. Los santos de oro poseemos un cosmos tan fuerte que dominamos el séptimo sentido, lo cual nos permite incluso movernos a la velocidad de la luz.

—Eso parece demasiado. ¿Los sentidos son siete en todos?

—Las personas normales solo hacen uso de los cinco sentidos básicos y unos pocos lograr utilizar parcialmente el sexto, los santos pueden desarrollarlos y hacer uso completo del sexto, que es la intuición, los santos dorados, como dije controlamos el séptimo, que representa el principio del universo. — recalcó Milo. Su alumno le miró como si estuviese hablando en hebreo y ella explicó— pero no todos pueden llegar a elevarlo hasta ese nivel y mucho menos al octavo sentido.

— ¿Entonces puedes moverte a la velocidad de la luz? ¿Puedes encender tu cosmos ahora?

—Puedes percibir mi cosmos y el de cualquiera en todo momento si te concentras en identificarlos. Cada quien tiene el suyo propio. Por ejemplo, mi cosmos y el de Aioria de Leo son cálidos y se asemejan a la luz del sol, solo que el mío se siente ligeramente más agresivo debido a mi naturaleza, mientras que el de Aioria es más calmado o perezoso. El cosmos de Camus es frío como el mismísimo Cositos, el cosmos de DeathMask es perturbador aun cuando él no quiere que se sienta de esa manera debido a que está asociado con su capacidad para ir y venir a su antojo de las colinas de Yumotsu.

—Increíble. Quiero ser capaz de identificar tu cosmos en todo momento ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de hacer eso?

—Ya te lo he dicho, solo concéntrate.

Casi teatralmente, su alumno cerró los ojos y volvió a poner esa impagable expresión de concentración. Milo encendió su cosmos para hacerse sentir y observó al niño encogerse en sí mismo. El suyo se encendió también y Milo pudo apreciar en él una pureza que no había sentido nunca antes en ninguna otra persona que no fueran Shaka o la mismísima Athena. Se sentía también cálido y envolvente, pero también era electrizante y punzante, como un resorte a punto de ser estirado al máximo. Eso últimole hizo fruncir el ceño involuntariamente.

—Concentra tu cosmos en tu mano derecha—ordenó Milo. El niño asintió y elevó su mano en un puño cerrado. Su uña se tiño de rojo y creció unos centímetros antes de brillar. —Ahora, imagínate que golpeas con tu puño una superficie realmente dura con toda intención de hacerla añicos—continuó. Su alumno volvió a asentir y flexionó su brazo en el aire y lanzó un golpe directo al frente.

Milo observó cómo el golpe se manifestaba en una tosca y muy mala versión de su Aguja Escarlata, era una masa de energía entre rojiza y amarillo dorado que dejó una estela de luz opaca antes de desintegrarse tras cruzar el aire a unos metros.

—Tienes mucha furia por dentro—murmuró Milo. Podía sentirlo en su cosmos. Él quizás estaba esforzándose en contener esa parte pero el hecho de que sintiera una pulsación que golpeaba ligeramente como piquetes y que se sintiera tan tenso lo delataba.

Sea lo que sea que le hubiera pasado antes de llegar al santuario, tendría que haberle dejado una marca.

—Muéstrame tu ataque. El Patriarca dijo que se parece al mío. —Esta vez, fue él quien la ignoró completamente.

Sin más preámbulos, Milo concentró toda su energía en su mano y extendió su dedo. Apuntó a una columna y solo con extender su brazo, una aguja perfecta, de un rojo que rivalizaba con el rojo del sol al atardecer, impactó en la superficie blanca de la columna y la pulverizó en miles de fragmentos que volaron por todas partes.

—El entrenamiento se terminó por hoy—decidió en ese momento, encontrandose incómoda ante la pulsación y la tirantéz del cosmos de su alumno.

Había algo muy raro con ese niño.

Se bajó de la columna con su alumno a cuestas y tras descubrir que el uso de su cosmos y esa técnica sin nombre parecida a la suya drenaron casi por completo su energía lo subió a su espalda. Milo lo cargó a través de los templos mientras comenzaba a lloviznar y una fría brisa soplaba con dirección Sur-Norte y se preguntaba vagamente si la humedad que sentía en su cabello era porque su alumno estaba convulsionando y babeando o porque lloraba. Decidió que era lo segundo y esperó hasta dejarlo sentado en su cama para preguntarle acerca de lo que le sucedía.

—No es nada— dijo él, borrando el rastro de finas y repentinas lágrimas. Sus ojos turquesas brillaban como piedras preciosas y en su boca se formaba un puchero.

Milo suspiró y se sentó a su lado y ahí se quedó. Ella era capaz de decir cuándo el santo de Acuario estaba triste o enojado y un niño no la engañaría jamás. No pasó un minuto hasta que él volvió a pegársele al costado, esta vez sollozando audiblemente. Ella esperó pacientemente a que se le pasara mientras recordaba la primera vez que lloraba desde que podía recordar. No fue delante de su maestro cuando le informó de la muerte de sus padres, ni cuando él mismo fue pasado, ya sin vida, de los brazos de Aioria a los suyos.

La primera vez que lloró, desde que podía recordar, fue cuando Camus murió luchando contra Hyoga.

—Tendrás que aprender a ser fuerte y a lidiar y aceptar lo que sea que haya sucedido antes que llegaras aquí— dijo, acariciando el cabello azul alborotado del niño.

Él clavó sus enormes ojos en ella y el signo de interrogación se vio claro en su mirada.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Eso sería como dar todo por sentado y resignarse!

—No. Eso significa que tendrás que aprender a vivir con el hecho de que lo que está hecho no puede cambiarse y seguir adelante. Mi buen amigo dice que hay que olvidar y enterrar el pasado pero… ¿Qué sería de nosotros si olvidamos aquello que nos hace ser de la manera en que somos? —Milo suspiró y apoyó ambas manos en el colchón y se inclinó un poco—No recuerdo nada antes de mi vida en el Santuario. Envidio a las personas que tienen recuerdos antes de eso, incluso aunque sean malos.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

— ¿Preferirías ser un lienzo en blanco? ¿Una laguna vacía, preguntándote constantemente si el nombre por el que te llaman es el que tu madre eligió? El pasado de la gran mayoría de los residentes del Santuario es nefasto y muchas veces la única figura de consuelo y protección que tenemos es la de la diosa. Son pocos los que tienen una historia para contar que no esté condimentada por el deseo de haber tenido algo mejor.

—Yo tuve una madre y sé que mi nombre es el que ella eligió, y tengo un mejor amigo al que echo de menos, y una hermana mayor. —Dijo, presionando con sus brazos el brazo izquierdo de Milo—Extraño a mi mejor amigo Zeth y a mi madre. Pero…

—A veces el destino no pinta bien y el futuro puede tener la capacidad de asustarte. Pero velo de este modo, has llegado aquí con la intención de ser un santo de Athena. Quizás cuando cumplas ese objetivo volverás a ver a tus seres queridos portando una armadura.

—Eres buena haciendo sentir mejor a las personas— decidió él tras un minuto en silencio.

Milo sonrió algo turbada.

—Eso es lo que mi amigo dice. Descansa por ahora. Mañana retomaremos las clases. Recuerda que si no apruebo tu desempeño al final de dos meses, no podrás ver mi armadura y tendrás que largarte de aquí.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —prometió él, dejándose caer en la cama.

La noche llegó más pronto de lo esperado con las oscuras nubes cubriendo el cielo y con la llovizna convertida en una lluvia torrencial. Milo estaba en la sala de su armadura, vistiendo a Escorpio para salir a patrullar una vez que su alumno se durmiera por completo, lo cual no tardaría mucho. La sala estaba en penumbras salvo por dos antorchas a cada lado de la caja de pandora ahora vacía y ella solo observaba el pedestal. Pensando. Pensando y recordando.

Su primer recuerdo fue despertar en una habitación de hospital en la Isla Milos, con vendas en su abdomen y mucho dolor donde suponía que estaban las heridas que la habían dejado ahí. La primera cara que vio fue la de su maestro, ese hombre de semblante serio y vibrantes ojos marrones que le dijo que ella y sus padres fueron baleados por ladrones de poca monta y que ellos estaban muertos, pero que no debía preocuparse porque de ahí en adelante él la cuidaría, la llevaría al Santuario de una diosa y la entrenaría para que fuera fuerte y protegiera al mundo de personas como las que le quitaron a sus padres.

—Te convertiré en alguien valiente y honorable. —susurró. Con la diadema de su armadura en la mano, recordó con respeto y anhelo las palabras de su maestro y pensó en su alumno.

— ¿A quién le hablas?— a diferencia de su voz, la de Camus resonó en toda la sala, haciendo eco en las paredes.

Milo, que estaba de rodillas ante el pedestal cuyo debajo estaba una imagen conmemorativa de su maestro, se volteó a mirarlo. Vestido con su armadura, serio como de costumbre y con ojos tan fríos como Siberia, se acercó, quitándose la tiara y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

—Pensaba en las palabras que me dijo mi maestro cuando me encontró.

Camus asintió en comprensión e inclinó su cabeza un poco en señal de respeto ante la imagen. Permanecieron en silencio un momento y luego él levantó la cabeza y dijo:

—Él lo logró— a pesar de que ella le miro atentamente, él no le devolvió la mirada—Eres valiente y honorable.

—Eres bueno haciendo sentir mejor a las personas— contestó, ganándose lo que para muchos sería otra mirada vacía por parte de Acuario, pero Milo podía ver la ligera alteración en los ojos de su amigo. Había una chispa en sus irises de color zafiro.

—Esa es mi línea— replicó antes de levantarse y comenzar a andar a la salida.

Milo sonrió ampliamente y le siguió. Harían guardia en los alrededores del Santuario esa noche junto con Shura, quien prometió llevar bocadillos.

* * *

.

Nota al Margen:

He visto con alivio que el personaje de Mika fue bien recibido y que lo encuentran tan adorable como yo. No se preocupen, habrá más de él en el futuro inmediato y no me lo manoseen tanto, que es propiedad de Milo y si se enoja pss... dicen que las Agujas Escarlatas duelen mucho xD

En fin, sé que agradezco en privado también pero hacerlo público es importante. Si no fuera por ustedes, que se toman el tiempo de leer esta fumada, la fumada en cuestión no sería más que un montón de palabras.

Bueno, técnicamente lo es pero... mejor diganme qué les pareció el capítulo.

¡Tengan una buena semana y cuídense, que sin ustedes Milo del Caos no existe!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 04/12/15


	7. Capítulo 5

**Sueños angustiantes y los lazos que traspasan el tiempo.**

Los doce templos estaban en silencio y a oscuras, ningún sonido en la lejanía perturbaba la paz que reinaba en el Santuario. Athena estaba de pie delante de la estatua que la representaba, con sus manos juntas contra su pecho y su cabello revoloteando con la brisa. Mientras su barrera era reforzada contra el mal que sólo unos pocos sabían que acechaba, ella era invadida por mil pensamientos que golpeteaban con insistencia en lo más profundo de su mente.

Sonidos de pasos se hicieron escuchar y la diosa volteó para encontrar a la custodia del octavo templo, Milo de Escorpio, caminar hacia ella. Como era costumbre en su santa de oro, al llegar frente a ella se puso de rodillas, inclinando su cabeza y esperando a que la de mayor autoridad le indicara que podía ponerse de pie. Enternecida por la fidelidad tan pura y fuerte de Escorpio, Athena le hizo saber con un gesto de su mano que podía pararse y así lo hizo su subordinada, que en su armadura ganaba unos cuantos centímetros más y Athena tuvo que ver un poco hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada. Pero había algo extraño en su santa y eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Milo siempre iba hacia ella con una sonrisa eterna dibujada en sus labios naturales y llenos, sus ojos turquesas, tan grandes y expresivos siempre brillaban con diversión, alegría o pasión, su rostro de facciones suaves y a la vez afiladas siempre acostumbraba iluminar el lugar al que iba. Pero no era así esa noche.

Milo de Escorpio, portando su armadura, se elevó en su precaria altura ganada con tanto orgullo y poderío acostumbrado, pero su expresión era seria y vacía, sus ojos no brillaban y estaban cubiertos por una sombra que opacaba su mirada, su piel bronceada se notaba pálida. Incluso su cabello ondulado y alborotado no parecía tener la vida propia que solía dar a entender que tenía.

—Milo… —murmuró la diosa, preocupada y repentinamente asustada por aquella que fue su guardia personal y perdió su vida por ella— ¿Sucede algo malo?

Milo no respondió. Cerró sus ojos y extendió su mano derecha en la que una línea en el vacío se formó, brillando en diferentes tonos de azul y blanco y tomó la forma de una lanza plateada con decorados dorados, con una hoja que apuntaba al cielo y la otra al suelo y con su centro en forma de un círculo que en el centro no brillaba y parecía tragarse la luz. Entonces, Milo empuñó con fuerza la lanza y la agitó en el aire, muy cerca de Athena, quien retrocedió al instante, confundida y sorprendida. Una ráfaga de aire se arremolinó alrededor de ambas y tuvo que sostenerse a sí misma mientras que la santa de Escorpio permanecía impertérrita en la tempestad.

La peli azul plantó con fuerza la lanza en el suelo frente a ella y una grieta que se formó, se extendió mientras el suelo se rompía y todo comenzaba a temblar violentamente. En un parpadeo, las doce casas tras ella se quebraban y rompían y luego todo el Santuario, y después toda la tierra a la vista.

—No debiste entrometerte—una voz salió de entre los labios de la guardiana pero no era su voz, sino una diferente y que parecía absorber todos los sonidos—Ustedes no tenían el derecho de entrometerse; no fueron creados para eso.

—No puede ser… —susurró Athena, cayendo de rodillas ante Escorpio. Tarde se dio cuenta que la que estaba frente a ella no era su santa, sino la peor de las pesadillas hecha realidad.

—Athena, debiste salvarme de esto—la voz natural de Milo se filtró desde la entidad que la poseía y sobre ella, un cosmos inmenso, violento y desastroso se encendió y la consumió.

Athena observó con horror como su santa caía sobre sus rodillas y gritaba mientras algo que parecían llamas de fuego negro y azul la consumían hasta perderla por completo de su vista.

— ¡No! ¡Milo! —gritó e intentó acercarse, pero todo lo que sus manos tocaron fue el aire.

Tropezó con sus pies y respiró profundamente, mirando alrededor mientras sentía arder sus rodillas. Las doce casas, el Santuario, toda la tierra a la vista estaba intacta, sin una sola grieta, sin el menor de los daños.

Fue un sueño.

Alzó la vista hacia la estatua y al cielo oscuro y parcialmente nublado detrás.

— ¿Saori?— se volteó al escuchar la voz de su santo de bronce, su mejor amigo y protector. Él no vestía su armadura esta noche pero probablemente la escuchó hablar en sueños y habrá decidido investigar.

—Tuve una pesadilla—murmuró, y aceptó la mano que él le ofreció para ponerse de pie— Otra vez la misma pesadilla.

—Opino que deberíamos decírselo y ver qué piensa, pero si tú dices que esto es lo mejor… — Seiya se encogió de hombros y sonrió despreocupado pero sus ojos marrones, brillantes y muchas veces infantiles estaban teñidos de preocupación—Es la quinta vez que caes dormida mientras rezas. Será mejor que descanses.

—No puedo— replicó ella, presionando su mano y tambaleándose en su lugar. Seiya de inmediato la sostuvo de sus hombros y esta vez ella se dejó hacer—No puedo dejar que la toquen, no puedo dejar que nada le suceda… lo prometí.

—Pero aun así, tú…

—Se lo prometí a Camus de Acuario. Él confía en mí.

—Todos confiamos en ti pero no queremos que nada te suceda. Ella tampoco querría esto—Seiya debió notar que nada de lo que haría lograría que cambiara de opinión, porque la soltó y se sentó al pie de las escaleras junto a una columna y acomodando sus manos detrás de la cabeza, dijo— esperaré a que termines.

Athena sonrió, agradeciendo la compañía y se volteó. Uniendo sus manos al frente y encendiendo su cosmos, volvió a trabajar en reforzar la barrera que mantenía lejos a esa sombra macabra que asomaba en la constelación de la octava guardiana. El cosmos de Milo y el de los demás habitantes del Santuario se encontraban en paz. Ella estaba cansada pero sentía un tipo de cansancio mayor que el suyo propio.

Era el cansancio de tener que ver repetirse en cada vida el ciclo por el que pasaban sus santos. El ciclo que los condenaba a morir para protegerla, de acabar sus vidas siendo demasiado jóvenes y pereciendo en luchas violentas, muchas veces viendo a sus amigos caer ante sus ojos, otras tanta muriendo en soledad.

Iba a romper ese ciclo. Esta vez, ella los protegería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camus merodeando en su cocina y en su sala de estar no era algo de otro mundo. Él pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que su presencia era como una parte del paisaje. Lo que no era parte del paisaje y sí se le antojó de otro mundo, eran Shaka y Dohko sentados en el suelo cerca de una ventana, conversando en voz baja. Si quería un poco más de extrañeza, tenía a Saga y a Aioros rebuscando en sus estantes mientras el primero reía de algo que el segundo dijo. Y qué pensar acerca de Shura, Afrodita y Mu revisando los diarios del antiguo santo que había habitado su templo en la anterior guerra santa. El nivel de extrañeza subía incluso más al saber que Aioria y DeathMask estaban discutiendo sobre la mejor manera de cocinar la carne mientras Camus suspiraba cansinamente por los comentarios que lanzaban. Y por si eso no bastaba, quedaban Kanon y Aldebarán, ambos adueñados de la sala de batalla enseñándole a su alumno posiciones de batalla y aconsejándole cómo usar su cosmos sin acabar semi inconsciente.

Milo no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Fue a la cocina, luego a la sala de estar, después un poco más allá donde estaban sus estantes, siguió hacia su pequeña biblioteca donde estaban los diarios de Kardia quejándose por lo sobreprotector que era Degel, volvió a la cocina y finalmente fue a la sala de batallas.

En ninguna parte necesitaban que ella moviera un dedo de más pero la llamaban a cada tres minutos. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana que encontró.

Hacía ya tres semanas que Mika había llegado, casi cuatro meses desde que todos volvieron a la vida y una semana desde que los santos de plata relevaron a todos los dorados de sus noches y días de guardia en los límites del Santuario y Rodorio. De no ser por su alumno, Milo ya habría muerto de aburrimiento y la prueba de ello eran los doce dorados repartidos por cada área privada de su templo. El aire olía a rosas que trajo Afrodita, su mesada estaba repleta de diferentes cortes de carne que Aldebarán trajo del pueblo y Shura y DeathMask trajeron tantas bebidas que dejaron muy entretenidos a los santos de Sagitario y Géminis; el primero, muy ordenado y el segundo, obsesionado con poner todas las bebidas según su fecha en envasado. Curiosamente, solo tres contenían alcohol.

—Oye, Milo—llamó Afrodita, con una sonrisa que ella sabía que la condenaría a pasar por alguna situación vergonzosa—Kardia de Escorpio era muy cercano a Degel de Acuario porque estaba enfermo y sólo Degel podía apaciguar su sufrimiento, pero tú no sufres ninguna enfermedad. Entonces, ¿Por qué tú y Camus están pegados como garrapatas?

—Es una vieja tradición que se pasó a través de las eras—Camus se adelantó y le quitó a Milo la posibilidad de responder mordazmente— Los santos de Acuario y Escorpio siempre han estado unidos por un fuerte lazo de amistad. Milo no sufre ninguna enfermedad y de hecho, es la primera mujer en portar una armadura dorada pero eso no cambia la naturaleza que ambos signos forman.

—Acuario es hielo y frío mientras que Escorpio es fuego y calor. Es normal que estén unidos ya que los polos opuestos se atraen fuertemente—dijo Mu, tomando uno de los diarios y guardándolo con cuidado.

—Y Kardia es el único santo en la historia de Escorpio que sufrió una enfermedad grave—acotó Milo.

—Esperen, ¿Eso quiere decir que son amigos porque es una tradición de sus signos?— preguntó DeathMask, asomándose desde la cocina con un cuchillo de carnicería en la mano.

—No. Un día nos topamos por casualidad y decidí que seríamos amigos ya que nos caímos bien.

—Nos topamos unas cincuenta veces. A la vez cincuenta y uno le congelé las piernas y no le quedó otra sino detenerse—explicó Camus, haciendo que Milo se sonrojara furiosamente.

Todos los presentes rieron por lo bajo mientras ella le lanzaba miradas asesinas a su mejor amigo, miradas que él ignoraba olímpicamente. Dohko, atraído por la mención de sus compañeros en la era anterior, se fue a sentar en una silla junto a Milo. Camus estaba a su derecha, con una mano en su hombro que a pesar de su naturaleza fría, se sentía cálida. Poco a poco, todos parecieron venir a sentarse en alguna parte. El umbral que llevaba a la cocina era lo suficientemente grande como para que Aioria y DeathMask pudieran hablar y verlos mientras cocinaban. Mika fue el último en unirse, sentándose a los pies de Milo y por un momento pensó en enviarlo a dormir pues pronto se pasaría su horario, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por las sonrisa que sus compañeros le dedicaban.

—Degel y Kardia… — murmuró Dohko. A veces Milo quería llamarle "viejo maestro" como era costumbre, pero a él no le hacía gracia, sobre todo porque se veía como un chico de dieciocho años—Deberían haberlos conocido. Degel era casi la única persona que podía manejar la personalidad explosiva e infantil de Kardia. Él era un chico que vivía su vida como si cada minuto que pasara fuera el último, debido a su enfermedad siempre andaba con Degel y este siempre procuraba extender la vida de su amigo un poco más. Ambos murieron juntos en una misión.

—Es como cuando Camus intenta hacerle ver a Milo que lanzarse de cabeza a una muerte segura no es la solución— murmuró Shura, viendo de uno a otro.

— ¿Saben? Probablemente no lo notan pero no soy una suicida.

—Tengo una palabra para ti, amiga: Asgard. — replicó DeathMask desde la cocina, mientras distraído rebuscaba en su refrigerador.

—Pero… aun así me resulta extraño que siempre, durante todas las eras sean amigos. Además, Milo es mujer. Y no solo eso, es la primera mujer en la historia en portar una armadura dorada. —comentó Aioros, mirando pensativo entre Milo y Camus—No pretendo hablar por hablar ni condicionar a nadie por su género pero… ¿No creen que es extraño que la naturaleza del lazo se mantenga en cada era? ¿No cambia nada que esta vez sean hombre y mujer?

—Sí, además… Eso de la tradición solo se daría en caso de que alguien les hablara de eso. ¿Sus maestros los alentaron a acercarse? —preguntó Mu.

—No. Nuestros maestros nos prohibieron vernos cuando supieron que Milo no usaba la máscara en mi presencia— dijo Camus.

Todas las miradas fueron a dar a ella.

—No fue mi culpa. Cuando me congeló las piernas me caí y mi máscara se partió al medio. Además, teníamos seis años. Él no conocía la regla de la máscara y yo simplemente la ignoraba.

—De todas maneras, pensaron que Milo y yo no estaríamos condicionados por esta regla debido a nuestra edad y pudimos vernos. Luego, nos encontraron durmiendo juntos y nos separaron permanentemente. Viajé a Siberia para continuar mi entrenamiento y ella a la isla Milos.

El silencio se mantenía mientras esta vez las miradas iban dirigidas a Camus. Milo ya había sido reprendida y juzgada por compartir una cama con su mejor amigo pero nunca entendió cuál era el problema. Es decir… ¡Era Camus, por Athena! Nunca jamás se le ocurriría pensar en su amigo propasándose de alguna manera.

—No se trata de sólo dos personas siguiendo una tradición— dijo Shaka, hablando por primera vez.

Milo sintió a Mika enervándose a su lado y luego la presión de sus brazos alrededor de una de sus piernas. Aparentemente el niño temía al santo de Virgo. Shaka mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero parecía estar mirándolos.

—Dos personas pueden elegir seguir o no una costumbre y a veces, aunque lo hagan, no logran tener afinidad entre ellos— continuó, ganándose la atención especial de todos—Milo y Camus no hubiesen logrado tener un tipo de amistad que sobrepase cualquier otro tipo de vínculo sentimental siendo solo personas que se atienen a una vieja costumbre de antaño. Son sus almas las que lograron tener afinidad y se unieron irremediablemente; como amigos, quizás como hermanos o algo más. En cada era han sido cercanos porque los primeros santos de Acuario y Escorpio se unieron de esta manera.

— ¿Estás hablando de reencarnación?— murmuró Saga, hablando por primera vez. — ¿Significa que son las mismas almas encontrándose una y otra vez en cada vida?

—Eso es romántico—murmuró Afrodita, poniendo ojitos soñadores.

—Depende de cómo lo veas—replicó Kanon y apuntó a Milo con un dedo— ¿Sientes que el ambiente se pone romántico cuando estás con Camus? La misma pregunta para ti, mí helado amigo.

Milo miró a Camus y él le devolvió la mirada. Imposible de resistirse, lanzó una carcajada, su amigo en cambio se limitó a sonreír de forma sutil mientras negaba con la cabeza. Explicarles la naturaleza de la amistad que ambos tenían era simplemente imposible. Milo al menos no podría. Habían estado juntos en su infancia, parte de su formación como santos y en su adolescencia antes de la muerte de Camus. E incluso aunque ya lo había perdido tres veces, Milo no concebía un mundo en el que él no estuviera a su lado.

—No— respondieron ambos a la vez con total naturalidad y luego, Milo siguió—Nunca hemos pasado por una situación así. Imagínense la idea de besar románticamente* a alguien a quien ustedes consideran como un hermano.

Muchos de ellos arrugaron la nariz.

—Además, no me atrevería a ponerme en una situación como esa sabiendo de ante mano lo dolorosas que son las agujas escarlatas.

Un estallido de carcajadas repiqueteó en las paredes del templo.

Aioria fue el ante último en irse unas cinco horas después cuando la madrugada se hacía sentir fresca y húmeda. Milo lo despidió en la entrada de su templo junto a Camus, que estaba sentado al borde de las escaleras, con la aparente decisión de pasar lo que quedaba de la noche. Sumido en su mundo, no vio a Milo sentarse a su lado, o probablemente sí la vio pero la ignoró como hacía casi siempre.

—Ahora estamos solos y podemos soltar nuestros más oscuros secretos—dijo, acercándose a él y aguzando la vista. Acuario no se inmutó, así que ella continuó—Mi segundo nombre es Kitty. Sí, como ese gato japonés que está de moda.

—Estás en peligro, Milo—respondió él, acercándose tanto que sus frentes chocaron. Sus ojos violáceos se oscurecieron cuando susurró—Vas a morir.

Un momento pasó. Luego, Milo se alejó y frunció el ceño. Camus le miró un poco más y luego se volteó a mirar al frente.

— ¿Lo ves? También puedo bromear.

—Deberías contar historias de terror. Eres tan bueno que casi me lo creo.

Camus no dijo nada en respuesta, tanto así, que ella fue incapaz de resistir la tentación de romper el silencio diciendo alguna tontería, o proponiéndole pasear más allá de los doce templos, o treparse al techo a ver mejor el cielo pero sabía que a su amigo a veces le gustaba estar en completo silencio y en su compañía, simplemente mirando alrededor. Una vez, muchos años atrás, Milo le preguntó acerca de eso y él dijo simplemente que cuando estaban juntos no necesitaba hablar o pensar, porque ella llenaba el espacio vacío del sonido y el movimiento con su presencia. Nunca estuvo segura de si eso era un insulto o un cumplido, así que lo dejó pasar.

Suspirando, miró al punto en el que supuso que su amigo miraba y fijó su vista ahí hasta que se sintió adormecer.

* * *

.

Nota al Margen:

*Hay una historia detrás de la frase "besar románticamente a alguien a quien consideran como un hermano" pero eso lo dejaré para más tarde (lo que quiere decir, cuando acabe este fic) Tengo planeado algunos relatos extras también pero lo acomodaré más adelante conforme esto comience a no sólo avanzar, sino a profundizar en el tema principal, que es lo que estoy desarrollando a la velocidad de un caracol anciano con alzheimer.

Les agradezco MUCHISIMO el apoyo y los comentarios, siempre estoy preocupada por escribir algo que le guste a las personas y acabo borrando y re-escribiendo una y otra vez.

En fin, este capítulo tiene bastante de MiloxCamus debido a que principal y básicamente esto es un MxC (? aunque no de la manera en que se espera, es decir: con romanticismo. Aún no estoy segura de ese aspecto en el fic, para serles sincera. Temo meter la pata y acabar escribiendo una historia mayormente romántica en lugar de lo que tenía planeado.

Pero bien, dejando las dudas a un lado, quiero que me digan qué les pareció este capítulo y el tan deseado MxC aunque algo me dice que esperarían algo "más" con respecto a eso; lo digo porque soy una gran fan de esta pareja y totalmente lo esperaría xD

¡Tengan una excelente semana y cuídense mucho!

Y de nuevo, ¡MIL gracias por leer!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 9/12/15


	8. Capítulo 6

**Investigación privada y la caja mediana de Afrodita.**

A casi un mes de la llegada de su alumno, Milo aún no se había dado un momento para interrogarlo. La noche anterior todos habían estado reunidos en su templo y se dieron las tres de la mañana cuando se fueron, dejándola a solas con el chiquillo dormido en su sofá y noqueado por el efecto del alcohol que Kanon había echado en su vaso mientras ella fingía no ver nada. Despertó temprano después de patear ligeramente la pierna de Camus, que estaba echado a su lado boca abajo, él despertó cuando ella trató de pasarle por encima para salir de la cama y terminó con la espalda pegada a su pecho mientras era retenida por sus brazos. Camus siempre era así cuando estaba todavía medio dormido, lo cual nunca dejo de parecerle gracioso, y era un buen material a explotar cuando quería hacerle rabiar. Sin embargo, forcejeó un poco para salirse de la cama más que nada porque su vejiga estaba a punto de estallar.

Ahora, una hora después de que Camus se espabilara y se fuera a su templo, preparaba un desayuno compuesto por frutas, cereales y yogur. Ella solía desayunar pero desde que despertó en esta nueva vida, su apetito parecía haberse vuelto loco. Casi nunca tenía hambre y cuando sí tenía, no comía más que su fruta predilecta, las manzanas. Sabía que eso le pasaría factura en algún momento y procuraba con esfuerzo comer en los horarios habituales pero le costaba pasar casi cualquier alimento. Mika despertó trayendo consigo un aire de muerte y cansancio extremo, arrastró los pies hasta sentarse y no habló, algo que era inhabitual en él ya que siempre despertaba como si alguien le hubiese dado cuerda. Había ojeras en su rostro y sus ojos estaban idos.

Ese niño lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar algo de Kanon de Géminis otra vez.

—Te haré unas cuantas preguntas mientras comes, te sugiero que lleves todo a la sala de estar.

—No sé dónde está mi cerebro… — murmuró él, colocando en una bandeja todo lo que ella preparó, llevándose la carga que temblaba mientras él se tambaleaba en su arrastre de pies.

Él se acomodó en el suelo junto a una mesa baja en su sala privada, donde la noche anterior todos se acomodaron luego de cenar para hablar de tantas tonterías como se les ocurrió. Milo tomó su lugar en el sofá y puso la pequeña libreta y una pluma donde anotaría toda la información que pudiera recaudar de su alumno.

— ¿Por qué quieres interrogarme de esta manera?— casi refunfuñó mientras picoteaba el yogur con una cuchara demasiado pequeña.

—Solo necesito algunos datos para evitar que mueras en el entrenamiento—tomando su pluma, apuntó unas líneas en los primeros renglones y preguntó— ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—Doce de Noviembre—contestó, bostezando y cambiando el yogur por una naranja que comenzó a pelar con sus uñas rasgadas.

— ¿Lugar de nacimiento?

—Isla Milos, al norte. Vivía en una casa en una colina con vista al mar. La casa tenía dos pisos y mamá solía bajar todos los días al mercado muy temprano para evitar quemarse con el sol en verano.

— ¿Has recibido educación antes de estar aquí?— interrumpió, dejando a su alumno con una mirada en blanco. No es que no le interesara su pasado pero ese momento no era para contar su vida. Quizás más adelante, cuando decidiera si él era o no apto para ser santo y eso solo ocurriría si lograba abrir la sala donde guardaba su armadura y Milo todavía no le había dicho cómo abrirla.

—Fui a la escuela del pueblo hasta que mi madre murió. Era bueno en matemáticas.

Milo no lo era.

— ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de dos?

—Bueno… cualquier respuesta con cifras decimales es solo una aproximación cada vez más precisa a la raíz cuadrada de dos, pero la respuesta exacta tendría infinitas cifras decimales, porque el número raíz de dos es irracional. —dijo el niño, hablando como si hablara de la cosa más sencilla del mundo— Un número es irracional si no puede expresarse como el cociente de dos enteros y tiene siempre infinidad de cifras decimales. La cifra aproximada de la raíz cuadrada de dos es 1.4142135623730950488016887242097… lo siento, creo que me emocioné—se encogió de hombros y tomó de nuevo el cuenco con yogur.

Milo escribió en letra pequeña y rápida en el espacio al margen.

" _¡Sabe la raíz cuadrada de dos! ¡Debo decírselo a Camus y a Mu!"_

— ¿Tienes novia?— preguntó después y observó su infantil rostro poniéndose de cada tono de rojo que conocía y quizás uno o dos que no había visto.

—¡Eso es irrelevante!—Exclamó, apuntándola con su cuchara y temblando perceptiblemente—Además… no tengo. Mi único amor es mi hermana mayor.

Como si fuera posible, se sonrojó todavía más. Milo sonrió a medias, notando que él hablaba de su hermana en tiempo presente, lo cual quería decir que seguramente fueron separados y que ella estaba viva. Vaya suerte la del chiquillo.

— ¿Sabes cuánto pesas?

—Bueno… me pesaron en el orfanato. Tengo unos… treinta y tantos quilos.

—El peso ideal de un niño de tu edad es de treinta y ocho quilos. Tendremos que hacer algo con eso. ¿Sabes algún otro idioma además del griego?

Él se lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia? Hablaste de tu madre y hermana pero tu padre…— preguntó al final.

—Él no cuenta. Es una mala persona— replicó, afilando tanto su mirada que casi se vio peligroso por un segundo—Mi madre falleció hace cinco meses y he estado tratando de llegar aquí desde entonces. Mi hermana… bueno, hace mucho que no la veía y quise reunirme con ella pero no está resultando como pensé.

La forma en que sus hombros cayeron hizo que Milo se compadeciera un poco y acabara sin más con su cuestionario. Sin embargo, todavía había algo que llamó su atención desde el primer momento y antes de dejarlo libre, decidió indagar en el tema

—Sólo una cosa más. ¿Cómo desarrollaste la Aguja Escarlata?

— ¿Aguja Escarlata? ¿Así se llama? —Exclamó y Milo asintió —Mmm… bueno, eso fue hace dos meses. Desde que tenía seis mi madre me hablaba de algo llamado cosmos y me decía que yo debería tener la habilidad de utilizarlo más que las demás personas y me hacía practicar. Yo no entendía mucho de lo que decía pero me obligaba a concentrarme en "la energía que había en mi interior" a veces me pasaba horas haciendo eso— se encogió de hombros como si nada, restándole importancia.

—La Aguja Escarlata y Antares son las técnicas más poderosas y características del signo de Escorpio. Mi propio maestro que también pertenecía a este signo no fue capaz de hacerlo ni una vez en su vida. ¿Por qué tu madre te obligaba a practicar el uso de tu cosmos? ¿No sabía ella que podrías haber muerto por un uso irresponsable? Mejor aún, ¿Qué sabía ella acerca del cosmos?

—No sé qué sabía. Solo sé lo que digo. Me hacía practicar varias veces a la semana— continuó, desviando la vista y frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos se movían como si estuviese recordando algo— siempre me decía que si lograba usar mi cosmos algún día sería capaz de ver a mi hermana mayor.

— ¿Qué sucedió hace dos meses?— preguntó Milo. No le interesaban sus asuntos familiares aunque el tema de la hermana estaba comenzando a despertar al bichito de la curiosidad.

—Mi amigo Zeth y yo estábamos jugando fuera tarde en la noche. En el orfanato nos obligaban a dormirnos a las nueve pero yo no tenía sueño así que nos escapamos. Fuimos a la playa—comenzó a relatar, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso, como si le avergonzara lo que sea que estuviese a punto de decir—Nos quitamos los zapatos y fuimos a nadar, a Zeth le gusta el agua y quise sorprenderlo con una invitación. Nos divertimos mucho pero cuando salíamos del agua un escorpión pequeño me picó. Zeth quería irse para pedir ayuda pero estábamos algo lejos y le pedí que se quedara. Esa parte es algo confusa— puso nuevamente esa expresión de concentración que quitaba el aliento y llevó una mano a su barbilla—Sólo recuerdo que dolía mucho y que no podía moverme. Recordé que mi madre me había dicho que usando el cosmos se pueden curar heridas y decidí usar el mío para ello pero en su lugar, al encenderlo, pude ver en el cielo un patrón de puntos que formaban la constelación de Escorpión. Mi madre me hablaba de constelaciones y mi amigo Zeth también sabe mucho de eso.

— ¿Qué hiciste cuando viste los puntos de la constelación?

—Bueno… Zeth dijo que vio cómo mi mano brillaba mucho con un tono de color dorado y que mi uña se tiñó de rojo y luego se espantó porque comencé a pinchar diferentes puntos en mi cuerpo con la uña y a despedir mucha sangre, y dijo también que cuando pinché por quinceava vez, la sangre dejó de salir. No sentí nada de esa parte pero cuando volví en mí mismo y vi toda la sangre, me desmayé. Zeth me arrastró al agua para limpiarme hasta que ya no hubo sangre y luego, cuando volví a despertar regresamos al orfanato. Continué viendo los puntos de la constelación de Escorpio en mi mente toda la noche. Eso me animó aún más a venir aquí.

—Interesante historia. ¿Te desmayas ante la visión de la sangre?—replicó Milo y el niño asintió, volviéndose a sonrojar—Terminamos por hoy.

Lo envió a darse un baño con agua fresca y luego a la cama. La pequeña broma del menor de los Géminis había hecho que le doliera la cabeza y se mareara y definitivamente iría luego a contarle el chisme a Saga para que reprendiera a su hermano. Y si había algo que a Saga le gustaba hacer, era reprender a Kanon.

Pensó en lo inconsciente que fue el acto de la madre de ese niño al hacerle usar su cosmos sin supervisión de un experto y también en lo valiente que fue Mika al aplicarse las agujas hasta llegar a Antares. Ella había hecho lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que Milo ya dominaba su cosmos en ese entonces. Mientras pensaba, estaba en el proceso de juntar todo lo que no habían comido y Kiki, el alumno de Mu se apareció en la sala frente a ella, sonriendo como sólo ese pequeño diablillo sabía hacer y tras hacer una reverencia, se abalanzó sobre lo que quedaba del desayuno. Milo tuvo que carraspear fuerte para hacerse notar.

—La señorita Athena ha pedido verla en una hora en su recámara—dijo, hablando con la boca llena.

— ¿Dónde está tu maestro, Kiki?

—Reparando armaduras de algunos de los santos de plata que estuvieron de guardia anoche—comentó como si nada, sus pequeños dedos moviéndose rápidamente para tomar todo lo que podía de las frutas y cereales—al parecer la batalla fue importante y…

— ¿Cuál batalla?

—Ah… tengo que irme—dijo, retrocediendo y riendo como un poseso, sus ojos enormes y brillantes se notaban nerviosos— le diré a la señorita Athena que usted irá cuanto antes.

Y desapareció. Así como así.

Milo suspiró y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de ordenar todo se dio un baño rápido y se puso su ropa habitual de entrenamiento, pantalones de licra de color oscuro con una blusa y de color rojo sin mangas. No necesitaba mucha ropa debajo de la armadura y nunca se preocupaba demasiado por cómo vestiría. Aún con su cabello húmedo y encrespándose en las puntas, vistió a Escorpio y se dirigió escaleras arribas, pensando en preguntarle a alguien sobre alguna batalla con los santos de plata, pero cuando llegó hasta Sagitario no encontró a nadie, así que simplemente pasó de largo. Capricornio estaba vacío al igual que Acuario y cuando pensó que Afrodita probablemente también se había ido, encontró al Santo en su jardín.

—Buenos días, Afrodita—saludó de manera cordial y siguiendo el protocolo, dijo— ¿Puedo pasar por aquí? Athena ha pedido verme en poco tiempo.

Piscis le dedicó una mirada evaluativa, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo dos veces hasta que sus filosos ojos se detuvieron en su cabello y suspiró, cerrando los suyos como si se sintiera derrotado.

—Ven un momento. Llevo años viéndote así y creo que moriré otra vez si no hago algo al respecto—murmuró más para sí mismo.

Milo miró extrañada al extravagante muchacho pero lo siguió. Se adentraron al templo inmaculado y pasaron a las instalaciones privadas, donde Afrodita la guio hasta una sala de estar amplia y que tenía vista a una parte de su jardín de rosas venenosas a través de un portal cuyas puertas dobles estaban abiertas para dejar pasar la luz natural. Mientras él se excusaba un momento para buscar algo, Milo se asomó con precaución a las flores para observarlas de cerca. Nunca había experimentado qué se sentía ser tocada por una pero intuía que lo pasaría muy mal. Solo de pensar en la forma en que aprendió a utilizar su propia técnica a veces le hacía estremecerse y se preguntó si Afrodita también tuvo que aplicarse veneno a sí mismo.

—Ven a sentarte y quítate la diadema—ordenó Afrodita, dejando en una mesa una caja mediana de la que sacó un espejo que le entregó a Milo.

Algo dudosa, siguió las instrucciones y dejando a un lado su diadema y tomando el espejo, se sentó en un sillón individual. Afrodita se paró detrás de ella con un frasco de vidrio cerrado y con un contenido transparente y de aspecto cremoso en su interior. Cuando abrió el frasco y untó sus dedos con esa cosa, Milo se levantó y apuntó al santo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?—replicó de inmediato. Debió suponer que Afrodita trataría de convertirla en una versión de sí mismo algún día y recordó que antes en muchas ocasiones le había dicho que se pasara por su templo porque tenía algunas cosas para darle.

—Si tengo que amarrarte lo haré— refutó el santo, viéndola como un objetivo en la mira y logrando que a ella se le erizara la piel—pero haré algo con ese cabello antes que lo arruines por completo. Siéntate ahí o me tomaré la libertad de llamar a Saga.

No tenía ni idea de por qué tendría él que llamar a Saga y le dedicó una expresión total de confusión a la que el santo respondió volteando los ojos exasperado. Esperó un momento y al final volvió a sentarse, tensándose un poco cuando Afrodita comenzó a meter sus dedos entre su cabello y a juntarlo y enrollarlo para luego frotarlo con esa crema. La esencia que tenía no le molestaba pero le hacía picar un poco la nariz. Milo no usaba muchos productos para cuidar su cabello o su aspecto en general; era una guerrera, santa de oro de Athena, la única mujer en la orden dorada y la más mortífera, tanto que ninguno de sus oponentes había sido capaz de esquivar nunca sus ataques…

—Veo que tu piel no necesita muchos cuidados y también que depilas tus cejas. —comentó Afrodita, que distraído y canturreando peinaba con sus dedos las ondas encrespadas de su cabello—al menos tienes esa decencia y he de confesar que es un alivio. No sé cómo lucen en general los rostros de las amazonas pero me imagino que no son ni mínimamente detallistas.

—Mis cejas no son gruesas—respondió Milo, mirando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que sostenía a la altura de su cabeza y un poco inclinado para ver qué hacía Afrodita—Puedo arreglármelas con una pinza que me dio Marín.

Pensándolo bien, probablemente Marín sí se depilaba. Se preguntó si a Aioria le gustaba eso, o si lo notaba en lo absoluto, o si al menos la había visto sin máscara. Una mujer desnuda podría ponerse a bailar delante de su compañero, y él tendría problemas para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Suspiró pensando en la suerte de la pobre amazona de Águila.

—Tus labios son bonitos, deberías pintarlos—sugirió, apuntando con sus ojos a la caja donde algunos labiales estaban acomodados en una esquina.

Milo miró su boca pensando en los pros y los contras de utilizar un labial y cuando su mente viajó unos cuantos años atrás, se estremeció un poco, negó con la cabeza y miró a su compañero.

—No me gustan los labiales.

—Eres una batalla perdida en una guerra sin fin—refunfuñó él, dejando caer su cabello ya casi seco sobre sus hombros y acomodando su flequillo. —Al menos utiliza un perfume. Hueles a fruta.

— ¿A fruta?

—Todos tenemos un aroma natural que viene con nosotros desde el nacimiento. El tuyo es frutal… como manzanas. O tarta de manzana. Es dulce pero también es empalagoso.

Milo tomó un perfume de los tantos que había en la caja, frascos delgados y altos cuyos líquidos eran de diferentes tonalidades. Tomó uno de color dorado y lo destapó. Un fuerte olor a vainilla inundó el aire y ella lo volvió a tapar, dejando el frasco en la caja.

—Creo que paso—dijo tras toser tres veces.

—Corrección, eres la guerra perdida de una batalla que nunca se acaba. —Refutó el santo de Piscis y se acercó a la caja para sacar de ella un labial cuyo lápiz era de color blanco—Quédate quieta— ordenó y tomó con una mano la barbilla de Milo y con la otra mano apoyó el labial en su boca y lo pasó de un lado a otro.

Milo imaginó que tendría labios blancos pero no fue así. En cambio, se sintió como cuando acababa de cepillar sus dientes. La piel en sus labios estaba hidratada y tenía un brillo ligero. Era extraño pero le gustó.

—Creo que me quedaré con esto—dijo, quitándoselo de las manos y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Tengo algunas otras cosas pero no hay tiempo. La señorita Athena te espera. Dejaré esta caja en tu templo cuando baje a entrenar.

Milo asintió renuente y agradeció el gesto aunque fue algo invasivo. El santo de Piscis sonrió y dijo que su cabello se sentiría más ligero y sería más fácil de manejar y no se equivocaba pues Milo sentía su cabeza ligera y fresca. Estaba saliendo del templo y a punto de subir las escaleras ahora libres de las rosas cuando se volteó y miró a su compañero, que estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas.

— ¿Qué sabes acerca de una batalla con los santos de plata que estuvieron de guardia anoche?— preguntó.

— ¿Batalla?— preguntó Afrodita, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la vista de ella—No sé nada de eso.

Milo asintió pero mientras veía a su compañero perderse tras las puertas dobles de su sala de estar, pudo notar que su semblante se oscurecía un poco.

Él mentía.

* * *

.

Nota al Margen:

Afrodita no venderá Avon, pero definitivamente está bien abastecido (?

Para serles sincera, no sé por qué escribí lo de Afrodita. Mi plan consiste en hacer partícipes activos a tantos dorados como pueda y no sólo los habituales -O en el caso de un MxC, a Camus- así que dije: Bien, pongamos a Piscis en foco y este fue el resultado. No loss culpo si se aburrieron porque cada vez que leo para hacer una corrección, este capítulo me resulta un poco pesado o interminable e incluso aunque traté de utilizar a Mika como recurso humorístico/tierno sigue pareciendome aburrido. Creo que esto es a lo que le llaman "capítulo de relleno"

Bueno, agradezco nuevamente que lean y comente, en verdad no saben lo importante que es para los que escribimos conocer las opiniones de los que leen.

¡En fin, disfruten el relleno y cuídense mucho!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 12/12/15.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Sonrisas brillantes y sombras a la vista.**

La recámara de Athena estaba vacía, por supuesto. La muchacha nunca estaba ahí cuando decía que lo estaba y Milo lo había descubierto por las malas. A la señorita Saori le gustaba pasearse por su jardín repleto de flores silvestres o tomar té en su terraza mientras trabajaba a distancia con su empresa millonaria o acababa sus estudios secundarios. Tener tantas responsabilidades a tan corta edad se le antojaba extraño e innecesario pero no se atrevería jamás a decirle semejante cosa. Además, descubrió también que a su diosa le gustaba conversar. A sí sea de la guerra y también cosas extrañas como vestidos o reuniones con hombres trajeados y aburridos.

Pasó de largo frente a las puertas de su recámara y fue por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta abierta que conducía al jardín a un lado del templo principal y divisó a la joven sentada a la sombra del risco en el pasto, riéndose de las piruetas que Kiki, el aprendiz de Mu, hacía frente a ella.

Athena también tenía la característica de ser infinitamente paciente. El niño se abrazó a la cintura de la diosa antes de desaparecer y Milo tuvo que resistir el impulso de rodar los ojos.

Fue hasta donde se encontraba la jovencita y ante su inmensamente dulce y animada mirada, se arrodillo, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Milo de Escorpio a sus servicios— dijo, siguiendo el protocolo— ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Athena se levantó y fue hasta a ella, quedándose de rodillas a su altura y tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas. El cosmos de la diosa la envolvió, abrazándola y haciéndole sentir que era arrullada como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, incluso aunque Milo era mayor por siete años. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer mientras el cosmos cálido y amable parecía penetrar en cada poro de su piel y recorrer sus venas como sangre. Realmente no había manera de explicar correctamente la sensación de estar en presencia de Athena. Quizás decir que se sentía en paz, segura y llena de vida podría cubrir parcialmente la descripción de aquella sensación poderosa, apabullante y a la vez regeneradora. Un momento después la sintió levantándose y tirando de sus manos para que también se pusiera de pie y así lo hizo.

—Me da gusto verte—canturreó con su voz suave y arrulladora—Ven, quisiera que me ayudes con esto.

Aun de su mano, Athena caminó hasta las escaleras que subían a su terraza y se puso detrás de Milo para empujarla hacia el interior, a su recámara, donde sobre el escritorio había una canasta que contenía semillas de dos tipos diferentes; unas eran de flores y las otras, comestibles.

—Quisiera que me ayudaras a plantar estas—dijo, tomando la canasta entre sus manos para luego guiarla otra vez, de la mano, de vuelta al jardín.

Diosa o no, Athena seguía siendo casi una niña. Cerca de los catorce y había tenido que enfrentar guerras y entregar su vida como pago por la salvación del mundo. Milo no podía evitar querer protegerla a toda costa cuando pensaba en las terribles situaciones en las que había estado involucrada su joven señora, no podía evitar pensar que aun teniendo un rango tan alto y un poder tan grande, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se quitara la vida justo frente a sus ojos en la guerra santa contra Hades. Tragó duro cuando la muchacha se volteó a verla y le sonrió, con sus ojos verdes brillando de alegría y rebosando paz y tranquilidad y la expresión de su rostro con una pisca de diversión.

Trece años, se repitió Milo en su cabeza. A esa edad ella estaba ganando su armadura y ascendiendo a rango de oro. Primera mujer en la historia en ser portadora de una armadura dorada, cambiando su definición de amazona para ser llamada Santa, y con todos esos honores en la guerra santa no pudo hacer nada sino dejarla al cuidado de un ex traidor arrepentido para enfrentarse a sus propios compañeros.

—Creo que primero deberíamos darle de comer a las aves, para que no se abalancen contras las semillas que plantaremos—dijo, poniendo la canasta en el lugar exacto en el que había estado sentada antes.

—Discúlpame el atrevimiento, Athena pero… hay doncellas que harán estas cosas si es lo que desea. Usted no debería…

—Quiero hacerlo—interrumpió la muchacha, sacando un paquete de semillas que le entregó para que abriera y tomando otro para sí misma—Quiero disfrutar de la paz y hacer lo posible por crear una sensación de cotidianidad aquí. No quiero que todo sea lucha, destino y muerte ahora que están de vuelta.

Eso era lo que siempre decía cuando la llamaba. Y Athena nunca había necesitado la ayuda de Milo en tantas ocasiones antes de la guerra. Desde que despertó, la había citado por distintos motivos, entre los que estaban dar paseos por el coliseo mientras todos entrenaban, llevarla a alguna de sus rondas nocturnas, esperarla hasta que acababa sus rezos en las noches, contarle historias sobre su vida antes de la guerra y de algunas de sus aventuras con Camus, como una ocasión en la que fingió ser la prometida de su mejor amigo para salvarse de una propuesta de matrimonio de un príncipe al que tuvieron que proteger por órdenes del patriarca, en otra ocasión le pidió que fuera a verla sin su armadura para que se probara vestidos, incluso una vez quiso que la escoltara a Rodorio de _compras_.

Aquella vez Milo creyó que moriría de vergüenza cuando la diosa se negó a aceptar ayuda para llevar bolsas y estuvo a dos segundos de asesinar cruelmente a Pegaso cuando éste puso en brazos de Athena una mochila que cargaba en sus hombros para ir a comprarse un algodón de azúcar.

Abrió la bolsa que la diosa le entregó y se la ofreció, en vista de que la joven no tenía uñas largas y le costaba trabajo tirar de los bordes para romperla. Milo no pretendía hacer nada para avergonzarla, pero ella se sonrojó furiosamente por no poder abrir una simple bolsa de plástico. Para salvar la situación Milo dijo que a su edad no sabía que tenía que esperar a que el esmalte de uñas tenía que secarse antes de poder usar sus manos y la diosa, sonriente, le prometió regalarle algunos cuantos.

Milo nunca en su vida se había pintado las uñas pero la jovencita no necesitaba saber eso.

Se encaminaron en su misión, lanzando semillas al aire que caían en el pasto y que atraían a las aves en la cercanía que además y tanto como ella, disfrutaban de estar en presencia de la diosa. Al cabo de un rato, Milo tenía aves en las hombreras de su armadura, lo cual era motivo de sonrisas y risas brillantes por parte de su señora.

Los tiempos de paz no eran tan malos después de todo, pensó. No cuando podía dedicarse a cosas tan simples como alimentar a un ave o hacerle compañía a una jovencita que siempre estaba rodeada por hombres listos para defenderla, listos para la guerra, listos para decir cuán aburridos estaban vigilando el cielo desde sus templos.

Athena no se mostraba como una chica solitaria, pero estaba en vías de serlo si seguía así y cuando se puso de rodillas en el suelo alrededor de un árbol para ponerse a cavar en la tierra con sus propias manos, Milo se horrorizó. Se dejó caer a su lado y le pidió sostener las semillas que plantarían mientras removía por sí misma la tierra. Sintió todo el tiempo la mirada de la diosa sobre su persona y se sintió incómoda y alagada por igual. Siguieron así por algunas horas más, Milo removiendo tierra y Athena lanzando semillas. No podía sino hacer otra cosa que ignorar el hecho de lo antinatural y extraño que era hacer ese tipo de cosas con una diosa pero cuando miraba los ojos de ella y veía lo animada y hermosa que se veía, todas las dudas o reparos se esfumaban de su mente. Athena sonreía tanto por algunos comentarios tontos que hacía Milo, que hasta le llegó a provocar lágrimas y no supo que eran horas las que habían pasado hasta que el sol se ubicó al oeste y una fresca sombra se creó al amparo del risco. Athena se dejó caer en la sombra y Milo permaneció de pie a un lado mientras una doncella traía en silencio una bandeja con agua fresca que dejó frente a ella para servirle en una copa de cristal. Athena le ofreció el agua primero a Milo y por un momento dudó, incapaz de aceptar saciar su sed antes que ella y se excusó diciendo que no quería ensuciar la copa con sus manos, que estaban llenas de tierra.

Mientras la diosa ordenaba que una jarra más grande de agua fuera traída junto a un paño para que pudiera Milo lavar sus manos, ella miraba en dirección de los doce templos, preguntándose si sus compañeros sabían algo acerca de la supuesta batalla de los santos de plata. Pensó en preguntarle a la diosa, pero se veía tan tranquila y animada que no fue capaz de darle una razón para preocuparse.

Suspirando, decidió que se dedicaría de lleno a hacer que su diosa, demasiado joven y dulce para este mundo, tuviera una tarde tranquila.

En la noche se atrincheraría en Acuario para conseguir información.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El santuario de Athena reparado luego de la guerra santa contra Hades se alzaba orgulloso y brillante contra el cielo celeste que comenzaba a ponerse rojo y naranja en el horizonte, algunos soldados daban vueltas en el área que estaba restringida a los visitantes y no muy lejos tres santos dorados, los más poderosos en la orden de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, revisaban por quinta vez en el día los restos de una batalla que no duró más de ocho minutos. A la sombra de un pilar y a la vista de todo, Altair y sus tres compañeros miraban con atención los movimientos, gestos, reacciones y la silenciosa conversación vía cosmos que mantenían. Sobre ellos, el cielo despejado de la tarde comenzaba a cubrirse en el horizonte con gruesas nubes negras mientras el sol demasiado brillante se ocultaba tras el mar inquieto mucho más tarde que de costumbre.

—Apolo y Poseidón están nerviosos— murmuró Cam. El viento proveniente del mar dio certeza a sus palabras. Sonrió quedamente, sus ojos azules intensos fijos al frente mientras los mechones que se soltaban de su larga trenza pelirroja revoloteaban en todas direcciones. Su piel pálida cobrara un brillo dorado en la potente luz del sol y le daba justo en el rostro pero no parecía molestarle—Y qué decir de la pobre y orgullosa Artemisa.

Altair miró al otro lado, donde la luna ya asomaba, pálida y azulada contra el todavía claro cielo vespertino.

—Que curiosa es su definición de trabajo en equipo— murmuró Argus mientras retiraba de su rostro algunos mechones ondulados que le llegaban adelante a la altura del pecho y detrás, a la línea del cuello. El dorado de su cabello contrastaba con el negro impío de sus ojos. Ubicado a su derecha cubría parcialmente la vista del pueblo de Rodorio en el que otro trío de santos dorados estaban rondando desde el mediodía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar?—Cam se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se afilaron cual gato en guardia y sus hombros se tensaron como si estuviera listo para lanzarse directo a la acción.

—Ya falta poco— dijo Altair, hablando por primera vez. Su buen amigo pelirrojo despotricaba desde hacías horas, cuando vestidos como civiles, se habían acercado al Santuario. Los guardias les habían informado hasta dónde podían llegar y ahí mismo estaban ahora, esperando a que la noche llegara—No tendrás que esperar demasiado, sin embargo es necesario que seas paciente.

—Tú puedes ser todo lo paciente que quieras, pero yo _necesito_ verla—refutó el pelirrojo.

—Todos la necesitamos pero acercarnos ahora solo haría que una masacre innecesaria inicie. O tal vez no tan innecesaria… —la voz Argus fue un susurro casi al final y Owen, que permanecía inmutable, hizo rodar sus ojos violetas.

—Los únicos que tendrán que morir lo harán a su debido tiempo— dijo, como declarando un hecho futuro. Contrastando totalmente con Argus, él tenía el cabello azul oscuro, largo y cayéndole sobre un hombro donde lo mantenía atado con una cinta roja. Algunos mechones le caían en el rostro y cubrían parcialmente su mirada, proporcionándole a sus rasgos afilados un aspecto aterrador.

—Athena la ha inundado con su cosmos—dijo Altair después de suspirar cansinamente. Hacía demasiados milenios que esperaban y ahora que el momento de entrar en acción por fin había llegado, sentía que le faltaban fuerzas para hacer lo que acordaron.

—Como un perro marcando su territorio— replicó Cam. El odio que sentía por Athena era totalmente infundado por celos.

—Debemos tener respeto por los nombres de los hijos a los que dio lugar nuestra señora— le recordó Altair por enésima vez.

—Respeto y amo a nuestra señora. No a la señora de nuestra señora— respondió, poniendo mala cara. —No tengo un buen motivo para hacerlo, ni un solo. No después del trato que recibió en todas y cada una de sus vidas.

—Esa fue una sucia y vil estrategia por parte de Athena—por mucho que lo intentó, Altair no pudo refrenarse a sí mismo de estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Argus — mantener cerca su recipiente cuya alma leal no la traicionaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Cam gruñó improperios por lo bajo y escupió en el suelo sagrado de Athena. A lo lejos, Acuario, Sagitario y Capricornio rondaban casi en círculos, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera darles una pista de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, pero Cam fue rápido y certero. No dio más señales que el rastro de quemaduras y escarcha que aún permanecía regados por el suelo y los restos de edificación destrozados, tampoco había dicho palabra alguna; los santos de Athena no supieron qué les pasó sino hasta que su amigo se dejó ver como una sombra de fuego que se perdió en la oscuridad. Los cuatro habían estado al acecho durante meses luego de sentir cómo los santos de plata y oro, ella incluida, volvían a la vida. De haber estado muerta las cosas hubiesen sido más sencillas pero parecía que Athena estaba indirectamente necesitada de sangre derramada en su nombre. Fue un acto totalmente falto de misericordia el haberla revivido, y ahora estaba cuidando de ella como si de un cachorro inocente y confundido se tratara. Altair no podía pensar en otra palabra que describiera ese acto que no fuera hipocresía.

—Apolo se ha retirado y Artemisa está a punto de imponer su dominio. Incluso Zeus está poniendo de su parte en todo esto, dando apoyo a sus hijos y hermanos—dijo Owen, apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño—Será mejor que comencemos ahora. Estos divinos desgraciados creen que tienen el dominio del universo asegurado, pero no han hecho más que causar estragos con sus disputas infantiles y sus berrinches. Es hora de que la justicia se imparta.

—Justicia—susurró Altair— la justicia dependerá de lo que ella decida. Y Athena y los demás tendrán que guardar silencio. Nosotros también.

Cam rio por lo bajo e hizo tronar sus dedos. Él sería el primero en presentarse y Altair estaba un poco preocupado. Su amigo iría primero por la cabeza del santo de Acuario. Si sentía odio y celos por Athena, sentía lo mismo por el santo pero multiplicado por mil.

—Supongo que me pondré a trabajar—murmuró el pelirrojo, estirándose hasta que la sudadera blanca que llevaba puesta debajo de una camisa a cuadro se elevara lo suficiente para que su estómago y el tatuaje debajo de su ombligo se vieran—Y sé por quiénes comenzaré. ¿Creen que serán capaces de soportarlo o se volverán locos? Muero por saber cuáles serán sus reacciones.

—Sospecho que pasas demasiado tiempo con Argus—bromeó Owen, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del aludido.

Sin decir una palabra, Cam se desvaneció en el aire, su cuerpo humano perfeccionado partiéndose en miles de millones de moléculas que le daban ese aspecto juvenil, despreocupado y orgulloso.

* * *

.

Nota al Margen: Toda la historia hasta aquí iba muy normal y típica de un fic post-hades y de pronto, salvaje cuarteto de OC aparece (?

Es probable que no comprendan ni madres de lo que está pasando y es muy posible que se lancen directo a los cuellos de mis OC pero por favor, sean pacientes. Como dije antes, estoy llevando esto a la velocidad de un caracól anciano con alzheimer xD

Por cierto, ¿Recuerdan la actitud que tuvo inicialmente Athena cuando Abel se presentó ante ella? Se mostró como una niña dulce, juguetona y risueña, un poco cursi también pero en fin. Decidí tomar ese aspecto de su personalidad que utilizó para "engañar" a Abel y usarlo de manera descarada para que Milo cayera redondita ante ella.

Seamos sinceros, un devoto que ama a su dios (o diosa) lo ve como la perfección hecha realidad y Milo siente eso por Athena. De ahí tanta emoción por su parte al estar con ella, no crean nada raro por favor :v

En fin, comenten, pregunten, hablen que es totalmente gratis (? y tengan un excelente fin de semana y un gran inicio de semana. ¡Se me cuidan mucho y nos leemos la próxima!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 17/12/15.


	10. Capítulo 8

**ADVERTENCIA: si yo fuera tú, no leería esto en presencia de mis padres o hermanos menores.**

 **Los sueños jamás soñados y el inicio de la venganza de Cam.**

Se despertó cuando sintió el movimiento a su lado, en la cama. No quería, pero de todas maneras abrió los ojos y al final no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque ahí estaba ella, con una blusa roja con el escote muy bajo y la tela marcando de manera totalmente indiscreta y atrevida la forma de sus pechos. Su cabello, esa maraña de bucles suaves de color azul caía en cascada por sus hombros y se perdían en su espalda. Pantalones cortos y ajustados dejaban muy al descubierto sus piernas, no muy largas pero torneadas y de apariencia suave. Milo sonrió ante él, sus ojos turquesas fijos en sus labios y el deseo puro reflejado en todo su rostro.

Camus no supo lo que hacía hasta que se encontró a sí mismo rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y deslizando uno de los breteles de la blusa con la mano libre para luego acariciar su hombro. Piel dorada, suave y tibia recibieron el tacto de sus dedos con un ligero estremecimiento y Milo se subió a la cama para luego encaramarse sobre él, sentándose en su cintura con las piernas a cada lado. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dejó hacer cuando ella se inclinó sobre él, dejando al descubierto el hecho de que no llevaba sostén cuando la blusa se deslizó por su otro hombro. Sus labios entraron en contacto y un cálido y suave fuego le recorrió el cuerpo de una punta a la otra para luego alojarse en su vientre bajo como un incendio localizado. Movió sus labios en sincronía con los de ella, sintiendo el atisbo de su lengua insinuando el deseo de entrar en su boca y se abrió para ella. Resistirse jamás se le pasó siquiera por la mente y su cuerpo gustoso reaccionó al decadente e insinuante movimiento de caderas que su amiga realizaba en su pelvis. Milo se separó en busca de aire y Camus tomó la oportunidad para quitarle la blusa roja, dejando su torso descubierto. El cabello se esparció y acomodó a la forma de sus pechos, no demasiado grandes pero turgentes, perfectamente redondos y firmes. Un tatuaje con la forma de su signo invertido resaltaba en la curvatura de su ceno izquierdo y Camus estuvo a punto de ir por él para probarlo cuando una luz demasiado potente ingresó por la ventana detrás de Milo y convirtió su figura en una sombra que lentamente se difuminaba y se desvanecía con la claridad de la mañana.

Se mantuvo quieto por un momento, meditando en el sueño que acababa de tener y midiéndose a sí mismo. Tenía calor, lo cual era inusual en él, había un inconveniente obvio en sus pantalones y sentía un hormigueo extraño y agradable en sus labios. Como si hubiese sido besado por un largo tiempo, cosa que también era extraña. La primera y última persona que había besado era, por supuesto, su mejor amiga pero no así y definitivamente nunca la había visto sin ropa… _no de esa forma_. Y ella no tenía tatuajes. Se deslizó lejos de la cama y fue directo al baño. Llenó la tina con agua y la enfrió con su cosmos para luego meterse en ella hasta quedarse totalmente bajo el agua helada. No salió hasta que la sensación de tener a Milo sobre él, moviéndose contra sus caderas se desvaneció por completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aioria podía recordar el camino que hizo desde las afueras del Santuario con el cuerpo en sus manos y la caja de pandora moviéndose de un lado a otro en su espalda. Podía recordar sentir la sangre del santo deslizarse en sus brazos y en su armadura, recordaba la expresión de Milo cuando llegó hasta ella cargando a su maestro muerto. Recordaba la mirada que ella le había dado, una mirada repleta de promesas de violencia y muerte y rechazo, porque él era el hermano del traidor…

No estaban en buenos términos. Aioros había intentado matar a Athena, Shura tuvo que matarlo debido a una orden del Patriarca y Aioria comprendía pero él no era como su hermano, no trataría de matar a Athena, no traicionaría a nadie. Y extrañaba aquellos tiempos en que eran buenos amigos. Era divertido ser amigo de una amazona, de una chica. Pero ya no. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran maneras dolorosas de matarla mientras la veía subir por las escaleras eternas hasta su templo, llevando a cuestas el cuerpo inerte y pálido de Aioros. Ella se detuvo en el último escalón del templo de Leo. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo de subir un peso extra, la caja de pandora de Sagitario cayó de su hombro y colgó precariamente de su codo, moviendo a un lado su brazo para dejar a la vista un tatuaje con la forma de su signo, pero invertido. Su armadura estaba manchada de sangre y tierra y el cabello se le pegaba a la cara.

—Tú lo hiciste—la acusación que ella una vez le lanzó salía ahora de su boca, atribuyendo a su compañera un crimen que sabía en el fondo de su corazón que no había cometido, pero necesitaba un culpable, alguien a quien señalar.

Milo evitó su mirada mientras dejaba el cuerpo en el suelo frente a él y de inmediato Aioria extendió sus brazos y lo tomó con cuidado, acunando a su hermano contra su pecho como ella hizo con su maestro. Milo se quitó la capa y cubrió a Aioros hasta la cabeza, dejando a la vista apenas algunos mechones de su cabello castaño. Luego, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para darles espacio y por respeto al difunto tal como él…

No. Milo no hubiese mostrado una sola señal de respeto ante el supuesto traidor. De ser ella, lo más normal sería que escupiera el suelo frente a él o que le insultara de algún modo.

Aioria se removió y se sintió extraño. Aioros… Aioros no fue traído por Milo a sus brazos. Él… él estaba vivo ¿Cierto?

Mientras Aioria se removía y murmuraba sobre Milo y tatuajes invertidos, Aioros miraba preocupado desde la entrada de su cuarto. Una taza humeante de café inundaba el aire con su característico aroma y se dispuso a despertar a su hermano menor antes que lo que fuera que estuviese soñando le hiciera tener un mal despertar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kanon casi siempre estaba consciente de lo que soñaba y cuándo lo hacía, y siempre era capaz de manejar el sueño para que le fuera agradable. Pero esta vez no estaba seguro de estar soñando. Recordaba haberse ido a dormir muy tarde después de estar horas y horas hablando con Saga, algo que era común en ellos desde que descubrieron que podían llevarse bien. Recordaba que estaba de buen humor cuando se dejó ir en los brazos del dios del sueño. Pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese horrible lugar ni por qué estaba tan feliz de ver a Saga frente a él, zarandeando con fuerza los barrotes de la prisión mientras el agua modestamente acariciaba sus tobillos. Cabo Sunión estaba sumida en un día claro, con el cielo azul coronado sobre ellos y la brisa marina sintiéndose como un regalo de Poseidón para aplacar el calor. Kanon no comprendía su felicidad pero pudo atribuirla a que Saga finalmente sabía qué se sentía estar de pie en su lugar, sabiendo que se ahogaría hasta la muerte y que probablemente ni los dioses se apiadarían de él. Observó, mientras una sonrisa amplia y brillante se convertía en una risa, cómo el agua subía a una velocidad alarmante. Saga no podía hacer nada contra el agua, no podía usar sus poderes ni pedir ayuda y eso complació a Kanon de una manera que jamás hubiese imaginado.

El agua siguió su curso mientras colmaba el techo de la cueva, sumergiendo por completo la figura de su gemelo, que continuaba retorciéndose intentando romper los barrotes mientras sus labios formaban su nombre en un silencioso pedido de auxilio. Incluso llegó a vislumbrar la palabra _perdóname_ entre tantas otras, pero no se movió de su lugar. El oleaje le hizo perder de vista de un momento a otro y luego, cuando el agua se retiraba, solo quedaba una figura inerte en el fondo. Kanon se acercó a ver, sintiéndose repentinamente dudoso. No recordaba exactamente cómo iba vestido su hermano pero estaba seguro que llevaba su armadura sobre la ropa, y no una blusa roja y pantalones cortos. Se agarró a los barrotes intentando ver a la persona boca abajo cuyo cabello azul era movido una y otra vez por lo que quedaba del agua, la blusa roja estaba arrugada sobre sus omóplatos y dejaba a la vista el tatuaje del signo de Escorpio invertido cerca de la línea de las caderas. Finalmente, unos momentos después, cuando ya solo quedaba roca descubierta, Kanon lanzó una exhalación ahogada y sintió que era él quien se ahogaba, porque era Milo quien estaba boca abajo dentro de la prisión submarina, pálida y sin vida sobre la roca húmeda que él conocía bien.

Milo de Escorpio, la primera de la orden que había perdonado sus pecados y la primera en aceptarlo como su igual. Ella, que había expiado sus culpas y le había confiado por un breve momento la vida de Athena, ella, que creyó en él durante la guerra.

Milo. Su Milo.

Llamó su nombre una y otra vez mientras esta vez era él quien zarandeaba los barrotes oxidados intentando llegar a ella, encendió su cosmos para intentar alcanzarla si es que quedaba algo de vida en su cuerpo pero no pudo hacer nada. Cayó de rodillas y pidió perdón hasta el cansancio, hasta que su voz se agrietó se disculpó por no haberla sacado cuando le pedía que lo hiciera, cuando decía su nombre con desesperación. Cuando… cuando Saga… ¿Saga?

Kanon se detuvo a sí mismo y miró alrededor. La figura de Milo seguía ahí pero había algo extraño. Algo…

Sus manos se apretaron hasta que los barrotes fueron como aire entre sus dedos y pudo atravesarlos. Se acercó al cuerpo y cuando intentó tomarlo, se desvaneció.

—Seas quien seas, maldito hijo de puta— dijo entre dientes y se levantó, su cosmos encendiéndose más y más a medida que su furia aumentaba— ¡Desearás jamás haber jugado conmigo así!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saga no podía recordar la última vez que había compartido su cama y definitivamente nunca le habían pateado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo pero eso no quitaba su felicidad. Simple y pura felicidad mientras una pequeña Milo de seis años se removía contra su costado, todavía con los vestigios de una pesadilla que la asustó hasta obligarla a correr desde Escorpio hasta Géminis. No era la única, por supuesto. Casi todos los aprendices a dorados iban corriendo directo a sus brazos o a los de Aioros cuando se asustaban, se entristecían, dudaban o se herían. Pero Milo era diferente, ella era la única chica en el grupo, sería la primera mujer en portar una armadura dorada y era realmente hermosa sin su máscara puesta. La acurrucó en su costado mientras ella reafirmaba el agarre de su mano sobre un mechón de cabello y tiraba un poco, haciendo que tuviera que voltear el rostro para que no le doliera. Había decidido no dormir para estar listo en caso que ella se asustara de nuevo pero el arrullo de la balbuceante niña lo llevaron al mundo de los sueños, donde encontró paz y mientras de alguna manera todavía era consciente de su presencia, presencia que se acentuó cuando ella se removió a su lado y una pierna se deslizó sobre las suyas. Saga abrió los ojos para encontrar a Milo en la forma de una jovencita de unos quince años, con la ropa algo pequeña y el rostro descubierto mirándole adormilada. Saga la atrajo más cerca, moviendo su pierna para dejarla entre las de ella y se inclinó para rozar sus labios, que eran rozagantes, cálidos y carnosos y se abrieron para recibirlo. La caricia de su boca le dio una idea de cómo se sentía estar en los campos Elíseos y cuando deslizó su mano libre sobre su costado y luego sobre sus caderas, ella gimió bajo y suave, animándolo a seguir. Pronto y con pesar abandonó sus labios para dirigirse hacia su cuello y se inundó con el aroma a manzanas que despedía. Siguió bajando con su boca, respirando el aroma de su piel y besando cada parte expuesta, Milo se removía imperceptiblemente debajo de él, buscando más de su contacto. Besó su estómago, su pequeño ombligo, el hueso de su cadera y delineó con la lengua la forma de un tatuaje con el símbolo de su constelación invertido muy cerca de la línea de sus pantalones cortos. Se separó un poco y la miró directo a los ojos. El mundo se desdibujaba alrededor de ella y Saga encendió su cosmos, acercándose hasta poder besar su frente.

—Milo, mi pequeña y hermosa Milo—susurró contra su piel—siempre te protegeré.

— ¿Y si no puedes?—respondió ella, buscando sus labios. Saga correspondió, tomándola con ligeros toques cortos.

—Puedo. ¿Sabes por qué?— preguntó, alejándose para mirarla a los ojos. Orbes turquesas brillantes e inocentes le devolvieron la mirada, llenando de luz la oscuridad de ese mundo—Porque puedo ver la diferencia entre un sueño y la realidad.

Milo le miró sorprendida, como si no comprendiera de qué hablaba mientras él elevaba su cosmos y todo lo que estaba alrededor, ella incluida, se rompía en miles de fragmentos que se dispersaban como polvo.

Seis y treinta de la mañana y el santuario despertó con una gran explosión de dos cosmos provenientes del templo de Géminis. Desde su recámara, Athena no se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de su santa de Escorpio quemándose con fuego negro hasta la muerte mientras sostenía su lanza incrustada en el suelo frente a ella, solo que esta vez el fuego también alcanzo a la diosa y la quemó. En el octavo templo, Milo sintió las explosiones pero no pudo salir a ver qué sucedía, porque estaba atareada tratando de calmar a su no tan pequeño alumno llorando desconsoladamente luego de haber tenido una pesadilla de aparentes proporciones épicas. Y en Virgo, Shaka pensaba seriamente que ese día muchos de sus amigos necesitarían una increíble cantidad de calmantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Esta es tu gran idea de venganza? ¿Plantar pesadillas y sueños húmedos en algunos de ellos?— replicó Altair—. Eso fue una total falta de respeto hacia ella y hacia nosotros.

Cam lo ignoró. Altair se quejaba de lleno y aunque tenía un buen fundamento, no quería ni iba a admitir que había un poco de verdad en sus palabras. Había jugado con la mente de los Géminis y Acuario pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que esos tres… sobre todo el mayor de los gemelos…

Arrugó la nariz de solo pensarlo y se sacudió. Los santos de Athena eran extraños.

Podía sentir la perturbación de los cosmos de aquellas mentes con las que había jugado, Leo, Géminis, Acuario, la mismísima diosa, a quien había dado la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, también el aprendiz de Milo, que le había hecho descubrir algo interesante. Todos los demás se perturbaron por inercia, dando al recinto de las doce casas un clima pesado y tenso.

Se recostó contra el tronco del árbol cuya sombra ocupaba. Apolo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo vigilando el cielo, esperando que la amenaza llegara desde el exterior, lo mismo pasaba con Poseidón, que enviaba olas grandes que golpeaban con fuerza todas las costas del mundo, lo suficiente para advertir a alguien ajeno para que no tratara de ingresar sin su permiso. Y qué decir de Hades. El tío cascarrabias había dejado una sola puerta al Inframundo abierta que era vigilada celosamente por sus subordinados.

—Seré serio y responsable, te lo prometo— farfulló Cam luego de sentir la eterna mirada de reproche silencioso que su amigo y superior le dirigió—Solo quería comenzar por los más cercanos a ella.

—Entonces debiste limitarte solo a Acuario y la diosa. Usar a un niño así no es ético. Prometimos que nadie que estuviera implicado en esta farsa sería lastimado.

Cam resistió a duras penas el impulso de decirle a Altair que técnicamente Athena era una niña.

—No me pude resistir— rio por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos antes de suspirar—Hasta ese niñato estúpido está más cerca de ella que yo. ¿Sabes qué descubrí sobre ellos?

—No me importa, limítate a hacer bien tu trabajo. Quiebra sus mentes, moléstalos en sueños o dales insomnio. No hagas que Argus pierda la paciencia.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Quebrar sus mentes, plantar dudas, intensificar sus emociones más oscuras o aquellas que mantienen ocultas o desconocen, bla, bla, bla.

Altair suspiró cansinamente y desapareció. Literalmente. Cam miró hacia el Santuario con celos y añoranza por igual. Sabía que tenía que jugar con las emociones de esos hombres y mujeres y que la mejor manera de hacerlo era adentrarse en sus corazones y mostrarles sus peores miedos y pesadillas, o sacar a relucir aquellos deseos que mantenían enterrados en el fondo de sus corazones.

Volvió a arrugar la nariz al recordar lo que había encontrado en los corazones de Acuario y los gemelos; sorprendiéndose por los dos últimos pero acrecentando su odio hacia el onceavo guardián.

Camus de Acuario, ese horrible hombre de los hielos que en cada vida estaba al lado de su alma, atados por la gracia de los dioses y destinados a encontrarse y separarse de maneras dolorosas e injustas. Haría su trabajo como le habían pedido pero se concentraría en él, quebrantaría su corazón, su cabeza, le mostraría cosas que no estaban ahí, lo volvería loco.

Haría que Milo viese por fin que ese hombre no era digno de ella.

La diosa por su parte ya estaba lo suficientemente perturbada, Argus podía con tranquilidad plantar la semilla de la oscuridad en ella pero Cam quería divertirse un poco más.

Todos los responsables de la separación de su alma y la de Milo pagarían cada segundo de la eternidad que estuvo lejos de ella.

* * *

.

Nota al Margen: Deja el capítulo y se aleja lentamente...

No voy a decir mucho sobre esto pero un CamusxMilo, SagaxMilo y una ligera alusión a KanonxMilo en un mismo capítulo agotaron mi cuota de imaginación xD

Necesitaré más que un solo durazno. Sí, Misao. Te estoy hablando a ti. Hola :D (?

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus críticas oculta en un lugar súper secreto en el que los responsables de hacer cumplir el horario de protección al menor no me encontrarán!

¡Cuídense mucho!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 21/12/15.


	11. Capítulo 9

**Tensión en el aire y noches oscuras.**

Milo no entendía mucho de lo que sucedía con su compañero pero procuraba no prestarle demasiada atención. Bolsas repletas de ingredientes para una tarta se mecían mientras caminaba en dirección al Santuario. A su lado, Kanon fruncía tanto el ceño que se preguntó si no le dolería la piel por el esfuerzo de mantener esa expresión huraña. Había salido muy temprano en la mañana, dispuesta a comprar los ingrediente que necesitaría para preparar una tarta de manzana que le daría en la noche a su alumno Mika con motivo de celebrar que la mitad del tiempo de prueba estipulado se había cumplido pero cuando bajaba, se encontró con el menor de los gemelos subiendo apresurado y se sorprendió cuando él clavó la vista en ella y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba aprisionada fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras él le hacía jurar que nunca, jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia iría a Cabo Sunión. Sin comprender demasiado, asintió a sus palabras y le ofreció ir de compras con ella. Él aceptó incluso antes que acabara de expresar su invitación.

Y allí estaban ahora, caminando lado a lado, Milo hablando de los progresos que su alumno hacía con el entrenamiento físico y Kanon asintiendo a sus palabras mientras miraba en todas las direcciones con vista de águila. Al final, desistió de su plática aparentemente aburrida y apresuró el paso. Esa mañana apenas el sol se mostró por el horizonte, Mika la despertó con gritos provenientes de su habitación. Cuando fue a ver al niñato, él estaba en su cama, retorciéndose mientras lloraba en sueños, con su cosmos encendido y liberando furia, miedo y odio mezclados con la pureza natural de su alma. A Milo le costó trabajo traerlo de regreso al mundo real y cuando lo consiguió, él se le quedó viendo por un momento como si no creyera en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos y como si estuviera muy confundido; cuando ese momento pasó, él se le lanzó encima y lloró por otros quince minutos en su regazo.

Había sentido pena por él y sin pedirle explicaciones, le dio una infusión que le haría calmar los nervios y dormirse. Ahora, una hora y media más tarde, iba decidida a despertarlo para que continuara con el entrenamiento.

Al menos, ese era su plan hasta que en la entrada del Santuario encontró a Camus recostado contra un pilar sacando provecho de la sombra. Acuario y el verano de Grecia no se llevaban bien y aunque estaban en primavera, la temperatura era sospechosamente alta. Vestido con pantalones ajustados y una sudadera sin mangas, Camus era un regalo de los dioses para la vista de las mujeres que se aventuraban a la línea que prohibía el paso a los turistas. Milo rodó los ojos al escuchar los piropos que las chicas lanzaban descaradamente en el helado rostro de su amigo pero se puso seria cuando notó que de hecho, él se veía más frío de lo normal.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó su amigo casi al mismo tiempo. Acercándose, pareció examinarla en busca de daños.

—De compras, con Kanon— respondió, mirando al aludido, que se había quedado mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte hacia el sur.

Kanon caminó hasta ellos y saludó a Camus con un asentimiento de cabeza. Milo no se perdió el cruce extraño de miradas que se lanzaron el uno al otro. Kanon tenía ojeras que no había notado antes, su mejor amigo también tenía un juego igual pintando ligeramente de violeta claro la zona bajo sus ojos. Se preguntó vagamente si la falta de sueño ponía de mal humor a todos los hombres en general o si solo volvía un poquito más psicóticos a los santos de Athena, que a su parecer eran naturalmente psicóticos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haberte acompañado.

Milo se tensó por completo al caer en la cuenta de que su amigo estaba seria y peligrosamente enojado. En un pasado lejano había aprendido a distanciarse de él en situaciones así y una fría brisa que rodeó a los tres, hizo que se alejara unos cuantos pasos.

—Iré a despertar a Mika, hoy se cumple un mes de los dos que puse como condición para que se quedara permanentemente— farfulló rápido y casi ininteligiblemente, dejando a ambos hombres atrás.

Caminó con pasos rápidos y decididos, sintiéndose un poco mal por dejar a Kanon expuesto al mal humor de Camus pero sabiendo también que el gemelo menor tenía armas para defenderse. Hizo su paso rápido por Aries y Tauro y planeaba hacer lo mismo con Géminis creyendo que su guardián ya se habría presentado a entrenar pero Saga estaba de pie en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y mirándola impasible.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó.

Por un momento muy breve, Milo sintió que tenía seis años y era atrapada haciendo algo indebido. Luego, se recuperó y le frunció el ceño a su compañero.

—De compras con Kanon, que se quedó en las afueras conversando con Camus— contestó, obviando el hecho de que eso era algo sumamente extraño de decir pero siendo esa su única explicación.

—Comprendo, sí. De compras…—murmuró Saga, cerrando sus ojos por un momento y volviendo a mirarla después, pero con genuina y perturbadora preocupación— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—respondió sin rodeos, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Solo estoy un poco preocupado por ti. No me prestes tanta atención— dijo él, acercándose hasta que apenas estuvieron separados por centímetros. Milo nunca había tenido problemas reales con la cercanía de sus compañeros pero se sintió extrañamente incómoda por lo cerca que estaba de él— ¿Recuerdas que una vez te prometí algo?

Milo frunció el ceño, meditando la pregunta y luego de un momento de iluminación, asintió.

Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Camus fue llevado por su maestro a seguir su entrenamiento en Siberia, ella entró en repentino estado de alerta ante la falta de su mejor amigo y corrió a la seguridad de los brazos que más cerca estaban. Saga hizo de niñero todas las veces que su maestro se ausentaba en misiones y a veces, en las noches, ella se escabullía en su cama y se acurrucaba a un lado de él, admitiendo en la oscuridad que sentía miedo por pesadillas que la atacaban sin razón.

—Me prometiste que siempre me protegerías— murmuró Milo. El muchacho frente a ella sonrió y asintió y acarició la cima de su cabeza, como si ella tuviera seis años otra vez, y él catorce. —Tuviste mucha paciencia conmigo, podrías haberme enviado al demonio como Aioria. De todas maneras… ya no tienes que protegerme, ahora puedo sola.

Milo sonrió con malicia y levantó su mano derecha, donde su Aguja Escarlata brilló con violencia. Saga devolvió la sonrisa pero la expresión de sus ojos, impasible y preocupada, no se desvaneció. Ella siguió sintiendo su mirada cuando pasaba de largo por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a Cáncer, que estaba vacío. Se fue tan rápido como podía del templo de DeathMask, que a pesar de su cambio de actitud no había quitado de las paredes los rostros de las personas que había matado y realmente no quería saber por qué no lo hacía.

Aioria la interceptó en la entrada de su templo. Vestido con su armadura y la diadema en el brazo derecho, en silencio y con una expresión molesta esperó hasta que ella estuviese casi a su altura. Tener que levantar la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros a los ojos muchas veces hacía que Milo se sintiera seriamente fastidiada por la escasa altura que la naturaleza le había dado. Por supuesto, tenía buenos atributos y en general se consideraba hermosa pero aun así…

Al menos soy más alta que Athena, pensó.

—Aioria, ¿Puedo pasar por tu casa? —preguntó con precaución. Por algún motivo, ese día en particular no veía el mal humor o la tensión en los rostros de sus compañeros como una perfecta oportunidad para fastidiarlos y hacerles perder totalmente la paciencia. Quizás se debía a que estaba algo preocupada por el estado en el que había despertado su alumno, o las dudas de por qué los cosmos de Saga y Kanon habían estallado como si estuviesen en pie de guerra. O el tono casi brusco con el que le había reclamado Camus.

Frunció el ceño al notar que en realidad Camus nunca le reclamaba nada.

— ¿Fuiste de compras?—preguntó simplemente. Su voz plana y sin emoción y sus ojos fijos en sus brazos.

Milo se sintió otra vez como si hubiese hecho algo muy malo.

Iba a responder cuando una figura alta salió de entre la fresca sombra del quinto templo. Aioros, con su sonrisa educada y sus ojos de expresión amable se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor.

—La señorita te ha hecho una pregunta, hermano. —recriminó el guardián de Sagitario.

—Puedes pasar— indicó Aioria.

Milo le fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo un temblor en su ojo izquierdo y se limitó a caminar en silencio, pasando de largo junto a su igual y saludando únicamente al mayor. No le pasó desapercibido el movimiento que hizo Aioria, interponiéndose sin reparos entre ella y Aioros.

—Supéralo, no tenemos seis años— gruñó sin voltearse y lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada.

No hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno salvo un profundo y cansado suspiro de Aioros.

Cuando llegó a Virgo y divisó en la entrada a Shaka, se adelantó a los hechos.

—Buenos días, Shaka. Fui de compras con Kanon, luego me crucé con Camus, los dejé hablando solos y cuando subía me crucé con Saga que está actuando raro. Y si él está raro, espera a que te cuente cómo estaba Aioria.

El santo de la virgen asintió ante ella, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios y dándole una belleza inusual a su rostro siempre en paz. Shaka podía ser tan aterrador como agradable por igual y eso a veces desconcertaba a Milo.

—Eso es interesante por la forma en que lo cuentas. No deseo presionarte pero espero poder probar algo de lo que vayas a preparar.

Milo asintió sonriendo, sabiendo que aunque Shaka tenía los ojos cerrados era perfectamente capaz de verla.

—Por cierto, será mejor que te mantengas alejada de ellos hoy.

El temblor volvió al ojo izquierdo y suspiró.

—No sé qué les sucede pero sospecho que pasaron una mala noche.

—Así fue. Sus sueños fueron perturbados en la madrugada y debido a eso están tensos. —explicó el rubio, dando la sensación de estar viendo hacia los templos más abajo—Puedo sentir en sus auras que su desasosiego se centra en ti, así que mi consejo es el siguiente: mantén la distancia y ten paciencia, se calmarán eventualmente.

— ¿Insinúas que de alguna manera, mientras dormía me las arreglé para fastidiar a cuatro personas que también dormían?

—Seis—corrigió Shaka—Mi querida Milo, fácilmente podrías fastidiar a todos los habitantes de este Santuario si te lo propusieras.

—Lo sé, poseo el talento natural.

Shaka asintió en acuerdo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras en silencio. Acercándose, Milo sintió que él poseía una extraña mezcla de aromas, algo dulce y parecido al incienso y también algo como salvia. Nunca había sido muy cercana a él pero de alguna manera se sintió a gusto a su lado así que cuando comprendió que él estaba saliendo, _yéndose_ , _alejándose_ se sintió extrañamente ansiosa. ¿Y si los demás también estaban así o más irritables que Camus, Aioria y los gemelos? Tragó saliva con dificultad y se volteó para seguir a Shaka cuando él dijo:

—Será mejor que te apresures. Tienes visitas.

Sin comprender, Milo miró hacia su templo y notó la concentración del cosmos de Athena. Subió rápidamente, pasando por Libra cuyo estaba vacío y siguiendo hasta su templo. Llegó a tiempo de ver a la diosa rondando en sus habitaciones privadas, más específicamente en la sala de estar. A distancia, pudo apreciar la profunda preocupación que teñía su semblante y se tensó.

—Athena, ¿Qué…

Milo no pudo acabar de hablar pues en el momento en que la diosa notó su presencia, se lanzó hacia ella. Literal.

Los delgados y suaves brazos de la joven deidad se cerraron alrededor de Milo mientras ella permanecía estática en su lugar. Siempre había pensado que Athena poseía una tranquilidad imperturbable y un carácter sereno y pasivo pero quizás había juzgado mal pues las manos pequeñas y delicadas se posaron luego en sus mejillas, presionando un poco y dejándole sentir el frío de sus dedos.

—¿Pasa algo malo, señorita?— preguntó. Más que como Athena la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, se veía como una niña asustada; como Saori Kido.

—No. Solo… sentí que algunos de ustedes no se encuentran del todo bien y decidí venir a verlos en persona.

Milo abrió la boca para responder pero lo pensó mejor. Athena solía llamar a los santos cuando algo malo pasaba con ellos, así fuera una herida en el entrenamiento o una simple preocupación. No había otro dios o diosa en el Olimpo que cuidara tanto a los suyos.

—Shaka me habló de ello hace un momento, al parecer pasaron una noche complicada. Pero no creo que sea…

— ¿Qué traes en las manos? ¿Fuiste de compras?—interrumpió.

Milo se esforzó por no dejar que su ojo temblara pero no lo consiguió. Asintió en silencio y se excusó para dejar las infames bolsas en la mesada de su cocina, no sin antes dejar en claro a su señora que era libre de acomodarse a sus anchas. La muchacha prefirió seguirla hasta la cocina, donde puso sus manos con timidez en la mesada de mármol blanca que Milo adoraba y cuya se esforzaba por mantener impecable. Se preguntó si pensaba que ella también cargaba con la misma tensión que algunos de sus compañeros pero entonces se detuvo en su lugar y se preguntó si no era Athena quien estaba tensa por su culpa.

Seis personas, había dicho Shaka.

—Discúlpeme la pregunta, Athena pero… ¿He hecho algo para molestarla de alguna manera?

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron tanto que a Milo le preocupó que pudiera hacerse daño. Por su parte, la diosa negó con la cabeza y sonrió, poniendo ese semblante de perfecta armonía y tranquilidad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—No. No se trata de eso, solo estoy algo preocupada tal y como te dije antes. Pero me alivia saber que estás bien

Acercándose, Athena tomó sus manos y encendió su cosmos. En un instante cada centímetro del templo estuvo inundado de esa sobrecogedora sensación de paz y calidez y Milo sintió su corazón encogiéndose en su pecho. Dejó que el cosmos de la diosa la bañara y el suyo propio se encendió, resonando contento ante las atenciones de su señora. Su armadura, descansando en su caja dentro de su sala pareció responder también, deseosa de estar más cerca y Milo se lamentó por no portarla en ese momento.

Cuando la soltó, Milo creyó que podría llorar de la emoción. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en sus labios y miró a la diosa, agradecida por estar presente en su templo.

—Quisiera poder probar lo que cocinas. Hay fuertes rumores entre tus compañeros acerca de tu increíble habilidad para cocinar.

—Mi maestra prepara la mejor comida que puedas probar—Milo vio con horror a su alumno viniendo de los pasillos que llevaban a los cuartos, vistiendo solo pantalones de entrenamiento, descalzo y con el cabello muy revuelto. Con toda confianza, el pequeño insensato se acercó hasta el lado de la diosa, sentándose en una silla de la mesada y apoyando los codos en el frío mármol. —Deberías venir un día a probar su estofado de cordero, o sus tartas de manzanas, esas son geniales. Matarías incluso por uno de sus licuados de fruta.

La diosa rio por lo bajo, cubriendo su boca con una mano y Milo sintió que podría matarlo. Matarlo de la manera más dolorosa y lenta por su tremenda falta de respeto. Claro, el chico nunca había visto el rostro de la diosa pero… en serio. No era muy difícil de suponer que el gran cosmos que aún se sentía por todo el templo le pertenecía a un ser superior.

—Por cierto, maestra—continuó Mika, sus ojos sin despegarse de lo que Milo supuso, era una jovencita atractiva delante de él—Sentí un cosmos aterradoramente grande hace un momento. ¿De quién era?

—Mika… —murmuró Milo. Toda su paciencia, buena cara y educación estaban a punto de huir por la ventana mientras se acercaba a su alumno y ponía una mano en su cabeza. Él se quejó por el agarre con un gemido lastimero y se sonrojó—Por qué no me haces un favor y te mue…

—Milo, espera. Por favor—pidió la diosa, alzando las manos en un gesto conciliador. —Hace tiempo que quería conocer a tu alumno. Déjame presentarme.

—Como desee, mi señora. —Muy a su pesar, soltó a su alumno y se retiró un paso pero quedándose cerca por si al niño se le ocurría hacer o decir alguna tontería. No quiso creerlo, pero parecía que el mocoso era de esos que se engalanan delante de las muchachas bonitas para llamar su atención pues a pesar de la fuerza del agarre en su cabeza él se mostraba encantador y sonriente, sacando pecho y flexionando los brazos para marcar esos pequeños músculos que había logrado haciendo flexiones hasta desplomarse.

—Mi nombre es Saori Kido—dijo la diosa, dirigiéndose a su alumno y extendiendo su mano para estrecharla. Milo se preguntó, secretamente desesperada, si él se había lavado las manos—. Pero también me conocen como Athena.

Mika estaba extendiendo su mano hacia ella cuando escuchó la última parte y se detuvo. Sus ojos turquesas se abrieron al máximo y su cara palideció. Inseguro, dejó su mano en el aire y fue la diosa quien se acercó a estrechar sus dedos. Mika se sonrojó furiosamente al entrar en contacto con ella y sus ojos vagaron nerviosos por toda la habitación hasta fijarlos, desesperados, sobre Milo.

— ¿Debería… a… arrodillarme?—balbuceó como si la deidad no estuviera justo delante de él.

—Sí. —gruñó Milo, volviendo a sentir su ojo temblar. Iba a matar a ese niño.

—No. —pidió la diosa, aun sonriendo y tomando el asiento libre junto a él.

Milo sintió su mandíbula caer.

—Pero… eres… la diosa. Mi maestra dio su vida por defenderte y… creo que… —continuó balbuceando y provocando que Athena perdiera su sonrisa y pusiera una expresión de dolor que hizo que a Milo le doliera el corazón.

—Cuando te dirijas a ella, hazlo con respeto. —dijo, haciendo uso del último recoveco de paciencia que le quedaba. —Puede que sea muy joven, pero es nuestra diosa y si consigues portar una armadura algún día, la usarás para luchar en su nombre y defender su causa, y por sobre todas las cosas, darás tu vida por la suya.

Su alumno asintió sacudiendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como si se le hubiese roto el cuello y Athena sonrió con pesar.

—Sé que se dirigen hacia mí de esa manera por respeto a mi posición pero a veces deseo que me llamen por mi nombre de pila, como lo hace Seiya.

— ¿Seiya? ¿Hablas de… perdón, quiero decir, usted habla de Seiya de Pegaso?— exclamó Mika, volviendo a sonrojarse mucho. Parecía que le costaba un poco mantenerle la mirada a la diosa.

Milo lo comprendió. Dada las circunstancias en las que conoció a Athena, a ella también le costó trabajo mirar directo a los ojos de su diosa. Suspirando, se unió a la charla cuando la diosa comenzó hablar de su buen amigo Seiya de Pegaso, unas cuantas veces tuvo que recordarle a su alumno que debía hablarle con respeto y no pudo evitar reír cuando Athena dijo que tenía trece años y medio, apenas un año y medio más que Mika. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de que la diosa de la guerra estuviese conversando con su alumno en la cocina, hizo que Milo se preguntara si no había hecho algo para molestarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Quién iba a decir que poner nerviosos a un puñado de hombres era tan sencillo—susurró Argus. De pie junto a un pilar, elevó su mirada hacia su compañero y amigo Cam.

El pelirrojo, como de costumbre, ignoró su comentario y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, que en esta ocasión no era otra cosa que mirar al frente con una expresión obsesionada. Parado en el pilar y envuelto en el manto de la noche sin luna, parecía un ángel oscuro y triste con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros y la camisa blanca meciéndose con la brisa. Sabía que de los cuatro, Cam era el que más había sufrido desde el encierro de su señora pero los sellos que mantenían su cosmos y alma encerrados pronto se romperían.

Ese día desde muy temprano el pelirrojo se puso a trabajar en las mentes de varios de los santos de Athena y en la misma diosa, dando todo tipo de sueños y sensaciones en sus cuerpos. Le había molestado en sobremanera tanto a él como a los demás los sentimientos que albergaban algunos de esos guerreros pero no se dejarían provocar tan fácilmente, después de todo, tenían que comprender que Milo era la única mujer de rango dorado y por lo tanto, la única a quien sus iguales considerarían como un buen partido.

Sintió que su estómago se revolvía de solo pensarlo.

Se espabiló de todo lo que esos hombres cavernícolas y perturbadoramente excitados le provocaban y miró al cielo. Podía sentir el mal humor de la diosa Artemisa, que imposibilitada de reinar debido a los ciclos naturales de la luna estaba obligada a dejar descubierta esta parte del mundo. Para suplirla, Poseidón había enviado fuertes ráfagas desde el océano, donde una tormenta reinaba mar adentro. Athena había visitado ese día a Milo, quedándose por algunas horas y eludiendo su propio papel como diosa al insistir en observar a su guardiana mientras ésta preparaba comida.

Como si fuera una simple sirvienta, degradando incluso su rango de guerrera.

Quería hacer pagar a esa chiquilla y todos los demás por el trato brusco que había recibido pero todo era parte del plan así que tendría que reprimir sus impulsos asesinos.

Sólo por el momento.

—Tienes que apresurarte, Cam. No podemos esperar demasiado.

Escuchó gruñir a su amigo, mostrando su desacuerdo. Había una parte del simple plan que seguirían, uno que trazaron hacía siglos y con el cual Cam nunca había estado de acuerdo y nunca lo estaría. El trabajo de Argus era implantar oscuridad e inseguridad en los corazones de los santos de Athena, en la diosa, incluso en _ella_. No quería, todos sus instintos le decían que no a algo así pero era absolutamente necesario. Ya se pondría de rodillas y se humillaría tanto como pudiera para conseguir perdón por lo que haría. Pero por el momento, debían hacer lo que planeaban. Pero para hacer su parte Cam debía hacer la suya con esmero, y el muchacho se esmeraba.

En parte lo hacía.

Cam no la dañaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello y ese era el problema. Tenían que dañarla.

—Lo haré— prometió inesperadamente el pelirrojo. Sus fríos y chispeantes ojos azules seguían fijos en un punto a lo lejos, más específicamente en los doce templos. —Pero necesito unos días más.

Argus suspiró. Podría haber rogado a su diosa por paciencia, fuerza y ayuda. Pero ella aún no era consciente de que poseía adoradores.

Cam se puso manos a la obra. Las noches sin luna aumentaban las emociones que los sueños causaban y ellos lo sabían.

* * *

.

Nota al Margen: Algunos de ustedes me han estado preguntando si Milo específicamente es la encarnación de Gaia y ahora que lo pienso, tiene algo de sentido, sin embargo tengo que confesarles que Milo en realidad... es batman.

Okey, no lo es. Pero, ¿A que no sería divertido? Ella también podría ser la hermanita menor de Aiacos de Garuda (?

Bueno, permítanme agradecerles por leer y seguir el fic. No existiría si no fuera por ustedes, que diligentemente envían sus comentarios diciendome qué piensan. Les agradezco de todo corazón.

Ahora déjenme preguntarles: ¿Si Milo es la encarnación o representante de un dios o diosa, cuál creen que sería y por qué? No se vale decir Gaia.

Que comience el juego (?

¡Tengan una excelente semana y cuídense!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 28/12/15.


	12. Extra: ¡Especial de Navidad!

**Especial de Navidad:**

 **Los presentes enterrados de Aioria.**

Esa chica que lloraba sentada en el suelo congelado no encajaba con la imagen que tenía de Milo de Escorpio.

Pero ahí estaba ella, con dos capas en sus manos; una de ellas cubierta por completo por una fina capa de escarcha y la otra más pequeña y de aspecto más ligero.

Mucho más arriba los inconscientes santos de bronce habían sido trasladados a un lugar en el que pudieran recuperarse y la recién llegada diosa Athena, una niña de trece años llamada Saori Kido revoloteaba alrededor de ellos para asegurarse que su recuperación fuera exitosa. Pero solo unos metros más abajo, Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka y Aioria, cuatro de los seis santos de bronce sobrevivientes comenzaban a prepararse para el proceso de entierro y posterior duelo de los caídos en las batallas que se sucedieron hacía tan solo dos horas.

Una vez muerto Saga de Géminis, Milo se volteó dando la espalda a todos y se fue escaleras abajo con paso decidido y tranquilo. Y ahora estaba ahí, de rodillas junto a su mejor amigo Camus de Acuario cuyo cuerpo yacía sin vida a su lado. Aioria observaba atento pero oculto en las sombras del templo, ocultando también su cosmos para evitar ser percibido y siendo víctima de una gran batalla entre la justicia y la compasión que se había desatado en su corazón.

Viéndola como estaba en ese momento sentía que por fin se había hecho justicia para su hermano Aioros y para sí mismo. ¿Cuántas veces había sufrido el desprecio y la burla por ser el hermano del traidor? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que soportar maltratos, estigmas y odio por su relación fraternal con Aioros? ¿Cuántas veces había recibido todo eso por parte de Milo de Escorpio? Cuando ella cumplió doce años y volvió al Santuario para tomar el lugar de la santa custodia del templo de Escorpio, ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que Aioria era un santo de oro y mucho desde que llevaba soportando todo tipo de pesares por algo en lo que no había tenido nada que ver, y ver a alguien como ella, que había permanecido lejos del escenario principal le dio la ligera esperanza de que podría por fin tener un aliado, una persona que estuviese de su lado, alguien en quien confiar. Pero Milo de Escorpio dejó en claro desde el primer momento que ella no entablaría amistad con quien fue el hermano del traidor que intentó matar a Athena. Así que Milo había hecho oídos sordos a Aioria, que de inmediato trató de hacerle ver que él no era un traidor y jamás levantaría su puño contra su diosa, pero ella se había cegado para no verlo y desde entonces, su mutua relación era de completo desprecio, desacuerdo, desaire y resentimiento.

Ahora Milo sabía cómo se sentía perder a un ser amado, a la persona que era su fuente de seguridad, a aquel en quien tenía total y completa confianza. Sentía pena por el deceso de Camus, que nunca se había mostrado grosero con él y de hecho en muchas ocasiones puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga para evitar que siguiera hiriéndolo. Quería también sentir pena por Milo, pero a la vez no quería y se odiaba por hacerlo. Ella no merecía que estuviera guardando silencio ante su dolor, no merecía que considerara la opción de acercarse y ofrecerle su hombro, y definitivamente merecía todas las horrendas palabras que quería decirle para que sintiera lo qué sintió cuando ella utilizaba el nombre de Aioros para lastimarlo. Pero no lo haría, no utilizaría a Camus para herirla.

Aioria no era como Milo.

Y es por eso que verla como estaba le provocaba compasión. Podía saber con claridad cómo se sentía ella ahora. Podía adivinar que su corazón en ese momento era un revoltijo de dolor, miedo, abandono, desesperanza, confusión, negación, resignación. Podía ver las lágrimas caer de sus ojos turquesas empañando su brillo habitual y empapando su rostro deformado por todas esas emociones que estaban castigándola. Podía ver sus manos temblar mientras sostenía las capas; la suya propia y la que le había quitado a su amigo antes que la armadura de Acuario se separara de él y volviera a su caja de pandora para esperar a su siguiente portador. El aspecto de Milo ya estaba algo estropeado por la batalla que había tenido contra los bronceados y sumando el peso de la muerte de su mejor amigo hacían de ella un completo desastre.

Observó que ella se movía para colocar en su espalda la capa de su amigo, el movimiento envió escarcha y pequeños cristales de hielo al aire que brillaron como diamantes y luego de acoplarla a su armadura, tomó su propia capa y cubrió con ella el cuerpo de Camus hasta que no se pudo ver más que la figura debajo de la tela y algunos mechones de su cabello. El llanto de Milo inundó por completo el espacio del templo y Aioria supo que ya no podía soportar más esa situación cuando la vio inclinarse sobre él para llorar sobre su pecho. Se acercó, ignorando todas las advertencias silenciosas que le decían que sólo recibiría rechazo y odio por parte de la escorpiana. Milo no levantó la mirada cuando lo oyó ni tampoco cuando él dejó su cosmos al descubierto, no cambió de posición, no dejó de llorar. Su dolor en ese momento era más fuerte que su odio y Aioria se sentía mal por aprovecharse de ello pero tenía que hacer algo. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y puso sus manos en sus hombros para enderezarla. Milo no se resistió y aunque Aioria la atrajo hacia su costado ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza de la que debía debido a que estaba esperando resistencia, ella no dijo ni hizo nada para detenerlo. Así que la tuvo junto a él por un largo rato en el que ella solo se dedicó a llorar mientras miraba sin parpadear la figura ahora oculta de Camus y él, por precaución, no movía un pelo de más y no decía una sola palabra. Cuando Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán entraron en Acuario para llevarse a Camus, Milo tampoco reaccionó. Se quedó viendo en silencio como alejaban a su mejor amigo de ella, observándolos hasta que se fueron tras dar sus condolencias. Aioria creyó que los seguiría, que protestaría por la forma en que lo cargaron o que pediría ocuparse de su cuerpo por sí misma pero no hizo _nada_.

Supo en ese momento que Milo estaba seriamente acabada y desprotegida sin la presencia de Camus.

—Milo…—dijo, hablando en voz baja y con tanta calma como pudo—Es hora de irnos. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí—continuó tras esperar a ser interrumpido con un insulto o al menos una palabra que lo alejara—Tienes que descansar.

Ella, todavía mirando en la dirección en que sus compañeros se habían ido, negó con la cabeza. No habría forma de sacarla de ahí por el momento y con esa convicción en mente, Aioria procedió a ponerse de pie para marcharse.

—Estaré en Leo si necesitas algo— tras mirarla por unos buenos cincuenta segundos, se volteó y se fue.

Se dirigió a su propio templo, pasando por cada uno y observando los daños. Había mucha sangre en Escorpio, señal clara de que la batalla ahí había sido violenta y pensó que podría esperarla en ese lugar pero al no saber cómo reaccionaría ella, prefirió finalmente irse a su templo. Al día siguiente seguramente la diosa pediría una audiencia con ellos y daría inicio al funeral de los santos de oro muertos. De solo pensarlo sentía que sus hombros caían sin fuerzas pero tenía que soportarlo, tendría que ser fuerte por Athena, sus compañeros, por Milo.

Ella necesitaría a alguien a su lado tanto como Aioria necesitó a alguien cuando perdió a su hermano.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano subió a Escorpio pero aunque buscó a Milo no la encontró. Sin sorprenderse por ello, siguió subiendo hasta Acuario, donde la encontró sentada en uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca de Camus sosteniendo un cuaderno que se cerró estrepitosamente en sus manos apenas él puso un pie ahí. No tenía que reunir valor para acercarse ya que se creía lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse si recibía un ataque pero sí necesitó armarse de paciencia. Nada le aseguraba que lo trataría de manera diferente solo porque el día anterior no trató de asesinarlo. Milo le miró con la misma expresión que había mirado a los demás cuando se llevaron a Camus el día anterior: vacío. Ojeras ligeramente violetas adornaban el espacio debajo de sus ojos cuyo brillo se había ido.

Él estuvo a punto de decirle acerca de la importancia del sueño para descansar y poder pensar con claridad cuando un inmenso cosmos sobrecogedor, cálido y tranquilo pareció inundar cada centímetro del lugar. La expresión en el rostro de Milo cambió ligeramente al sentirlo, las armaduras de ambos refulgieron en vida y alegría y solo entonces Aioria reconoció ese cosmos como el de la diosa Athena, que los llamaba desde su posición en la recámara del Patriarca.

—Athena—susurró Milo y se puso de pie de inmediato con evidente intención de abandonar Acuario.

—Milo, espera—pidió él, atreviéndose a tomar su mano para detenerla. La atrajo hacia sí y, ante la atenta y precavida mirada que le dirigió, él usó una punta de su capa para limpiar los restos de sangre que estaban adheridos a su rostro, cuello, pecho y brazos de su armadura—Vamos, no hagamos esperar a Athena—dijo tras acabar su cometido. Se sentía extraño hablar sobre reunirse con la diosa e incluso más extraño aun regalarle una sonrisa a Milo.

Desde su posición al ras del suelo, cinco santos de oro observaban a la diosa Athena. Aioria estaba a entre Aldebarán y Shaka y no podía ver bien a Milo pero suponía que ella tenía esa misma mirada de admiración y ternura que ellos. Athena se presentó formalmente ante ellos, diciendo que su nombre era Saori Kido, que tenía trece años y que esperaba llevarse bien con sus santos. Dijo que haría reformas en el Santuario y que contaba con los santos de oro para llevarlas a cabo, dijo que confiaba en ellos y en que la ayudarían a sacar adelante ese lugar manchado por la traición y la muerte. Cuando acabó de presentarse, cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió y los dirigió enteramente a la santa de Escorpio.

Por un momento ambas trabaron miradas, la diosa y su santa guerrera de oro.

Aioria se preguntó si Milo sería capaz de culpar a Athena por la muerte de Camus pero al ver la expresión en los ojos de su compañera, supo que no sería capaz. Milo veía a Athena como un hombre perdido en el desierto que encuentra agua.

Cuando el momento pasó comenzaron los preparativos para los funerales. Saga de Géminis, DeathMask de Cáncer, Camus de Acuario, Shura de Capricornio y Afrodita de Piscis fueron dispuestos en ataúdes cerrados que serían enterrados al atardecer de ese mismo día. Esas fueron las horas más largas e incómodas de la vida de Aioria. Todos se quedaron en el templo principal en el que en voz baja hablaron palabras entrecortadas con los santos de bronce y sólo hubo un momento de tensión cuando un cansado y todavía herido Hyoga se puso de pie delante de Milo y le pidió saber qué tipo de vínculos la unían a su difunto maestro. Aioria se puso en alerta pensando que en cualquier momento ella atacaría al joven santo de bronce y lo mataría para vengar a Camus, pero todo lo que hizo fue aclararle que ella era su más cercana amiga y que antes de morir él le había pedido que cuidara a su alumno si algo le sucedía. Tras esas palabras, Hyoga derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y para su sorpresa y la de todos, Milo puso una mano en la cabeza del rubio y le dijo que no debía llorar ya que a Camus no le gustaban los lloriqueos. Al atardecer, el funeral se llevó a cabo ante lo que quedaba de la elite de santos con Athena presente, que dijo algunas palabras y dio sus condolencias a aquellos que habían perdido a un ser querido durante los conflictos. Después llevaron los ataúdes a sus lugares de descanso final. Milo se mostró seria y tranquila durante todo el proceso y luego, cuando todo hubo terminado, volvió a darles la espalda y se marchó. Aioria estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero Mu lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Entiendo que quieras consolarla por su pérdida—dijo el santo de Aries—Pero debes comprender que Milo no es el tipo de chica que admitirá algún tipo de necesidad.

—Puede que no lo admita, pero sé por experiencia que una persona que pierde a alguien importante no debe estar sola.

—Déjalo estar, compañero. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella en este momento. —Mu se mantuvo firme en su opinión y Aioria no pudo refutarlo.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar a Milo alejándose, sola en su duelo como él lo había estado alguna vez tras perder a Aioros.

En los siguientes cinco días no la vio por ninguna parte. Incluso aunque halló algunas excusas vanas para pasar por Escorpio todo lo que podía percibir de ella era su cosmos teñido por el dolor de la pérdida. Aioria comenzó a preguntarse si Milo era un reflejo tan solo un poco diferente de lo que él había sido, se preguntó si la manera en la que él la veía era la manera en que lo veían a él, se preguntó si ella no estaba deseando que irrumpiera en su espacio privado y la consolaran como él había deseado alguna vez. Cuando una semana completa pasó, Aioria decidió que tenía que hacer algo para recuperar a Milo de Escorpio. Esa tarea no sería sencilla y era probable que no saliera bien parado pero estaba seguro que si no la levantaba cuanto antes, se perdería para siempre. Pensó durante otro día completo cómo podía hacer que Milo volviera a ser Milo. Se le ocurrió que incitarla a la violencia era peligroso debido a que su mente seguramente su mente no estaba clara, se le ocurrió también que podría hacerle una broma pesada que la enojara lo suficiente para sacarla de su trance de penuria pero que al mismo tiempo no fuera suficiente para alimentar su instinto asesino. Creyó que sería buena idea pedirle ayuda a Mu para tener algún tipo de conversación constructiva en la que pudiera desahogarse pero desistió inmediatamente recordando que ni él ni Mu conocían bien a Milo. Al noveno día, cuando las opciones estaban acabándosele y se descubrió frustrado y amargado por no poder acercarse a ella de la manera correcta y expresar su deseo de entablar amistad, encontró una caja guardada en el sótano de su templo. La había visto por última vez unos meses antes que los problemas con Saori Kido comenzaran y en esa ocasión le había quitado el polvo y había inspeccionado cuidadosamente los objetos que guardaba en su interior para asegurarse que estuvieran intactos. Eran trece cajas que cabían en la palma de la mano, todas ordenadas según las había conseguido. No había visto lo que guardaban en muchos años y se sorprendió incluso que los envoltorios en papel brillante y barato siguieran intactos. Esos pequeños regalos eran parte de pequeñas y miserables esperanzas que había tenido año tras año de volver a tener la amistad de Milo. Recordaba exactamente el momento en que había comprado la primera caja y por qué lo había hecho.

Fue antes que Milo y Camus se separaran. Camus sería llevado a Siberia y ella iría a la isla Milos. Ese fue también el momento en que Saga, Aioros y Shura ya habían ganado sus armaduras y el primero de ellos comenzaba a mostrar extraños comportamientos. Aioria había ido al pueblo en busca de su hermano que patrullaba en compañía del recién ascendido santo de Géminis y en lugar de encontrar a alguno de ellos, se topó con Camus. Él merodeaba entre los puestos del mercado, estirando su cuello y poniéndose en las puntas de los pies para ver mejor en los estantes de las calles o el interior de las vitrinas de las tiendas y Aioria no pudo con su curiosidad. Se había acercado al aprendiz de Acuario y había expresado sus preguntas de forma quizás demasiado entusiasta, aunque al tranquilo y extraño francés no pareció molestarle.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí, Camus? ¿Escapaste de tu maestro? ¿Dónde está Milo? ¿Es verdad que has visto su rostro? ¿Es tan horrible como Ángelo dijo? Él dijo que tiene manchas irregulares en la nariz que supuran un líquido extraño de color verde.

—Busco un regalo de navidad—respondió él sin quitar los ojos del vidrio cubierto de polvo que exhibía muchos tipos de joyas de estilo clásico que descansaban en cajas que lucían costosas.

— ¿Nadivad? ¿Qué es la nadivad?

—Es _navidad_ —corrigió. Finalmente dirigió su fría e intimidante mirada hacia él y continuó—Es la celebración anual por el nacimiento del hijo del dios de los cristianos. Cada veinticuatro de Diciembre las familias se reúnen, oran y cenan juntos y a la media noche, que es el momento exacto en que Jesús nació, brindan en su honor y se dan buenos deseos junto a obsequios especiales que se eligen únicamente para esa ocasión.

— ¿Jesús? ¿Dios de los cristianos? Milo cree en Athena al igual que yo. ¿Acaso tú si crees en él? ¿Piensas hacer que Milo cometa traición dándole la espalda a Athena?

—En Francia celebrábamos juntos en casa y luego en el orfanato—explicó y Aioria creyó que esa era la conversación más larga que había tenido con él. Camus no solía hablar demasiado, ni siquiera con Milo—Quiero que ella tenga algo mío para que no se sienta triste cuando me vaya.

—Tú realmente la aprecias. Todos pensamos que la soportas porque no tienes opción pero realmente quieres a Milo—expresó Aioria, impresionado por ese increíble descubrimiento.

—Es mi mejor amiga— Camus se volteó hacia él y antes de continuar su camino para seguir hurgando entre la mercancía, le dirigió una mirada que creyó que decía algo que debía quedarse en secreto.

Tan solo dos semanas después de eso, tanto Camus como Milo se marcharon. Sus maestros no querían que estuvieran juntos debido a la regla de la máscara y pensaron que sería lo mejor para ambos.

Aioria había querido comprarle algo por navidad a Milo luego que tuvieran una pelea antes que ella se fuera pero no pudo dárselo porque Aioros fue acusado de traición e intento de asesinato y él había prometido que enviaría lo que él eligiera a la isla. Con el paso de los años, eventualmente Aioria compraba un regalo nuevo pensando que se lo daría en algún momento, incluso cuando Milo ya había expresado su odio hacia él, continuó comprándole regalos hasta que llegó a la cantidad de doce dijes con los signos del zodiaco y una cadena de oro para que pudiera llevarlos puestos.

Repentinamente repleto de entusiasmo y con decisión renovada, Aioria tomó las pequeñas cajas de regalo, recordando a la perfección qué caja tenía cada dije. Esperó hasta la noche y cuando estuvo seguro que nadie estaba en los alrededores, tomó la cajita de la cadena y la del dije de Aries y se dirigió al templo de Escorpio cuando el reloj dio las doce en punto. El cosmos de Milo se sentía penosamente apagado en el interior y Aioria ocultó el suyo propio y sin llamar la atención, dejó ambas cajas en la entrada. A la noche siguiente fue de nuevo al octavo templo a la misma hora y cuando no vio las cajas, dejó las siguientes. Hizo lo mismo por las siguientes noches hasta que le quedó la última caja que contenía el dije del signo de Leo. Era una noche especialmente oscura, la luna no estaba a la vista y una gruesa capa de nubes cubría el cielo desde un extremo al otro.

Subió todos los escalones hasta la entrada del templo y estaba a punto de dejar la cajita cuando vio a Milo. Su armadura dorada refulgía aunque no había luz y sus ojos turquesas, brillantes y peligrosos le escrutaron de los pies a la cabeza. Aioria estaba usando la suya propia y rezó a todo el Olimpo para que no se le ocurriera a la santa de oro iniciar una batalla de los mil días.

Ella se acercó con paso decidido y tranquilo, rebosando seguridad y con unas terribles ojeras contrastando con su piel dorada. Su cabello estaba empapado, lo que podría significar que se había dado un baño pero no fue eso lo que alertó a Aioria, sino que en su mano sostenía la cadena que había dejado el primer día junto al resto de los dijes que representaban a los signos. Había un lugar vacío en la cadena entre Géminis y Virgo.

—Hola—dijo tras meditar medio segundo sobre lo que debería decir para no provocar en ella la furia de todos los dioses.

—Huelen a gato mojado—respondió Milo, lanzando hacia él el collar que atrapó en el aire—Sea lo que sea que estés intentando hacer aquí, será mejor que se termine.

—No. No puedo detenerme—replicó Aioria, apretando los puños y haciendo que la cadena tintinee en su mano—Si lo hago te dejarás llevar por el dolor y te volverás solitaria y serás estigmatizada por todos.

—Yo no soy tú—gruñó ella, apretando sus propios puños. Aunque Milo era baja de estatura y en general algo delgada, Aioria tuvo a buen recaudo ponerse en posición de defensa. Los ataques de Escorpio eran sorpresivos, imperceptibles y certeros, tanto que no conocía a una sola persona que fuera capaz de esquivarlos. —Si estás compadeciéndote de mí pérdida, intentando consolarme y hacerme creer que todo está bien, déjame ahorrarte el tiempo y decirte que tus esfuerzos no sirven para nada. Camus está muerto y no hay nada bueno en eso, no hay nada que puedas hacer y no hay forma en que puedas suplantarlo.

—No estoy aquí para nada de eso—Aioria tomó la cajita y la destrozó, dejando sólo el dije con su signo en la palma de su mano, luego tomó la cadena y la unió en el lugar vacío para completar los doce—Sólo vine a darte mi regalo de nadivad para ti. —acto seguido, extendió el collar hacia ella, dejándolo suspendido en sus dedos esperando a que lo tomara.

—Navidad.

— ¿Eh?

—Es _navidad_ , no nadivad. —corrigió Milo tras hacer un sonido de frustración.

—No voy a decirte que hay algo bueno en la muerte de Camus, tampoco pretendo ocupar su lugar pero te mentiría si dijera que no siento pena por ti—Milo aguzó su mirada ante esas últimas palabras, pero Aioria estaba decidido a reparar de una buena vez su relación con ella. Avanzando hasta quedarse apenas a unos escasos metros, continuó—No hay nadie que pueda llenar el espacio vacío que Aioros dejó cuando murió, no hay nada bueno en su muerte aunque haya sido la forma más digna de partir de este mundo y no hay compasión que pueda hacerme sentir bien. Camus era tu mejor amigo, tu hermano, tu compañero de armas, el hombre en quien habías depositado tu confianza. Siento mucho que tuviera que morir y siento mucho el dolor que estás sintiendo.

— ¡Cierra la boca!—gruñó ella.

—Sé que te sientes insegura y perdida y que no estás acostumbrada a ese tipo de sentimientos—continuó firme—Sé que lo quieres de regreso y que tu corazón se rompe una y otra vez al saber que no regresará…

—¡Cállate, Aioria!— su voz no se alzó en un grito porque se quebró a la mitad. Gruesas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y su cosmos se elevó teñido de nerviosismo y violencia y en su mano derecha su Aguja Escarlata brilló con promesas de dolor.

—Pero no estás sola, Milo. Estamos aquí a tu lado y todo lo que tienes que hacer para encontrarnos es ver alrededor— sin inmutarse ante la advertencia que Escorpio le daba, siguió hablando, diciendo las cosas que le hubiera gustado que alguien le dijera—Puede que pienses ahora que todo está mal, es probable que no quieras seguir adelante y seguramente nos odias a todos pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti sólo dilo y si lo haré si cabe en mis posibilidades, y si no es así permaneceré a tu lado y te daré mi apoyo, mi amistad, mi… sólo déjame estar cerca de ti, Milo. No te odio, nunca lo he hecho y sé que tú tampoco me odias.

Un momento de silencio demasiado largo se instaló entre ellos, ambos de pie y a escasos metros el uno del otro. Aioria podía sentir las pequeñas ondas expansivas que producía el cosmos de Milo, sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que se viera ella en su inestabilidad emocional se negó a encender su cosmos en pos de una pronta batalla. Esperó, armado de paciencia infinita por la respuesta de su compañera de armas.

—Camus—dijo al final. Su voz ya no estaba quebrada pero el tono desesperado hizo que el corazón de Aioria doliera—Lo quiero de regreso. Quiero a mi Camus de regreso. Él es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano, prácticamente lo elegí para que fuera mi familia. Acepto el hecho de que moriremos jóvenes pero él no debía morir antes que yo. ¡Yo debía irme primero al otro mundo! ¡Él es más fuerte que yo! Él sabría… sabría estar sin mí mejor de lo que yo sé estar sin él.

—No puedo devolverte a Camus así como tú tampoco podrías devolverme a mi hermano—murmuró él, suspirando las palabras y negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Entonces vete a la mierda! —ella lo despidió con un gesto de su brazo que levantó una brisa fría que hizo que el cabello de ambos revoloteara. Sus ojos, nublados por lágrimas que se derramaban sin control estaban rojizos en las comisuras y sus labios generalmente adornados por una sonrisa presumida y altanera en ese momento temblaban en un intento de contener sollozos.

—Como quieras—al final, desistió tras esas palabras. No había manera de hacer que Milo entrara en razón y Mu había tenido razón en decirle que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era darle su espacio, sin embargo había algo en lo que no desistió—Pero antes tienes que aceptar mi regalo de navidad.

Milo se le quedó viendo como si no creyera que se negara a cumplir con sus órdenes. Aioria extendió nuevamente su mano con el collar y esperó. Al cabo de un minuto, ella soltó un largo suspiro y se volteó, y cuando pensó que se marcharía, ella hizo a un lado su largo cabello azul. Sin perder ni un segundo e interpretando correctamente su accionar, procedió a rodear con la fina cadena de oro su cuello para abrocharlo detrás con un pequeño seguro. Luego y sin esperar a ver su rostro, se volteó y comenzó a andar escaleras abajo, intentando convencerse de que el que aceptara al menos sus regalos ya era una buena señal de que estaban avanzando. No había dado cinco pasos cuando la escuchó hablar diciendo:

—No tengo un regalo para ti.

—No necesitas darme nada. Esos pequeños presentes eran sobornos para que aceptaras ser mi amiga otra vez pero nunca tuve el valor de dejar de discutir para dártelos.

Tras su respuesta, ella mostró lo que podría haber sido un atisbo de sonrisa. Estaba sentada en la entrada de su templo, las piernas extendidas una sobre otra y las manos hacia atrás, sosteniendo el peso de su torso. El collar no se notaba debajo de la armadura y su cabello pero saber que estaba usándolo le alegró inmensamente.

—Quien lo diría. El gran Aioria de Leo sobornando a las mujeres con cositas brillantes. Camus nunca me dejó obsequiarle nada.

No supo qué responder a eso así que se limitó a volver a subir el espacio que había descendido para sentarse junto a ella.

—A Aioros tampoco le gustaban los obsequios. Él creía que una buena acción por la persona que apreciamos es más valiosa que un objeto.

—Discrepo.

—También yo. Pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo. Era aterrador cuando se molestaba.

Rieron en voz baja y Aioria se sintió inmensamente aliviado y sorprendido por el repentino cambio. La mirada de Milo no era la que recordaba, ella seguía estando oculta detrás de la cortina de sombras que había provocado la muerte de Camus pero al menos sus labios ya no temblaban y su cosmos se notaba un tanto más tranquilo.

—No viviré lo suficiente para sentirme horrible por haber despreciado a Aioros—susurró.

—No viviré lo suficiente para agradecerle a Camus por informarme sobre la nadivad.

— ¡ _Navidad!_

—Lo que sea.

Aunque no hablaron mucho luego de eso y de hecho no era la mejor de las noches para estar afuera, se quedaron ahí hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Se despidieron luego de la quinta vez que Aioria bostezó sin cubrirle la boca y ella prometió buscarlo durante el día para visitar la tumba de sus amigos y familiares y así lo hicieron. Primero fueron con Camus, dejaron flores frescas frente a la lápida que rezaba su nombre y Milo le relató a su difunto amigo sobre los obsequios que Aioria había guardado por años esperando el momento justo para dárselos, así mismo él le prometió al santo de Acuario que cuidaría de su amiga tanto como pudiera hasta que la promesa que ambos habían hecho de pequeños, de estar juntos también en la muerte se cumpliera. Después, fueron con Aioros y se quedaron de pie y en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Milo tenía un ramo de flores para él y lo depositó en el suelo después de arrodillarse e inclinar su cabeza en señal de disculpas y respeto; luego, volviendo a ponerse de pie volvió a inclinar su cabeza, esta vez delante de Aioria y él asintió a su gesto.

Todo estaba perdonado entre ellos. Ya podían ser los buenos y molestos amigos que siempre debieron ser.

Se marcharon entre disimulados empujones hasta que divisaron a algunos soldados y aprendices.

Dos orgullosos santos de oro como ellos tenían una reputación que mantener, sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la zona del coliseo Aioria le propuso un cruce de golpes a su nueva amiga.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer ser humillado delante de todo el Santuario?—preguntó Milo, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

—Adelante, Milo. Puedes atacar primero. Prometo que seré bueno contigo—respondió Aioria, sonriendo confiado en que aunque estaban al mismo nivel de poder, podía ganarle un encuentro o dos antes que ella recurriera a su fatal técnica y las cosas se les fueran de las manos.

Esas palabras fueron como combustible para el fuego de Milo. Ella atacó y una larga serie de cruce de golpes comenzó ante la atónita mirada de todos los residentes del Santuario, que no estaban acostumbrados a que los santos de Escorpio y Leo se llevaran bien.

.

* * *

¡Feliz navidad!

Aquí ya son las doce de la noche y les traigo un especial así que jo, jo, jo. (?

Espero de todo corazón que pasen una buena víspera de noche buena con sus familias y amigos y que todas las bendiciones de Dios recaigan sobre ustedes y sus casas. Soy cristiana y tenía desde hacía rato ganitas de bendecirlas, independientemente de la religión que profesen.

Así que... ¿Por qué Aioria y no Camus? Pues porque soy de Leo y Aioria me hace sentir orgullosa de mi signo xD

Ojalá que les guste. ¡Saludos a todas y si encuentran a Saga de Géminis en sus árboles de navidad es porque probablemente Santa se equivocó y le dio mi regalo a alguna de ustedes! xD


	13. Capítulo 10

**Parálisis del sueño y la peor pesadilla de Milo.**

Afuera no había luna. El cielo se mostraba tan oscuro como podía y las sombras en la tierra se notaban aterradoras. Pero en el interior de la edificación todo era luminoso y cálido.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, cuidando cada paso como se le había enseñado. Su vestido largo con dos capas en la falda; la superior blanca y con bolados y la inferior de color rosa, se envolvía un poco alrededor de sus pies por lo que al dar cada paso pateaba ligeramente la tela. El pasillo por el que iba le condujo a una puerta corrediza que se abrió ante su presencia, dando lugar a una cámara circular con techo abovedado. Entró y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en el centro de la cámara. Delante se hallaba un proyector que se encendió a la vez que la luz se apagaba, dejándolo todo en la oscuridad más absoluta que no duró mucho. Miles de puntos de diferentes colores y tamaños llenaron el espacio vacío simulando estrellas, galaxias, sistemas solares y satélites. Todo el universo contenido delante de sus ojos.

Una figura se formó entonces, alto y temible pero también enternecido por la mirada que había en sus ojos la última vez que lo vio, Mitsumasa Kido se presentó vistiendo su ropa tradicional en negro y gris, con su cabello blanco y sus rasgos orientales curtidos por el paso de la edad.

Saori sintió su corazón encogerse ante la visión de su abuelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua y por enésima vez, los sentimientos de la humana superaron a la diosa en su interior cuando atinó a levantarse con el pensamiento de querer refugiarse en los brazos del hombre que la había criado como si fuera su familia, aquel a quien Aioros le había confiado su vida antes de morir.

—Abuelo—susurró—Quisiera que estés aquí para aconsejarme. Te echo de menos.

Su abuelo pareció mirarla y sonreír y solo entonces Saori supo que estaba soñando. No intentó huir del sueño como lo había estado haciendo últimamente cada vez que veía a uno de sus santos caer de rodillas frente a ella y quemarse con fuego negro. Esta vez, no había rastros de pesadillas.

Caminando hacia ella, su abuelo cruzó ambas manos y se quedó de pie a su lado, mirando el falso firmamento.

—Has pasado tiempos difíciles—dijo él, con su voz grave—Guerras y muerte es todo lo que has visto en un período de tiempo demasiado corto. Ahora, otra amenaza se cierne sobre el cielo que cubre tu cabeza.

Saori asintió. Su abuelo seguramente estaba viéndolo todo desde el otro lado, seguramente estaba dándole fuerzas para que no se rinda, apoyándola en silencio en esta nueva posible guerra que se avecinaba.

—Muchas personas han dado sus vidas por mí antes—dijo. Su voz sonó aguda y temblorosa—Quisiera que ya no tuvieran que pelear. Quiero demostrarles que puedo protegerlos pero… no sé si soy capaz de hacerlo.

Su abuelo dejó de ver el cielo para posar sobre ella sus ojos negros. Los cerró por un momento y suspiró, negando con la cabeza reiteradas veces. Entonces, puso una mano sobre su hombro y cuando abrió los ojos, estos estaban ocultos tras una sombra gris.

—No puedes—respondió él, sonando como si estuviera recalcando un hecho obvio—No podrías protegerlos ni aunque tu vida se te fuera en eso. Saori, ni siquiera eres buena interpretando el papel que se te dio—continuó, su voz volviéndose fría y plana, desconocida para ella—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte a un lado y orar para que todo marche bien mientras tus santos guerreros luchan y mueren por tus ideales.

— ¡No!—exclamó ella, levantándose y apartando la mano de su abuelo de su hombro. La desaprobación de su abuelo cortaba como una espada, cruel y filosa y le fue imposible reprimir sus lágrimas— ¡Ellos han perdido tanto por proteger el mundo, han demostrado que mi vida vale más que las suyas propias! ¡Quiero que vivan en paz! ¡Mi mayor deseo es que ya no tengan que morir por el capricho de los dioses!

—Solo hay una manera en que eso no suceda—respondió su abuelo. Saori dio a entender con una expresión de total desesperación que no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero lo que su abuelo dijo acabó por partirle el alma—La única manera en que eso no ocurra es que entregues lo que nunca te ha pertenecido.

Un latido de corazón pasó antes que Saori se decidiera a negar rotundamente ante la declaración de su abuelo. Ella había decidido que no permitiría que sus santos fueran a la guerra una vez más, había decidido que ninguno de ellos perdería la vida en su nombre.

Había decidido hacía muchos siglos atrás que jamás permitiría que _ella_ volviera a sufrir el mismo dolor.

— ¡No! ¡Prometí que…!

—No importa lo que hayas prometido—interrumpió su abuelo—Su alma te fue adjudicada por encargo de los demás dioses, sabiendo que de esa forma moriría antes de enfrentar su verdadero destino y a través de las eras ha sido así. Pero en esta ocasión no lo es. Esta vez, deberás liberarla para permitir que ocupe el lugar que le fue negado hace milenios.

— ¡No puedo permitir que pase eso!— reclamó ella. Un nudo en su garganta impidió que sus palabras fueran fluidas—La memoria de Athena sabe y recuerda cuán dolorosa fue su experiencia la primera vez que ocupó el lugar que le corresponde y es debido a eso que tomó su alma para sí misma, porque de esa manera podría protegerla de ese destino horrible…

—Saori, mi querida nieta. Antes te había dicho que deseaba que fueras más humilde pero tu hipocresía me avergüenza—replicó su abuelo, desviando su mirada de ella como si no pudiera resistir el verla solo un momento más—Solo tienes que hacer un recuento de tu propia vida para saber que el destino tampoco fue justo contigo. Así es siempre con los recipientes, tu misma, la humana que hay en ti ha sufrido dolor físico, heridas de muertes, congoja y desamor. Los recipientes siempre estarán destinados a sufrir por la gloria de los dieses.

Sin saber qué responder, se limitó a guardar silencio y bajar la mirada, insegura de sí misma. No podía negar que había verdad en la voz de su abuelo, en sus palabras que cortaban como una daga. Pero no creía que fuera hipócrita; de serlo, habría dejado a su suerte su alma en el inframundo, habría dejado que tomara el rumbo del que fue apartada y se habría quedado viéndola sufrir hasta consumirse.

—Apuesto a que no le has pedido su opinión— dijo su abuelo, volteándose a verla finalmente. Extendiendo una mano, esperó y pronto otra figura comenzó a formarse en el aire. De curvas suaves y músculos duros, con su piel dorada y su cabello azul y largo cayendo hasta sus caderas como una cascada de bucles, Milo de Escorpio clavó su mirada turquesa repleta de resentimiento en ella mientras aceptaba la mano que su abuelo extendió—Siempre ha sido una mala costumbre tuya decidir lo que crees que es lo mejor para los demás, obligándolos a aceptar tus palabras. Pero esta es tu oportunidad, ahora puedes redimir esa mala manera de actuar preguntándole directamente a ella qué piensa de todo esto.

Saori observó consternada a la octava guardiana. Con su armadura dorada puesta era más alta y con esa expresión seria y su mirada de odio comprendía por fin por qué en el Santuario decían que tenía bordes sádicos en su personalidad. Sus mismos santos dorados, aquellos que son más cercanos a ella confirmaron que Milo de Escorpio disfrutaba ver sufrir a sus enemigos. Saori se sintió repentinamente expuesta ante la visión de su temible guerrera. Trató de hablar, de explicarle los motivos por los que la había revivido junto a sus compañeros, intentó hacer que comprendiera cuánto sufriría si permitía que su destino finalmente se cumpliera, quiso que ella aceptara sus palabras y que confiara en que podía mantenerla a salvo.

Pero Saori sabía que no era capaz de cumplir esa promesa.

Ninguno de sus santos tendría jamás una vida normal, ellos nunca conocerían otra cosa que la guerra, nunca priorizarían nada que no fuera la protección de la diosa.

Nunca se atarían a sí mismos a la vida.

Milo soltó la mano de su abuelo y caminó hacia ella, sus ojos filosos y vivos observándola de arriba abajo, como si estuviese evaluando su nivel de peligrosidad y riendo al final con una voz que nunca le había escuchado entonar.

Saori tragó saliva pero a pesar del temblor de sus manos y de la frialdad que sentía en la base de su estómago, se irguió, enderezando la espalda y mirando a los ojos a su santa.

Ese era un sueño y Saori estaba segura que no era la verdadera Milo de Escorpio la que estaba delante de ella. Así que no tenía nada que temer. Se mantuvo en su lugar incluso cuando la mujer frente a ella elevó su mano y susurró la palabra _Restricción_.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron tensarse y arder. Luchó por liberarse y ante su evidente esfuerzo, Milo se carcajeó y sus ojos se llenaron de oscuro gozo y excitación. Elevó otra vez su mano, esta vez con su Aguja Escarlata brillando con promesas de dolor y muerte. Saori no supo qué la golpeó hasta que su vestido se manchó con sangre. Gritó al sentir el ardiente y punzante dolor pero no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo debido a que otras cuatro agujas le fueron aplicadas en los puntos que marcaba la constelación.

Paralizada y asustada, Saori solo podía rogar que el sueño acabara cuanto antes mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que la sensación de dolor no era real y que no era Milo quien estaba haciéndole daño.

Tres agujas más fueron hacia ella al mismo tiempo, contando ocho. Quería inclinarse sobre sí misma, abrazarse, pedirle que detuviera el ataque, pero se resistió. Tenía que resistir.

El dolor de las Agujas Escarlatas no era nada en comparación al dolor que la propia Milo podría llegar a sentir si alguna vez dejaba libre su alma. Respiró tan profundo como pudo, dejando ir el inmenso ardor que le provocaban las picaduras.

—No dejaré ir su alma— dijo con la voz entrecortada. Finalmente cedió la restricción y cayó de rodillas. Su vista se había nublado en los bordes por la pérdida de sangre, todo el blanco y rosa de su vestido se había vuelto rojo y un hormigueo extraño comenzaba a aturdirla, haciendo que perdiera sensibilidad en sus piernas—Prometí que la protegería y eso haré.

—Nunca cambiarás. Nunca lo hará ninguno de ustedes. —murmuró su abuelo, que impasible demostraba frialdad y tranquilidad ante el espectáculo sangriento del que su nieta y uno de sus santos eran protagonistas—Siempre dejarán que los humanos paguen sus errores. Dime, Milo ¿Qué les sucede a las personas que no admiten sus errores?

—Mueren— respondió Milo, disparando tres agujas más.

Saori resistió el impulso de gritar, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que pudo percibir el sabor a sangre en su boca. De todas las pesadillas que había tenido esta era la más real y no comprendía por qué no podía hacer otra cosa sino avanzar en el sueño incluso aunque quería despertar. A pesar del dolor de las agujas y las sensaciones que éstas le provocaban, podía sentir también que estaba postrada en el suelo frío delante de la estatua de Athena, podía sentir el viento proveniente desde el mar y la humedad del ambiente. Podía escuchar pasos cerca.

Pasos.

alguien estaba acercándose a ella mientras permanecía atrapada en ese doloroso sueño, pero sin importar qué, no podía hacer otra cosa que ver a Milo de pie delante de ella, con su expresión altanera, con su sonrisa eterna y confiada y sus vivos ojos turquesas brillando con diversión y placer.

No había señales de reconocimiento, nada que pudiera decirle a Saori que Milo reconocería su voz si le hablaba.

— _Athena, por favor resiste_.

— ¡¿Shaka?!—exclamó Saori, viendo a todas partes. Su vista borrosa y desenfocada recorrió cada rincón del paisaje pero no logró hallar al susodicho. Podía sentir su cosmos pero nada más.

— _No puedo ingresar en tus sueños, hay algo que me lo impide_ —respondió el protector del templo de la virgen. — _Pero no debes temer ya que esta pesadilla no es realmente tuya_.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— _Tu sueño y el de Milo están mezclándose uno con el otro. En realidad, esta pesadilla le pertenece a Milo; su peor pesadilla_ —explicó Shaka. Saori podía sentir su cosmos muy cerca, tanto que el dolor de las agujas se convirtió en un eco, dejando un vacío hueco en los lugares donde se suponía que debía sangrar y en cambio, acumulando una gran cantidad de dolor en su pecho; en su corazón — _Alguien ha estado implantando pesadillas en las mentes de algunos de nosotros y ese mismo alguien ha tomado represalias contra Milo en esta ocasión, mostrándole actos que jamás se atrevería a cometer. He enviado a Kanon de Géminis a despertarla, pero tal parece que el autor de esta calumnia es poderoso_.

— ¿Autor? ¿Quieres decir que una persona nos ha estado dando pesadillas durante todo este tiempo? ¿Qué buscan con esto? ¿Con qué propósito lo hacen?

Solo tras comprender que ese sueño no era en realidad suyo, Saori pudo notar que el dolor de las Agujas Escarlatas no era real pero en cambio el dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho sí lo era y a la vez no era un dolor propio, sino más bien ajeno. El dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo Milo en su corazón al verse a sí misma de pie delante de la diosa que protegía y amaba, lastimándola sin miramientos.

Saori pudo sentir su propio dolor a un lado, conmovida por la pena que algún ser despiadado le estaba causando a la guardiana del octavo templo. Encendiendo su cosmos, luchó por ponerse de pie, todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, cada músculo agarrotado y tembloroso, su vista desenfocada y borrosa. Pero logró erguirse una vez más.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner estas imágenes en la mente de una de mis guerreros?!—demandó saber. La oscuridad alrededor retrocedió ante la luz de su cosmos— ¡Te ordeno que dejes en paz a Milo y te prohíbo acercarte otra vez a ella! ¡¿Me has entendido?!

Algo parecido a un temblor movió la tierra bajo sus pies y un susurro mudo, casi idéntico a un secreto contado por el viento se hizo escuchar en sus oídos.

 _´Ella es mía. Tú no me das órdenes´_

Sin inmutarse ante la incomodidad de esa sensación, Saori elevó más su cosmos, viendo desaparecer la figura de su abuelo entre las sombras que huían. Intentó alcanzar a Milo que seguía de pie delante de ella y con su mano lista para lanzar el ataque y solo entonces reparó en la expresión del rostro de la peli azul.

Milo no estaba viéndola, sus ojos estaban puestos en el suelo y su rostro estaba cubierto bajo una cortina de sombras. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas y brillaban contrastando con las sombras mientras ella lentamente llevaba su mano hacia sí misma, con su dedo apuntando a su pecho.

— ¡No lo hagas!—exclamó, sabiendo las intenciones con las que la escorpiana retrajo su brazo contra sí misma pero fue muy tarde.

Milo apenas si se tambaleó en sus pies cuando los pinchazos traspasaron la armadura e hilos de sangre brotaron como pequeñas explosiones. La sangre que brotó se volvió de color negro y cuando tocó el suelo, se convirtió en lenguas de fuego que cubrieron por completo su figura. Esta vez, ella no gritó, sino que su imagen junto a todo lo demás se desvaneció en el aire.

Saori abrió los ojos, encontrándose a sí misma acunada en los brazos de Shaka. La estatua de Athena veía impasible y todo el Santuario estaba en silencio, más sin embargo fue capaz de sentir la perturbación en el cosmos de Milo desde su templo, donde también estaba Kanon con su propio cosmos controlado y calculador envolviendo al de su compañera de armas.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?—preguntó al santo.

—Sucedió ayer. Sospecho que a usted mucho antes que a nosotros pero varios de mis amigos despertaron tras una noche de sueño intranquilo. Sea quien fuere el que los causa, intentó llegar a mí sin mucho éxito. —respondió Shaka. Poniéndose de pie, ofreció sus manos para ayudarla y Saori aceptó. —fue entonces que me di cuenta de ello y decidí esperar a ver si volvía a ocurrir antes de informárselo. Saga y Kanon de Géminis también sospecharon algo pero al igual que yo, prefirieron esperar.

—Ahora comprendo—susurró Saori. Suspirando, comenzó a caminar rumbo a las puertas que conducían a su recamara pero fue detenida por Shaka, quien gentil pero firme, puso una mano en su hombro.

—No es el mejor momento para ella ahora y usted debe descansar— conminó con voz amable.

Asintiendo, dejó pasar el asunto. Pero sospechó que nada sería capaz de borrar las palabras de su abuelo. Se preguntó si eso también había sido parte de la maquinación de alguien más o si fue realmente su sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Furioso. No, no furioso. Olímpicamente furioso.

Kanon decidió que estaba olímpicamente furioso mientras limpiaba con su propia camiseta gris la sangre en la espalda de Milo. Había intentado todos los medios conocidos por el hombre para despertarla, pero ella no reaccionó de ninguna manera; llamados por su nombre, gritos, sacudidas, gritos más fuertes e incluso ligeras bofetadas no hicieron nada más que lograr desesperarlo mientras su compañera era presa de pesadillas.

Él no había notado nada. Estando solo y aburrido en su templo había optado por un libro en lugar del sueño cuando el cosmos de Shaka lo alcanzó y le informó de la situación penosa por la que estaban pasando tanto su compañera como la diosa.

Ambas, soñando con sus peores pesadillas y un tercero fusionándolas para causar un daño irreparable. Kanon no sabía cómo se encontraba Athena pero Milo…

Ella sí que había sufrido daño.

Cuando su mano se movió y las agujas se dispararon contra tres puntos en su abdomen, Kanon retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, conocedor ávido de lo dolorosos que eran esos ataques y cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar Milo salió disparada de la cama, despertando en un grito mudo antes de desplomarse contra el suelo, cubierta de su sangre tras aplicar su técnica contra sí misma.

Kanon había querido llevarla al baño para limpiarla pero Milo no dio paso de donde se sentó y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos antes de comenzar a sollozar, y sin saber qué más hacer, se sentó a su lado, y camiseta vieja y andrajosa en mano, limpiaba como podía la evidencia de lo que él conocía como Parálisis del Sueño. No se le ocurría otro motivo por el que una persona no pudiera despertarse a sí misma y al parecer, lo santos de Athena también eran susceptibles a ella.

Cuando no quedaron rastros de donde las agujas habían no solo pinchado, sino traspasado la carne hasta el otro lado, Kanon dejó a un lado su camiseta y abrazó a su pequeña y perturbada Milo rodeando con cuidado sus hombros tensos. Ella se dejó hacer sin siquiera protestar y cuando habló un rato después, dijo:

—Casi mato a Athena.

—Fue un sueño—respondió él.

—Debería suicidarme. Deberías matarme, es lo que merezco por levantar mi mano contra ella en ese horrible acto de traición.

—Fue un sueño—repitió—Y si Athena ni siquiera lo sabe, no cuenta como traición.

Milo no respondió. Probablemente la pérdida de sangre la había debilitado un poco pero solo por si acaso, Kanon decidió que se quedaría hasta el amanecer.

No vaya a ser que se suicidara por su ficticio acto de traición.

* * *

.

Nota al margen: Este capítulo tenía intención de ser de "suspenso" pero viendolo de nuevo creo que se me da fatal xD

Por cierto, gracias por leer mi especial de navidad. Habrá uno para año nuevo que tiene intensiones de ser mejor que este, pero no sé con qué personaje hacerlo además de Milo. ¿Serían untedes, bellas criaturas de Dios, ser tan amables de recomendarme a alguno?

¡Gracias por leer y comentar y cuídense mucho! ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 2/01/16


	14. ¡Extra: Especial de Año Nuevo!

**Especial de año nuevo:**

 **Los recuerdos dorados de Aioros.**

El calor ese año era peor que el del año anterior. Podía recordarlo sobre todo porque Aioria había rodado escaleras abajo desde Tauro hasta Aries mientras subían con las bolsas de las compras. Ese año, sin embargo, lo recordaría por siempre debido a otros sucesos particulares. Para comenzar, hacía exactamente dos días que él, Saga y Shura estaban portando sus armaduras. Juntos eran los primeros tres dorados de su generación y en los próximos años los seguirían los jóvenes aprendices que en ese momento estaba viendo en compañía de Saga.

Ese era el otro motivo por el que recordaría ese año por el resto de su vida. Agazapados en una esquina, Ángelo, el aprendiz de Cáncer, Afrodita, el futuro santo de Piscis y Milo, la futura custodia de Escorpio parecían ver algo con mucha atención. Casi todos eran de la misma estatura y con tonos de piel y cabello parecidos, así que era fácil confundirlos con un trío de hermanos. Algún que otro empujón iba y venía entre Afrodita y Ángelo, de vez en cuando Milo llamaba a silencio murmurando en voz baja o tirando del cabello de los aludidos.

Eran todo un espectáculo a la vista y cuando Camus, Mu y Aioria se unían a ellos, eran de cuidado.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?—murmuró Saga. Él tenía una fijación especial con Milo, viéndola como una hermanita menor revoltosa. Cuando estaba fuera de la vista de su maestro, él se aseguraba de andar cerca para vigilarla, sobre todo luego de ese día en la playa en que ella fue picada por un escorpión.

—Supongo que están buscando a alguien—respondió Aioros. Por muy estricto que procurara ser con los pequeños, a veces acababan por sacarle una risa o un suspiro de resignación.

Los tres junto a ellos serían la generación encargada de ir a la guerra contra Hades y sabía que era probable que muchos no salieran con vida o que de plano, todos murieran, y por muy cruel que sonara cada vez que se lo decía a los niños, debían estar listos para dar sus vidas en cualquier momento a cambio de la vida de Athena, que era la encargada de mantener la paz en el mundo. La diosa había renacido no hacía demasiado tiempo en la forma de un bebé de cabello violeta claro y ojos celestes, y él junto a Saga, los adscriptos del Patriarca Shion la habían visto una vez antes de recibir finalmente sus armaduras.

—Iré por ella. Seguramente se le escapó a su maestro—gruñó Saga. Portando su armadura dorada él rebosaba poder y seguridad, y al mismo tiempo bondad y amabilidad. Todos en el pueblo lo admiraban y apreciaban, sobre todo las chicas. Aunque él parecía tener ojos y mente sólo para cumplir sus deberes como santo y ser el temporal hermano mayor de la única niña en la orden.

Aioros fijó su vista en Milo y sonrió cuando Saga llegó hasta los tres. Al instante, reconociendo el cosmos del mayor, se voltearon y comenzaron a apuntarse entre ellos con evidente intención de salir indemnes de cual sea la situación en la que estaban metidos. Al momento siguiente, los tres estaban frente a Saga y Aioros, explicándoles que el motivo por el que andaban en el pueblo era que Milo estaba espiando a Camus.

—Su novio—finalizó Ángelo. Su sonrisa presumida y maliciosa se extendió cuando logró una reacción que probablemente estaba esperando por parte de la aludida, que respondió dándole un puñetazo en su brazo.

—No es mi novio, estúpido—gruñó ella. Su voz sonaba amortiguada debajo de la máscara de plata con gravados dorados que cubría su rostro—Es mi _hermano_. No como tú, que sólo eres un gran zopenc…

—Milo, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre cuidar tu vocabulario?—replicó Saga, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Todos le habían dicho a esa niña que no debía maldecir pero al ser la única entre tantos varones naturalmente condicionaría su forma de expresarse así como también de actuar o vestir.

Ella parecía un niño más con la ropa de entrenamiento de color celeste, el cinturón marrón, las sandalias gastadas y el cabello un poco por debajo de la línea de su pecho. En los entrenamientos sus movimientos eran certeros y tan rápidos que Aioros tenía que seguirle fijamente con la mirada para no perderla de vista. Y era tan tosca al hablar como Ángelo.

—Discúlpate con él—ordenó Saga, sonriendo de la manera en que lo hacía cuando las mujeres del pueblo venían a ofrecerle a sus hijas solteras que sentían un gran respeto por los santos de Athena. La sonrisa paciente que demuestra que está a punto de darle taquicardia.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó la indignada pequeña.

—Eso es, bichito. Discúlpate conmigo, anda. Puedes arrodillarte si quieres, y quizás llorar y…

—Púdrete en el infierno pequeña escoria—replicó ella de inmediato, adoptando su postura de pelea. Su recién estrenada y todavía en proceso de perfección Aguja Escarlata brilló como una gota de sangre cristalizada en el dedo índice de su mano derecha y un brillo dorado cubrió gran parte de su cuerpo cuando su cosmos se encendió.

—Milo…—advirtió Saga, cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo su sonrisa.

—Pero Saga…—gruñó ella, apagando su cosmos y retrayendo la aguja en su dedo. El geminiano, que no perdía la fe en que algún día la joven sería educada y refinada como las demás amazonas, no dijo una sola palabra y ella finalmente se rindió y se dirigió a su futuro compañero de armas—Ángelo, por favor discúlpame por decirte que eres un gran zopenco y una escoria que debería pudrirse en el infierno y algunas otras cosas más que pienso de ti pero que no te dije.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Repítelo!—exclamó Ángelo. Sus ojos como pequeños fuegos al rojo vivo y su cosmos elevándose, se acercó tanto a Milo que sus frentes chocaron.

Al instante, ella encendió su cosmos y gruñó una pequeña advertencia que el italiano pasó por alto. Aprendiz contra aprendiz; Aioros no sabía muy bien si dejar que la situación avanzara un poco más o si detenerlos antes que alguno de los dos tuviera que ser cargado escaleras arriba cubierto de sangre. Por experiencia sabía que cuando Milo, Ángelo y Aioria estaban juntos las cosas podían ponerse feas de un momento a otro. Por lo menos, su hermano menor no estaba presente pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que dos aspirantes a dorados estaban alzando sus cosmos el uno contra el otro. A un lado de ellos, con una expresión de asco y jugueteando con su cabello, Afrodita miraba como si fuera demasiado digno para involucrarse en medio de esas dos pequeñas bestias de cabello azul.

—Me los llevaré al Santuario, tú sigue con la guardia—decidió Saga y tras esas palabras, separó a ambos alzando a cada uno de un brazo. Ninguno se resistió pero no dejaron de lanzarse miradas de desprecio, o al menos pensó que Milo hacía lo mismo que Ángelo. No podía decirse mucho de ella con esa máscara puesta.

— ¡ESPERA!—Milo gritó tan fuerte que su voz se escuchó en todo el lugar y llamó la atención de las personas que andaban cerca. Pataleó hasta que Saga la puso en el suelo y tras arreglarse la ropa y el cabello, dijo—Estoy en el pueblo cumpliendo una misión. Ángelo y Afrodita sólo me siguieron.

— ¿Eso es verdad?—preguntó Aioros, dirigiéndose a Afrodita, que seguía viéndolos en silencio y como si fuera demasiado bueno para este mundo.

El niño asintió, mirada en la lejanía, labios fruncidos y brazos cruzados. Miró brevemente a Ángelo y lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Él me arrastró aquí—acto seguido, se acercó a Saga y tomó su mano libre, demostrando que estaba listo para acabar con todo ese espectáculo.

—Llévatelos, me quedaré y cuidaré a Milo. Tengo que hacer mi ronda de todos modos y verificar a los guardias—Aioros tomó con firmeza la mano de Milo y ella asintió a sus palabras moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo con insistencia.

Saga le echó una mirada consternada a la niña, como si no pudiera creer que estaba eligiendo quedarse con Aioros en lugar de irse con él y luego suspiró, comenzando a andar con ambos aprendices. Ángelo todavía se revolvía un poco en el hueco de su brazo y Afrodita iba ceremonioso y cuidando sus pasos.

—Bueno…. Yo tengo que irme por allá—murmuró Milo y comenzó a andar lejos, tirando del brazo de Aioros.

Él sonrió y la levantó para cargarla en su hombro. Ella lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se agarró con una mano a su cabello, y con la otra a su ala. Con ella a cuestas, comenzó a andar por el camino que había marcado para su guardia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Camus no debe verme aquí!

—¿Él tiene que ver con tu misión?

—Si. Necesito conseguir un regalo de navidad para él por… ¡Oh, no! ¡Es él!—exclamó en voz baja y comenzó a tironearle del cabello y a mover el ala de su armadura de un lado a otro—¡Rápido, ocúltate, oculta tu cosmos!

Suspirando, Aioros bajó a Milo y la llevó detrás de un árbol rodeado de frondosos arbustos que florecían en pequeñas florecillas blancas que despedían un agradable aroma. Milo se asomó a mirar a su mejor amigo que iba en compañía de Aioria y refunfuñaba en voz baja acerca de no ver una maldita cosa de lo que estaban conversando esos dos. A Aioros no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que su hermano menor estuviese con el pequeño francés en medio de una conversación normal y sin que Milo esté en medio, o sin que Camus esté poniéndole un alto a una pelea entre los otros dos.

Camus, en su todavía baja estatura y delgada figura se paraba en las puntas de los pies para ver en las vidrieras o estantes que estaban cerca mientras Aioria le hablaba sin parar. Cruzaron brevemente algunas palabras y luego el francés siguió andando solo, dejando atrás a su hermano menor con una mirada en el rostro que demostraba reflexión.

Aioria nunca reflexionaba sobre casi nada.

Aioros podría haberse acercado a su hermano pero sería un despropósito para cual sea la misión de aparentes tintes privados. Y hablando de la niña, se había movido unos cuantos metros para seguir a su amigo así que Aioros la siguió, solo que él no andaba en plan ninja agazapado en las esquinas y ocultándose detrás de cada objeto que pudiera servirle como tapadera. Por supuesto, a pesar de la torpeza de la situación, Milo estaba demostrando ser una espía increíble, con su cosmos oculto, sus pisadas silenciosas y su rapidez perfeccionada por horas y horas de carreras interminables que no hacían siquiera que sudara la mitad de lo que sudaban sus compañeros. La siguió unos cuantos metros hasta que ella se detuvo en una esquina y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Siguiéndole el juego, Aioros fue hasta donde estaba y se apoyó en sus rodillas para estar a su altura.

—¿Cómo le conseguirás a Camus un regalo si no buscas uno?—susurró, medio divertido y medio con deseos de ponerle fin a la misión de la niña.

—Lo haré una vez que descubra qué me compró él—susurró ella en respuesta.

—Bien, ahora explícame esto.

—Ya sabes que Camus se irá a Siberia en algunas semanas—explicó Milo, sin quitar la vista de la puerta de un pequeño bazar en el que momentos antes, el pequeño aguador había ingresado—Camus quiere comprarme un regalo para que no lo olvide y yo debo darle uno para que no me olvide. Pero quiero darle lo mismo que él elija para mí.

—¿Qué harás si él elige darte algo para niñas?— preguntó Aioros, incapaz de contener su diversión por más tiempo.

Milo se quedó muy quieta por un largo rato y luego, moviendo su cabeza a un lado y rascándose detrás de una oreja, dijo:

—Oh…

Sí, probablemente no había pensado en eso.

Camus salió del bazar sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de color dorado que guardó en su bolsillo y luego comenzó a andar hacia la dirección en la que él y Milo estaban _ocultándose_. Aioros sabía que se le hacía tarde para revisar a los guardias bajo su supervisión, hombres bien entrenados y de mayor edad que no estaban muy felices que se diga marchando por el pueblo bajo el mando de un adolescente, sabía también que Saga pronto regresaría aunque no podía sentir su cosmos, y sabía muy bien que Aioria estaba buscándolo algunas calles más atrás. Y Milo, la pobre Milo estaba estática mirando a su amigo acercarse mientras seguramente estaba repasando su plan en su mente, intentando encontrar las fallas que la habían llevado hasta esa situación.

Aioros se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos cuando Camus llegó hasta donde estaban y realizó ante él una pequeña reverencia. El muchacho de pálida piel y ojos de un raro color zafiro podría ser el ideal de buenos modales y comportamiento… si tan sólo los demás aprendices quisieran imitarlo. Dirigió su fría y tranquila mirada hacia su mejor amiga, que seguía estática en su lugar y que no pareció reaccionar a la presencia del niño.

—Te he traído tu regalo de navidad—anunció él, con su voz calmada y su acento francés. Sacó de su bolsillo la bolsa de color dorado y la exhibió ante Milo.

 _Navidad_ , pensó Aioros. Por lo que sabía, esa era una de las más importantes celebraciones de la cristiandad, algo totalmente ajeno a los griegos y sobre todo a los santos que eran fieles a Athena. No pudo decir que estuviera feliz de oír un intercambio bajo esas connotaciones pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra. Muchos de los niños que llegaban del resto de Europa o América se sorprendían al saber que en el Santuario no se celebraban las fechas especiales de las demás religiones, aunque tampoco se les obligaba a renunciar a sus creencias nativas. Solo había que ver al pequeño y recién llegado Shaka, futuro guardián del templo de Virgo que era budista y cuyo mayor objetivo en la vida era alcanzar la iluminación.

—Aún no tengo un regalo para ti—confesó Milo, e ignorando completamente la presencia de Aioros, se quitó la máscara para mostrarle su rostro a su mejor amigo.

Ese era el motivo por el que Camus viajaría a Siberia y ella a la isla en la que nació. La regla de la máscara para las amazonas indicaba que no debían ser vistas con el rostro descubierto por ningún hombre y en caso que algo así sucediera, ellas podían elegir entre amar o matar al hombre que las había visto. Milo solo tenía seis años pero conocía bien esa regla, así que el hecho de que estuviera junto a un niño mostrándose como realmente era decía mucho de la naturaleza del vínculo que ambos tenían.

Incluso a pesar que los dos insistían en que eran amigos y se veían mutuamente como hermanos, los maestros de ambos temían que al crecer la forma en que se veían cambiaría y eso acabaría por condicionar la vida de Camus y el futuro de Milo.

Si ella en algún momento de su vida elegía matarlo por ser el único que conocía su rostro, ya no habría tiempo para buscar un nuevo aspirante a la armadura de Acuario, pero si elegía amarlo tendría que renunciar a su vida como guerrera y a su derecho de portar la armadura de Escorpio.

Por muy cruel que sonara en su mente, lo mejor era mantenerlos separados.

Pero por el momento, Aioros decidió que les daría un momento a solas antes de exigirles que regresaran al Santuario. Se apartó un poco y les dio la espalda. El lugar en el que estaban era cubierto por la sombra de un edificio de piedra cubierta de una planta enredadera y no había mucha gente cerca.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lo he solucionado—oyó decir a Camus. La bolsa que traía crujió un poco y aunque no los estaba viendo, escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, su voz rebosando alivio. Aioros pudo imaginarse su expresión aliviada y sonrió a su pesar.

—Sí. Ahora presta atención a las instrucciones que te daré. Primero, tienes que hacer esto…

El silencio se hizo de tal manera que Aioros podía escuchar el canto de las aves, los pasos de las personas que transitaban, las bocinas de algunos vehículos, incluso el batir de las alas de las palomas que se aglomeraban en los cables de electricidad. Su instinto le decía que debía voltearse y pero no quería molestar a los niños. También evitaba preguntarse por qué de pronto ninguno de los dos –sobre todo Milo– decía una sola palabra. Al cabo de unos minutos oyó una exhalación y luego un murmullo.

—Debo confesarte que no sé hacer esto—era Milo. Su voz tan baja que se perdía entre los otros sonidos—No se lo digas a nadie.

—Tampoco sé hacerlo. Es cuestión de práctica—Camus respondió también en murmullos bajos.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? Estoy estresada—gruñó Milo luego de unos nuevos minutos de silencio.

—Claro, acércate más e inclina tu cabeza a un lado— fue la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

Aioros tuvo un momento muy difícil preguntándose qué estaban haciendo pero se resistió a intervenir. Más allá de todas las reglas, esos pequeños sentían verdadero afecto el uno por el otro independientemente del tipo de afecto que fuera, y pronto serían separados por los siguientes seis años.

—Tu respiración me da cosquillas—declaró Milo luego de soltar una baja risa aguda.

—No puedo hacer esto si te mueves tanto—replicó Camus, con un dejo muy leve de impaciencia.

Repentinamente ansioso, Aioros se volteó pensando encontrarlos en cualquier situación excepto en la que estaban. Camus tenía su cabello azul turquesa echado sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho tenía una pequeña y fina trenza que salía desde detrás de su oreja. Él estaba haciendo una trenza idéntica en el cabello de Milo, mientras ella tenía la cabeza echada a un lado y su amigo se inclinaba sobre su cuello para ver mejor. Suspirando, Aioros volvió a voltearse y continuó esperando.

—Ahora vamos a cortarlas—anunció Camus, y Aioros supuso que cortarían los mechones trenzados de sus cabellos.

—Bien. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?—preguntó Milo.

—Así es. No estaría haciendo esto si no estuviera preparado.

—Perdone usted, señor sabelotodo.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.

—Pero tú lo sabes todo.

—Aun así no lo hagas.

—Sabelotodo—oyó canturrear a Milo y luego escuchó un largo suspiro por parte de Camus.

Aioros se carcajeó en voz baja y para cuando volvió a voltearse Milo ya llevaba su máscara puesta y sostenía en sus manos un mechón de cabello de color azul con reflejos turquesa que pertenecía a Camus, mientras que él procuraba guardar con cuidado un mechón igual pero de color azul eléctrico. Ambas extensiones de cabello tenían una cinta elástica cubierta de cuentas de color dorado muy pequeñas en ambos extremos para evitar que se desataran.

Sin duda era un regalo muy original, aunque algo sentimental para haber sido pensado por alguien como Camus, que declaraba que los sentimientos entorpecían la labor de un guerrero en el campo de batalla.

—Supongo que este es el final de tu misión—preguntó Aioros. Se había ofrecido a acompañar a ambos niños a la entrada del santuario luego de verificar a las tropas de soldados que estaban cumpliendo su guardia al pie de la letra.

—Ah… sí, creo que al final todo fue bien—respondió Milo. Iba dando saltos por todas las superficies altas que encontraba mientras su mejor amigo la seguía de cerca. Cada tantos metros intentaban hacer caer al otro pero eran casi igual de rápidos.

—Te dije que no debías preocuparte por el regalo—replicó Camus, saltando sobre ella con las manos apoyándose sobre su espalda para darse impulso y aterrizar varios metros más adelante.

— ¡No estaba preocupada!—exclamó Milo, apretando los puños y corriendo para darle alcance.

Aioros se quedó viéndolos mientras pasaban la entrada principal del Santuario. Estaba a punto de regresar al pueblo cuando sintió el cosmos de Saga y esperó a su amigo, que venía desde la costa con una expresión huraña y los puños apretados. El peli azul miró en dirección a la entrada y sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en Milo y Camus, que ya eran figuras muy pequeñas en la distancia en la que estaban.

—Así que sí estaba espiando a Camus después de todo—gruñó.

—Tenía una misión que cumplir y al final lo hizo—Aioros se encogió de hombros y sonrió, esperando un gesto parecido en su amigo.

Pero Saga sólo suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para peinar los largos mechones de su cabello. El casco de su armadura estaba en su mano libre y lo sostenía con tanta fuerza que su mano temblaba.

—Me cuesta creer que en solo unos años irán a la guerra—susurró.

Aioros asintió en silencio, perdiendo su sonrisa y mentalizando el rostro de su hermano y la determinación de este por convertirse en un santo de oro.

—Todos lo haremos. Pero tendremos la oportunidad de vivir nuestras propias experiencias antes que eso suceda. Además, son solo niños. Aún les falta mucho—dijo Aioros, comenzando a andar de vuelta a Rodorio con Saga siguiéndole de cerca. —Athena aún es muy pequeña y Hades no ha dado indicios de despertar.

—Athena…—susurró Saga. Su voz sonó tan plana y extraña que Aioros no pudo evitar mirarlo con atención. —Ellos la protegerán. Tal vez más que nosotros.

—Todos lo haremos. Incluso después de la muerte, siempre protegeremos a Athena—respondió y su amigo respondió con una sonrisa que no se sintió del todo bien.

Aioros miró una vez más hacia atrás, donde las figuras de Milo y Camus ya habían desaparecido.

Ese día, junto a muchos anteriores, se quedarían en su memoria para siempre sin importar qué tan larga o corta fuera su vida. Estaba seguro de ello.

.

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo! Tenía la intención de publicar el especial antes de las doce de la noche y ya casi son las cinco xD pero espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, sé que les pedi que recomendaran a un personaje para este especial pero como ninguno de ustedes eligió al mismo, le pedí a mi mejor amiga que lo hiciera. Le mostré una imagen de todos los santos de oro y le dije: elige sabiamente.

Ella eligió a Aioros. Bueno, antes que eso eligió a Dohko pero la verdad me costaba mucho imaginar cómo sería un relato que involucrara a Milo y el Viejo Maestro. Así que me quedé con el Caídas Locas xD

¿Sabías qué? Aioros tiene el premio en la categoría: "Caída del año" JAJAJAJA Disculpen. Me iré a dormir.

¡Que disfruten el especial más reverendamente incanónico del mundo y que tengan un año próspero, repleto de felicidad y bendiciones!


	15. Capítulo 11

**De celos y mejores amigos.**

—Habló brevemente sobre suicidio pero considerando que es Milo… creo que podría haber sido peor.

Camus escuchaba atento el intercambio entre Kanon de Géminis y la diosa. Ella asintió renuente. Había llamado a Shaka, a Kanon y a él no hacía más de dos minutos y Camus ya quería irse.

— ¿Sus heridas son graves?—preguntó Athena.

Suspirando, escuchó más de lo ocurrido, resignado a que no vería a Escorpio por el momento.

Al parecer, alguien ajeno al Santuario había estado molestando en sueños a algunos de los santos de oro y también a Athena. Camus no pudo opinar mucho con respecto a eso ya que él al parecer no era foco de atención así que solo se limitó a procesar las palabras de los santos de Virgo y Géminis. Apretó los dientes y los puños cuando supo que a raíz de la terrible pesadilla de la que Milo junto a Athena fueron partícipes, la primera acabó hiriéndose a sí misma. No la había visto desde la noche anterior cuando tuvo que patrullar los límites más lejanos del pueblo en compañía de Mu de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro y en la mañana, cuando llegó y pasó por el octavo templo ella no estaba ahí. Ahora, interiormente molesto, no quería hacer otra cosa que darle la vuelta al Santuario hasta encontrarla.

—Quédate a su lado durante todo el día y vigila que no haga nada imprudente—pidió la diosa. Camus elevó la vista pensando que se dirigía a él pero vio asentir solemnemente a Kanon y no hubo fuerza en el universo que impidiera que frunciera el ceño.

—Iré a verla ahora mismo. Se me escapó temprano en la mañana pero creo que sé dónde está.

Kanon hizo una reverencia a la diosa y salió, dejándolos a él y Shaka solos con Athena. El intercambio de palabras continuó aunque no escuchó mucho debido a que estaba atento buscando el cosmos de Milo, que aparentemente lo había ocultado para no ser encontrada. Observó la puerta por la que su compañero salió preguntándose cómo podría él saber dónde encontrar a Milo cuando estaba desaparecida si ni siquiera el propio Camus tenía idea.

—Camus, sé que te he prometido que no te verías obligado a separarte de Escorpio otra vez pero esto es importante—dijo Athena, dándole un sobre de color blanco sellado. —El Patriarca aún no regresa de Star Hill pero pensaba entregarte esta carta de todas formas.

En silencio, tomó el sobre que la diosa le ofrecía y lo abrió sin mucha ceremonia. Adentro, dos hojas repletas de información y la fotografía impresa de un niño llamaron su atención. Sacó las hojas más grandes y leyó brevemente por encima, memorizando únicamente los datos que creyó que necesitaba y luego guardándolas otra vez en el sobre.

— ¿Por qué me da la información de este niño?

—Tu nuevo aprendiz. Es nativo de la isla Milos, la misma en la que Milo y su alumno nacieron. Tendrás que ir por él el día de hoy y regresar lo antes posible.

—Partiré de inmediato—dijo sin más, haciendo una reverencia y marchándose.

No había dado un paso en dirección al templo de Piscis cuando Shaka lo alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a su lado, en silencio.

—Kanon cuidará bien a Milo—dijo en un murmulló. —Naturalmente no recurrí a ti anoche debido a lo lejos que estabas y además, Milo confía en Kanon.

—No entiendo por qué me dices esto. Sé que actuaste según era conveniente para asegurar el bienestar de Athena y nuestra compañera.

—Milo es tu mejor amiga—respondió Shaka, deteniéndose donde comenzaba el camino de rosas de Afrodita, que lentamente comenzó a retroceder cuando él sintió sus cosmos—No necesito leer tu aura para saber que estás molesto porque alguien más ocupó el lugar que te corresponde por derecho a su lado en su momento de necesidad. Pero no debes preocuparte ya que Kanon fue elegido por un buen motivo.

—No sé cuál sea el motivo pero no tienes que preocuparte en decirme ya que no es de mi interés personal. Si es decisión de Athena que él permanezca cerca lo aceptaré aunque… —tarde fue cuando se frenó a sí mismo. _Aunque no esté de acuerdo con eso_ , pensó.

—Debes comprender que la razón por la que Athena eligió a Kanon para cuidar de ella luego de lo que pasó es que Milo no sabe que Athena compartió su pesadilla, para ella, solo fue un sueño realmente malo que se sintió muy real y confía en que Kanon no le dirá a nadie acerca de lo sucedido.

Camus asintió mientras veía con atención el espacio libre que las rosas de Afrodita dejaron en las escaleras. Comenzó a andar dejando atrás a su compañero. Comprendía exactamente los motivos por los que no se le hizo saber acerca del incidente: no se encontraba cerca del Santuario y se le había confiado la seguridad de Milo a Kanon por su personalidad despreocupada y altanera. Pero Milo era Milo y él había confiado en la palabra de Athena de no obligarlo a estar lejos de ella por más tiempo, no cuando fue traído a la vida con el especial objetivo de proteger su vida… más o menos.

— No te preocupes por lo que pueda sentir con respecto a las decisiones que ya se tomaron—dijo a su compañero—Ya es costumbre para mí no estar presente en los momentos en los que más me necesita.

Dejó atrás a Shaka, que se veía como si se sintiera mal por esas palabras pero no se quedó a averiguar si efectivamente era así. Tenía que ir a Milos y volver en un día con un niño que le fue adjudicado sin una preparación previa. Cuando pasó por el octavo templo no había rastros de su compañera y amiga pero sí podía sentir el peculiarmente pacífico y enojado cosmos de Mika.

Se dirigió rápidamente al despacho de su amiga y tomó del escritorio una hoja en limpio y escribió con tinta una nota que luego dejó en su habitación.

Ignoró intencionalmente la sangre en el suelo y en la cama y también la camiseta gris manchada del líquido rojo.

Esa prenda no le pertenecía a Milo y no supo por qué exactamente ese hecho le molestó más que todo lo demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Por qué no me buscó para ir con él?— preguntó Milo, haciendo que Kanon suspirara—Conozco mejor la isla y podría haberlo guiado. Él nunca ha estado ahí.

—Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, se fue hace dos horas y además, no puedes irte en este estado.

Milo se volteó a él tan rápido que pareció un borrón. Su cabello largo, ondulado y azul eléctrico se meció con el viento del puerto y el sol hizo que algunos mechones brillaran con un tono dorado. Sus ojos turquesas se entrecerraron y sus labios se fruncieron. Estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre la noche anterior, había ligeras manchas de color violeta en su piel bajo los ojos y de alguna manera Kanon sintió que todo lo que quería hacer era encerrarla en su templo y bloquear las puertas.

Todos los esfuerzos que Athena y los demás dioses estaban haciendo comenzaban a resultar en vano y no podía hacer otra cosa sino enojarse por ello.

Los dioses, incluso Athena solo estaban pensando en su propia seguridad personal antes que en los demás. Las repercusiones de las barreras que ponían podían sentirse en el mundo mortal como mares y océanos agitados y causando tsunamis en muchas costas, subidas y bajadas intermitentes en la temperatura debido a la peculiar fuerza con que el sol estaba alumbrando el sistema solar, subidas y bajadas de mareas gracias a la rápida frecuencia con que la luna cambiaba de fases, apariciones fantasmales y abundancia de supuestos demonios que quedaron a la deriva al ser cerradas casi todas las puertas del inframundo.

 _Odio a los dioses_ , pensó. Refunfuñó un poco cuando Milo comenzó a caminar lejos del puerto y la siguió yendo algunos pasos por detrás. Vestidos como civiles pasaban completamente desapercibidos para las personas normales.

Más o menos desapercibidos.

Milo se bamboleaba en pantalones oscuros y ajustados, botas bajas y una camisa blanca que se mecía con el viento, dejando por momentos a la vista la piel dorada de su cintura y estómago, porque ni siquiera se había molestado en abotonarla por completo. Eso, sumado a la forma en que sus pantalones se ajustaban a ciertas áreas de su cuerpo, hacía que los hombres que pasaban a su lado voltearan a verla. Incluso aquellos que iban acompañados de mujeres se daban la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a su compañera.

Sabiendo que no había otras palabras que describieran físicamente a Milo que no fueran _hermosa_ y _deseable_ , se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro y se dedicó a lanzar miradas asesinas a todos aquellos a quienes encontrara fisgoneando.

Volvieron al Santuario en poco tiempo, con ella refunfuñando porque Camus no le pidió que viajaran juntos a la isla Milos y con él recordándole que dados los sucesos de la noche anterior lo mejor era que se quedara a descansar. La respuesta de Milo fue sacar de la cama a su alumno para ponerlo a entrenar, recordándole que si no lograba abrir la puerta que ocultaba la armadura, tendría que desistir de ser su alumno.

El pobre niño no entendía muy bien por qué estaba de mal humor su maestra y se limitó a seguir órdenes. Y mientras veía al chiquillo ir y venir de un lado a otro haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios físicos y a la vez haciendo uso de su cosmos para aumentar su resistencia, Kanon se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a juzgar de pretenciosa a su compañera. Si ella había hecho cosas como esas a los seis años, siendo una niña obligada a resaltar en un mundo donde mandan los hombres, estaba seguro de que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a creerse superior.

Hacia el final de la tarde cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la luna a salir, decidió que Milo estaba lo suficientemente molesta porque Camus no se la había llevado como para pensar en aguijonearse doce veces más y supo que era seguro dejarla en paz.

No que quisiera.

Ella era especial para él de una manera que no acababa de definir aún después de casi cuatro meses, pero estaba seguro de que era especial e importante. Solo tenía que mirarla detenidamente por un minuto para saber que nunca había visto alguien ser tan mortífera y peligrosa, y justa al mismo tiempo. Siendo quien lo juzgó y perdonó durante la guerra, demostrando su total confianza al dejarle el cuidado de la diosa, aceptándolo como un amigo luego de su regreso a la vida.

De repente, se le ocurrió la absurda idea de que no podría vivir si a Milo le sucedía algo malo.

Y no estaba en su poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pero por muy absurda que fuera su idea, se le antojó muy real, verdadera y honesta.

Regresó a su templo y se quedó en las sombras observándola subir con su alumno a cuestas. El niño, cansado de hacer tanto esfuerzo físico y mental se había desplomado tras intentar quebrar algunas rocas con sus puños y Milo, en su inmensa misericordia, lo cargó en su espalda y comenzó a andar hacia su templo advirtiéndole de la horrible muerte que sufriría si babeaba en su cabello. El chiquillo asintió y, acto seguido, se puso a lloriquear. El uso del cosmos cuando no se está acostumbrado puede desestabilizar emocionalmente a algunos aprendices.

Vio a Milo muy pequeña en las escaleras, casi creyó que los escalones eran demasiados para ella pero al mismo tiempo vio grandeza, poder, honor, fuerza, todo contenido en ese cuerpecito suyo que no alcanzaba el metro sesenta.

Suspirando, se decidió a darse una ducha para después irse a dormir. Saga había pasado la noche y el día en Star Hill con el Patriarca y sentía su cosmos acercándose. También podía sentir a Camus en la lejanía, regresando de Milos en un tiempo récord.

Ese desgraciado y suertudo cubo de hielo probablemente compensaría su ausencia pasando la noche en el octavo templo.

Por mucho que intentó, no supo por qué razón ese pensamiento le provocó dolor de cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche estuvieron de vuelta en las cercanías del Santuario. Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa se concentró en el pequeño que lo acompañaba, ya algo mayor para comenzar el entrenamiento pero aparentemente dispuesto y capaz. Cuando llegó a Milos al mediodía, encontró en el puerto al jovencito que ahora andaba a su lado, sentado sobre una banca vistiendo una pulcra camisa de color negro de mangas cortas, jeans celestes y unas zapatillas tan blancas que se preguntó incluso si no caminaba en el aire para evitar ensuciarlas.

El chico no era nada impresionante, lucía normal, usaba gafas y hablaba poco limitándose a monosilábicos o incluso solo en gestos positivos y negativos con su cabeza. Sus ojos eran verdes muy claros y cristalinos y su cabello del mismo turquesa que los ojos de Milo. De piel clara e inmune al sol y con una altura considerable, caminaba en silencio, casi sin emitir sonido alguno y acomodándose a cada instante las mechas más cortas de su cabello ondulado que le caía en capas irregulares hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros. Llevaba consigo una maleta mediana que contenía sus pertenencias y en su mano derecha, una bolsa repleta de manzanas que había sacado de un árbol en las cercanías de una solitaria casa en una colina que apenas se vislumbraba desde el puerto de la isla.

La única cosa que el niño le pidió antes de ir al Santuario era buscar ese árbol y sacar de él sus frutos. Sin indagar demasiado en el tema, accedió al pedido y les tomó dos horas ir y regresar al punto en que se encontraron, pero una vez cumplido ese extraño encargo, el niño declaró que estaba listo para macharse.

Su nombre era Zeth, tenía trece años y era huérfano, fue criado en los primeros años de su vida por su abuela y tras la muerte de la misma, fue llevado al orfanato que abandonó recientemente para convertirse en santo de Athena, era del signo de Acuario y poseía una sorprendente capacidad para despertar su cosmos brevemente. Todavía no sabía por qué motivo su nuevo alumno quería vestir una armadura pero tendría que averiguarlo.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras de los templos. Zeth decía el nombre de cada uno y lanzaba al azar datos sobre la personalidad de las personas que nacían bajo dichos signos, dando en el clavo con perturbadora precisión en algunos de sus compañeros. Cuando llegaron al octavo templo, Camus decidió que le daría descanso a su alumno y aprovecharía la oportunidad para ver a Milo.

—Escorpio—musitó Zeth, a su lado. Se detuvieron en la entrada y Camus buscó a Milo con su cosmos, ella estaba despierta y probablemente en la residencia privada.

—La única mujer en la elite dorada.

—Las mujeres escorpianas son emocionales, decididas, poderosas y apasionadas— murmuró. Tomó con cuidado en su mano derecha la bolsa de manzanas y comenzaron a andar hacia el interior del templo—leales, orgullosas, impulsivas y críticas. También son celosas, posesivas, no pueden morderse la lengua y les gusta ser el centro de atención.

Había descrito a Milo en su totalidad pero no lo dijo, no cuando sabía lo mucho que dolía una sola de sus Agujas. Caminaron por el pasillo principal y se adentraron en una puerta. Camus abrió una contigua que llevaba a las dependencias privadas cuando desde la derecha, un pequeño borrón en gris y azul pasó a su lado a toda velocidad y se llevó puesto a su alumno.

Zeth acabó en el suelo contra la pared junto a la puerta de la sala de batalla y sobre él, agarrado como una garrapata, se hallaba Mika. La bolsa que había sostenido celosamente todo el viaje se había roto y las frutas rojas y brillantes rodaban de un lado a otro mientras el alumno de Milo zarandeaba al suyo sin miramientos.

— ¡Eres tú! ¡Estás aquí, aquí en el Santuario! — decía con voz muy alta y aguda— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creer que lograras venir! ¡Cumpliste tu promesa!

—Mika—murmuró Zeth, siendo sacudido por los hombros e inmovilizado en el suelo solo veía al niño sobre él con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios—Estás cortando la circulación de la sangre en mis piernas.

—Oh, sí. Claro, lo lamento es que me dejé llevar por la emoción— contestó, levantándose tan rápido que volvió a convertirse en un borrón y de un tirón ayudó al niño a levantarse—¡Es que no puedo creer que estés aquí!

—Pues créelo.

— ¡Pero te he dicho que no puedo!— replicó, sacudiendo un hombro de su amigo con tanto ánimo que creyó que lo dislocaría.

—Pues esfuérzate.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?— la voz de Milo sonó cerca y un momento después, ella salía desde la cocina con los puños apretados y una expresión huraña.

—Ella es Milo de Escorpio—Mika apuntó hacia ella con su dedo y continuó—Mi maestra.

— ¿Hemos hablado acerca del tipo de recibimiento que le darás a los llegan, verdad?— replicó Milo, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a su alumno con una expresión de reproche.

—No te preocupes, maestra. Él es mi amigo Zeth—respondió Mika, sonriente, feliz y orgulloso—Mi _mejor_ amigo.

Milo vio a ambos niños y parpadeó una vez, luego miró a Camus y se acercó deliberadamente a él, aún cruzada de brazos y como si no quisiera asustarlo.

—Camus es mi mejor amigo pero no me ves gritando como una loca.

—Disculpe a Mika, por favor señorita—pidió Zeth, hablándole a Milo, cuyos ojos brillaron con interés cuando volvió a mirarlo—Él no suele controlar muy bien sus emociones y en general no sabe cuándo callarse pero es un buen niño. O eso es lo que me dijo cuando nos conocimos.

— ¡Oye, no me avergüences delante de mi maestra!— de pronto, Mika tomó a Zeth de un mechón de cabello y tiró de él con fuerza.

—Creí que esa era la base del fundamento de nuestra amistad—respondió el aludido, elevó su mano y tomó también un mechón de cabello del peli azul para tirar del él. A diferencia suya, Mika sí hizo una mueca de dolor—Yo te avergüenzo y tú te sonrojas como un tomate para llamar la atención de las chicas.

—Camus, él acaba de llamarme _señorita_ — murmuró Milo, envolviendo con ambas manos su ante brazo y sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

—Todos los de rango inferior te llaman señorita— replicó Camus, sonriendo muy a su pesar.

—Sí, pero él es adorable.

— ¿Me cree adorable? Eso es nuevo. Por lo general, es Mika quien recibe atención innecesaria por parte de las mujeres.

—Me lo voy a comer. Me lo comeré.

—Eso sería un inconveniente ya que mi amigo es extremadamente celoso y además, no deseo ser comido. Vine aquí a entrenar con el maestro Camus y si me comen no podré hacerlo.

—Detenme, detenme o me lo comeré ahora—farfulló Milo, lanzándole una mirada desesperada. Camus solo respondió negando con la cabeza, acción que logró calmarla—Basta de cháchara. Mika ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo.

—Estaba intentando abrir la puerta de la sala de la armadura. Logré que se moviera un poco usando mi cosmos—respondió él y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa altanera—Ya puedo usarlo por algún tiempo.

— ¿Aún te desmayas luego de usarlo?—preguntó el aludido— ¿Todavía te pones a llorar?

Mika se sonrojó muchísimo y empujó su amigo, quien como mínimo se tambaleó en su lugar y se limitó a sonreír.

Camus estuvo a punto de dar por terminada la visita, resignándose a no poder conversar con Milo acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior cuando el suelo tembló ligeramente. Los niños no parecieron notarlo, enfrascados como estaban en recolectar las manzanas que se salieron de la bolsa murmurando en voz baja. Milo le miró por el rabillo del ojo, totalmente seria y con una cortina de sombras cubriéndole el rostro. Camus asintió ligeramente y se detuvieron cuando un nuevo temblor, esta vez más fuerte se hizo sentir.

—Mika—llamó Milo y el niño se volteó de inmediato a verla—dale a tu amigo un tour privado por el templo, llévalo a la parte superior a ver las estrellas y ofrécele algo de cenar.

—Zeth, quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que regresemos— ordenó Camus, a lo que su alumno asintió y sin más, fue arrastrado por el peli azul a la cocina del templo.

Milo llamó a su armadura, la cual se presentó ante ella en una luz que salió disparada cuando la puerta de la sala que la guardaba se abrió y la vistió, envolviéndola en una luz dorada. Su mano derecha brilló más que el resto de su cuerpo y un destello rojizo destacó entre el oro, evidenciando que ya estaba lista para lanzar su ataque. Al mismo tiempo, Camus invocó a su propia armadura y esta llegó a él en lo que tarda un parpadeo, acomodándose a su cuerpo y enfriando el aire a su alrededor cuando su cosmos helado se encendió.

La mirada de Milo se volvió peligrosa y violenta mientras atravesaban el templo, siendo seguidos de cerca por sus compañeros que estaban más abajo, todos subiendo hacia la cámara de Athena cuando sintieron el cosmos de la misma encenderse y enojarse, haciendo que el aire se llenara de una extraña electricidad.

Además del cosmos extrañamente enojado de Athena, había otro que descendía como una lluvia toxica y agresiva, algo que a Camus le hizo pensar en la oscuridad y en la calma, así como en la sensación de estar en medio de un campo de batalla.

Había alguien con Athena y no era bienvenido.

* * *

.

Nota al margen: Habemus aprendiz de Acuario (? Quiero desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo (otra vez) y agradecerles por comenzar el año leyendo este humilde fic en el que hago lo que quiero con los canónicos e incanónicos xD Quería comentarles también que no estoy viendo sus mensajes; me llegan como notificaciones en mi correo y puedo leerlos ahí, pero cuando quiero entrar y responderles me dice algo como "mensaje inválido" así que no se preocupen, sus mensajes SÍ llegan a mi correo y siento mucho no poder contestar :(

¡Tengan un buen fin de semana e inicio de semana! ¡Se cuidan MUCHO!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 06/01/16


	16. Capítulo 12

**El dolor de los hombres que esperaron por siempre.**

La tensión era cada vez mayor en la mente de Athena, la preocupación por la seguridad de sus santos sumados al cansancio que le provocaba utilizar su cosmos en grandes cantidades y con el aditivo de la última pesadilla hacía que la diosa quisiera desplomarse en el suelo. Pero no lo haría. No se sentaría a observar mientras hombres y mujeres daban su vida por ella otra vez.

Decidida a romper ese ciclo espantoso en el que su corazón se rompía cuando los cosmos se apagaban, cruzaba su recámara para llegar a la estatua de Athena. Se detuvo en las escaleras que se veían enormes, eternas y duras más no se dejó amedrentar.

No había dado un paso lejos de donde estaba cuando lo sintió.

Una fuerza que pareció desvanecer por completo su barrera, atravesándola como de si simple aire se tratara y un cosmos poderoso se cernió sobre el espacio a su alrededor poniéndola en alerta máxima. Ese cosmos cayó sobre todo el Santuario como una cortina cubriendo la calma y despertando inmediato miedo y confusión sobre cada residente en sus tierras sagradas. Sus doce santos de oro; los once que se encontraban en el recinto de las doce casas más los dos que patrullaban los alrededores se acercaban hacia ella a toda velocidad con sus cosmos encendidos al máximo y prometiendo violencia y dolor a quien sea que se atrevió a presentarse ante ella de una manera tan irrespetuosa y precipitada, los santos de plata y bronce estaban en las cercanías pero sin acercarse, seguramente acatando órdenes dadas a último segundo por los mayores.

Todas las luces en el Santuario se apagaron, dejándolos en la total oscuridad y frente a ella, en uno de los tramos de escalera, una figura se formó en las sombras. Athena procuró ver pero solo pudo atisbar el contorno del cuerpo de un hombre. Detrás de él, desde el suelo, una barrera visible comenzó a formarse y rápidamente cubrió el espacio que los rodeaba incluyendo su recámara y el templo principal.

Un latido de corazón pasó hasta que comprendió que de esa manera los santos de oro, los de plata y los de bronce no podrían acercarse.

— ¿Quién eres? —exigió saber, hablando con tanta autoridad y dureza en su voz como fue capaz— ¿Por qué te presentas ante mí?

Las sombras retrocedieron cuando una luz blanca, cegadora y potente se encendió sobre la figura, dejando al descubierto a la persona frente a ella. Athena se vio sorprendida por la apariencia que tenía el recién llegado y por las sensaciones que le provocó. Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos.

Él se veía joven pero viejo a la vez, su rostro de facciones suaves y contornos angulosos y perfectos estaban en total calma, su piel era muy clara y su cabello del más absoluto negro cayendo en mechones irregulares sobre su hombro izquierdo donde estaba amarrado con una cinta roja, sus ojos grises eran tan expresivos que Athena tuvo dificultades en mantenerle la mirada, no portaba armadura sino que iba vestido con simples pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus piernas largas y una camisa de color blanco sobre una sudadera negra.

Tan normal como lucía, él dejaba en claro el hecho de que no necesitaba una armadura y por muy juvenil y tranquilo que se viera su sola presencia le instaba a retroceder.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en ella con agudeza y Athena pudo ver reflejado en ellos la misma vejes y juventud que le atribuyó, pudo ver dolor en el negro y alivio en el gris, sintió a la vez una gran paz y una terrible sensación de adrenalina, como si estuviera en un campo de batalla.

Todas esas emociones eran contrarias pero todas se complementaban con perfecta armonía.

—Diosa Athena—dijo él, hablando con una voz que pareció arrullarla y golpearla a la vez—Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Altair.

— ¿Por qué has venido a mí, Altair?— preguntó, ignorando todas esas emociones que se contrastaban y que él despedía— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Sólo una cosa y tú sabes cuál es pero te niegas a entregármela—respondió con calma y a la vez con peligrosidad—Tienes que darnos lo que nos pertenece.

—Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso.

—Athena, he venido en paz hasta aquí luego de esperar por casi cuatro meses que comprendieras la gravedad de tu incapacidad para aceptar lo que el futuro depara—replicó él, acercándose con pasos lentos y calculados.

Cada vez que movía uno de sus pies la tierra temblaba como si de pequeños terremotos constantes se trataran. El viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor, acariciando con avaricia su sedoso cabello negro, haciéndole parecer un ángel y a la vez un depredador. Athena sabía que no era la primera vez que veía a este joven hombre, sabía que no era la primera vez que él llegaba en son de paz rogando que algo que le fue quitado le sea devuelto.

Pero si Athena ponía en sus manos aquello que había venido a reclamar…

—Entiendo que estés dolido por tener que rogar por aquello que es tuyo por derecho pero si te entrego lo que pides… —incapaz de siquiera pensarlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, consiguiendo recordar esas pesadillas que la habían atormentado—No seré testigo mudo de su sufrimiento otra vez. No dejaré que la lastimen… lo prometí.

Lo había prometido. Prometió que protegería un alma que fue puesta en sus manos cuando la misma se desvanecía en dolor y tristeza, cuando la única esperanza de salvarla fue unirla a otra alma inocente que también sufría.

Le prometió a Camus que nada le pasaría a Milo.

Les había prometido lo mismo a los primeros santos de Acuario y Escorpio y había cumplido su promesa en cada era; no sería diferente en esta.

— ¿Lastimarla? Athena… ¿Acaso te oyes a ti misma?—el joven Altair se vio totalmente consternado por sus palabras y Athena creyó firmemente que en el juego de la hipocresía dos podían jugar—No sufrirá ningún daño que no esté destinada a sufrir si permanece con nosotros. Es verdad que habrá daño si la dejas libre pero olvidas una cosa: nosotros, los cuatro, tomamos su dolor y lo sentimos con ella, es así como fue hace milenios y es así como debe ser ahora.

—Mi decisión seguirá siendo no aunque te esfuerces en justificar una pena impensable para incluso el peor de los seres de este universo.

—Ahora veo que aunque suplique no conseguiré nada salvo alargar su sufrimiento— dijo él, cerrando sus ojos y expresando tanto dolor y a la vez, una extraña felicidad que la diosa se sintió confundida por la contraposición de ambas expresiones—Me aflige como no tienes idea que tu respuesta sea negativa, porque de esa forma solo lograrás que aquella a quien intentas proteger sufra un tipo de dolor que ni siquiera los dioses han experimentado, y a la vez me regodeo en tu respuesta ya que de ese modo mis hermanos y yo seremos libres de vengarnos sin remordimiento alguno de los dioses que nos robarnos a Milo.

La forma en que el mismo aire tembló cuando él dijo el nombre de la octava guardiana del zodíaco hizo que Athena diera un paso atrás. El suelo, que tembló ligeramente cuando él caminó anteriormente, ahora temblaba casi de forma violenta, haciendo que ella se tambaleara en su lugar y que los cimientos de las construcciones se quejaran sonoramente. Pudo oír a lo lejos las voces de los residentes del Santuario exaltados por el movimiento de la tierra y por el cosmos poderoso, aterrador y a la vez tranquilo que envolvía a Altair.

Recordándolo con mayor detalle, Athena pudo ver que él era incluso más viejo que los titanes, más viejo que el mundo.

Él había venido desde el tiempo de la creación y no estaba solo.

Su corazón se contrajo y le fue difícil respirar cuando sintió otros tres cosmos, todos en la cercanía, alertas y expectantes que no se acercaban pero que estaban listos para venírseles encima con un solo gesto de Altair.

De haber siquiera intentado clasificar todos los tipos de emociones y reacciones que esos cuatro cosmos en conjunto le provocaron se hubiera vuelto loca.

Solo un pensamiento se formó en su mente, un nombre, una palabra capaz de unir a los cuatro cosmos en uno.

Caos.

Entonces, lo siguiente que supo fue que el suelo dejó de moverse porque Altair había fijado sus complejos ojos en un punto detrás de ella.

Tragó con dificultad al reconocer el cosmos de la única persona capaz de traspasar sin siquiera ser consciente de ello una barrera creada por Altair.

Se volteó al tiempo de ver a Milo de Escorpio caminar hacia ella con decisión y a la vez con calma, con sus ojos fijos en el hombre delante de ella, prometiendo castigo, dolor y muerte con sus agudos y afilados ojos turquesa. Portando su armadura y con su cosmos encendido al máximo, Milo preparó su Aguja Escarlata mientras se posicionaba delante de Athena, interponiéndose entre su diosa y lo que suponía, era un enemigo.

Se preguntó si Milo al menos era consciente de lo peligroso que era ese hombre o si no le importaba. Orgullosa como era, Escorpio no iba a dar un solo paso atrás.

—Quita tu espantosa barrera y deja pasar a mis compañeros para que podamos darte la paliza que te mereces—gruñó ella apuntando con su dedo índice a Altair.

Athena no creyó siquiera que el aludido escuchara una sola palabra. Había sorpresa en los ojos grises de Altair, también había premonición, como si estuviese esperando a que ella se presentara. La forma en que la miraba le recordó a la forma en que Seiya la miraba a ella.

Con amor.

Había también muchas otras expresiones en sus ojos que desbordaban y lo bañaban por completo: ternura, tristeza, ansias, miedo, esperanza, dolor, odio, todo mezclado en una combinación que a Athena le causó temor pero que a Milo no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Altair se acercó a ella y esta vez cuando caminó el suelo no tembló. Milo no se movió cuando él llegó a su lado y se quedó tan cerca que su Aguja Escarlata entró en contacto con la tela de su ropa.

—Tal parece que quieres morir—murmuró ella. Athena no podía ver su rostro al estar al amparo de su espalda pero supuso que ya mostraba su lado sádico y violento, ese lado de su personalidad que muchos temían— ¿Quieres morir? ¿Es por eso que te acercas? Con gusto te ayudaré a tener lo que quieres si no hablas y dices qué haces aquí y qué asuntos tienes con mi diosa.

—Si decides que debo dejar de existir con gusto recibiré tu condena—dijo Altair, alzando ambas manos y posicionándolas a cada lado de la cabeza de una sorprendida y enervada Milo, acunando su rostro mientras en el de él solo una expresión se mostraba. Amor ciego y absoluto que destilaba incluso en su voz y en cada movimiento que hizo a continuación—Ha pasado un largo tiempo. Te hemos esperado desde siempre.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró Milo, extrañada por el accionar del joven.

Él se puso de rodillas delante de Milo y antes que pudiera reaccionar, tres figuras más aparecieron y los cosmos que sintió en las cercanías aplastaron el espacio como grandes asteroides quebrando un planeta. Athena observó espantada cómo cuatro hombres rodeaban a Milo, todos de rodillas y con sus ojos fijos en su rostro.

Milo resplandecía en luz dorada por su cosmos, engrandecida por su armadura dorada y peligrosa con su Aguja Escarlata. Athena no necesitaba pensar demasiado que esa era una imagen digna de ser inmortalizaba por adoradores como esos cuatro.

Esos que habían estado ahí desde el mismo momento de la creación.

La palabra Caos se formó otra vez en su mente cuando reconoció a los tres recién llegados, ninguno usaba armadura alguna y todos, al igual que Altair, rebosaban de emociones que parecían contrastar y armonizar. Uno de ellos, que estaba a la derecha de Altair era pelirrojo e iba vestido solo con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca; del otro lado, a la izquierda, estaba un muchacho de cabello dorado y ojos negros que llevaba estampada en su rostro una sonrisa fanática. Al otro lado del pelirrojo estaba un muchacho que miraba a Milo a través de los mechones de cabello azul que cubrían una parte de su rostro. Sus ojos violetas se centraron una vez en Athena y solo eso bastó para que retrocediera otro paso.

—Retrocedan ahora y no se les ocurra acercarse a Athena—replicó Milo, que despidió a los cuatro con un gesto despectivo de sus manos. Un parpadeo después, los cuatro estaban de pie, retrocediendo.

—No hemos venido por Athena, sino por ti—dijo el rubio. Su cabello ondulado permanecía impasible ante el viento frío que rodeó el aire alrededor y sus ojos negros, desprovistos de cualquier atisbo de luz, se fijaron en ella—Pero ella es la principal conspiradora de todo esto.

—No entiendo de qué hablas y no me importa hacerlo, no quiero verlos cerca de ella.

El aire frío se acentuó hasta que el suelo y las columnas se cubrieron con una capa de hielo.

En un instante, doce hombres estuvieron alrededor de Athena porque Camus de Acuario se posicionó delante de Milo, interponiéndose entre ella y los cuatro visitantes.

El pelirrojo, que hasta ese momento expresaba amor, devoción y fanatismo con sus ojos azules oscuros e intensos, se mostró frío, violento y tan peligroso que Athena temió por la vida del onceavo guardián, porque hacia él fueron dirigidas todas y cada una de esas emociones.

— ¿Qué haces, idiota? ¿Por qué no estás al lado de Athena?— gruñó Milo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

—Ordenes de Athena—respondió Camus sin voltearse—Por mandato de la diosa debo proteger la vida de Milo de Escorpio y si alguno de ustedes se acerca otra vez tendré que matarlos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Milo, volteándose a verla.

Athena no pudo sino sentirse angustiada por la mirada molesta que le dirigió Milo, creyéndola loca por anteponer la seguridad de un santo a la suya propia. Pero ella no entendía, no debía entender… no debía siquiera estar ahí.

Nada de eso debería pasar.

— ¿ _Tú_ nos mataras?—fue el pelirrojo quien habló, dirigiéndose a Camus con una sonrisa burlona e incrédula— ¿No eres tú el mismo patético humano que la última vez abandonó a su amigo por otro que lo había traicionado? ¿No eres tú el que hace milenios estuvo de rodillas delante de los dioses del Olimpo suplicando por la vida casi perdida de una mujer que no era tuya?

—¡Silencio!—gritó Athena.

Adelantándose e ignorando las voces de sus santos de oro que le pedían que se detuviera, se acercó a Camus y a Milo y esta vez fue ella quien se interpuso entre los visitantes y los santos. A su espalda podía sentir la confusión de Acuario y la sorpresa de Escorpio, sentía también la tensión provocada por todos y cada uno de los presentes. Encendiendo su cosmos al máximo, invocó a Nike y el báculo cobró forma en su mano derecha despidiendo una intensa luz dorada que cegó incluso a los cuatro jóvenes.

— ¿De qué habla?—susurró uno de sus santos. Aioria de Leo.

— ¿Suplicándoles a los dioses?—replicó Acuario en voz baja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que abandonó a su amigo la última vez?—inquirió Escorpio.

El pelirrojo ablandó su mirada cuando se dirigió a la peli azul y sonrió con ternura pero cuando quiso acercarse pasando por encima su autoridad, Athena le apuntó con su báculo, advirtiéndole que no debía acercarse un paso.

—Esto no está saliendo en la manera que esperaba—Altair suspiró y se acercó a su compañero pelirrojo, cuya mirada repleta de emociones negativas esta vez fue dirigida a la diosa—Athena, quiero que sepas que tras tu negativa ya no se te dará una oportunidad para cambiar de opinión sobre este asunto. Milo de Escorpio nos pertenece y nosotros le pertenecemos; de no estar juntos es imposible que el equilibrio del universo se mantenga por más tiempo. Espero que sepas que tu estupidez solo traerá tragedia y dolor sobre este mundo y las personas que lo habitan.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera?!— La voz de Shura de Capricornio se alzó sobre las exclamaciones de los santos y en un segundo, él estuvo de pie junto a ella— ¡Discúlpate con ella por tu lengua atrevida y luego ruega por tu vida!

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que te pertenezco?— replicó Milo, que seguía a su espalda y amparada también por la presencia de Camus, cuyo cosmos hacía que todo se cubriera de escarcha, nieve y hielo—Mi lugar es con Athena, mi vida es suya para hacer su voluntad.

—No—dijo el muchacho de cabello azul. Sus ojos violetas brillaron con cariño y admiración cuando miró a la octava guardiana—Tu lugar está por encima de cualquier simple dios o diosa. No lo entiendes aún pero pronto lo harás.

—Todos se equivocan—dijo una voz por encima del resto. Pacífico y controlado, en perfecta calma Shaka de Virgo se unió a la discusión. Sus ojos abiertos, celestes y profundos se fijaron en Athena primero—lamento mucho mis palabras pero temo que tendré que diferir en esto. La vida de Milo no te pertenece, Athena—luego, sus ojos se dirigieron al muchacho de cabello azul y dijo—Tampoco les pertenece a ustedes. El alma de Milo pertenece a una sola persona y esa persona está justo delante de ella.

Todos, Athena incluida, miraron a Camus. Él se mostró tranquilo y controlado, inmutable a la situación y ajeno a todos los tipos de miradas que eran lanzadas hacia su persona. Milo le veía con completa confusión e incredulidad y retrocedió dos pasos lejos de él.

— ¿Alguien podría hacer el grandísimo favor de explicar de qué diablos están hablando?—farfulló.

—Debes venir con nosotros, así comprenderás mejor cuál es tu lugar y sabrás que no es aquí—respondió el pelirrojo, atreviéndose a extender una mano en su dirección.

— ¿Por qué rayos iría contigo?— replicó Milo inmediatamente—la sola manera en que miras a Athena hace que quiera matarte de la forma más dolorosa y lenta que se me ocurra.

El pelirrojo la vio como si de pronto fuera invadido por una terrible sensación de dolor e, increíblemente, bajó la cabeza como si quisiera rogar por perdón. El muchacho peli azul puso una mano en su hombro y se adelantó, clavando su mirada en Milo.

—Aún no es tiempo de que vengas con nosotros—dijo. Extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba y una pequeña esfera de luz brilló entre sus dedos, la acercó a su boca y susurró—Hemos estado esperando desde antes de la era del mito, sufriendo las consecuencias de tu ausencia. Esperar sólo unos pocos meses más no hará tanta diferencia. Todos tus compañeros y la deidad a la que respondes con completa devoción recordarán esta reunión y discutirán, diferirán y dudarán debido a eso, pero tú, querida princesa, lo olvidarás. No quiero ver esa expresión de confusión y dolor en esos ojos tuyos que son tan hermosos.

Acto seguido, y mientras los cuatro retrocedían, el peli azul sopló sobre la palma de su mano y la esfera de luz creció hasta ser un millón de partículas de luz que envolvieron a Milo ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Los cuatro visitantes se desvanecieron en el aire al mismo tiempo que Milo, todavía envuelta en las partículas de luz, caía al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

La velocidad de la luz no fue suficiente para que los que estaban más cerca llegaran a ella antes que su cabeza impactara con fuerza en el duro piso.

* * *

.

Nota al margen: Este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir y también uno de los que más me costó aunque lo dice en apenas dos días. Bueno... supongo que ya era hora de un poquito de drama (? me hubiese gustado mucho poner algo de acción pero como dijo Altair: vinieron en paz y si se iban a los golpes eso hubiera desvirtuado todo.

Ahora, de estos cuatro OC mi favorito es Altair. Les preguntaría quién es su OC preferido pero sospecho que ya sé de quién se trata xD *inserta enano de ojos turquesa y cabello azul alborotado que lloriquea por todo*

Por otra parte, sufrí mucho la frustración de no poder responder sus mensajes pero GRACIAS por comentar. De todas maneras no es lo mismo pero gracias xD

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 10/01/16


	17. Capítulo 13

**Crisis dorada y el dilema de Aioria.**

De pie en las puertas del templo de Acuario, Aioria refunfuñaba en compañía de DeathMask y Afrodita. A lo lejos veían bajar en dirección a Escorpio a Camus, Saga y Aioros.

Suspirando, se dejó caer al lado del santo de Cáncer, que para variar estaba sosteniendo una botella de cerveza que estaba cargada hasta la mitad.

Dejando ir su mente un poco hacia atrás, rememoró las discusiones que tuvieron con sus compañeros. En un lapso de casi cuatro horas la única cosa en que pudieron estar de acuerdo fue en llevar a Milo a una cama para que pudiera descansar.

Pero cuando decidieron sacarla de la escena del crimen, fue Saga quien la alejó de los brazos de Athena, que protestó diciendo:

— _Se quedará conmigo, yo la cuidaré_ _. —la expresión de total decisión y fiereza hizo que el corazón de Aioria rebosara de respeto y admiración. Detrás de ella, los recién llegados santos de bronce estaban en silencio, mirando la situación en un segundo plano pero viéndose listos para intervenir en cualquier momento._

 _El santo de Géminis, en su infinita paciencia y como sólo él sabía hacer, explicó lo que probablemente todos sentían diciendo:_

— _Athena, tú eres nuestra diosa y nosotros tus guerreros y aunque estamos agradecidos por tus atenciones, nos gustaría cuidar de ella de la manera en que cuidamos a los nuestros._

 _Se hizo el silencio entonces. Nadie se opuso a esas palabras y aunque con ellas de alguna manera estaban excluyendo a la diosa, preferían vigilar a Milo en un lugar lejos de ella. Así que Saga, en compañía de Camus y un ansioso Hyoga, se llevaron a su compañera escaleras abajo. Afrodita tuvo la consideración de quitar rápidamente el camino de rosas._

 _Y esa fue la única decisión que tomaron en conjunto, porque luego de eso nadie sabía qué hacer con respecto a la aparición de esos cuatro sujetos. El grupo se había visto divido en tres; los que querían decir la verdad; DeathMask, Kanon, Afrodita, Camus y el mismo Aioria, los que preferían esperar un poco más para buscar una solución; Mu, Shaka, Aldebarán y Dohko y luego estaban los que acatarían las órdenes de Athena sean cuales fueran; Saga, Aioros, Shura y el Patriarca, que había ido nuevamente a Star Hill. Los tres grupos enfrentados discutieron un largo rato y con tanta fiereza que Athena llegó incluso a cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos._

 _Ese fue el momento en que Seiya la atrajo hacia sí mismo, abrazándola con total confianza y murmuró:_

— _Creo que deberíamos calmarnos._

 _Que un niño de la edad de Seiya les dijera eso a los santos de oro fue exasperante pero lo que ocurrió luego fue la gota que rebasó el vaso._

 _Athena había decidido que lo mejor era dejar esa noche en el olvido y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó. La seguridad de Milo era primordial y ya que ese sujeto de cabello azul le había hecho algo asegurando que borraría de su memoria los últimos eventos, lo usarían a su favor._

— _No puedes hacer eso, Athena—replicó de inmediato Kanon de Géminis._

— _Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento—había replicado la diosa, apretando sus manos en puños._

— _¿Qué está sucediendo?—había dicho Saga, quien llegaba desde Piscis tras dejar en Acuario a Milo._

— _Quiere hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada—respondió su gemelo menor, viendo con dolor a la diosa._

— _Athena, prometiste que le dirías la verdad si las cosas se salían de control—Aioria no podía dejar de recordarle su promesa a la joven._

— _Milo no recordará nada de esta noche. Tenemos que tomar ventaja de esto—dijo ella en concilio._

— _No sabemos si realmente le borraron la memoria—replicó Kanon, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza— ¿Y si no lo hicieron? ¿Y si le dieron toda la información que necesita saber?_

 _Aioria no podía quitarse de la cabeza el malestar que le provocó la decisión de la diosa. Hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, ellos no se creían capaces de semejante cosa después de lo que había pasado._

— _También tengo esa duda y es por eso que debo pedirles un favor—había dicho la diosa en respuesta y como buenos santos que eran, asintieron—Quiero que tú, Kanon, o tú Saga, usen el Satán Imperial en ella para modificar sus recuerdos._

— _¡¿Sugieres que le lave el cerebro?!—Kanon perdió los estribos y fue gentilmente detenido por Mu de Aries, que en silencio colocó una mano en su hombro y dijo:_

— _Tienes que pensar en el bienestar de nuestra compañera y en la seguridad de nuestra diosa. Si Milo recuerda algo de lo que pasó cometerá alguna locura como buscar a esos jóvenes, y si tiene lagunas eso sólo empeorará la situación. Y si ellos regresan y Milo no está bajo control será peligroso que esté cerca de Athena._

— _Aun así… ¿Cree que sea necesario, señorita?— murmuró un compungido DeathMask, que se rascaba la barbilla mientras miraba a todos los participantes de la discusión._

— _No es correcto—por una vez, Dohko se dignó a decir algo a favor del sentido común. En sus ojos verdes y su rostro joven se mostraban siglos de sabiduría y cuando habló, todos, Athena incluida, guardaron completo silencio—El Satán Imperial es una técnica invasiva que obliga al sometido a cumplir la voluntad de quien la ejecuta así se trate de asesinar a alguien o de olvidar un suceso. Técnicamente reprime la voluntad y suprime los deseos y emociones personales, no me gusta para nada la idea de verlos utilizarla con Milo. Sin embargo… es necesario que se haga._

 _Y hasta ese momento se habían pasado casi dos horas, porque ninguno de ellos dio un paso atrás. Kanon no quiso saber absolutamente nada acerca de aplicar esa técnica en Milo, Saga dio un paso atrás, mostrando también su negativa y entonces los que se pusieron a discutir, esta vez sobre ética y moral fueron Dohko, Mu y Shaka._

— _No es lo correcto—había replicado Mu. Su expresión generalmente serena se había cubierto en sombras y sus ojos lucían taciturnos y frustrados._

— _No hay aquí un equilibrio entre lo ético y lo correcto. Si nos guiáramos por la ética tendríamos que respetar los derechos de Milo de conocer la verdad y en cambio, si elegimos hacer lo correcto, eso sería protegerla de esto como se planeó desde el principio— las últimas palabras de Shaka sonaron filosas y firmes. Sus ojos se habían cerrado pero parecía estar mirando a Aioria, Kanon, DeathMask y Afrodita._

— _Tenemos que hacer lo correcto, al menos por ahora—finalizó Dohko. Miró a Saga y a Kanon y asintió._

 _Sólo con eso todo parecía estar dicho… hasta que Aioros habló._

— _Lamento diferir con la señorita Athena pero aplicar el Satán Imperial en Milo sólo nos daría resultados a medias. En el octavo templo, justo ahora debe estar su alumno, sólo y asustado por los fuertes temblores que sufrimos._

— _No está solo, Camus trajo a su nuevo alumno esta noche y lo dejó con el protegido de Milo, los vi al pasar—agregó Aioria, recordando a los niños agazapados en las puertas mirando a los santos de oro subir a la velocidad de la luz las escaleras para llegar a la recámara de Athena._

— _Tendrían que usarlo en esos niños también—comentó Afrodita, negando con la cabeza y frunciendo los labios—vaya manera de comenzar la vida como santos. Nada glamoroso, si me lo preguntan…_

— _Sí, y nadie te lo ha preguntado—refunfuñó DeathMask y fue respondido por Afrodita con una mirada asesina. —Tendrían que utilizar esa técnica con medio Santuario, eso sin contar con las personas del pueblo. Y no olvidemos las noticias…_

— _Milo no lee el periódico— murmuró Aldebarán, ganándose una mirada cansada por parte de Kanon._

— _No necesita un periódico; es Milo. —Replicó el más joven de los géminis—prometimos que la protegeríamos en nombre de Athena, pero Athena prometió decir la verdad si algo como esto sucedía…_

— _¡Disculpen!—Hyoga interrumpió la discusión, llegando a prisa al lado de la diosa—Milo está despertando justo ahora y no se siente bien._

 _La chispa que había saltado entre ellos finalmente encontró el combustible cuando todos se movieron al mismo tiempo, algunos con intención de ir al onceavo templo, otros tratando de detener a los que querían irse. Finalmente, Athena impuso su autoridad elevando su cosmos y llamando la atención._

— _Se hará. Aplicarán la técnica en Milo y en los dos niños que esperan en el octavo templo._

— _Yo lo haré—decidió finalmente Saga pero no pudo dar más de tres pasos hacia el templo de Acuario cuando fue interceptado por su hermano menor._

— _Lo siento hermano, pero no puedo permitir que hagas esto. Es Milo de quien estamos hablando, esa niña que a los seis años corría a tu lado cuando tenía miedo ¿Recuerdas? Ella confía en ti._

— _No trates de manipularme, Kanon. Ambos sabemos que aunque no es lo correcto, es lo único que podemos hacer por ella. Todos lo sabemos pero no estamos de acuerdo porque ya no queremos herirnos mutuamente, sin embargo es la única manera de protegerla. ¿Quieres que corra peligro? ¿Quieres que la primera amiga que tuviste sufra un destino tan horrible como este?_

 _Cruzaron miradas por un momento que pareció eterno y luego, Kanon gruñó algo por lo bajo y se hizo a un lado para alejarse. La misma Athena intentó llamarlo pero él no volteó a verla, lo cual fue una gran falta de respeto. Aioros puso una mano en el hombro de Saga y asintió, dándole el incentivo para hacer lo que tendría que hacer._

Cuando su hermano, Aioros y Camus se perdieron de vista, Aioria se puso de pie con la intención de entrar pero se detuvo. Hizo lo mismo tres veces antes y nunca se atrevió a dar otro paso. La técnica de Saga le provocaba escalofríos y no quería ver en qué estado se encontraba Milo después de semejante cosa, sin embargo, tampoco quería dejarla sola.

Su crisis mental duró otra media hora en la que se dedicó a vagar en la entrada del templo de Acuario. Había sentido el cosmos de Saga en Escorpio alzarse para realizar su técnica y pensó en los niños que vio al pasar, ocultos de la vista en la sombras de las puertas mientras veían con asombro a los santos dorados. Finalmente decidió que no entraría y se dispuso a sentarse otra vez junto a DeathMask, pero se encontró con la dura y aguda mirada de Afrodita, cuyos ojos estaban entrecerrados y fijos en él.

—O entras ahí de una vez o te patearé—amenazó, apuntándole con su dedo índice. Aioria no se movió, inseguro sobre cómo debería tomarse esa increpación y unos segundos después, el santo de Piscis rodó los ojos y pasó a su lado, tomándolo del cuello de su armadura y tirando de él hacia el interior del templo—Oh, olvídalo. Haré algo mejor: te arrastraré hasta allá.

Escuchó la risa de DeathMask y lo vio levantarse para irse pero no pudo hacer nada para superar la sorpresa momentánea por el accionar de su compañero. Cuando supo qué estaba pasando, ya se encontraba en la residencia privada, delante de la puerta del cuarto de Camus.

—No hay nada que hacer hasta nueva orden así que por el momento me dedicaré a poner algo de orden en mi jardín—comentó Afrodita, mirando sus uñas y suspirando—Ese desgraciado arruinó el trabajo de meses en un segundo con su estúpido terremoto.

Continuó refunfuñando mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Era verdad. Las escaleras estaban en mal estado al igual que algunas columnas de los templos cercanos a la cámara de Athena, la misma estatua se había fragmentado y ni que hablar de las rocas que cayeron por el risco hacia las arenas de entrenamiento al otro lado del Santuario. No parecía que hubieran víctimas, pero sí un considerable daño material.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta y miró dentro del cuarto. El cosmos de Camus estaba por todas partes al igual que su peculiar aroma a pinos y a madera; casi como una cabaña de invierno. Los muebles y el suelo estaban en perfecto orden y limpieza era impecable, había libros amontonados en una esquina de un escritorio pequeño, tres fotografías que aparentaban ser viejas y algunas hojas en una pila junto a una pluma. Su armario estaba cerrado pero Aioria no creía que hubiera mucha ropa en su interior, en su mesa de luz junto a la cama había un libro con un marcador asomando un poco más allá de la mitad entre las páginas y un vaso de agua. La lámpara se mantenía encendida ya que a Milo no le gustaba la oscuridad y ella yacía entre las mantas blancas, con la cabeza apenas asomando en la almohada y su cabello despeinado amontonado en la cima de su cabeza. Acurrucada en el centro se veía muy pequeña para tanto espacio y Aioria supo de inmediato que su compañero tenía una cama así de grande para que dos personas entraran sin problemas.

Simple y práctico.

Y perturbador.

Milo pasaba tanto tiempo junto a Camus que se le hacía difícil creer que no había algo entre ellos, pero al ser ellos mismos quienes negaban la existencia de un lazo más fuerte que el de la amistad no dejaba mucho espacio para refutar con dudas. Por supuesto, Ninguno mostraba signos de que _hubiese algo_ , de hecho, Milo no se mostraba más que cordial o amistosa con ningún hombre y un santo de Athena promedio tenía suerte si Camus le dirigía más de cinco palabras en una misma oración.

Eran una pareja extraña.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama y se dedicó a mirar a su compañera y amiga. Él no sabía mucho a cerca de su pasado, Milo le había dado en su momento información básica y dispersa como su lugar de procedencia y su fecha de nacimiento, había dicho específicamente que le gustaban las manzanas y que odiaba la sopa pero eso no era información que pudiera servirle de algo. De hecho, no se conocían demasiado. Cuando eran pequeños pasaron sólo unos meses jugando y entrenando juntos antes que su maestro se la llevara a Milos para alejarla de Camus y luego, cuando regresó, las cosas habían cambiado, él era el hermano del traidor y Milo era una de las más fieles a Athena, seguía las órdenes del Patriarca al pie de la letra.

Eran la antítesis del otro y durante trece años Aioria le devolvió a Milo el mismo tipo de sentimiento que ella le expresaba: desprecio.

Secretamente deseó poder contar con ella en aquellos momentos pero se detenía de auto compadecerse ya que él mismo le había negado apoyo a ella cuando lo necesitó.

Quizás Milo solo estaba haciéndole pagar por esa vez, nunca lo sabría. No se atrevería a traer el pasado de vuelta a la superficie, no cuando estaban llevándose bien. Sin embargo, cuando Milo supiera lo que estaba sucediendo estaba seguro de que volvería a llevar el sello del desprecio de Escorpio y no quería que eso pasara, no quería estar del lado equivocado de la línea de nuevo y es por eso que deseaba decirle la verdad.

Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la cama, cerró sus ojos y dejó vagar su mente en trivialidades sin sentido como las pocas veces que había probado la comida de Milo, o lo celoso que había estado cuando ella intentó acercarse a su hermano de pequeños, o lo molesto que resultaba que Camus tuviera un espacio extra en su cama para ella.

Se removió un poco en su lugar y abrió sus ojos para mirarla. Milo era bonita… bueno, más que solo bonita y todo el mundo lo sabía. Supuso que lo había sido en su infancia también pero no podría asegurarlo ya que no la había visto sin su máscara sino hasta que el Patriarca en persona la exceptuó de la regla de su uso, y todavía podía recordar lo pasmado que se sintió al ver por primera vez su rostro, sus ojos, las distintas expresiones faciales, su sonrisa ganadora, altanera, orgullosa, su mirada de odio… a veces todavía se quedaba helado cuando la veía pero no admitiría semejante cosa en voz alta.

Milo lo usaría en su contra, estaba segurísimo de ello.

Así que entre su deseo de decirle la verdad y apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera y querer proteger esa precaria y nueva amistad que habían tenido desde la rebelión de Saga, no sabía muy bien qué quería. Tanto como Milo lo había despreciado, él la había despreciado a ella pero una vez aclaradas las cosas Milo se redimió y le brindó amistad y apoyo aunque fue ella quien lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Era divertido ser amigo de Milo, era divertido entrenar con ella, era divertido probar su comida de vez en cuando, compartir bromas mordaces sin ningún tipo de trasfondo ofensivo.

Quizás si la relación avanzaba un poco más, él también podría hacerle un espacio en su cama, aunque no era muy grande y de hecho el colchón era bastante duro y estaba hundido en el medio…

Suspiró y apoyó su barbilla en el borde de la cama, estiró un brazo y con su dedo índice pinchó la nariz de Milo tres veces, ella hizo un movimiento gracioso con la nariz y se hundió entre las mantas, dejando entrever solo sus ojos cerrados y su flequillo.

—Hey, Milo. No sé qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Saga o si estabas consciente cuando te aplicó la técnica… pero no te preocupes—comenzó a decir, con determinación construyéndose en su interior como un muro de roca inamovible. —Cuando despiertes, yo te diré la verdad. Lo sé, estoy ignorando una orden de la diosa pero… me atendré a las consecuencias más tarde. Lyfia dice que debemos seguir nuestras convicciones y ésta es la mía. Cuando despiertes te contaré todo lo que se te ha pedido que olvides esta noche y también lo que no sabes. Tú podrás decidir si me odias o no después pero… yo… —de pronto su lengua ya no quería funcionar y su voz no quería salir, sin embargo, se forzó a continuar con su corazón latiendo a la velocidad de la luz—Yo te prometo que si me permites estar a tu lado podría protegerte… podría… podría ser tu…

Se detuvo a sí mismo y no movió un músculo. El cosmos de Camus se sentía cada vez más cerca y eso quería decir que tendría que salir de ese lugar y dejarla en manos del aguador, que para variar era su mejor amigo y el único en quien Milo confiaba totalmente. Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto al tiempo de ver a su compañero llegar con un niño caminando a su lado y de su mano. Sus ojos verdes claros no tenían ningún tipo de expresión y estaban opacos, sin brillo, miraba fijamente al suelo y sostenía en su mano libre una maleta mediana, su cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro y los brillos de sus lentes eran lo único de él que que parecía darle vida.

Desvió la vista del pequeño y miró a Camus por un momento que se le hizo eterno, luego, su compañero miró en dirección a la puerta de su cuarto y otra vez a él y Aioria se preguntó si le interrogaría acerca de lo que estuvo haciendo en su cuarto a solas con Milo, sin embargo, se sorprendió al escucharle decir:

—Necesito pedirte un favor enorme.

—Ayudaré en lo que sea, compañero—decidió de inmediato, sabiendo que Camus de Acuario no pedía favores a nadie.

—Cuida a Milo por mí esta noche—dijo, clavando su fría y lacerante mirada en él—Este niño debe dormir cuanto antes según las órdenes de Saga para que su técnica tenga el efecto que él desea. Milo debe despertar en su templo y no puedo llevarla.

—La llevaré y me aseguraré que todo esté en orden—asintiendo, rápidamente comenzó a andar hacia la habitación, tomó a Milo en brazos y la sostuvo con cuidado—No te preocupes por nada, me encargaré de todo.

Se despidió de su compañero con una sonrisa de seguridad mientras procuraba no mover demasiado la preciada carga pero cuando salió del templo, escuchó pasos detrás de él. Camus estaba siguiéndole.

—No hagas nada imprudente—advirtió.

Aioria no se volteó al escucharlo hablar. Si le había escuchado prometer a Milo decir la verdad, no lo sabía pero lo haría de todos modos. Athena y su hermano, Saga, Shaka, todos estaban actuando de una manera equivocada y su corazón dictaba que hablara con la verdad. Continuó su camino en silencio, sintiendo la respiración de su amiga en su cuello como un recordatorio de lo mucho que valía la pena seguir adelante con su imprudente plan.

Entonces fue cuando pasó, que su determinación comenzó a resquebrajarse en el momento en que delante de sus ojos grandes nubes de partículas y polvo, piedra, todo tipo de material que se había roto en el terremoto, comenzaba a fusionarse con las estructuras para dejarlas como antes que todo ocurriera, para que de alguna manera el paisaje también hiciera de cuenta que nada había pasado.

Aioria no supo quién de esos cuatro hombres hizo semejante cosa, pero estaba muy seguro de que fueron ellos los que reconstruyeron el Santuario ante su mirada, en cuestión de minutos.

Para cuando continuó su camino sabiendo que de nada serviría mantener su convicción sobre decirle la verdad a Milo, el Santuario estaba en perfecto estado y él se encontraba devastado por su fracaso, y no solo eso sino que también se sentía culpable por pretender desobedecer a la diosa.

Tal y como dijo ese hombre de cabellera azul, los únicos en recordar su encuentro serían ellos.

Y ya estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de ello.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"—Shaka, ve si puedes llegar hasta ella—pidió Aioros, tomando el relevo de DeathMask para sostenerla, dejó descansar su cabeza en su regazo con delicadeza, como él debió hacer.

Se preguntó si Milo sería capaz de lanzarle una aguja escarlata a Aioros si se enteraba que anduvo en los brazos del santo mientras no estaba en el uso facultativo de sus ocho sentidos.

Shaka asintió y elevó su cosmos hacia ella pero algo curioso y extraño pasó. Se mostró sorprendido y luego sonrió un poco de manera enternecida, lo cual era perturbador tratándose de un hombre como él."

* * *

Nota al margen: Parece que los caballeros dorados no pueden ponerse de acuerdo xD

Bueno, no sé de dónde vino este capítulo, la verdad. Al principio me pareció divertido ver un fic en el que se llevaran de las mil maravillas, pero también me pareció que eso es un poco plástico o rebuscado, o en última instancia, irreal. Además, hay que recordar que son técnicamente 13 personas (contando al Patriarca y sacando a Milo porque obviamente ella no sabe lo que está pasando) y todos tienen sus propios puntos de vista.

En fin. Sinceramente, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Para mí hubo mucho drama, casi planté un cruce de golpes pero ya se me estaba haciendo algo largo xD

¡Se me cuidan mucho y nos leemos la próxima! Y este capítulo está dedicado a Ana, que tiene helado con salsa de chocolate, lo cual no tiene nada que ver pero hay que reconocer que es delicioso :v

publicación del próximo capítulo: 14/01/16.


	18. Capítulo 14

**El arma secreta de Shion y el lienzo en blanco.**

—Siempre me dije que Star Hill es un lugar divertido. Quiero decir… debe serlo para que te quedes ahí incluso aunque estén atacando el Santuario—bromeó Dohko.

El día estaba soleado como el anterior y el anterior a ese. La actividad bullía como en cualquier otro día y los templos de mármol blanco brillaban con la luz del sol, que caía sobre ellos sin piedad. Los santos de oro estaban en las arenas de entrenamiento, haciendo guardia, algunos ayudaban a los aprendices y otros tantos entrenaban a sus pupilos. Desde donde estaba en las afueras de su templo podía sentir los cosmos activos y en diferentes estados de alteración o tranquilidad de sus compañeros. Se volteó a ver a Shion cuya mirada estaba en la lejanía, perdido en algún punto no parecía escucharlo así que se aclaró la garganta. Eso hizo reaccionar a su amigo y este le dirigió la mirada cansada y angustiada.

—Lo siento—dijo Shion. Frotó su cuello con la mano derecha y la venda con la que cubría su brazo se asomó por debajo de la manga de su túnica blanca. Algunos rasguños en su mejilla y los cortes en su mano izquierda eran difíciles de disimular, razón por la que no se había mostrado en los últimos dos días delante de los demás—No es que no quisiera volver. No pude.

Dohko se arrepintió de bromear al ver la compungida expresión del antiguo santo de Aries. Mientras los santos dorados y Athena intercambiaban palabras confusas con cuatro desconocidos que querían llevarse a Milo, Shion fue puesto bajo arresto temporario en Star Hill por una fuerza que no era conocida. Sea lo que sea que le prohibió salir de allí, se presentó en forma de una barrera que repelió todos sus ataques y que lo dañó físicamente cuando intentó abrirse paso por la fuerza. Tenía otras heridas incluso peores en otras partes de su cuerpo que no había dejado que nadie viera, y de las que Dohko supo después de pasarse su autoridad por donde el sol no lo iluminaba para entrar en su aposento privado en el momento en que Shion trataba de limpiar la evidencia de su accidente.

—Al fin y al cabo nada malo sucedió.

— ¿Con eso te refieres a que nos invadieron, le borraron la memoria a Milo, a dos niños inocentes y a todos los habitantes exceptuándonos a los santos de oro, Athena y a mí?

—… sí. Pero solo estaba diciendo que técnicamente nada malo ocurrió. Podrían habernos atacado, podrían haberse llevado a Milo y por cierto sólo borraron un día de su vida, o podrían haber herido a Athena, o destruirlo todo.

—Pero no lo hicieron ¿Verdad? Todo lo que hicieron fue quitarles un día de vida a nuestra compañera y a los habitantes de la zona, amenazar a nuestra diosa, jugar con la psique de todos, medio derrumbar y reconstruir el Santuario. Sí, _técnicamente_ nada malo sucedió. —Shion caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, enumerando los sucesos con los dedos y sonriendo de una manera sospechosamente psicótica.

— ¿Quieres un trago?—ofreció Dohko, viendo sorprendido el estado de nerviosismo de su amigo.

—Mira esto—respondió, ignorando el ofrecimiento, que por cierto, iba en serio. Sacó de su bolsillo un sobre blanco cuyos bordes estaban algo doblados y teñidos de un amarillo ligero, el papel se veía en definitiva como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo guardado en un lugar lejos del mundo—Lo conseguí hace dos meses pero aún no sé qué hacer con él.

— ¿Qué hay adentro?— preguntó con cautela. La expresión en el rostro de Shion cambió totalmente, volviéndose serio, tranquilo y taciturno.

—Una carta. Fue escrita hace un poco más de quince años y luego pasó a mis manos antes que Saga fuera poseído por su lado malvado y me matara. Siempre estuvo guardada en un lugar seguro, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera hacer un mal uso de su contenido. Ni Saga en sus años de Patriarca, ni la misma Athena saben de ella… sólo yo y quien la escribió.

— ¿La has leído?— preguntó, tomando de las manos heridas del Patriarca el sobre. Se sintió frágil y crujiente, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. En el revés, el nombre de la persona a la que estaba dirigida casi no le sorprendió.

—Sólo una vez, antes de sellarla y dejarla en el olvido hasta que sea el momento de sacarla. Contiene dos cartas en realidad, una dirigida hacia mí y otra hacia ella.

— ¿Qué uso planeas darle?

—No lo sé… —reconoció Shion, frunciendo el ceño. Se veía tan cansado y afligido que Dohko se sintió mal por presionar pero quería saber más, quería leer las cartas pero sabía que tendría que esperar—Una de ellas, la primera explica mucho de lo que ha sucedido y probablemente de lo que sucederá y la otra… bueno… creo que esa podría romper su corazón.

No pudo evitar reír. Pensar en que una simple cosa como una carta podría romper el corazón de su compañera se le antojó ridículo.

—Milo es fuerte, un trozo pequeño de papel no la dañará—murmuró con una sonrisa que por algún motivo le costó trabajo mantener.

—Esto sí. Esto es técnicamente un arma de destrucción masiva.

En cualquier otro momento Dohko hubiese creído que su amigo exageraba, o que estaba preocupándose de más, o que deliraba. Doscientos años pueden hacer efecto en el más calmado y apaciguado de los corazones y él lo sabía. Se miraron por un momento, Shion, pidiéndole que guardara el secreto que sólo se atrevía a contarle a él y Dohko, sintiendo la presión del secreto guardado empujando sus hombros hacia el suelo.

Sea lo que sea que dijeran esas cartas, tendrían un impacto enorme en el futuro próximo.

—Necesito un trago—masculló, caminando al interior de su templo, seguido de cerca por el Patriarca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El chiquillo estaba a punto de llorar. Él definitivamente iba a llorar.

Sentado en una columna caída, DeathMask observaba al aprendiz de Milo parado en una roca precaria cuya base se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, en posición de defensa y con los ojos vendados. A su alrededor, como el perfecto insecto venenoso, silencioso y aterrador al que Milo representaba, ella daba vueltas alrededor de él en total silencio mientras decidía cuál sería su próximo movimiento, o cuánto más torturaría al pobre niño.

El chiquillo debía ser capaz de predecir la dirección por la que su maestra patearía su trasero por milésima vez sin ser capaz de sentirla, ya que ella estaba ocultando su cosmos y él no debía utilizar el suyo propio. Milo era tan silenciosa de hecho que ni DeathMask podía oírla y eso era exasperante de una manera que no hubiese creído jamás. Es decir, Milo era escandalosa en cuanto a su presencia se refería; se aseguraba que todos supieran que estaba ahí, se hacía notar y oír por igual y no estaba feliz hasta que todos estuvieran viéndola con total atención.

Ahora se preguntaba si no estuvo tomándoles el pelo al Santuario entero todos esos años en que iba por la vida con esa expresión de: oye, estoy aquí. Mira y ve lo espectacular que soy.

Atacó por la derecha. Para DeathMask no fue más que un borrón en movimiento antes que el sonido del impacto de su puño y el estómago del chiquillo hicieran que su propio estómago doliera.

Milo podía ser una cosa pequeña. Pero era una cosa pequeña increíblemente peligrosa.

Más baja que una amazona promedio, pero más peligrosa que todas ellas juntas.

El chiquillo comenzó a lloriquear agarrando su estómago con ambas manos e inclinándose hacia adelante. La venda que cubría sus ojos se humedeció y DeathMask casi sintió pena por él. Entonces, de la nada, recordó a los hermanos pequeños de Helena, que vivían en Asgard y trabajaban como una pequeña unidad de guerreros en miniatura para tener sustento y entonces sí sintió pena.

Con la cara de esos niños en mente, se interpuso entre el sollozante mocoso y su despiadada y psicótica maestra cuando ella estuvo a punto de golpearlo otra vez, en esta ocasión saltando desde la izquierda y moviéndose en el aire hacia la derecha para golpearlo desde arriba y en el centro teniendo como objetivo su cabeza. Recibió el golpe en el hueco de su cuello e ignorando el dolor, tiró de su brazo hacia abajo para hacerla caer.

Milo golpeó el suelo con su espalda y rápidamente se puso de pie.

Ella no era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Discúlpame, amigo. No sabía que también estabas participando—gruñó ella, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

—Si sigues golpeándolo tan duro pronto necesitarás un nuevo aprendiz—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y echándole una mirada al chiquillo, que se había sentado en la roca y temblaba mientras sus lloriqueos inundaban el aire.

Milo le miró como si estuviese confundida, como si pensara por primera vez si realmente estaba siendo demasiado dura con él. DeathMask sospechó que ella nunca antes trató con niños.

— ¿Crees que soy demasiado dura?—preguntó. Orbes turquesa brillantes y profundos vieron hacia él con atención y DeathMask volvió a encogerse de hombros— ¿Crees que será capaz de defenderse de un aprendiz más avanzado si no puede concentrarse?

— ¡Estoy concentrado!—farfulló el chiquillo, quitándose de la cara la venda que cubría sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. Enciende tu cosmos y párate sobre uno de tus pies; el que sea—aun llorando, el enano obedeció. Un cosmos enternecedoramente tranquilo y chispeante como agujas emanó de él y se apoyó sobre su pie derecho—Extiende tus brazos a ambos lados, a la altura de los hombros. Ahora quédate así hasta que sea la hora del almuerzo.

Faltaban cuatro horas para eso. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana.

—Eres una arpía insensible— rezongó él, volviendo al lugar en el que estaba sentado.

—A su edad debería portar una armadura pero en vista de que eso no sucederá por obvias razones, todo lo que puedo hacer es fortalecerlo lo suficiente para que pueda entrenar con los demás aprendices sin que acabe en coma y me avergüence.

— ¿Sólo te importa tu orgullo, verdad?

—A él también.

Milo estaba dándole la espalda a su alumno pero supuso que ella sabía lo que el niño había hecho. Estaba en la posición que su maestra le ordenó pero sosteniendo en sus manos dos rocas de un tamaño y peso considerables, parado en la punta de su pie, como una bailarina de clásico que había llevado las cosas al extremo, su pierna libre estaba a la altura de su cadera, perfectamente extendida.

—Hijo de…

—No estoy siendo dura con él. Es solo que no sabe de lo que es capaz—murmuró Milo, sentándose a su lado.

Él no lo había visto levantar las rocas en ningún momento ni cambiar de posición. Su cosmos era estable, sin titubeos y mostrando determinación y fuerza. Supuso que en realidad sólo estuvo tratando de ganarse la lástima de su maestra pero al ver que su truco de cachorro apaleado no funcionaba, decidió finalmente ponerse a trabajar. Y eso sí que funcionaba. Milo no sonreía expresamente, pero el orgullo que irradiaban sus ojos era indiscutible. Estuvieron sentados uno junto al otro por una hora, ella bostezando y él contagiándose de los bostezos. Milo había despertado luego de la infame visita de esos sujetos como si nada hubiese pasado. Kanon podría haber ayudado un poco, ya que él pasó varias horas a su lado pero se negó siquiera a estar en el recinto de las doce casas mientras su hermano doblaba la mente de Milo con su técnica. Él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo que se diga, y fue junto con Aioria, Kanon y Afrodita uno de los que expresó su disgusto ante la diosa con toda franqueza. No es que le haya importado pero haberlo dicho fue liberador de alguna manera.

Cuando dos horas pasaron DeathMask se encontró a sí mismo un poco sorprendido por la voluntad inquebrantable del mocoso. Había permanecido en su posición autoimpuesta sin titubear, tambalearse o hacer una mueca. La expresión de concentración en su rostro aniñado era de esas que hacen que tus enemigos se derritan de ternura y su cosmos, esa mezcla de paz y furia era estable y constante. También se vio sorprendido por contarle a Milo a cerca de los hermanos pequeños de Helena, a quienes desde que despertó, enviaba una cuota de dinero más o menos cada quince días. No le hacía gracia deshacerse del efectivo con el que solía parrandear, pero en vista de que sus días de parranda estaban en pausa hasta que se supiera qué iba a pasar con su compañera… y hablando de ella, hubiese esperado todo tipo de reacciones por su parte; una risa burlona, un comentario sarcástico, un reproche. Lo que sea.

Pero Milo dijo:

—Se nota que los aprecias. Eso me hace sentir orgullosa de ti.

Acto seguido, le pidió que le mostrara una fotografía de Helena o de los niños. Él guardaba una que esos mocosos le enviaron en una de las tantas cartas que recibía con regularidad y la llevaba consigo a todas partes. No es que estuviese todo el día viéndola ni nada… extendió hacia su compañera la fotografía pequeña donde estaba Helena sonriendo mientras sostenía una canasta repleta de rosas y escuchó con atención los comentarios increíblemente agradables que Milo lanzaba. Dijo algo sobre que tenía ojos bonitos, que su sonrisa era cosa de envidia, que se veía muy delicada para haber sobrevivido a un encuentro con él. Ese tipo de cosas.

Otra hora pasó. Más comentarios sobre Helena y sus hermanos fueron dichos y aunque su intención no era hablar de ella exclusivamente, no podía evitar hacerlo, y Milo nunca le pidió que cambiara de tema. Realmente había estado molesto ese día cuando, temprano en la mañana, Mu de Aries fue a su templo a decirle que debía pasar tiempo con Milo para vigilarla en caso de que algo extraño sucediera ya que el día anterior escuchó por boca de Camus que había tenido pesadillas con cuatro hombres que se aparecían frente a la estatua de Athena, pero ahora que pasaba tiempo con ella no le parecía tan malo. A Milo le gustaba conversar sobre cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente y el tipo de comentarios que hacía le provocaron mucha risa.

Cuando las cuatro horas pasaron, ella llamó a su alumno por su nombre y el chiquillo respondió de inmediato, rompiendo su concentración y soltando su agarre de las rocas que sostenía. Ella le dijo que podía buscar a ese pequeño amigo suyo que era aprendiz de Camus para almorzar y que le pidiera al acuariano que la buscara.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?— preguntó el mocoso, y DeathMask sintió verdadera pena por él.

La mirada que Milo le dirigió no le pasó desapercibida y sabiamente, retrocedió un paso de donde estaba, poniéndose imperceptiblemente en una posición propicia para echarse a correr de ser necesario.

—Piensa en esto como un encargo de tu maestra: busca al santo de Acuario y dile que lo necesito urgentemente, luego, puedes irte a descansar por dos horas—dijo ella simplemente.

Por un lado, la expresión del rostro de ese niño al saber que su maestra le había dado una tarea era impagable; pecho inflado de orgullo, ceño medio fruncido y una sonrisa confianzuda hicieron de él una combinación mortal para aquellos a los que les gustaban los niños adorables. Y por otro lado, hubiese deseado ver un poco de Escorpio en acción.

Recordaba los tiempos en los que Milo intimidaba a niños como él solo para divertirse, pero su amiga y compañera había madurado mucho desde que se convirtió en santa. Parecía que tener un niño bajo su cuidado era lo único que le quedaba por tener para hacerla ver tal y como la vio en ese momento.

Como una mujer digna de respeto.

—También deberíamos comer—murmuró luego de verse a sí mismo algo compungido por su extraño momento de epifanía. Comenzó a andar sin mirarla y se detuvo al notar que ella no le había devuelto la fotografía de Helena, así que se volteó y se le quedó viendo un poco confundido y también extrañamente preocupado—Oye, Milo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas que incluso tú puedes morir de aburrimient…

Se detuvo de decir tonterías para ocultar su preocupación y se lanzó hacia adelante para atraparla, pues de un segundo a otro ella estaba de pie con la cabeza gacha y luego estaba cayendo al suelo como un tronco viejo. La atrapó antes que su cabeza impactara contra las rocas irregulares del terreno y elevó su cosmos hacia sus compañeros en busca de asistencia.

Siendo sincero, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando una mujer se desmayaba. Aunque Milo no estaba precisamente desmayada…

— _¡Vengan aquí de inmediato!—habló a través de su cosmos a quien sea de los dorados que oyese—¡Milo colapsó de la nada!_

— _Voy en camino—el primero en responder fue Camus de Acuario, que seguramente estaba librando a su alumno de su entrenamiento._

— _¡¿Qué sucedió?!—Saga fue el segundo en responder y se oía bastante lejano. Quizás se encontraba en el pueblo, o en las afueras del Santuario._

— _No lo sé, estaba bien y luego ya no estaba bien—respondió, viendo el extraño estado en que se encontraba su compañera_.

— _Amigo, esa no es una explicación. ¡Tienes que ser claro!—la voz de Aioria resonó con reproche, como si él sí pudiera hacer algo en esa situación_

— _¡¿Qué le pasó a Milo?!—exclamó Dohko de Libra, con su cosmos resonando en molestia y frustración._

— _¡NO JODAN CON PREGUNTAS Y VENGAN AHORA!—gritó con la esperanza de haberle provocado un aneurisma a al menos uno de ellos._

—DeathMask, por favor déjame verla—la voz de Mu sonó detrás de él. Estaba junto a Aldebarán, que lucía muy preocupado.

No se percató que estaba ocultando a su compañera de la vista sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su pecho y rogó a los dioses que ella nunca supiera sobre eso, o le haría pagar con creces y de verdad no quería saber nada acerca de las Agujas Escarlatas. Puso a Milo a la vista con cuidado, quitando de su rostro y hombros los mechones de cabello revoltoso. Ella estaba tan quieta como alguien que ha caído en la inconciencia, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos en algún punto en la nada. Los orbes de color turquesa se denotaban idos y sin brillo alguno y los párpados estaban un poco caídos. Parecía como si estuviera en trance, o bajo algún tipo de influencia. Mu la llamó por su nombre varias veces en lo que el resto de la orden llegaba. Aioria, Camus, Saga, Dohko, Aioros, Shura, Afrodita, incluso Shaka, todos se aglomeraron alrededor de ellos, con Aldebarán creando una enorme sombra y Mu todavía llamando con insistencia.

—Shaka, ve si puedes llegar hasta ella—pidió Aioros, tomando el relevo de DeathMask para sostenerla, dejando descansar su cabeza en su regazo con delicadeza, como él debió hacer.

Se preguntó si Milo sería capaz de lanzarle una aguja escarlata a Aioros si se enteraba que anduvo en los brazos del santo mientras no estaba en el uso facultativo de sus ocho sentidos.

Shaka asintió y elevó su cosmos hacia ella pero algo curioso y extraño pasó. Él se mostró sorprendido y luego sonrió un poco de manera enternecida, lo cual era perturbador tratándose de él.

—Milo—llamó, como si la muchacha fuera a responder. Su cosmos aún se dirigía hacia ella, pero el de la escorpiana a pesar de sentirse normal y estable, no respondía al estímulo—Milo, tienes que volver… no. No debes ir hacia la derecha, en cambio, puedes ir hacia la izquierda. —Todos miraban extrañados la manera en la que Shaka parecía conversar con ella, haciendo pausas y dando instrucciones— ¿Recuerdas a Camus? ¿Me recuerdas a mí? ¿Sabes quién eres?

— ¿Qué está pasando?— demandó saber Aioria, parándose junto a Shaka. Le dirigió una mirada que el santo de Virgo ignoró y entonces se dirigió hacia su hermano— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué le habla así, hermano?

—No lo sé, Aioria. Creo que él puede comunicarse con ella de alguna manera.

—Tú eres Milo—estaba diciendo Shaka, que volvió a cerrar los ojos y se sentó junto a ella, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas—Eres mi querida amiga Milo de Escorpio, perteneciente a la orden de santos dorados que protegen a la diosa Athena. Y yo soy Shaka de Virgo ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste que dejarías que probara algo de lo que preparas?— esperó un momento en el que posiblemente ella respondió y luego continuó diciendo—Así es, eso que sientes son los cosmos de nuestros amigos. Todos están preocupados por ti.

—Milo, ¿Puedes oírme?— preguntó Camus, acercándose por la derecha. Su expresión fría y tranquila se mantenía en perfecto estado y DeathMask se preguntó si había algo en el mundo que fuera capaz de romper su fachada.

—Ese fue Camus. Es tu mejor amigo, ¿Recuerdas? El más cercano a ti. —Murmuró Shaka y esperó un momento antes de continuar—Se conocieron cuando eran pequeños. Siempre han sido muy unidos, e incluso le permitiste ver tu rostro cuando aún estabas ligada a la regla de la máscara de las amazonas. —un momento más de silencio pasó antes que Shaka siguiera hablando, diciendo palabras que respondieron a la pregunta silenciosa de DeathMask—Él es alto y delgado y tiene ojos de color zafiro. Viene de Francia y es el santo de Acuario. ¿Recuerdas que lloraste cuando él murió? Es casi el único que puede ponerte bajo control cuando estás alterada y el único que no se ríe de tus chistes tontos. ¿Recuerdas que cuando entrenaba a sus alumnos en Siberia, le enviabas muchas cartas?

Shaka se extendió un poco en la descripción de la vida de ambos y con cada frase en forma de una pregunta, DeathMask vio flaquear la dureza exterior del santo de Acuario. Así que en realidad Milo sí era su talón de Aquiles, cuando siempre todos pensaron que era al revés. En un momento dado, Camus apartó la vista y se alejó un poco. Entonces, Shaka dejó de hablarle de él para hablarle de los demás. Le dijo que Saga fue su ejemplo a seguir cuando era pequeña, que Aioria, él y ella estaban siempre metidos en problemas cuando se escabullían de la supervisión de los mayores, que al principio Shura la intimidó un poco, incluso le comentó que una vez tocó los puntos en la frente de Mu pesando que le daría una descarga eléctrica. Le recordó que Aldebarán le enseñó mucho sobre el arte culinario y que Afrodita siempre la invitaba a tomar el té en su templo pero ella nunca iba, le contó que la primera vez que vio a Dohko de Libra lo llamó "Abuelo Maestro" y que la primera vez que ella y Shaka se vieron, le preguntó si siempre iba con los ojos cerrados porque estaba ciego.

En los rostros de todos, la preocupación fue sustituida por el puro y horrible sentimiento de enojo. De alguna manera, en el corto lapso de unos segundos, Milo se olvidó de todo.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto?—susurró Saga, pasando una mano por su cabeza en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

—Seguramente fueron ellos. ¡Alteraron su mente, sabía que esto ocurriría!— gruñó Aioria, apretando las manos en puños y dándole la espalda a todos. DeathMask creyó ver lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y recordó que luego de la muerte de Camus él y Milo se volvieron cercanos otra vez, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto ya que siempre que andaban cerca estaban peleando o pensando en comenzar una pelea.

—Ayer todo estaba bien, no puede ser posible—susurró Shura, negando con la cabeza. Había una extraña expresión decepcionante en su rostro, como si más que enojado o triste, estuviese resignado a aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

—No lo estaba. Tuvo pesadillas—Camus estaba algo alejado del grupo, viendo al suelo y con los brazos cruzados. Su ceño fruncido era la única prueba de su mal estado de ánimo, o eso pensó DeathMask—Me costó trabajo despertarla cuando noté que algo iba mal. Estaba muy quieta y tenía las manos cerradas en puños. Milo no es… ella… se mueve mucho cuando duerme.

DeathMask miró a Milo y se preguntó qué tan mal podría haber estado. Él no la notaba tan mal. Podría estar un poco más delgada de lo que recordaba, quizás un poco pálida y con ojeras y posiblemente no comía tanto como ellos pero recordaba que ella solía disfrutar de la comida tanto como el mismo Aldebarán. Algunas veces se preguntaba adónde iba todo lo que comía; es decir, ella era un poco más pequeña que las amazonas promedio.

—…claro que sí, puedes venir conmigo— dijo Shaka, todavía _hablando_ con Milo— ¿Sientes que estoy tomando tu mano? ¿Puedes presionar mis dedos? …eso es. Buena niña. Ahora deja que yo te guíe y no temas ¿De acuerdo? Me quedaré contigo. —Acto seguido, Shaka puso su mano libre sobre el rostro de Milo, cubriéndole los ojos. DeathMask no supo por qué, pero ese gesto se le antojó horrible. Un momento después, él dirigió su mirada hacia todos en general y dijo—ella está a salvo pero probablemente esté confundida cuando despierte. Será mejor regresarla a su templo.

Él estuvo a punto de retirarla del amparo de los brazos de Aioros pero en una exhalación de aliento, Camus estaba al lado contrario de Shaka, pasando sus brazos por debajo de las piernas y espalda de Milo y alejándola de ambos. Fue una sensación extraña la que sintió, porque de alguna manera Shaka no se mostró contento con la interrupción, sin embargo no dijo nada; nadie lo haría. Camus era el mejor amigo de Milo y todos en general suponían que él tenía una especie de derecho o privilegio sobre ella.

—La llevaré a su templo—dijo él, comenzando a andar hacia dicho lugar.

— ¿Y luego qué?—todos, incluido DeathMask, se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Kanon. Estaba un poco apartado del grupo, caminando hacia ellos como si quisiera lanzarse contra alguien y estuviera muy indeciso sobre quién sería su objetivo— ¿Harán de cuenta que nada ocurrió?

— ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?!—recriminó Saga a su hermano menor pero él lo ignoró, acercándose a Camus, que frunció mucho el ceño.

—Se supone que debíamos protegerla por mandato de la diosa, ella fue muy clara: protejan a Milo de Escorpio—replicó el menor de los Géminis, mirando a todos con una expresión acusadora—Pero sólo mírenla, ¿Les parece que está bien? ¿Creen que de verdad estamos haciendo un buen trabajo con ella? Hace sólo un par de noches intentó quitarse la vida porque creyó que le hizo daño a Athena pero no era más que un sueño ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Que Milo, durante un momento, no supo diferenciar la realidad de los sueños.

—Eso sólo fue un accidente, nadie iba a suponer que… —comenzó a decir Aioria, pero Shura puso una mano en su hombro silenciosamente le instó a detenerse.

DeathMask sabía que si volvían a discutir luego sería difícil para todos volver a trabajar juntos, o fingir frente a Milo que todo estaba bien.

Ignorando completamente a Kanon, Camus se alejó del grupo con Milo en brazos. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que estuvieron lejos de la vista y entonces, Shura se volteó hacia Shaka y dijo:

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con _buena niña_? Sabes que ella odia que la traten así.

—Esa es una pregunta sencilla cuya respuesta también es muy sencilla—respondió el aludido—La traté como a una niña porque la Milo a la que ayudé a regresar del estado comatoso en el que cayó, _era_ una niña.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso y qué significa que cayó en un _estado comatoso_?—replicó Aioria.

—Que entró en un estado de coma en el que su estabilidad mental y emocional era el de una niña de cinco años—explicó Shaka y tras un suspiro, comenzó indagar más en el tema—Fue debido a la técnica que ese hombre utilizó para borrarle la memoria y también debido a la técnica de Saga para modificar sus recuerdos. Creo que las dos en conjunto provocaron un daño serio en su psique. Seguro que todos recuerdan que Milo perdió la memoria antes de cumplir los seis años, así que esa niña era como una persona a la que le han borrado todos los recuerdos y que luego fue dejada en una habitación vacía.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Saga, abriendo mucho los ojos y palideciendo completamente.

—Pero no deben preocuparse. A partir de ahora veré que no vuelva a suceder—prometió el santo de Virgo antes de marcharse.

Todos se quedaron ahí, confundidos y sorprendidos por la explicación que Shaka había dado sobre el estado de Milo, pero el más afectado de todos ellos fue Saga, que tras patear y quebrar la misma roca en la que Mika estuvo haciendo equilibrio por horas, se alejó en dirección opuesta a los templos.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

"Una enorme oleada de poder que emanó desde el interior de la barrera hizo que todo lo que estaba alrededor temblara violentamente. Altair quiso deshacer su forma física pero cuando la ola de poder lo alcanzó fue demasiado tarde, sin embargo en lugar de despedazarlo como temía, el poder de su señora lo envolvió y protegió como un abrazo invisible.

Sorprendido y conmovido por la acción del cosmos con vida propia, Altair deshizo la tensión de su cuerpo. Su misión era usar su cosmos para vigilar los sellos y retener un poco más el inmenso poder mientras los demás se encargaban desestabilizar a los santos de oro y a Athena pero en ese momento, en el momento en que volvió a sentir esa magnífica presencia que tanto añoraba, sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación. En su mente, el rostro de Milo de Escorpio era claro y hermoso, brillando como un farol de esperanza en medio del caos.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Un capítulo que me costó horrores escribir. Creo que mi determinación por acabar el fic está flaqueando por lo próximas que están las fechas una de otra de las publicaciones. Una noticia que tengo para darles es que actualmente estoy escribiendo el capítulo dieciocho y que planeo terminanrlo en seis capítulos más para luego seguir en una especie de "sengunda temporada" No quiero que sea demasiado largo y acabe teniendo setenta y tantos de capítulos ni nada de eso, porque eso sí que me daría flojera xD en fin. ¿Qué piensan de esto? Parece que finalmente DeathMask está yendo por el camino de la rectitud (? y Shaka rules, bitches (?

xD ¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima!

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 18/01/16


	19. Capítulo 15

**Los sellos divinos y La Cuna de las estrellas.**

—Volar hasta el cielo… en lo alto…—canturreó Cam, sentado en la rama más alta de un árbol frondoso y viejo. Sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y una pierna meciéndose en el aire mientras una brisa fría ondeaba por todo el lugar—La verdad se sabrá… con el triunfo del mañana…

Argus escuchó cantar a su amigo con infinita paciencia. No es que lo hiciera horrible ni nada parecido pero Cam siempre cantaba cuando estaba deprimido y en esta ocasión, estaba realmente deprimido. No solo porque el encuentro planeado de Altair con Athena hubiese sido un fracaso total como en siglos anteriores, sino por la manera en que Milo se había dirigido hacia él. Argus no podía hacer nada para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo y compañero y el hecho de que las pesadillas que el pelirrojo le dio a su señora provocaron en ella deseos de muerte solo empeoraba la situación. En todo caso, él tendría que superar pronto esa sensación pues Argus estaba listo para plantar la semilla de oscuridad e inseguridad en los corazones de los santos de Athena, cuyas almas ya estaban lo suficientemente perturbadas e inquietas sin la necesidad de que Cam se esforzara demasiado, sobre todo Camus de Acuario, y vaya que Cam tenía deseos de molestar al santo del onceavo templo.

Pero no había tiempo y eso también deprimía enormemente a su amigo pelirrojo. Él quería hacerles pagar a los santos y a la diosa cada segundo de la eternidad que pasó lejos de su señora. Argus lo comprendía y aunque su parte técnicamente ya estuviera hecha, dejaría que Cam siguiera con su venganza personal.

—Esos tipos son unos blandengues— refunfuñó Argus, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando. Él podía ver todo lo que sucedía en el interior de las personas, característica que compartía con Cam, solo que él se centraba en la naturaleza de sus almas, mientras que su amigo pelirrojo se centraba en las emociones y sentimientos hacia los demás—Sólo mira a Saga de Géminis, retorciéndose como un gusano a medio pisotear. La culpa puede hacer cosas interesantes a los humanos. ¿Y la inseguridad de Camus de Acuario? Impactado, totalmente.

—Si ese grupo de zopencos se hubiese mantenido quieto cuando Owen prometió que Milo olvidaría todo con respecto a nuestro encuentro, no estarían en este estado lamentable de inseguridad—murmuró Cam en respuesta. Sus ojos azules, brillantes y fríos estaban fijos en la vista parcial de los doce templos, como un cachorro abandonado que espera que su dueña regrese por él—Ahora Owen se siente miserable por la ineptitud de los santos de Athena y de la propia diosa. Y sabes que cuando Owen se siente miserable no hay nada que pueda hacerlo cambiar de ánimos.

—Tendrá que superarlo y tú también— refutó Argus. Podría estar siendo un poco duro con ambos pero no tenían opción. El propio Altair creyó que tenían más tiempo, algo así como un año más pero no. A lo sumo tenían cuatro meses antes que todo estallara en las narices de los olímpicos y debían estar listos para ese momento—Ahora es mi turno, esos pobres niños necesitaran terapia para superar esto.

Cam gruñó algo por lo bajo y cerró los ojos. A él no le gustaría lo que vendría a continuación sobre todo porque la semilla de la inseguridad y la oscuridad que plantaría en los santos también estarían en Milo, haciéndola sentirse expuesta y en peligro cerca de sus compañeros.

Argus no podía soportar la idea de torturar así a la muchacha pero era un mal necesario tanto como lo fueron las pesadillas y como lo serían también la rotura de los sellos divinos de los que se encargaría Altair y la reconstrucción de sus armaduras, cuya tarea le correspondía a Owen. Y eso sería sólo el comienzo.

Decidido y libre de dudas, se encaminó a cumplir con su deber. Comenzó a andar hacia el Santuario, oculto al amparo de la luz y las sombras pero se detuvo cuando la voz de Cam lo detuvo.

—Argus… no seas muy duro con ella—pidió él, con una expresión de pena y súplica extremas.

Argus casi sintió pena pero no se permitió hacerlo pues su trabajo en ese caso lo obligaba a hacer cosas impensables incluso para sí mismo.

—Pero puedo ser tan cruel como desee con Acuario, ¿Verdad?—medio se burló. Él, al igual que Altair y Owen también odiaban a ese tipejo pero no tanto como Cam.

—Déjamelo a mí. Lo destruiré—respondió Cam, enfriando sus facciones hasta que se vio totalmente peligroso y asesino.

— ¿Tu odio hacia él se debe a que estás celoso porque ha estado cerca de nuestra señora desde hace siglos… o porque comparten las tres primeras letras de sus nombres?

Cam volvió a gruñir algo ininteligible y desapareció, haciéndose polvo en el aire. Argus no pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara. A veces los celos de Cam le provocaban risa y otras tantas, le provocaban miedo. Dejando todo pensamiento atrás, entonó su cosmos hacia los doce templos y se permitió fundirse entre la luz y la sombra para no ser visto o sentido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con sus manos tensas y extendidas a los lados, Altair se mantenía firme. A su alrededor, miles de millones de estrellas nacían y crecían y eran despedidas hacia el espacio negro que aún estaba sin habitar. Oía las explosiones de poder, sentía el fuego y la presión y las ondas expansivas acariciándolo como una brisa.

La vida en movimiento, la existencia misma de todo lo conocido por el hombre y los dioses comenzaba en ese lugar que él y sus compañeros conocían como La cuna de las estrellas.

Visto desde afuera, podría verse como un cúmulo de estrellas formando una nebulosa en forma de grandes columnas alrededor de un centro luminoso y brumoso. Por dentro, Altair lo veía como su hogar, como el cómodo y mullido nido en el que por siglos había vigilado el bienestar de su señora, cuya alma inmortal dormía en medio de todo, amparada por los pilares de la creación y privada de su libertad por un sello de cada dios y diosa del Olimpo que formaban una barrera a su alrededor. Había sido recluida ahí desde antes de la era del mito, antes de las guerras santas. Pero los sellos estaban desgastados y el poder pulsante del inmenso e intimidante cosmos de su señora latía mientras ella salía de su letargo a una velocidad que hacía que incluso él, que había vivido tanto tiempo como cualquier ser divino, sintiera vértigo.

Pensó que tendrían más tiempo para prepararse y advertir a todos los dioses, a lo sumo un año antes que todos los sellos finalmente se rompieran pero se equivocó. En no más de cuatro meses todo por lo que había esperado y sufrido por fin comenzaría. Y todos los dioses a los que habían ido se habían negado a entender de razones, incluso Athena, cuya sabiduría y bondad la hacía perfecta para ser la protectora de la Tierra se había obstinado a cerrar sus oídos y cegar sus ojos a la verdad.

No pudo evitar pensar en el rostro de Milo, todavía con las manos tensas al frente aplacando tanto como podía el cosmos inmenso que latía como un gran corazón acelerado, se imaginó sus ojos turquesas, su piel dorada, las cejas dándole una expresión hostil y asesina. Ella no era ni de lejos tan fuerte como la primera y última vez que se habían visto, no tenía la misma cantidad de poder que tenía entonces, y por supuesto, no se encontraba tan desprotegida.

Altair la recordaba con añoranza. Tenía el mismo aspecto físico, la misma voz, incluso la misma forma de desenvolverse en situaciones de diferentes índoles; llena de vida, amistosa, justa, de sonrisa brillante; igual que la primera vez que la vio. Era como si todo el universo se inclinara hacia ella buscando estar más cerca. Recordaba la mirada de total confianza que había depositado en él, recordaba la manera en que decía su nombre, su risa ruidosa cuando Argus decía alguna tontería, recordaba la forma en que se sonrojaba cuando Owen le daba todo tipo de atenciones que se le daría sólo a una princesa, recordaba la mirada llena de dulzura que le dirigía a Cam. Todavía podía escuchar su voz autoritaria y fría ordenándoles que se mantuvieran lejos del peligro cuando estaba a punto de ser sellada, podía escuchar sus gritos mientras su naturaleza inmortal le era arrancada dejando atrás sólo la parte mortal para que muriera.

Si cerraba los ojos por demasiado tiempo, podía verla cayendo en los brazos del guerrero que los dioses enviaron para matarla. Podía ver las lágrimas en el rostro de ese guerrero y la sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de ella.

Todavía podía sentir el dolor en su garganta cuando gritó su nombre al creer que estaba muerta.

Pero no lo estaba. Ella estaba bien, había regresado y aunque murió cada vez durante los siglos pasados, Altair se consolaba con la idea de que un día la volvería a ver.

Y así fue.

Milo estaba a la deriva en todo ese asunto, totalmente desinformada y a la vez siendo el centro de atención y ni siquiera aquel que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo hacía algo al respecto. Pero de todas maneras, desde la primera vez que destruyó las vidas de Altair y los demás, el santo de Acuario se había dedicado a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Ese era su destino más allá de proteger a la diosa Athena: ser la causa directa o indirecta de la muerte de Milo. Pero no duraría mucho más tiempo. Él se encargaría personalmente de borrar esa mirada de sabelotodo del rostro de Acuario y luego se llevaría a Milo tan lejos de él como fuera posible, la mantendría a salvo por siempre.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Altair retrajo los dedos de su mano derecha formando una garra. Tres de los sellos con la sangre de los dioses se despedazaron, convirtiéndose en polvo dorado que se mezcló con el polvo de las estrellas que rodeaba la zona. Una enorme oleada de poder que emanó desde el interior de la barrera hizo que todo lo que estaba alrededor temblara violentamente. Altair quiso deshacer su forma física pero cuando la ola de poder lo alcanzó fue demasiado tarde, sin embargo en lugar de despedazarlo como temía, el poder de su señora lo envolvió y protegió como un abrazo invisible.

Sorprendido y conmovido por la acción del cosmos con vida propia, Altair deshizo la tensión de su cuerpo. Su misión era usar su cosmos para vigilar los sellos y retener un poco más el inmenso poder mientras los demás se encargaban desestabilizar a los santos de oro y a Athena pero en ese momento, en el momento en que volvió a sentir esa magnífica presencia que tanto añoraba, sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación. En su mente, el rostro de Milo de Escorpio era claro y hermoso, brillando como un farol de esperanza en medio del caos.

Él, que estaba ahí solo en medio de la infinidad y sus compañeros que estaban en la Tierra pudieron sentirlo.

—Milo… —El susurro se escuchó en cada zona del universo, en cada planeta, satélite natural, estrella, en cada mente desprevenida. La voz de Altair se mezcló con las voces de Cam, Argus y Owen; todos hablando al mismo tiempo—Estamos aquí.

— _¿Dónde?_

Un minuto de existencia pasó hasta que los cuatro, los Pilares de la Creación, reconocieron la voz de Milo y comprendieron que estaba respondiéndoles. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a contestar.

Aun no era tiempo.

Pero pronto lo sería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Dónde?— su cabeza era un lio, su boca se sentía seca y su lengua pesada y por sobre todo, no sabía qué hacía en su cuarto, cubierta de polvo y sudor sobre su cama a esa hora.

—Has despertado—la voz de Camus pareció taladrar su cerebro y su mano, descansando sobre su frente, le pareció muy grande, pesada y molesta— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mirando confundida a su alrededor, dudó un momento en responder. El calor que hacía en la habitación era insoportable y le sorprendió que su amigo no tomara cartas en el asunto pero en general, él no se veía incómodo por la temperatura ya que de ser lo contrario, habría bajado al menos tres grados o se habría marchado. Pero parecía ajeno al calor, a su cabello pegándose a su cuello y a la gotita de sudor que caía por el costado de su cara.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te desmayaste cuando estabas con DeathMask. Él no supo que hacer así que nos llamó.

— ¿ _Nos_? ¿A quiénes?

—A todos.

Milo se le quedó mirando a su mejor amigo negándose a comprender lo que quería decir con que los llamó a todos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue la idea de matar a DeathMask por ser un inútil pero por otro lado, también sintió deseos de saber por qué se desmayó.

Ella nunca se desmayaba y lo sabía. Camus también lo sabía. Su expresión, ilegible como siempre le impedía saber qué pensaba exactamente o cómo habría sido la situación real pero sea como sea, al final decidió que no le daría importancia. Se levantó de la cama con pesadez, probando sus piernas por si no le funcionaban ante la atenta y crítica mirada de su mejor amigo a quien ignoró monumentalmente mientras se dirigía al baño. Lo último que recordaba era a Mika irse corriendo en busca de su amigo al mediodía y según el reloj colgado en su pared, eran las seis de la tarde. Se preguntó qué habría hecho ese niño durante todo ese tiempo y por qué Camus no estaba entrenando a su propio alumno. Él no solía dejar a un lado algo tan importante como la formación de un niño por un simple desmayo.

Oyó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y cerrarse cuando Camus salió, probablemente dispuesto a irse luego de comprobar que no estaba muerta y suspiró, agradeciendo por primera vez en su vida estar un momento a solas sin él.

No recordaba cómo pasó exactamente, pero mientras estuvo inconsciente de alguna manera pudo sentir el cosmos desconocido de alguien que estaba pensando en ella. Era un cosmos tan grande que de solo recordarlo le provocaba escalofríos pero a la vez se sentía muy familiar y también sentía añoranza, como si quisiera percibirlo de nuevo. Y luego estaba esa voz que dijo su nombre en cuatro tonos diferentes como cuatro personas hablando a la vez.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa y entraba a una tina que lentamente se llenaba de agua fría, no podía dejar de pensar en esas voces que la llamaban, diciéndole que estaban ahí. Quería saber quiénes eran y por qué parecía necesitarlos como necesitaba el aire para respirar.

— ¿Dónde?— se preguntó a sí misma— ¿Dónde están?

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"—La madre de todo—susurró Shion, mirando al cielo despejado. Las nubes de tormenta parecieron resentir a la energía que las había apartado y comenzaban a volver lentamente a su posición.

—Esa sería Gaia, quien se ha autoproclamado de esa manera.

—Y esos jóvenes… su misión es la de protegerla pero si es así no deberían pedirnos con tanto ahínco que les entreguemos a Milo.

—La historia se está repitiendo y eso es lo que más temo. Pero te aseguro que Los Pilares de la Creación no buscan hacerle daño a Milo. No realmente."

.

* * *

Nota al margen: un capítulo difícil. No sé qué más decir, sino lo mucho que me costó narrar esto y pueden verlo por lo corto que salió. Quería hacerlo más elaborado, más... no sé, más creíble pero siento que salió lo que se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento y ya. Además, ya hacia tiempo que quería centrarme en mis OC y sobre en Altair. Lástima que no saliera como realmente quería :( me frustra, me frustra mucho y me preocupa que no les llegue o sientan, al igual que yo, que a esto le falta algo. En fin, será una lectura rápida xD muchas gracias por leer y comentar y a Kiri Namikase por sus palabras en su review. Tienes toda la razón en lo que dijiste, sin embargo me entra el apuro constantemente y no puedo evitarlo :P

¡Tengan un buen inicio de semana y cuídense mucho!

 ***Curiosidad: Altair inicialmente era el único OC que aparecería. Argus, Cam y Owen fueron creados a último momento.**

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 22/01/16


	20. Capítulo 16

**Los Pilares de la Creación y la fotografía de robada de Mika.**

Se sintió como cristales rompiéndose.

Athena miró al cielo desde su lugar frente a la estatua de la diosa y juró haber visto, a miles de años luz, los sellos volviéndose polvo mientras la barrera que contenía el inmenso y terrible cosmos se agrietaba como una ventana rota. Inmediatamente, una brisa entre fría y caliente barrió el cielo abriendo las nubes negras que venían de parte de Poseidón y dejando un espacio de azul infinito como una puerta abierta. Podría haber sido esa su mayor preocupación ese día, pero el problema que ocupó su mente en primer lugar no fue la sensación de los sellos divinos siendo quitados o la imperceptible señal del cielo siendo limpiado, o la alteración de cada cosmos que pudo sentir la voz en el aire que hablaba y que se oía como el eco de un trueno a larga distancia.

Lo que la preocupó fue que esa voz, ininteligible para muchos, fue clara para ella. Estaban llamando a Milo, diciéndoles que estaban ahí. Y Milo respondió alzando su cosmos hacia el cielo. Intentó convencerse de que no podría haberles respondido estando consciente y luego se preguntó si podría haberlo hecho. Milo no podría reconocerlos, no después de que Saga modificara sus recuerdos para hacerle creer que nada nuevo más allá de la llegada del aprendiz de Acuario había pasado el día en que _ellos_ los invadieron.

—Mi señora… —el Patriarca, de pie detrás de ella carraspeó para llamar su atención—le decía que esta mañana hubo un extraño incidente que involucró a Milo de Escorpio.

—Se han roto—susurró y miró al peli verde, que la veía expectante—. Tres de los sellos se han roto. Los Pilares de la Creación deben estar haciendo esto.

Shion se quedó completamente mudo, su rostro fue drenado de todo color y por un momento sus ojos demostraron temor pero se recompuso rápidamente, algo que Saori envidiaba a esos guerreros. Él se acercó con cautela, como probando el territorio y extendió hacia ella un sobre cuyos bordes estaban teñidos de un ligero amarillo pálido que demostraba el paso de los años. Dudando, la tomó y abrió, encontrando dos papeles en su interior.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó con cautela, pensando en lo extraño que se sentía que el Patriarca actuara de pronto tan precavido y distante. Desde que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Shion, descubrió que le agradaba estar en su compañía siendo él el del carácter más amable de todos. No porque creyera que personas como Aioros o Mu no lo fueran, sino porque Shion era como un padre amoroso.

—Son cartas de Aireen de Altar, el santo de plata que fue maestro de Milo—respondió con calma pero con un dejo de ansiedad en su rostro—No se saben las circunstancias de su muerte pero falleció algo así como dos años después que Milo comenzara a portar su armadura. Era un buen hombre…

—Ya veo. También presiento que no quieres hablar del contenido de estas cartas así que te libraré de ese pesar. Yo las leeré y luego decidiré qué hacer con ellas.

—Lo que está escrito ahí… —comenzó pero tras quedarse en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, pareció cambiar de opinión—Por favor, le suplico que sea precavida.

Asintiendo, se volteó otra vez a mirar el cielo sobre la estatua. El azul perfecto tras el desplazamiento de las nubes de tormenta de Poseidón se asemejaba a un ojo que lo veía todo y la alteración en el aire por la voz que se escuchó llamando a Milo todavía seguía ahí, pero desvaneciéndose lentamente mientras todos parecían olvidar lo que sucedió.

—Usted dijo algo sobre los pilares de la creación— continuó el Patriarca, todavía hablando como si temiera que fuera a ser despedido de un momento a otro— ¿Qué significa eso?

Suspirando, Athena rememoró la última vez que había visto a esos cuatro hombres. Su memoria de hace cientos de años a veces le hacía dudar de cuáles eran sus recuerdos propios de esta vida y cuáles eran de las anteriores. Sin embargo, en cada reencarnación los rostros de esos hombres eran claros y precisos, como si estuvieran tallados en piedra en la memoria de la diosa.

—Sus nombres son Altair, Cam, Argus y Owen—comenzó diciendo—la última vez que los vi fue en la anterior guerra santa luego que Degel de Acuario se llevara a Kardia de Escorpio en su misión a la Atlántida. Llegaron a mí inmediatamente después de la partida de ambos y me pidieron que les entregara a Kardia de Escorpio antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Comprendí en ese momento que él no regresaría y supuse que Degel tampoco.

—Y así fue. Mis compañeros dieron sus vidas en esa misión— Shion asintió con una sonrisa triste y luego frunció el ceño—No recuerdo que algo como eso haya pasado. La visita de esos hombres, quiero decir.

—Sólo Sísifo de Sagitario yo lo sabíamos. —Contestó apesadumbrada, recordando cómo había sido la muerte de ese santo según los registros y su propia memoria—Tras negarle su pedido se marcharon, no sin antes advertirme sobre los sellos y su pronta caducidad.

—Entonces cuando dice que son los Pilares de la Creación, ¿Se refiere a ellos y no a… ya sabe, la nebulosa en la constelación de Águila?

—Ese es el lugar en el que ha estado encerrado todos estos siglos, esos cuatro jóvenes son sus guardianes; su misión es la misma que la de mis santos o los generales de Poseidón. Protegen a su dios.

—Creí que era una mujer.

—En realidad nunca se supo realmente su naturaleza. Su existencia se basaba simplemente en la acumulación de cosmos y energía que vibraba y creaba vida, aún lo hace desde el interior de su prisión. Sólo cuando vino al mundo por primera vez supimos que se trataba de una mujer porque tomó la forma de una.

—La madre de todo—susurró Shion, mirando al cielo despejado. Las nubes de tormenta parecieron resentir a la energía que las había apartado y comenzaban a volver lentamente a su posición.

—Esa sería Gaia, quien se ha autoproclamado de esa manera.

—Y esos jóvenes… su misión es la de protegerla pero si es así no deberían pedirnos con tanto ahínco que les entreguemos a Milo.

—La historia se está repitiendo y eso es lo que más temo. Pero te aseguro que Los Pilares de la Creación no buscan hacerle daño a Milo. No realmente.

—Sus cosmos son inmensamente poderosos y aterradores. No comprendo por qué la quieren.

—Por sí mismos son infalibles—explicó Athena, sintiendo la piel de sus brazos erizarse—fueron creados con dominios y potestades sobre los elementos que mueven al universo y a los seres vivientes incluidos los dioses. Juntos, son más que infalibles, son completamente indestructibles y bajo el mando de su señora… serían los amos absolutos de todo lo que existe pero eso no es lo que quieren, no buscan el dominio. Sólo quieren traer de nuevo a su creadora.

— ¿Su _señora_?—inquirió el Patriarca, frunciendo mucho el ceño y poniendo mala cara.

—Así la llaman—Athena, en un acto totalmente humano, se encogió de hombros y suspiró—siento algo de pena por ellos. Tan poderosos y con el derecho de gobernar sobre todo y aun así todo lo que quieren es volver a ver a quien les dio la vida. Son como niños huérfanos buscando a su madre.

—No la ven ni la tratan como a una madre—refunfuñó él, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo me ven ustedes?—inquirió ella, sonriendo de una manera que estuvo cerca de verse maternal.

—Como un farol de esperanza… un símbolo de protección y salvación.

—Así es como ellos la ven—razonó la diosa, juntando sus manos al frente y mirando al cielo, donde el círculo que fue abierto por el viento que barrió las nubes ahora era imposible de romperse—Altair es el Pilar de Orden y el Caos, posee potestad sobre los estados contrarios; paz, guerra, calma y desesperación, miedo y seguridad. Domina a voluntad los ciclos de la vida y la muerte y la salud y la enfermedad en todos los seres vivos que vinieron de su señora.

—Por sí sólo podría destruirnos a todos—murmuró Shion, viendo el paisaje alrededor. Adivinando, pudo sentir la añoranza y desesperación de él por proteger todo lo que estaba a la vista y más allá de ella.

—Owen es el Pilar de la Creación y la Destrucción—continuó la diosa, recordando los extraños ojos violetas de expresión dulce de ese joven, sintiendo escalofríos—Posee potestad sobre el pasado, presente y el futuro. Su dominio está en el tiempo y el espacio y el proceso de la formación de recuerdos y el olvido. Todo lo que ha sido creado y destruido, todo lo que se sabe y desconoce, y lo que se mantiene y desecha en las mentes de las personas es por influencia suya. Él fue quien le borró la memoria a Milo y probablemente también reconstruyó el Santuario luego del terremoto que nadie salvo nosotros recuerda.

En respuesta, Shion lanzó una baja exclamación de sorpresa. Athena pudo ver claros signos del miedo que sentía sólo con ver sus ojos. Con pesar, continuó dando información sobre los Pilares que guardaban la seguridad de su señora, esa a la que habían encerrado todos los dioses del Olimpo siglos atrás.

—Argus es el Pilar del Luz y la Oscuridad. Tiene potestad en la naturaleza de las almas de todos los seres vivientes. Influye en la bondad y la maldad de cada alma. Es un peligroso instigador de deseos y pasiones de todo tipo, y también es el dictador absoluto de la justicia del universo entero. Su dominio consta de las causas y los efectos de todos los hechos ocurridos y por ocurrir en la historia desde la creación.

—¿Y el último de ellos?—preguntó Shion, con la curiosidad por saber borrando de su rostro los últimos vestigios de miedo.

—Cam. El Pilar del Odio y el Amor. Tiene potestad en los principios y los finales y sobre todo en los vínculos; los forma y deshace a voluntad. Su dominio está en el mundo real y el de los sueños. Así como Argus puede saber hacia qué lado de la balanza se inclina un alma por su naturaleza, Cam conoce todas las emociones y sentimientos de cada ser viviente.

—Eso probablemente quiere decir que fue él quien ha estado dándole pesadillas a algunos de los santos dorados.

—Ellos pueden hacer lo quieran con nosotros—reconoció Athena, muy a su pesar—Tienen derecho a hacerlo.

Shion no respondió. No hacía falta. Todos los dioses en el pasado habían cometido actos de los que debían arrepentirse; Athena lo hacía pero eso ya no serviría de nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—El cielo se ve curioso desde hace un rato—comentó Mika desde su posición en la ventana de su cuarto.

El lugar era amplio y bastante espacioso debido a la poca cantidad de muebles y Mika mantenía todo en orden, algo que sorprendía a Milo. Era la primera vez que hurgaba en los asuntos privados de su alumno y se sentía extraño hacerlo pero a él no parecía importarle. Supuso que estaba feliz por haberse saltado el entrenamiento para estar con su mejor amigo y por eso, cuando le anunció que era hora de una inspección, aceptó sonriente y él mismo la condujo a su habitación. La cama estaba hecha, un par de zapatos estaba frente a ella al lado de una alfombra mullida, en la mesa de luz había una lámpara y un cuaderno repleto de dibujos junto a un lápiz viejo. Milo se tomó unos minutos para inspeccionarlos y se maravilló secretamente con las ilustraciones hechas sólo con una especie de estilo de sombras y luces. La ropa en el armario estaba doblada a la perfección y ordenada por colores y por estación, el baño lucía impecable y con un agradable aroma a pinos y a productos de limpieza e higiene para niños. Pero había algo que él no tenía.

Fotografías.

Por experiencia sabía que muchos aprendices traían consigo imágenes de los lugares de los que venían así sea de difuntos padres o hermanos, o de los hogares de los que habían salido, o simplemente postales de sus ciudades de origen. Pero Mika no tenía nada de eso, lo cual era impropio de un niño que hablaba en cada ocasión que podía de su difunta madre y su misteriosa hermana que estaba donde sólo los dioses sabían.

— ¿Lo has visto?—preguntó él, volteándose a mirarla. Sus ojos turquesa lucían expectantes y brillantes como siempre y una sonrisa muy tierna tiraba de sus labios— ¿Has visto como las nubes forman ese círculo?

—No. No he salido.

De hecho, no había puesto un pie fuera de su templo desde que despertó de su misterioso desmayo preguntándose dónde estaba aquella voz que parecían muchas en una que la llamaban por su nombre y le decían que estaban ahí. Tenía deseos de saber pero al mismo tiempo sus deseos eran aplacados por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que atacaba ambos extremos de su cerebro de manera intercalada; primero, el lado derecho, luego el izquierdo. Eso y la humillación de pensar en que sus compañeros la habían visto desfallecer cual damisela en peligro, la habían mantenido quieta y al margen dentro de las seguras paredes de Escorpio.

Acabando con su mini inspección, Milo decidió que en lo general, Mika era un niño demasiado ordenado y pulcro para su edad y con escasos objetos personales o de valor. Ya había pasado uno de los dos meses que puso como prueba para quedarse y lo estaba haciendo bien. Quizás existiera el detalle de sus lloriqueos al acabar de utilizar su cosmos, pero más allá de eso había desarrollado algo de masa muscular, había ganado tres kilos y medio y era unos cuantos centímetros más alto. También era empedernidamente terco y decidido y eso le ayudaría a sobrevivir si es que descubría cómo abrir la puerta de la sala de su armadura. No que fuera muy difícil. Inmediatamente luego de decidir que lo pondría a prueba, se comunicó con Mu vía cosmos y le pidió que formara una barrera en esa puerta con su Muro de Cristal. Silenciosamente, el santo de Aries accedió a crear una que pudiera desvanecerse cuando Milo pasara y se activara cuando su alumno tratase de hacer lo mismo. Él solo tenía que aplicar la fuerza suficiente para romper la barrera. Sonaba fácil pero tal vez no lo era.

—Deberías hacerlo, está muy bonito—continuó él, volteándose a mirar el cielo. La maraña de bucles azules tembló con el movimiento y luego volvió a ponerse en su lugar. En Milos había mucha gente con los mismos rasgos de ambos; cabello de tonalidades azulinas, pieles bronceadas y ojos claros entre verdes y celestes. —Es una bonita noche para estar afuera, observando el cielo con los amigos.

—Pasaste la tarde completa con tu amigo. Eso debería ser suficiente por el resto de la semana—contestó casi sin emoción en la voz—Además, aunque sea tu mejor amigo, Camus es muy estricto y no dejará que su alumno vague por ahí a estas horas.

Un sonido quejumbroso fue la respuesta de Mika y un momento después él se levantó para dirigirse a su armario, del cual sacó unas prendas simples y luego abrió la puerta de su baño. Una expresión de aburrimiento mortal que hubiese hecho que el corazón del mismísimo Hades se derritiera dominó sus facciones y luego él dijo, con voz plana:

—No me tardo.

Por segunda vez, Milo pensó que había algo extraño con ese niño. Por momentos, él se mostraba con un aire infantil e ingenuo, pero también había momentos en que se veía más bien como un jovencito seguro y capaz de hacer lo que quisiera. En los entrenamientos esa segunda parte de él relucía cuando le imponía algunos retos que estaban más allá de su capacidad de cumplimiento y cuando todo acababa, él lloraba o lloriqueaba como si tuviera cuatro años y ella tenía que tratarlo como si efectivamente así fuera.

Por un segundo, se preguntó si no debería estar buscando un certificado de buena salud mental en lugar de material de contrabando y con eso en mente, hurgó en los cajones de su mesa de luz y en el bolso con el que había llegado. En el tercer cajón de la mesa había unas fotografías algo viejas y con bordes rotos y doblados; la primera era de un niño parecido a él. De cuerpo medio, la personita en la imagen se mostraba de frente vistiendo una sudadera roja sin mangas y posando con los brazos en las caderas, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro infantil y grandes ojos turquesas brillaban llenos de alegría mientras veía hacia la cámara. Detrás, un paisaje de cielo azul y una casa de dos pisos pintada de blanco y azul le daban el aspecto de una postal de vacaciones. El cabello azul del niño era un desastre estratégico de bucles que caían libres hasta la línea del pecho y la piel bronceada indicaba probablemente que había estado varias horas al aire libre, o que ese niño pertenecía a Milos.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y tomó la segunda. El mismo paisaje de la casa y el cielo azul hacían de escenario para la imagen de medio cuerpo de una mujer que sostenía un bebé. Ella, de cabello azul revuelto sobre los hombros y el pecho, y con ojos celestes y sonrisa maternal, miraba al niño en sus brazos. No podría saber si se trataba de un varón o una niña, pero el atisbo de cabello del mismo color de la madre y unos insinuantes ojitos brillantes de color turquesa indicaron que esos dos podrían ser Mika y su madre.

Se quedó mirando la fotografía un poco más de tiempo, prestando atención a la mujer y sintiendo cómo el dolor de cabeza esta vez atacaba el lado izquierdo de su cerebro. Se preguntó si no se habría golpeado muy duro al desmayarse mientras tomaba la siguiente. Frunció el ceño de inmediato al verse a sí misma, de pie en la entrada de su templo cargando la caja de pandora que contenía su armadura. Su cabello revuelto indicaba que ese día el viento no había tenido piedad con ella y la ropa de viaje abrigada decía mucho acerca del clima. Camus estaba ahí, sentado en las escaleras, con los ojos en su dirección, y vistiendo de forma indignante sólo una sudadera negra de mangas largas que llevaba arremangadas a la altura de los codos. Como si el muy infeliz no tuviera suficiente con quejarse del calor que también se quejaba del poco frío. Recordaba las circunstancias en las que esa fotografía fue tomada, cuando ambos tenían catorce años, poco tiempo antes que él se fuera a Siberia a entrenar a Hyoga e Isaac. Pero viendo mejor la fotografía, no era el recuerdo que evocaba lo que le llamó la atención, sino la forma en la que estaba parada, mirando ligeramente hacia abajo y con el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros y el pecho. Volvió a mirar la fotografía de la madre con su hijo y luego, lentamente, las acercó poniéndolas lado a lado de manera en que ella y la mujer quedasen a la misma altura.

—Por Athena—susurró de forma inconsciente y luego dejó ambas, la que pertenecía a Mika y la que le había robado de nuevo en donde las encontró.

Después, se dirigió a la puerta del baño, dispuesta a abrirla y entrar para increpar a su alumno acerca del pensamiento que estaba formándose en su mente. Su cabeza dolió repentinamente en ambos lados, provocando que viera puntos de color frente a ella que se cruzaban y chocaban, y se detuvo, entonces pensó que tal vez no era buena idea entrar ahí cuando el niño estaba bañándose y decidió salir con intenciones de ir a Acuario a hablar con Camus. Él sabría qué hacer con respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrírsele, el problema fue que cuando salió del cuarto y avanzó por el pasillo, la visión se le nubló y el dolor que sentía en cada parte de su cabeza resultó ser demasiado fuerte para procesarlo y cayó.

Ni siquiera sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

"—Kanon, ya basta—exclamó Saga, fulminando a su hermano menor con la mirada—Tu opinión aquí no es la única que cuenta y definitivamente no es la más importante.

—Pero la tuya sí lo es, ¿Verdad?—replicó su gemelo, y riendo continuó—Por supuesto que sí, porque estás de acuerdo con Athena.

—Estás faltándole el respeto a nuestra diosa—apuntó Shura, mirando con agudeza al menor de los gemelos.

—Tienes razón, no debería haber dicho eso—Kanon se dirigió a Athena y le dijo—discúlpeme por poner su nombre en la misma oración en la que hablo de mi hermano.

Shura y Aioros se pusieron rápidamente a ambos lados de Saga y con una mano cada uno en sus hombros, lo detuvieron cuando avanzó amenazante contra su gemelo."

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Otro capítulo no muy largo, pero con bastantes aclaraciones. Sé que en algún punto entrarán en desesperación y exigirán que les diga quién es Milo, pero no se preocupen, se sabrá de aquí a no más de diez capítulos. Por favor, sean pacientes xD Por otro lado, tengo que ser sincera y contarles a cerca de mi precario estado de salud. Desde el fin de semana pasado no me he sentido muy bien y he tenido toda clase de dolores en el cuerpo y hasta fiebre. Así que en base a esto me tomaré algo más de tiempo antes de publicar el siguiente capítulo ya que el que acabo de terminar (el 19) me tomó una semana entera hacerlo. Bueno, eso es todo creo. Por favor, no culpen a mi mal estado de salud por la fumada de los pilares de la creación. Esa idea vino a mí en la fila del supermercado cuando estaba en óptimas condiciones y además fue hace meses xD

 **Curiosidad: El título del fic "Milo del Caos" al principio era "El orden del Caos" ya que la trama no tenía nada que ver con Saint Seiya, sino que era una historia independiente.**

Publicación del próximo capítulo 27/01/16


	21. Capítulo 17

**Los dos lados de Mika y el peso de los secretos.**

Según Zeth, en Acuario no había un regulador de agua para los baños así que cuando ibas a bañarte, el agua era simplemente fría y si la querías caliente, tenías que encender un fuego. Mika todavía no se acostumbra a las tinas pero agradecía al cielo por el regulador de agua que su maestra probablemente había mandado a instalar en algún punto en su reinado de terror en el templo de Escorpio. Hablando de ella, ya había intentado ganarse su corazón actuando de todas las formas que sabía, algunas de ellas no lo hacían sentir orgulloso pero todo valía cuando se trataba de cumplir con su misión. Un niño entusiasta de sonrisas amplias, un luchador que no se rinde a pesar de su obvia debilidad, un pequeño inútil que requiere protección y llora por lo que sea, un enano de ojos dulces necesitado de amor, un niño dañado y traumatizado por su pasado ¡incluso un prometedor estudiante con destreza y carácter para la guerra! Pero sin importar qué hiciera, Milo seguía mirándolo desde su escasa altura como si no fuera otra cosa más que un saco de piel y huesos. Bien, él no tenía la culpa de ser tan delgado o más bajo que los demás niños de su edad pero eso no le daba derecho a su maestra de tratarlo como si no pudiera subir por las escaleras sin caerse… aunque le había costado un poco caminar durante una hora desde Libra hasta Escorpio las primeras veces. De todas maneras, tenía que ganarse el cariño de su maestra a como dé lugar y no pensaba rendirse por nada del mundo. Ya había descubierto que sus tretas no funcionaban así que no le quedaba más opción que decirle la verdad.

Si tan solo tuviera el valor.

Suspirando cansinamente, decidió salir de la cómoda tina de agua fresca. Pensaba tomarse un momento para estirar los músculos después de la brutal sesión de entrenamiento que tuvo con su amigo, el cual por cierto _adoraba_ mantenerse físicamente sano haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios, cuando escuchó el sonido. No era como si algo se rompiera, pero sí como algún objeto pesado que se choca contra el piso sin cuidado. Casi esperó escuchar algún improperio por parte de su maestra pero al no escuchar su voz se dio prisa por vestirse y salir. En su cuarto todo estaba normal excepto por el tercer cajón de su mesa de luz cuyo estaba un poco abierto y por su puerta entreabierta. Toda su vida había tenido un problema serio con el orden y la limpieza, su madre lo llamaba trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, su amigo Zeth creía que era locura pero a su maestra parecía encantarle así que estaba bien. Fue hasta su mesa de luz dispuesto a cerrar el cajón pero se detuvo al notar que las fotografías que tenía guardadas ahí dentro estaban en una posición diferente a la que las había puesto. Preocupado, decidió que tal vez su maestra las había visto y salió disparado del cuarto en su busca, hallándola en el suelo, con el sospechoso aspecto de estar desmayada.

Un gemido bajo y lastimero emergió de su garganta cuando en lugar de ver a su maestra, estaba viendo a su madre en el suelo del granero de su casa en Milos. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sintió un frío desagradable subirle por la espalda hasta hacer temblar sus hombros y sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar buscando a su padre. Respiró tan profundo como pudo intentando hallar humo y por un segundo creyó seriamente que había una cuerda alrededor de sus manos y pies pues no fue capaz de moverse ni un solo centímetro. Cuando sintió que iba a gritar, se obligó a sí mismo a detenerse y respirar tan profundo como pudo con inspiraciones largas y pausadas. Zeth le había enseñado a calmarse concentrándose en lo que más importaba y almacenar sus recuerdos dolorosos en el rincón más alejado de su mente, donde no pudieran hacerle daño o alterar la realidad.

Fijando su concentración en su maestra, se espabiló y se acercó a ella con cuidado, teniendo nuevamente serios problemas para calmarse cuando notó que sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y carentes de expresión y brillo. Delicadamente la recostó sobre su espalda y sacudió sus hombros, suavemente al principio y con más fuerza después de varios intentos en los que ella no reaccionó. Incluso aunque dijo su nombre y le recriminó por darle sopa de vez en cuando. Pero ni siquiera con ello logró que su maestra reaccionara. Nuevamente desesperado, estuvo a punto de recurrir a los dueños de los templos cercanos en busca de ayuda cuando un poderosísimo y tranquilo cosmos invadió Escorpio.

El santo de Virgo apareció por el pasillo caminando tranquilamente y con su cosmos manando como si quisiera envolver todo el lugar. Mika se enervó por inercia y el deseo de ocultarse de la presencia de ese hombre y a la vez la preocupación por su maestra batallaron en su interior. Mentiría si dijera que Shaka de Virgo no lo ponía nervioso. Sentía que él podía ver en su interior, que conocía todos los secretos que guardaba y que no sabía cómo confesar, sentí que él podía leerlo como a un libro para niños.

—Permíteme hacerme cargo de ella, por favor— pidió él con su tranquila y controlada voz. Se puso de rodillas junto a su maestra y rodeó con sus manos la derecha de ella.

— ¿Qué va a hacer?— farfulló. La tensión de sus hombros comenzaba a doler y su visión se tornó rojiza en los bordes cuando el santo, a su parecer, se inclinó demasiado cerca de su maestra.

—Intentaré llegar a ella para traerla de vuelta. —respondió él, encendiendo su cosmos tan rápido que Mika retrocedió varios pasos lejos—Necesito que me hagas un favor, pequeño. Trae de inmediato a Camus de Acuario, su presencia aquí es indispensable para cuando ella despierte.

— ¿Por qué lo necesita a él?—replicó de inmediato, sabiendo que desafiar la orden de un santo de oro era un acto de desobediencia que podía costarle caro, pero importándole poco.

Además, ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan importante? Bien, quizás él podía ser el mejor amigo de su maestra pero eso no quería decir que deberían estar pegados todo el tiempo. Y Mika estaba ahí y también era muy cercano a ella, y podía hacer algo más para ayudarla.

—Deja a un lado tus celos infantiles y ve a cumplir la orden que se te ha dado—respondió el santo—Tu maestra está indispuesta y necesita a la persona en quien más confía.

—Sí, señor—farfulló Mika, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Te recomiendo también que no le guardes secretos a tu maestra por tanto tiempo—continuó él, desviando su atención de Milo hacia él y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir su mirada calando en sus huesos—Ella no lo apreciaría.

Sin decir nada más salió a toda prisa de Escorpio y pensaba cruzar Sagitario sin llamar la atención, pero su protector, Aioros de Sagitario estaba en la entrada, mirando impasible con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos verdes lo escrutaron de los pies a la cabeza y finalmente pareció sonreír aunque casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Qué asuntos te traen hasta aquí, pequeño Mika?—preguntó él, resplandeciendo en su armadura dorada como un pequeño sol.

—Tengo que llevar al señor Camus de Acuario al templo de Escorpio—explicó y luego, pensando que lo dejarían pasar sin problemas, rápidamente agregó—Son órdenes del señor Shaka de Virgo.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a la guardiana de Escorpio?— los ojos del santo de Sagitario, siempre amables y brillante, de pronto cobraron un borde filoso y precavido, y erguido en toda su estatura se vio como el peligroso guerrero que era.

—Se desmayó. El señor Shaka de Virgo dijo que la traería de vuelta y también dijo que necesita que el señor Camus…

—Ve a Acuario, ya le he dicho al guardián de Capricornio que pasarás rápidamente por su templo—anunció él, comenzando a bajar los escalones. La armadura repiqueteó con el movimiento y las grandes alas se movieron al unísono. —Pídele al santo de Acuario que te permita permanecer en su templo por algunas horas y no te muevas de ahí hasta que tu maestra te llame.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Mika, el santo se marchó dejándolo solo en las escaleras. Su sangre hirvió y juró haber visto vapor saliendo de los poros de su piel al ser dejado a un lado. Los santos dorados sin dudas eran los más fuertes entre los guerreros de Athena pero también eran una docena de presumidos. Indignado pero presuroso Mika avanzó por Capricornio, donde se cruzó con su guardián que pasó a su lado casi sin advertir su presencia o tal vez ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Cuando llegó a Acuario, en la entrada estaba su guardián. Camus de Acuario era el hombre con el semblante más frío, duro y neutro que había visto nunca. No sabía si existía alguna cosa capaz de perturbar su apariencia perfectamente controlada y sospechaba que no lo había. Al ver su porte, su altura intimidante, sus helados ojos zafiro y la forma en que el aire parecía ponerse pesado su alrededor, se preguntó por qué alguien como él acabó siendo el mejor amigo de su maestra, que era todo expresiones, emociones y sentimiento. Quizás se debía a que sus personalidades eran opuestas, o quizás porque el sujeto era bien parecido, o tal vez porque todos los dorados parecían inclinarse hacia su maestra por ser la única mujer en la orden y estaba esperando su oportunidad como todos los demás para lanzársele encima.

Sí, definitivamente era lo último.

Milo de Escorpio, su maestra, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto desde su madre. Era natural que hombres de rango tan alto se fijaran en ella.

Mika sintió que odiaba un poco a este hombre.

—Quédate en el interior del templo y no salgas hasta que tu maestra te lo ordene—dijo él, su voz plana y sus ojos escrutando cada centímetro de su escasa estatura antes de avanzar—Zeth cuidará de ti.

Mika quiso decirle que no necesitaba que nadie cuidara de él y que por el contrario, fue él quien cuidó de Zeth cuando llegó al orfanato pero el santo de Acuario se marchó de inmediato llevándose consigo su orgullo y pretensión. Al verlo irse, con su capa moviéndose ligeramente con el viento y su delicado cabello cayendo con gracia en su espalda, deseó que se cayera por las escaleras y se rompiera esa nariz altiva y perfecta que tenía.

— ¿Por qué estás viendo así a mi maestro?—la voz de Zeth lo sobresaltó por un momento pero no dejó que se le notara. Se volteó hacia él y le dio una expresión hosca.

— ¿Así cómo?— preguntó fingiendo demencia. Se sentó en las escaleras y un momento después, Zeth se dejó caer a su lado.

—Como si lo odiaras.

—Sólo un poco.

Zeth guardó silencio y así permanecieron un largo rato. Mika podía sentir varios cosmos aglomerados en el templo de Escorpio pero no podía reconocerlos a todos por separados, simplemente le parecía una gran masa de cosmo con distintas tonalidades. Quería comentarle a su amigo lo que había sucedido con las fotografías y su maestra revisando sus cosas pero sabía lo que le diría, no obstante, necesitaba soltar lo que tenía guardado, así que habló comentándole cómo fueron las cosas desde que ella comenzó con la inspección hasta que él salió del baño y encontró las fotografías fuera de su lugar y a su maestra desmayada en el pasillo.

—Creí que a estas alturas ya se lo habrías dicho—dijo Zeth, tal y como lo había predicho. Mika guardó silencio, fijando su mirada en el suelo y su amigo continuó—No deberías ocultárselo por más tiempo. Todas las pruebas están a la vista, solo tienes que abrir tu gran bocaza y decirlo.

—No es tan sencillo como creí que sería—farfulló Mika, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo como sus ojos ardían.

—Prometiste que se lo dirías. Ese fue el trato—respondió el peli turquesa, clavando sus fríos ojos en él—Nuestro trato consistía en venir al Santuario por separado; tú vendrías primero para asegurarte que realmente fuera ella y luego se lo dirías. Prometiste que ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada después.

— ¡Sé lo que prometí!— gruñó Mika, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo—Prometí que todo estaría bien aquí, que la encontraría y luego ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada pero no es tan fácil. Milo es una chica difícil.

— ¿Siquiera te importa convertirte en santo de Athena?—preguntó Zeth. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en su espalda como pequeñas cuchillas atravesando su piel.

Mika no respondió, la verdad es que quería ser como ella, pero no estaba seguro de querer dar su vida por alguien a quien no conocía, no porque despreciara a Athena o no creyera en ella. Él había visto el eclipse, había visto esa inmensa masa de energía cruzar el cielo, había sentido el cosmos de la diosa y aunque le parecía que era una chica dulce y agradable, todo lo que le importaba en el mundo estaba en el templo de Escorpio. Proteger a la diosa o llegar a ser un santo en toda regla dependería de cuán provechoso resultara eso para cumplir el objetivo por el que estaba en el Santuario.

—Parece que tus planes malignos tendrán que esperar un poco—anunció de pronto su amigo Zeth. Se puso de pie y miró hacia arriba, donde una figura delgada y no tan alta se dejó ver en las sombras del templo.

Mika palideció cuando vio a la joven de largo cabello violeta y grandes ojos puros y cristalinos, que repleta de luz se dejó ver ante él y su amigo. Athena. La diosa por la que Milo había dado su vida. Mika podía comprender, si se esforzaba en ello, qué impulsaba a su maestra a darlo todo por esa niña, sin embargo tenía serios problemas con la imagen mental de la escorpiana muriendo de alguna forma que pudiera darle honor a Athena.

Por muy dulce y bondadosa que fuera, por más que fuera la única protectora de la Tierra, Mika odiaba un poco que Saori Kido valiera más que Milo. No obstante, cuando la chica se acercó a ellos, hizo una reverencia pensando que eso era lo que a su maestra le hubiese gustado.

—Mika, que bueno verte otra vez—dijo ella. La sonrisa dulce y encantadora encandiló las sombras en las que el templo de Acuario estaba sumido.

—Señorita Athena—murmuró, sintiendo que su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal. Se preguntó si todos los santos se sentían así de compungidos estando cerca de ella—¿Busca al guardián de este templo?

—No. En realidad me dirigía hacia Escorpio—respondió ella y miró a su amigo, que se mantenía al margen de la situación—Tú debes ser Zeth.

—Para servirle, señorita—Zeth respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera. Sus ojos tras las gafas se mantenían tranquilos y estables, no como Mika que sentía que le iba a dar taquicardia.

—Asumo que te irás pronto a Escorpio a descansar—dijo la diosa, dirigiendo su mirada brillante nuevamente hacia Mika.

—No, señorita. Se me ha dicho que permanezca aquí entre tanto auxilian a mi maestra. Ella… no se encuentra bien.

La diosa asintió como si supiera de lo que hablaba y Mika sospechó que sí lo hacía. La vio pasar entre ambos sin mirar atrás. La chica se marchó pero la calidez que despedía se quedó en el templo de Acuario.

—Tienes que decir la verdad pronto, Mika—susurró Zeth, volviéndose a sentar en las escaleras—Deja de mostrarte como un niño estúpido, o la señorita Milo te dará la patada en el trasero que te mereces.

Mika no respondió.

Él sabía que se merecía una patada por la jugarreta que estaba haciéndole a todos pero por mucho que quisiera hablar con ella, tal parecía que tendría que esperar su turno.

Ya había demasiados hombres alrededor de su maestra y sus celos hicieron hervir su sangre ante ese pensamiento.

Deseó brevemente que todos ellos también fueran pateados por Milo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La habitación no era muy grande. No había muebles más allá de dos camas una junto a la otra y una mesa de luz entre ambas. Una pequeña ventana del lado derecho tenía las cortinas abiertas y el vidrio estaba algo sucio, el piso de linóleo reflejaba el techo de color blanco cuya única lámpara iluminaba de forma tenue el espacio entre las camas. Una caja de Pandora de la armadura de Altar descansaba a los pies de la cama de la izquierda y en la cama de la derecha, junto a la ventana, la niña estaba saltando sobre el colchón. Su pequeña figura delgada y descuidada subía y bajaba sin la menor precaución, el vestido blanco con el que iba ataviada se anudaba en su diminuta cintura y la falta revoloteaba alrededor de sus rodillas, su cabello azul largo hasta por debajo de los hombros estaba realmente despeinado y sus ojos turquesa lucían aburridos de realizar el movimiento que tal vez algunos minutos antes le resultó divertido.

— ¡Shaka!—exclamó ella, volteándose a verlo. — ¿Eres Shaka, verdad? Porque también te pareces a Asmita. Ya sabes, el de la última vez….

Shaka se acercó a la cama con pasos lentos y pausados, la armadura no repiqueteaba en ese lugar tanto como la cama no se mecía a pesar de los bruscos saltos que Milo hacía. Ella sonrió y se bajó, llegando hasta él a medio camino y abrazándose a su pierna. En ese lugar podía también ver todo con claridad absoluta a pesar de estar llevando los ojos cerrados.

—Pequeña Milo, te me has escapado. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este lugar tan solitario?—dijo él, acariciando la cabeza de la niña y revolviendo un poco más su cabello.

Ella se carcajeó como muchos años atrás le había escuchado hacer antes de cometer alguna fechoría en la que acababa preguntándose cómo es que llegó a un punto en el que todo estaba fuera de control.

— ¿Puedo tocar ese puntito en tu frente?—preguntó ella, apuntando a su rostro con un dedo y estirándose en las puntas de sus pies.

—Primero debes responder mi pregunta. ¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí?—preguntó Shaka, tomando la mano derecha de Milo y guiándola al borde de la cama para sentarla ahí.

— ¿Luego puedo tocar el puntito en tu frente?—insistió Milo, tomando asiento en el colchón maltratado por su jugarreta. Shaka asintió mostrándole una sonrisa sincera y entonces ella puso una expresión pensativa y concentrada que habría derretido el corazón de cualquier ser humano—Bueno… no lo recuerdo bien. Creo que estaba dormida y cuando desperté estaba aquí. Quise salir por esa puerta, pero hay un hombre allá afuera que tiene un traje parecido al tuyo…pero diferente.

—Dime cómo luce exactamente.

—Tiene el cabello azul como yo y muy, muy largo. Y ojos verdes. Y siempre me dice que debo irme a dormir después de conocer al alumno de un tal Acuario esta noche.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió _esta noche_?—preguntó Shaka, reconociendo en la vaga descripción a Saga de Géminis.

—Había cuatro hombres con Athena—murmuró ella. Sus ojos brillantes y profundos lucieron indecisos e inseguros mientras miraba hacia atrás, a la ventana—decían algo sobre que tenía que irme con ellos pero no sé por qué ni adónde. Le he preguntado al sujeto detrás de la puerta pero nunca dice nada diferente.

— ¿Recuerdas algo más de esos hombres que estaban con Athena?—insistió. Temiendo lo que ya sabía que sucedería, Milo asintió con una sonrisa. El ambiente crepitó con energía en forma de pequeños rayos eléctricos que cruzaron el aire y ella gimió bajo y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos antes de inclinarse hacia adelante.

Shaka podía sentir el cambio de la tensión en la mente de Milo, podía incluso escuchar los latidos de su corazón y el pitido en sus oídos. La técnica que Saga utilizó para borrarle los recuerdos de la noche en que esos cuatro hombres visitaron el Santuario se activaba cada vez que Milo recordaba algo sobre eso, y a su vez, la técnica desconocida que uno de ellos había usado para borrar la misma secuencia de sucesos también se activaba cuando ella comenzaba a recordar, y ambas a la vez causaban que su cerebro colapsara.

Como resultado, todos los recuerdos que Milo había formado a lo largo de su vida como santa de Athena también desaparecían, dejando solo los que se decía que había olvidado tras un accidente que le costó la vida a sus padres.

—Uno de ellos está ahí—Milo se enderezó de un golpe y apuntó a la ventana—Estaba frente a la estatua con Athena y… —continuó y luego se detuvo, volviéndose a agarrar la cabeza.

Apenado por el estado en que se encontraba su querida compañera, Shaka decidió que le pondría fin a esa situación. Sabía que sus compañeros estaban justo ahí, en el pasillo en el que Milo había desfallecido y en el que la encontró cuando sintió una mínima alteración en su cosmos y supo de inmediato que debería asistirla. También sabía que todo lo que le había dicho a Milo fue oído por todos y que incluso la diosa estaba presente, prestando atención a lo que decía. Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y le dijo:

—Ahora puedes hacerlo—hizo a un lado su flequillo y esperó, y al instante sintió la presión que el dedo de Milo ejercía en su frente.

El espacio alrededor de ambos comenzó a desdibujare y romperse como un sueño hecho añicos. Así había sido la última vez, que tras darle su mano a Milo y alzando su cosmos pudo llevársela de regreso. Sintió el choque de las técnicas de Saga y de ese hombre que no conocía estallando pero los rayos que provocaban no le afectaron ni a él ni a Milo.

Un momento después, Shaka ya no se encontraba en la mente de su amiga sino de vuelta en el pasillo. Milo estaba en el suelo junto a él, con una mano tomando la suya y la otra alzada hacia su rostro y su dedo aún presionando su frente.

—Creí que tus ojos…—estaba diciendo ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron gradualmente y su cosmos, que antes estaba ahí pero ausente, se volvió a sentir normal—… no sé qué iba a decir.

Un suspiro colectivo se levantó en el aire. Todos estaban ahí, observando atentos y expectantes, sin embargo el aire se tensó cuando Milo cerró los ojos. Su mano cayó laxa y su cuerpo se relajó como si fuese a dormir. Camus de Acuario, que estaba justo frente a él a la izquierda de ella, fue el primero en reaccionar levantándola del suelo para acomodarla en sus brazos. Aunque no podía ver el rostro de su compañero, sabía que se mostraba en total calma y sabía también que en su interior él se sentía amenazado. Todos se sentían así, incluso Saga, Aioros, el mismo Patriarca.

Incluso Athena de pie a un lado y asomándose desde detrás de la espalda de Shura de Capricornio.

—Debo confesar que temo profundamente por la estabilidad mental de Milo—dijo a todos en general—Por lo poco que creo que comprendieron de mi intercambio con ella, les explicaré brevemente lo que sucede en su mente: todos sus recuerdos que formó desde los cinco años en adelante son quitados de su memoria, dejándola en el limbo en el que su mente se convirtió a esa edad inmediatamente después de ese terrible suceso en el que su familia murió. Está atrapada en ese momento particular por el choque que provocan el Satán Imperial y la técnica que ese hombre usó para borrar sus recuerdos. Ambas en conjunto hacen que su cerebro colapse. Me preocupa que pueda no hacerla regresar la próxima vez que eso suceda.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?—preguntó Aioros de Sagitario. Su voz pareció cortar el silencio y la tensión de todos.

—En un principio mi idea era utilizar el cosmos de Camus para traerla de vuelta. Ella lo reconocería incluso aunque sus recuerdos sean confusos o no estén ahí, pero Milo no solo estaba perdida en su mente, sino que no le importaba regresar. La solución es simple: hay que revertir el efecto—respondió Shaka, sabiendo que varias voces se alzarían a favor y en contra por igual.

Y así fue. Los santos de oro podían ser los más fuertes al servicio de Athena, tenían un récord único en revivir luego de morir, todos podían utilizar sus armaduras divinas y la luz que los doce emitían igualaba a la del mismísimo sol.

Pero no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

—A estas alturas hacer eso sería contraproducente—intentaba razonar Mu.

— ¡Dijimos que la protegeríamos! ¡¿Cómo lo haremos si no sabe de qué debe defenderse?!—gruñó Kanon.

— ¿Y qué si no quiere defenderse? ¿Y si elige irse con ellos?—replicó en respuesta Shura.

—¿Crees que es así de estúpida?—Aioria salió en defensa de su compañera, poniéndose frente a frente con Shura, que no retrocedió un paso ante la furia del león—¿Acaso no la viste delante de la estatua de Athena cuando vinieron a llevársela? ¡Quiso matar a uno de ellos!

—Quiso matar a _Camus_ dos veces— dijo Afrodita, riendo por lo bajo y ganándose una mirada encolerizada por parte de Aioria. —Ya saben, su _mejor amigo_.

—Tratará de matarnos a todos cuando sepa que estuvimos ocultándole esto por meses—murmuró DeathMask, cuyas palabras ocasionaron que todos guardaran silencio por un momento.

—Athena fue muy específica en su orden—la voz de Kanon se alzó de nuevo—ella dijo: protejan a Milo de Escorpio.

— ¿Por qué nunca terminas esa frase?—replicó su hermano mayor, desviando la mirada de todos y centrándose en Milo— _Protejan a Milo de Escorpio tanto como puedan. Y cuando sientan que ya no se puede hacer nada por ella, deberé decirle la verdad y dependiendo de cuál sea su reacción veré si debo entregársela a Hades_. Esas fueron las palabras de nuestra diosa, ¿Verdad?

Todas las miradas se centraron entonces en la joven de ojos celestes. Sin inmutarse por las expresiones de demanda que recibía, ella asintió, corroborando que esas fueron las precisas palabras que pronunció cuando doce de ellos, excluyendo por supuesto a Milo, se reunieron en su presencia en el salón del Patriarca. Shaka podía recordar a la perfección lo silenciosa y oscura que estaba la noche en que se reunieron los doce, tan solo dos días antes que Milo volviera a la vida, recordaba el descontento de muchos y la sorpresa de otros al enterarse que Athena había quitado el sello que mantenía dormido a Poseidón y que el rey del Inframundo estaba despierto, y podía recordar su propia consternación al saber las condiciones de la orden de la diosa.

Tenían que proteger a Milo a cualquier costo y por sobre todo, no revelarle bajo ninguna circunstancia el motivo por el cual debían hacerlo. Todos los dioses en conjunto harían un esfuerzo por ayudar, olvidando momentáneamente sus disputas y conflictos personales para guardar celosamente la vida de su compañera. Ellos lo harían, juraron por Athena que protegerían a la octava guardiana. Pero la diosa les dio un ultimátum junto a esa orden:

—La protegerán utilizando todos sus recursos y hasta el final—había especificado ella, sentada en el trono y flaqueada por el Patriarca—Pero si no podemos hacer nada por ella, si llegamos a ese punto le diré la verdad y permitiré que ella elija cuál será su destino, pero si elige no estar de nuestro lado se convertirá en nuestra enemiga y eso me obligará a dar un paso al costado para que el rey del Inframundo actúe en consecuencia.

Eso desató la primera discordia entre los santos de oro, discordia que quedó rápidamente en el olvido cuando Athena les dijo que Milo estaba pronta a resucitar. Tuvieron que dejar a un lado su desacuerdo para recibirla haciéndole creer que todo era normal y que estaban de acuerdo con volver al mundo de los vivos sin ninguna razón más allá que la que Athena le había hecho creer: que Hades no los quería en su territorio.

—Athena, tú lo prometiste—Aioria lucía algo desesperado, casi podía oír sus puños cerrándose con fuerza.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no podemos hacer nada más por ella?—inquirió Aldebarán, algo alejado del grupo—Milo tomará el tipo de decisión que queremos evitar que tome si le decimos la verdad.

—Pero si no lo hacemos su cerebro colapsará y esos hombres tomarán provecho de esa situación—continuó Aioros.

—Si se lo decimos nos odiará a todos—Dohko, el viejo maestro con el aspecto de un chico de dieciocho años se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rascó tanto su costado derecho que su cabello quedó hecho un lío. —Camus, tú eres su mejor amigo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Todos miraron al aludido. Camus sostenía a Milo contra su pecho y el rostro de la muchacha era cubierto por una de sus manos, dando el aspecto de estar ocultándola del resto de ellos. Por lo que Shaka sabía, el santo de Acuario a pesar de ser el más cercano a ella, no era un hombre de naturaleza celosa pero en ese momento en que todos le miraban atentos y a la chica que sostenía, él se vio y se sintió como si fuera a matarlos si daban un paso más en su dirección.

—Quiero lo mejor para Milo—respondió él, con voz tranquila y su cosmos forzosamente estable— No me importa qué elijan siempre que sea lo más conveniente para ella; ya he sentido su odio dos veces y puedo vivir con ello otra vez.

—Rayos, compañero—exclamó DeathMask en voz baja, llevándose una mano al pecho—Eso dolió.

—Decirle la verdad es lo mejor que podemos hacer—Kanon mantuvo su postura y fue apoyado en su opinión por Aioria y Afrodita.

—Kanon, ya basta—exclamó Saga, fulminando a su hermano menor con la mirada—Tu opinión aquí no es la única que cuenta y definitivamente no es la más importante.

—Pero la tuya sí lo es, ¿Verdad?—replicó su gemelo, y riendo continuó—Por supuesto que sí, porque estás de acuerdo con Athena.

—Estás faltándole el respeto a nuestra diosa—apuntó Shura, mirando con agudeza al menor de los gemelos.

—Tienes razón, no debería haber dicho eso—Kanon se dirigió a Athena y le dijo—discúlpeme por poner su nombre en la misma oración en la que hablo de mi hermano.

Shura y Aioros se pusieron rápidamente a ambos lados de Saga y con una mano cada uno en sus hombros, lo detuvieron cuando avanzó amenazante contra su gemelo.

—Esto no va a funcionar—Dohko suspiró y se acercó a Shaka, que hasta ese momento solo se había limitado a observar las pequeñas contiendas sabiendo que de nada serviría esperar a que alguien tome una decisión y que el resto la aceptara. No había una buena decisión para tomar en ese caso, ni siquiera Camus podía aplicar algo de lógica o sentido común. —Shaka, eres el más sabio entre todos. Dinos algo que pueda funcionar y que a la vez evite que estas bestias se maten entre sí.

—¿Acaba de llamarme _bestia_?—susurró muy bajito Afrodita, soltando aire como si se ahogara.

—De hecho lo hizo—rio DeathMask, palmeando el hombro de su compañero visiblemente ofendido.

—No hay una buena o mala decisión para tomar—Shaka decidió poner sus pensamientos en palabras—Tampoco hay alguien entre nosotros con el derecho específico o la obligación para hacerlo exceptuando a Athena.

Todos volvieron a mirar a la diosa. Ella por su parte se había mantenido al margen, simplemente escuchando y absorbiendo todo en silencio y en calma al igual que él. Ella miró a todos por igual y tras suspirar, se volteó dándoles la espalda a los santos de oro y comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

—Me tomaré esta noche para pensarlo y mañana les daré un veredicto final—era la voz de su cosmos la que habló en las mentes de todos, sonando extrañamente plana y lejana—Estén preparados para actuar en consecuencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con pasos tranquilos y decididos subió escalón por escalón. El ondear de la falda de su vestido y el movimiento de sus manos y pies al andar disimulaba los pequeños temblores que sufría en las manos y los pies que delataban su nerviosismo. Su cabeza estaba saturada de las voces de sus santos, de sus propios pensamientos de duda, sobre ella permanecía el círculo de estrellas que evitaba que las nubes de Poseidón actuaran como una barrera y la luz de la luna los alcanzaba parcialmente esa noche. Reconoció que haber abandonado así a sus santos de oro no fue la mejor opción de todas las que se le ocurrieron pero necesitaba urgentemente estar a solas para pensar. No mintió cuando dijo que meditaría sobre qué haría con respecto a Milo pero temía tomar una decisión apresuradamente.

Sospechaba que por mucho que pensara, no llegaría a una solución satisfactoria y tal como Shaka había dicho, no había una buena decisión para tomar. Tendría que conformarse con trabajar con lo que tenía a la mano por mucho que esa idea le desagradara.

Llegó al templo de Acuario y vio ahí a los dos niños aprendices de los santos de Acuario y Escorpio. Esos niños se parecían mucho a sus maestros, llegando a ser casi extensiones de cada uno y a Athena, verlos intercambiando golpes como estaban en ese momento, le hizo viajar atrás en el tiempo en que Sasha caminaba por las mismas escaleras y veía entrenando juntos a Kardia de Escorpio y Degel de Acuario cuando todavía eran jóvenes adolescentes con ojos brillantes y llenos de vida y la guerra santa era solo una premonición para la que tenían tiempo de prepararse. Ambos niños se detuvieron e hicieron una reverencia, sin embargo, la manera en que Mika se inclinó hacia adelante, con los hombros tensos, y los ojos sumidos en sombras le hizo sentirse extraña.

Se detuvo un momento demasiado corto para él pero suficiente para ella y lo observó, notando lo extraño que se sentía el aire alrededor de ese niño y preguntándose si su maestra habría notado lo mismo en él. Su cosmos, o lo poco que podía sentir de él expresaba una pureza tan densa que podría haber sido comparada con la nube más blanca que surcaba el cielo del Olimpo pero a la vez había algo que le pareció como furia contenida, o como mínimo, mucha frustración acumulada. Ella sabía por experiencia que los niños que llegaban al Santuario por lo general traían consigo recuerdos de sucesos que marcaban su comportamiento y afectaban la manera en que los demás los percibían. Pero lo que percibía del alumno de Milo era una mezcla de paz y odio en perfecto estado de armonía.

—Creo que permanecerás aquí un poco más—murmuró sonriendo un poco. Él no respondió de inmediato, limitándose a asentir de forma casi renuente—Pero no te preocupes por tu maestra, sus compañeros están cuidando de ella.

—Eso supuse—contestó él, mirándola como si hubiese algo que tratara de comprender y tuviera serias dificultades para hacerlo. —¿Cómo está ella? Es importante para mí, por favor dígame cómo se encuentra.

—También es importante para mí—contestó Athena. Todos sus santos lo eran, a tal punto que ella misma estaba tomando cartas en el asunto esta vez, evitando así que ellos se pusieran en la línea de fuego—Estará bien. Como te dije, están cuidando de ella ahora.

Con esto dicho, comenzó a avanzar excusándose con un gesto de su cabeza que indicaba un saludo de despedida, sin embargo se detuvo ya lejos de la entrada en el pasillo principal, estática ante la voz de Mika que a lo lejos reclamaba diciendo:

—¿Si es tan importante para ti, por qué no estás cuidándola tú?

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"—No comprendo por qué está tan molesto, ni siquiera sabemos cómo reaccionó ella—susurró Owen, suspirando cansinamente por los improperios que lanzaba Cam.

—Porque es un blandengue inmaduro—respondió Argus, medio riendo por el espectáculo de luces y sonidos que provocaban las explosiones de energía del pelirrojo.

—¡¿A quién le llamas blandengue inmaduro?!—exclamó el susodicho a la distancia. Sus ojos azules intensos y oscuros brillaban con fuego y violencia y su rostro estaba crispado en una expresión que era una mezcla extraña entre odio y tristeza—¡Ven aquí y dímelo en la cara!

.

* * *

Nota al margen: ah, este capítulo fue un placer escribirlo desde el principio hasta el final y en lo personal estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, sobre todo después de los cortos que resultaron los últimos dos capítulos. Así que ahí tienen: un poco de Mika, un poco de Mini-Milo con Shaka y discusiones entre dorados. No pueden faltar las discusiones entre los dorados. Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos para mi salud. Después de unos nueve días en cama y tomar y soltar la computadora para escribir o leer, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor. Tenía Dengue. Maldigo a todos y cada uno de esos mosquitos, los maldigo con todo mi ser. Y no les deseo ser picadas por esas pequeñas bestias chupasangre infernales. De verdad, hace que cada comida que pongas en la boca tenga un sabor amargo, hace que te duelan las articulaciones, que te de nauseas, que no puedas caminar demasiado, te da fiebre. Te hace olvidar lo que significa tener hambre. Es horrible. En fin, espero sus opiniones y espero que tengan una buena semana. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!

 **Curiosidad: cuando ligué la trama de esta historia a Saint Seiya y lo convertí en un fic, la protagonista sería una OC llamada Sofía, que portaría la armadura dorada de Sagitario en lugar de Aioros.**

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 31/01/16


	22. Capítulo 18

**La decisión de Athena y la noche que no existió.**

— ¿Saori? ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

Volteándose, Athena observó al santo de bronce de Pegaso de pie detrás de ella. Con sus rasgos aniñados y sus grandes ojos marrones repletos de luz y vida, se inclinaba a unos metros de ella apoyándose en una de sus rodillas. No vestía su armadura, como casi nunca y sus zapatillas estaban algo desgastadas en la base. Athena asintió, volviendo la vista al frente y cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse en mantener su cosmos estable y elevado. Efectivamente había pasado la noche completa en la terraza de su recamara, un lugar que estaba reservado únicamente para ella y que por supuesto, solo Seiya se atrevería a pisar. Muy lejos sus santos estaban esperando, cada uno en su templo a que tomara la decisión a la que le tomó horas llegar. Sabía de ante mano que a los dorados no les gustaría, sabía que era probable que algunos protestaran y otros bajaran la cabeza, sabía que habría peleas.

Pero esa era su decisión y ellos la aceptarían así les guste o no.

—Creo que deberías descansar un poco antes de hablar con ellos—continuó Seiya, acercándose hasta estar a su lado y apoyando las manos en las gruesas barandillas de mármol blanco—No es bueno que estés tanto tiempo sin dormir.

—Ya he decidido qué haré—dijo, clavando la mirada en él. Seiya solo asintió, como si esa fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y Athena se preguntó vagamente si él tenía algún sentido de responsabilidad o seriedad.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, ella sin tener demasiado que decir y él aparentemente muy a gusto en su compañía. Seiya había estado presente en cada momento difícil en su vida como diosa, había luchado por ella, había derramado sangre por ella, había incluso caído bajo una maldición en su defensa. Y por mucho que intentó, ella nunca fue capaz de hacer una sola cosa buena por él.

— ¿Estarás conmigo?—preguntó súbitamente, la diosa viéndose superada por la humana que temía que un día él se alejara de ella— ¿Me apoyarás sea cual sea mi decisión?

— ¡Claro que sí!—respondió él con tanta efusividad que se sintió avasallada— Siempre te apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes… excepto si decides que debo alejarme de ti. En ese caso gritaré tu nombre con tanta fuerza que me oirás aunque estés al otro lado del mundo.

Por primera vez en su vida, pareció que Athena y Saori, ambas en el interior del menudo cuerpo de la adolescente, estuvieron en sintonía al escuchar esas palabras. Pegaso nunca se alejaría de Athena; Seiya nunca abandonaría a Saori.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber para seguir adelante.

Media hora después todos estaban en el salón del Patriarca, ella en el trono flaqueada a su derecha por Seiya y los santos de bronce, y a su izquierda por el Patriarca Shion. Al frente doce de los trece santos de oro estaban de rodillas y con sus miradas fijas en su persona.

Athena sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a Milo, la única ausente de la orden dorada, sabía que las consecuencias por su ineptitud al intentar protegerla serían inevitables y sabía que habría dolor y tristeza.

Pero todavía quedaba algo de tiempo antes de eso y pensaba aprovecharlo.

Se levantó y avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar al borde de la escalinata que separaba el suelo que ella pisaba del suelo en el que estaban sus santos y suspiró, preparándose para hablar. En sus manos sostenía el sobre que Shion le había dado y en el interior del mismo una de las dos cartas que contenía aguardaba a ser leída por la persona a la que estaba dirigida.

—Como saben, los he reunido aquí para informarles a cerca de la decisión que he tomado con respecto a Milo de Escorpio—dijo. La autoridad en su voz hizo que los santos se enervaran pero ninguno de ellos bajó la mirada, sino que la mantuvieron. Ella sabía que estaban desesperados por una respuesta, una acción, cualquier cosa que les asegurara que todo iría bien. El corazón de Athena, nuevamente sincronizado con el de la humana Saori, se estremeció de dolor por todas las pérdidas que esos guerreros habían sufrido—He decidido que lo mejor es mantener a Milo resguardada de todo esto por un poco más de tiempo.

— ¡Pero dijiste que…!—comenzó a protestar Kanon de Géminis. A su lado, su hermano frunció el ceño pero no lo miró.

—Dejame terminar, Kanon. Por favor—pidió la diosa, alzando una mano en un gesto de concilio—antes de explicarle a Milo lo que está sucediendo es importante que lea esta carta que tengo en mi poder—tal como pensó, todos excepto quizás Dohko de Libra cambiaron las expresiones en sus rostros de la expectación a la curiosidad y preocupación. Incluso Camus pareció tener dificultades en mostrarse tranquilo—Esta carta fue escrita por Aireen de Altar, el maestro de Milo. Su contenido será una base para prepararla para el momento en que finalmente se lo diga todo. Puede que parezca una excusa para retrasar el momento pero realmente hay cosas que tanto ustedes como ella deben comprender.

—Disculpe mi insistencia, Athena—murmuró Aioria de Leo—Pero ¿Cuándo exactamente planea decirle la verdad a Milo? ¿Qué contiene esa carta que es tan importante?

—Se trata de la vida de Milo antes de venir al Santuario—explicó brevemente ella, intentando no dar demasiada información que no le correspondía transmitir—Él le guardó un secreto a su alumna y a todos en general que podría afectarla de forma o bien negativa, o positiva.

—Sí, ya sabemos cómo acabará esto—farfulló DeathMask, haciendo rodar sus ojos. Sus compañeros a ambos lados le dirigieron miradas molestas pero comprensivas.

Incluso Athena sabía que por muy fuerte y orgullosa que fuera Milo, ella tendría dificultades para digerir las palabras escritas por su maestro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le ocultó Aireen de Altar a Milo?—preguntó Shaka. Sus ojos cerrados no impedían que Athena se sintiera observada por él.

—No me corresponde decirlo—replicó Athena, retrocediendo hasta volver a su trono, donde se sentó—Por el momento, le daré a Milo dos días para recuperarse de su colapso. Si nada malo sucede hasta entonces, el Patriarca le hará entrega de esta carta y dependiendo de cuál sea su reacción, veré cuánto tiempo esperar para darle la información que le he estado ocultando.

— ¿Qué va a pasar si Milo vuelve a caer en ese estado comatoso del que Shaka ya la sacó dos veces?—preguntó Saga de Géminis, sorprendiendo a todos por su franqueza y por la profunda preocupación que teñía su voz. — ¿Qué sucederá si mi técnica y la de ese sujeto vuelven a chocar y le provocan algún tipo de daño cerebral?

—También pensé en eso—respondió la diosa, dirigiéndose especialmente a Saga—Quiero que retires de ella tú técnica, que le permitas recordar todo lo que sucedió... pero de una manera diferente.

—Hará preguntas. ¿Cómo responderemos a ellas? todos estábamos ahí cuando ocurrió…—dijo Mu de Aries, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

— ¿A qué se refiere con _diferente_?—inquirió un repentinamente preocupado Aioros de Sagitario.

—Le haremos creer que nada sucedió realmente, que todo lo que pasó, pasó en su mente.

Doce mandíbulas cayeron al piso ante sus palabras, algunas exclamaciones sonaron a su derecha y un suspiro cansado y disperso se hizo escuchar a su izquierda. Ellos, todos ellos incluyendo a Seiya estaban consternados. Hasta Shaka de Virgo tuvo dificultades para mostrarse sereno y eso le hizo pensar a Saori que la creían loca o inmadura, quizás ambas pero como diosa, estaba segura de que la manera en la que iba a proceder a continuación era la correcta.

Tenía que mantener su promesa hecha demasiados siglos atrás, y a la vez tenía que asegurar el bienestar del universo y todos los seres que lo habitaban, y tenía la horrible sensación de no poder hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

La reunión dio por terminada antes incluso que ellos acabaran de comprender esa última orden y Athena suspiró demostrando cansancio. El Patriarca Shion se excusó para concentrarse en planear una forma de entregarle a Milo la carta de su maestro que no resultara ser tan traumática y tres de los cuatro santos de bronce presente se retiraron.

Sorprendentemente, fue Hyoga quien se quedó. Vistiendo de manera formal la armadura de Cisne y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, él la miraba desde su posición con especial atención y con un ligero toque de decepción escrita en todo su rostro.

—Sé sincero conmigo, Hyoga—le pidió sin rodeos.

—Milo es la persona más cercana a mi maestro Camus, y por lo tanto, es su ser más querido en este mundo—comenzó diciendo el rubio. Su voz tranquila y pausada destilaba la decepción que en su rostro trataba de ocultar—Eso la convierte en un ser querido para mí también. Admiro y aprecio a Milo más de lo que cualquiera se imagina, Athena. Fue la única persona capaz de traspasar la barrera de hielo eterno de mí maestro y fue quien cuidó de mí luego de su muerte. Si tuviera que ser sincero contigo tendría que decirte lo mucho que me molesta esta situación, tendría que decirte cuáles son todos los motivos por los que tus decisiones están erradas y también me vería obligado a faltarte el respeto recordándote que Milo es una santa de oro, que ha estado en guerras y ha muerto dos veces, y que estás subestimándola como no tienes idea.

—Hyoga, creo que deberías detenerte ahora—la voz del santo de Acuario resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que incluso las paredes temblaran. Camus tenía ese tipo de efecto, su voz sonaba como los glaciares al romperse en los océanos; profundo como un trueno y cortante como el rayo que le sigue.

—No quiero faltarte el respeto ni a ti, ni a mi maestro—continuó el joven santo de bronce—Así que solo te haré una petición: no la subestimes.

Dicho eso, Hyoga salió tras hacer una reverencia ante ella y otra más ante su maestro, que ni siquiera lo miró. Camus estaba cerca de la puerta, probablemente desde ahí había escuchado todo y desde ese mismo lugar se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi alumno, señorita. Hablaré con él.

Sin darle tiempo a decirle que no necesitaba reprender a Hyoga por sus palabras, el santo de Acuario también se fue, dejándola sola en el salón del Patriarca.

—Abuelo, por favor ayúdame—rogó Saori, la simple mortal que creía que todo estaba saliendo mal y que a partir de ese punto solo se pondría peor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _Ha pasado un largo tiempo. Te hemos esperado desde siempre._

Ojos grises, turbulentos y pacíficos veían hacia ella directamente. El rostro joven y bien parecido y a la vez adulto y experimentado le era conocido, sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte, sabía que esas manos en su rostro sosteniéndola con dulzura extrema le pertenecían a alguien que apreciaba.

Pero…

Él se puso de rodillas y al instante siguiente, tres figuras más aparecieron, tomando forma desde las sombras y con un tipo de cosmos que no pudo siquiera comenzar a explicar cómo le hizo sentir. Para comenzar, el solo hecho de que esos cuatro estuvieran de rodillas delante de ella le pareció absolutamente confuso. Su mente se debatió entre acabar con ellos y poner a salvo a Athena, que permanecía de pie a sus espaldas. Les dijo que retrocedieran, que se alejaran de la diosa y ellos obedecieron.

— _No hemos venido por Athena, sino por ti_.

Un hombre de cabello rubio dorado, rostro pálido y penetrantes ojos negros le habló. La expresión de su rostro era el de un fanático extasiado, algo que la perturbó pero que también le pareció normal. De alguna manera sabía que aunque se veía aterrador, él era todo lo contrario a eso. Dijo que Athena tenía la culpa de algo pero a ella no le importaba. La sensación de extraña comodidad y añoranza que ellos le provocaban estaba poniéndola incómoda y quería acabar con todo eso de una vez. Hubiese atacado si en ese momento Camus no se hubiese interpuesto en su camino para declarar que por órdenes de la diosa debía protegerla. ¡Era una locura! No podía ser verdad, no podía existir nada más importante para un santo que su misión de proteger a la diosa, pero cuando miró a la susodicha, no encontró en sus grandes y tiernos ojos algún indicio de que su amigo estaba mintiendo.

Su cabeza latió con fuerza al recordar todo el cruce de palabras que le siguió. El pelirrojo de fríos y chispeantes ojos azules burlándose de Camus, la diosa Athena enojándose, el joven de ojos grises diciendo que ella pertenecía a los cuatro y viceversa, Milo enfadándose por semejante idiotez, Shaka interrumpiendo la discusión que se había formado diciendo que su alma le pertenecía a Camus.

Milo retrocediendo totalmente confundida.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amigo recostado en una silla junto a su cama. Portando la armadura y con los ojos cerrados él parecía dormir pero Milo sabía que no estaba realmente dormido. Camus tenía un sueño ligero y en general le costaba conciliarlo. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, su cabello caía suave y envidiable sobre sus hombros y espalda, sus brazos cruzados y los puños tensos sobre su pecho, las piernas largas y torneadas extendidas a su gusto, sus divertidas cejas ligeramente curvadas en un ceño fruncido y la línea dura que formaba su boca.

Milo extendió una mano y tomó un mechón de su cabello y luego, muy lentamente, comenzó a tirar de él. El rostro de Camus se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella pero él no reaccionó. Extraño. Generalmente no le gustaba que tocaran su cabello, o al resto de su humanidad. Tiró un poquito más fuerte y se preparó para salir corriendo de la cama de ser necesario pero nada ocurrió.

O Camus estaba muy dormido, o estaba fingiendo.

Se quitó las mantas que la cubrían y se acercó a él, y poniendo una mano en cada hombro, lo sacudió. Él no se movió así que ella sacudió más fuerte y luego gritó su nombre unas cuantas veces.

Decidió que Camus no estaba dormido ni fingiendo.

—Qué demonios—exclamó, totalmente descolocada por la situación. Siempre era Camus quien la despertaba y de verdad, no se le ocurría una manera de hacerlo.

Quizás arrojándole agua helada, o agua hirviendo. O podría darle patadas en sus espinillas como él hizo una vez cuando fingió haberse roto una pierna para no ir a una misión. O podría cortarle el cabello, o poner algo de música rock, que a ella le encantaba pero él la odiaba. Pensándolo bien, tenía muchas opciones.

—Si no despiertas en este instante voy hacerte todas esas cosas divertidas que acaban de ocurrírseme—advirtió a su amigo.

Hizo tronar sus dedos, pensando de dónde podría sacar agua lo suficientemente fría y cuánto tiempo tardaría el agua en llegar a su punto de hervor. Bien, tal vez podía desechar esas dos opciones pero aún podía patearlo, cortarle el cabello, poner música a un volumen demasiado alto para sus delicados oídos. Pero Camus se movió tan rápido de un momento a otro que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—De acuerdo, ahora sí me estás asustando— murmuró con la cara demasiado pegada al pecho de su amigo francés como para que sus palabras se entendieran.

Él la abrazó tan fuerte que Milo sintió como algunos de sus órganos se reacomodaban y sus huesos sonaban. Camus estaba un poco inclinado hacia ella, ambos en el suelo adonde habían ido a parar cuando él salió de su extraño estado de sueño mega profundo, respirando en su oreja y envolviéndola con su característico aire frío. Hasta allí, todo normal. Porque lo anormal comenzaba en el temblor de sus brazos, se ponía peor si consideraba la forma en que parecía respirar con dificultad y se agravaba con el hecho de que él parecía estar llorando.

Nunca lo había visto llorar, así como él nunca la había visto en esa misma situación.

— ¿Camus?—llamó con precaución. El cosmos de su amigo estaba encendido y el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a sentirse tan frío que resultaba incómodo.

Él no se movió por un largo rato. El suelo se cubrió con una ligera capa de hielo al igual que las paredes de su cuarto y Milo gimió internamente molesta al saber que tendría que mover todos sus muebles para que cuando el hielo se derritiera no arruinara la madera ni mojara superficies delicadas. Ella por su parte se quedó muy quieta, incapaz de prever el siguiente movimiento de su frio y mejor amigo. De todas maneras, para moverse tendría que hacer algo parecido a empujarlo con fuerza, o romperle una costilla, o morder su cuello. Y sabiendo que él reaccionaría congelándole la cara como tantas otras veces, decidió que podía perfectamente esperar a que él se moviera.

Y vaya que se movió de forma impredecible.

Se alejó lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con ella y verla por un momento que pareció incómodamente eterno, con sus ojos opacos y las comisuras algo rojizas, una expresión entre molesta y preocupada crispando su rostro y sus cejas temblando ligeramente.

Su movimiento siguiente fue aún más impredecible.

Camus se acercó casi a la velocidad de la luz, sus brazos volvieron a cerrarse a su alrededor y la respiración de Milo se quedó a medio camino cuando él unió sus bocas en un beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡ FREIRÉ SU CARA EN ALQUITRAN!—gritaba Cam. Afortunadamente, el lugar en el que estaban en ese momento, un templo abandonado en las islas Meteora, estaba totalmente desértico, así que nadie podía ver ni oír el escándalo que su pelirrojo amigo estaba realizando.

Lanzaba cúmulos de energía contra un viejo edificio cercano que desaparecía por completo al ser golpeado por semejante poder. Owen lo reconstruía al instante, de esa manera Cam podía seguir destruyéndolo constantemente. Argus por su parte, miraba a uno y otro actuar sin intervenir.

— ¿Se puede freír a alguien en alquitrán?— preguntó finalmente.

—Si se trata del alquitrán de madera puede usarse como combustible— Owen se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento de su mano, el edificio volvió a alzarse tal y como estaba.

Argus suspiró cansinamente y se dejó caer sentado en una roca saliente. A su lado, Owen se quedó de pie con las manos en las caderas. Él estaba algo triste por el fallido encuentro que habían tenido con Athena, cuando se vio obligado a borrarle los recuerdos a Milo porque según él, no era tiempo de que los acompañara todavía. Tenía rencor especialmente hacia Saga de Géminis, que utilizó una técnica horrible para hacer exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho, provocando que la pobre chica sufriera colapsos cerebrales parecidos a pequeños derrames en los que caía en un estado comatoso del que solo uno de los dorados podía sacarla: Shaka de Virgo. También lo odiaba un poco, pero no en la misma medida en la que a Saga y apreciaba el gesto del virginiano de sacarla de ese trance. Owen no solía odiar o apreciar a alguien en especial pero esos dos se habían ganado con mérito tanto su desprecio como su gratitud. Argus, por su parte, había comenzado su trabajo de manera muy sutil, deslizándose en las sombras de los templos y muy cerca de los santos y la diosa, creando dudas y despertando temores, haciendo que se dividieran lentamente. Como resultado los doce en conjunto se separaron en grupos, hicieron demandas a su diosa, dudaron de su capacidad de liderazgo, la pusieron en evidencia.

Quizás no eran tan fieles como perros después de todo.

Las cosas habían ido bien cuando Argus se dio a la tarea, hizo su trabajo mientras Altair estaba en el espacio liberando los sellos uno por uno y a su vez Owen andaba en lo suyo reconstruyendo las armaduras que utilizarían en poco tiempo. Pero Cam no pudo ser paciente, no pudo comportarse como dijo que lo haría, no pudo refrenar sus celos.

Su odio hacia Camus de Acuario lo llevó a seguir torturando al aguador en sus sueños, dándole pesadillas, haciéndolo sentir inseguro de sí mismo. La tortura psicológica a la que fue sometido dejó una marca que no se veía y eso frustró a Cam. Él quería que Camus se quebrara delante de Milo, que cometiera alguna idiotez, que tratara de matar a alguien o que cayera rendido. Cualquier cosa le servía a Cam si se trataba de humillar al compañero y amigo de su señora, pero con lo que ninguno de los cuatro contaba era que el momento en que Acuario colapsara fuera en los brazos de Milo, y que estando todavía bajo la sensación de horror provocada por las pesadillas, se abalanzara sobre ella y la besara.

Argus y Owen tuvieron que utilizar la fuerza bruta para evitar que Cam saliera disparado rumbo al Santuario y lo destruyera todo en su ataque de celos e ira, inseguridad y vaya uno a saber qué otra emoción negativa y dañina. Lo sacaron de las cercanías del Santuario y lo transportaron a la isla que estaba siendo remodelada constantemente por los ataques del pelirrojo y la técnica regeneradora del peli azul.

—¿Sabes? Solo tienes que decirlo—murmuró Argus, mirando la forma en que por séptima vez Cam destruía el mismo lugar. Sintió la mirada de Owen y continuó— "Quiero matar a Saga de Géminis" solo dilo. Es bueno para la salud.

—No quiero matarlo—declaró Owen. Su voz perpetuamente tranquila y amable y su mirada violeta brillante y pacífica se sintieron sobre sus hombros como un cometa cayéndosele encima—solo… hacerle pagar por su error. También a Athena. Todos ellos deben recibir lo que merecen por lo que están haciendo, pero no deseo matar a nadie.

Argus gruñó bajito y molesto. Owen adoraba la paz. Él literalmente no levantaba un cabello en contra de nadie a menos que tuviera una razón realmente buena para hacerlo y generalmente sus desasosiegos los satisfacía con la aplicación de juicios justos basados en los motivos por los que las personas hacían lo que hacían. Argus odiaba un poco esa parte de su compañero y amigo. Él disfrutaba aplicando justicia y dándole a las personas lo que merecían pero también disfrutaba torturándolos tal y como pensaba hacer con Saga de Géminis, Shaka de Virgo y Camus de Acuario. El último de ellos, al ser el principal objeto de odio de los cuatro se llevaría la peor parte.

Pero bueno, era su culpa por ser la causa directa e indirecta de la muerte de Milo en cada vida anterior.

—No comprendo por qué está tan molesto, ni siquiera sabemos cómo reaccionó ella—susurró Owen, suspirando cansinamente por los improperios que lanzaba Cam.

—Porque es un blandengue inmaduro—respondió Argus, medio riendo por el espectáculo de luces y sonidos que provocaban las explosiones de energía del pelirrojo.

—¡¿A quién le llamas blandengue inmaduro?!—exclamó el susodicho a la distancia. Sus ojos azules intensos y oscuros brillaban con fuego y violencia y su rostro estaba crispado en una expresión que era una mezcla extraña entre odio y tristeza—¡Ven aquí y dímelo en la cara!

—¿Por qué tengo que ir hasta allá si me escuchas claramente?—refutó Argus, divertido por lo fácil que podía ser sacar a Cam de sus casillas—Eres todo un blandengue, haciendo un berrinche porque tu amor platónico ya tiene novio.

Cam guardó silencio por un momento en el que pareció que esa zona de la isla recuperó la paz. Luego, el pelirrojo convirtió sus ojos en dos finas rendijas a través de las cuales veía con total desprecio a Argus.

—Él no es y nunca será su pareja—declaró como si estuviese dispuesto a ocuparse de que así fuera por sí mismo.

—Blandengue.

—¡Retráctate!

—Te mueres por ir a patear su trasero como si eso solucionara el problema. Milo te odiará y entonces llorarás por lo que le queda de eternidad a este universo.

—Tienes razón en algo—respondió Cam, elevando tanto su cosmos que tanto la tierra como el aire temblaron y el agua se agitó—No puedo ir a patear su trasero, pero aún puedo patear el tuyo.

En el preciso instante en que Cam se abalanzó hacia él cruzando el aire a la velocidad de la luz, Altair se materializó en el camino y detuvo a Cam cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen y luego arrojándolo contra el edificio que había sido reconstruido por Owen tan solo segundos atrás.

—Compórtense todos y presten atención—dijo sin esperar siquiera a que Cam emergiera del edificio—Milo ha sido librada de la influencia del Satán Imperial de Saga de Géminis. Los santos y la diosa creyeron que eso haría que sus recuerdos de la noche en la que la visitamos regresen a su mente pero no es así, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto—repitió Owen, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Cam se materializó a su lado, enfurruñado y con polvo y escombros en su cabello y ropa—Prometí que ella no recordaría nada y así es. Posiblemente sí lo haga en el mundo de los sueños pero cuando despierte inmediatamente olvidará todo.

—Cam, encárgate de que no lo olvide cuando despierte—dijo Altair, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo que quitaba de su cabeza y hombros el polvo—Nos comunicaremos con ella en sus sueños, de esa manera nadie quizás solo Shaka de Virgo lo sepa y aunque lo haga, no será capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

—Tres de los sellos caducaron ¿Verdad?—preguntó Argus y su amigo de ojos grises asintió— ¿Cuándo quitarás los demás?

—En dos o tres días más o menos—respondió.

Todos guardaron silencio. Argus podía recordar el momento exacto en que los tres primeros sellos se rompieron, él estaba en las inmediaciones del templo de Virgo, dispuesto a investigar un poco más a su guardián cuando pasó. El cosmos de su señora que albergaba todo lo que existía en el universo llegó hasta él como si de un abrazo se tratara y por mucho que intentó resistirse y concentrarse en su misión, todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar por ese abrazo invisible. Se encontró a sí mismo diciendo el nombre de Milo y cada parte de su cuerpo y alma se congelaron cuando ella respondió a su llamado.

Cada vez faltaba menos para que Milo finalmente estuviera a su lado, con ellos, en el lugar al que pertenecía.

—Supongo que entonces volveré a lo mío—murmuró Argus, despidiéndose de sus compañeros. Fue divertido ver rabiar a Cam pero no fue divertido ver a ese hombre despreciable y aburrido besar a Milo.

Haría pagar a Acuario por su impertinencia.

Ningún humano podía ponerle las manos encima de esa manera a una diosa.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"—Oye, Milo…— comenzó Aioria, su voz sonó algo insegura— ¿Cómo te sentirías si un amigo te oculta un secreto?

—Molesta, decepcionada—respondió de inmediato y sin siquiera pensarlo—Aprecio la amistad incluso por sobre el amor y no puedes tener una amistad verdadera con alguien si no eres honesto y sincero. Guardarle un secreto a alguien de confianza es como… ser infiel. ¿Por qué lo harías si se supone que confías totalmente en él o ella?

—Pero… ¿Y si te guardan un secreto para protegerte? ¿Y si es por tu bien?

—¿Estás ocultándole algo a alguien?

Aioria guardó completo silencio y durante lo que pareció una eternidad no dijo nada."

.

* * *

Nota al margen: habemus beso (? Antes que nada... sé que probablemente esperaban que el MiloxCamus fuera más romántico, o más shockeante... o _más_. Pero a pesar que este fic sea por definición un MiloxCamus, no es de género romántico y la escena de ambos en una situación romática o comprometedora es más bien como un requisito que tengo que cumplir. Ya sé que en realidad hay poco espacio para que ambos estén juntos pero repito: la trama no es de amor y el poco espacio que les doy a ambos en conjunto es para explorar su amistad, que es lo que más me llama la atención en estos dos independientemente del género que tenga Milo.

Ahora bien, me veo en la obligación de decir que este beso no estaba planeado con antelación y que sucedió a medida que escribía, y cuando noté cuál era el rumbo que estaba tomando decidí darles el gusto y a mí misma también, porque seamos sinceros: adoramos que estén juntos xD Tampoco había indicios de que esto fuera a acabar como acabó y hasta me sorpredí, así que espero que el factor sorpresa resultara bien xD Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Los duraznos de Misao dieron buenos resultados (?

¡Cuídense mucho y tengan un buen inicio de semana!

 **Curiosidad: Sofía de Sagitario, la primera protagonista pensada para este fic, ocuparía la armadura de Aioros ya que él no quiso revivir junto a los demás cuando Athena, por motivos no desarrollados, los trajo de nuevo a la vida. Ella tendría una mala relación con Aioria, quien tenía pensado que fuera el protagonista masculino.**

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 05/02/16.


	23. Capítulo 19

**El rojo en la mirada y la tensión de la espera.**

Mika tenía razón al decir que el cielo se veía curioso la otra noche. Todavía seguía así. Milo miraba, sentada en el techo de su templo con una manzana a medio comer en su mano al gran círculo en el centro del firmamento por el que ninguna nube proveniente desde los cuatro lados del mundo podía pasar. Su constelación se veía bien desde donde estaba y ahora que le prestaba algo de atención, Escorpio parecía tener algo extraño. Las estrellas que lo formaban estaban ahí con Antares en el centro, pero se sentía extraño.

Muy extraño.

Como si algo estuviese cerniéndose sobre ella, algo como una sombra.

No lo había notado antes y ahora que lo hacía se preguntaba si no había algo malo consigo misma. Mirando hacia abajo, vio el templo de Virgo y pensó en ir a visitar a Shaka aunque no tenía un motivo real para hacerlo, simplemente algo le decía que quería ver al guardián del templo de la virgen. Le dio un mordisco a su manzana y miró hacia el otro lado, donde los templos superiores se alzaban blancos y plateados en la noche. Todos estaban sumidos en la oscuridad, todos silenciosos y los cosmos de sus guardianes estaban en un perfecto estado de calma al igual que el suyo propio. Centró su vista en Acuario y se rascó la barbilla con la mano libre. No había visto a Camus en todo el día ya que él se encontraba entrenando a su nuevo y adorable alumno, y Milo había intentado ponerse al día con Mika en su entrenamiento, viéndose algo frustrada por el carácter repentinamente evasivo que su alumno tuvo hacia ella.

Podía recordar con exactitud la secuencia de sucesos desde que él estaba aparentemente dormido hasta que despertó, la abrazó, la soltó y luego volvió a abrazarla antes del beso.

Bueno, _técnicamente_ era un beso. Es decir, así se le llamaba cuando dos personas tenían contacto boca a boca sin que ninguno hiciera lo del movimiento sincronizado que provocaba mariposas en el estómago y toda esa cursilería que solía escuchar de algunas aprendices a amazonas que soñaban con que el hombre que las viera sin máscara se enamoraran de ellas ¿No? Aunque también existe la respiración boca a boca y a eso no se lo considera un beso. Arrugando un poco la nariz, Milo decidió que sí, a cualquier contacto boca a boca se le consideraba un beso, y de todas maneras, lo de la respiración ya lo habían hecho antes cuando tenían catorce años y fueron a su última misión juntos antes que él viajara a Siberia a entrenar a Isaac y Hyoga y ella se quedara atrás en el Santuario.

La verdad es que a Milo no le había incomodado para nada esa situación, ni cuando tenía catorce años, ni ahora. De acuerdo, quizás el corazón se le había acelerado pero también le sucedía lo mismo cuando entraba en batalla. Y quizás la respiración de Camus le había hecho cosquillas en la mejilla, pero su propio cabello le provocaba lo mismo a veces. Y puede ser que se haya estremecido un poco por el contacto de su piel con la de él, pero eso le sucedía desde la primera vez que se habían abrazado a los seis años y Milo lo atribuía a que Camus a veces era frío. Literalmente. Por ejemplo, su aliento lo era, también su respiración, incluso las finas hebras de su cabello eran frías. Ni que hablar de su armadura o sus pies. Ese hombre tenía los pies fríos incluso en el más tortuoso de los veranos.

Milo a veces se preguntaba si no tenía problemas de circulación de la sangre.

Así que todo había ido normal desde el contacto boca a boca en el que ninguno se movió, sino que se quedaron quietos, él presionando sus labios son los suyos propios y ella contando las respiraciones que iban a un ritmo más lento que el de su corazón. Sí, totalmente normal.

Incluso tuvieron una charla divertida, si es que se le puede llamar divertido al hecho de que huyó de su propia habitación para no acabar encerrada en un ataúd de hielo cuando le dijo a Camus que debido a su beso, pensaba que estaba embarazada y él se molestó y le lanzó el Polvo de Diamantes directo a la cara. Sea como sea, eso ayudó a mejorar el curioso estado alicaído del acuariano.

Además y aunque la situación no dejaba de ser atípica, no tenía por qué hacer un escándalo por un simple roce de labios. Podría haber hecho un escándalo si Camus se hubiese metido a su cama sin permiso, pero eso también pasó cuando tenían seis años. Podría haber hecho un verdadero escándalo si él la hubiese visto desnuda, pero eso también pasó a los seis y en aquel entonces eran prácticamente iguales desde la línea de la cintura hacia arriba y ella estaba cubierta de jabón y sangre y él sostenía en las manos una cubeta llena de agua helada hasta el borde que planeaba arrojarle a la cabeza. Sí, sabía cuán extraño sonaba pero era la verdad.

No sentía vergüenza estando cerca de él.

Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo y centrarse en su constelación, y en la oscuridad que parecía cernirse sobre Escorpio. Se preguntó si no estaría sucediendo algo malo, o si tendría que ver con la llegaba de Mika, que estaba actuando más rarito de lo normal y ese día en concreto huyó de cada intento de conversación sobre las fotografías que encontró en su mesa de luz, o si solo estaba imaginando cosas. Decidió que iría a hablar con el Patriarca Shion en la mañana cuando volviera de Star Hill. Frunció el ceño al notar que de hecho, él pasaba mucho tiempo ahí últimamente.

—Así que aquí estás—la voz de Aioria rompió el silencio y el perfecto estado de calma en el que estaba sumergida. El león dorado se apareció desde su derecha y cayó sentado a su lado. Cuando no estaba vistiendo su armadura, vestía ese traje de entrenamiento con pechera y protección en los brazos que le hacía ver como bailarina, pero ¿Quién era ella para señalar algo así?

—Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí—respondió Milo, medio sonriendo y medio con molestia por ser interrumpida. Aioria y ella eran amigos desde después de la muerte de Camus, cuando se encontró a sí misma en un estado ridículo de tristeza que no fue capaz de ocultar de sus compañeros y en especial de él.

—No tienes tanta suerte— replicó él de inmediato, provocando una risa baja en ella. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Al principio dudó en responder. La verdad es que no se sentía diferente luego de sus dos extraños desmayos y los mismos se sentían como un sueño profundo en los que no soñaba nada. Cuando despertaba tenía breves dolores de cabeza pero eso era todo. Se rascó la frente haciendo a un lado el cabello que se salía de su cola de caballo y dijo:

—No estoy segura. Tal vez se deban a mis cambios hormonales—murmuró, pensando en que podría preguntarle a Camus sobre eso. Él le había hablado de eso y algunas otras cosas que leyó de los libros de biología que tenía amontonados en una sección de su biblioteca y en algunas cosas, fue mucho más específico y claro que su maestro, que cuando ella cumplió once le dijo:

— _A partir del día en que comiences a sangrar y te conviertas en una señorita deberás permanecer alejada de los hombres. Si alguno trata de forzarte a algo que no quieres, lo asesinas ¿Me oyes? Asesínalo así sea el mismísimo Patriarca o tu amigo Camus. Oh, no me veas así. Sé que esas palabras me sentenciarían inmediatamente a la muerte pero nadie, repito nadie va a llevarse tu honor. |_

Gracias a Athena, el año que le siguió a ese volvió al Santuario y solo dos o tres días después, _sangró_. Intentó ocultarle esa información a las doncellas que atendían su templo pero Camus, que había llegado una semana antes la descubrió tratando de borrar la evidencia, es decir: prendiéndole fuego a su ropa y sábanas. El dolor la enloqueció un poquito y amenazó con asesinar a su amigo si decía algo pero él solo le preguntó si tenía la más mínima idea de lo que eso significaba. Después, le dio _la charla_ , que a su vez su maestro le dio a él poco antes de regresar. Sin embargo, en lo que ella buscaba maneras de ocultarle al mundo que ya era una señorita, él buscó información detallada sobre el asunto y luego le transmitió sus conocimientos recientemente adquiridos a la vez que le ofrecía una taza de té de canela.

Sí, Camus había estado presente en _cada_ momento de su vida.

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir con… cambios hormonales?—farfulló un repentinamente nervioso Aioria, que se frotaba las manos con fuerza y le echaba miradas de soslayo.

Milo rio con ganas y le puso una mano en el hombro para atraerlo más cerca y susurrar muy bajito:

— ¿Aioros nunca te ha hablado de eso?—pareció ser que su aliento le puso la piel de gallina a su amigo, porque él se estremeció notablemente. Divertida por su reacción, continuó diciendo—Ya sabes, sobre cómo se hacen los bebés…

El rostro de su compañero enrojeció tan rápido que Milo tuvo que pensar en la manera más eficiente de joderlo un poco más a la velocidad de la luz, sin embargo, Aioria cambió su expresión más rápido de lo que ella iba con su mente. Su ceño se frunció mucho y su mirada se volvió taciturna y agobiada.

—Oye, Milo…— comenzó, su voz sonó algo insegura— ¿Cómo te sentirías si un amigo te oculta un secreto?

—Molesta, decepcionada—respondió de inmediato y sin siquiera pensarlo—Aprecio la amistad incluso por sobre el amor y no puedes tener una amistad verdadera con alguien si no eres honesto y sincero. Guardarle un secreto a alguien de confianza es como… ser infiel. ¿Por qué lo harías si se supone que confías totalmente en él o ella?

—Pero… ¿Y si te guardan un secreto para protegerte? ¿Y si es por tu bien?

—¿Estás ocultándole algo a alguien?

Aioria guardó completo silencio y durante lo que pareció una eternidad no dijo nada. Milo observó por demás curiosa mientras una brisa los rodeaba como un delicado tornado acariciándoles el cabello. Entonces, Aioria pareció cobrar fuerzas, sus hombros caídos se pusieron firmes y sacó pecho, presionó las manos en puños y sus ojos celestes brillaron determinados.

—La verdad es que…—comenzó a decir, con el celeste en su mirada iluminando el espacio como fuego—hay algo que quisiera que…

Sea lo que sea que pensara decir se perdió en el aire, porque fueron interrumpidos cuando Dohko de Libra se apareció portando su armadura y sonriendo como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. Ni ella ni Aioria se percataron de su presencia sino hasta que saltó justo delante de ellos. Milo frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar enseñar los dientes pero Aioria se puso tan tenso que se preguntó si no le dolían los músculos. Sus ojos se volvieron rendijas y su cabello se erizó como el de un gato.

—Aquí estás, pequeña revoltosa. Te estaba buscando—dijo él, con un tinte de burla en su voz que le hizo darle una mirada plana. Luego, se volteó hacia su compañero y entrecerró los ojos—Y ahí te busca tu hermano.

—Maestro Dohko, no debería estar… no sé, haciendo sus patrullas—respondió con tono mordaz.

Como respuesta, guardó silencio. Sus ojos verdes brillantes y vivos se movieron de derecha a izquierda antes que se llevara una mano a su barbilla y se rascara. A veces podía ser tan serio y maduro que Milo sentía admiración al verlo y otras veces podía ser tan… tan como bueno, como si realmente tuviera dieciocho.

—No me llames maestro—dijo después, apuntándola con lo que parecía ser un dedo acusador—Ni tampoco viejo maestro. No me llames de ninguna manera que involucre las palabras _viejo_ y _maestro_. Mi nombre es Dohko.

—Enterada—respondió Milo, provocando que al maestro… es decir, que a Dohko le temblara la comisura del ojo izquierdo.

—Será mejor que vayas con tu hermano, Aioria. Dijo algo sobre una charla muy importante que olvidó darte—había un fuerte tinte de burla en la voz del maestro, y Milo tuvo que morderse muy fuerte los labios para no estallar en risas. El aludido se levantó y sin decir nada más, bajó del techo de un salto limpio, aterrizando sin siquiera hacer ruido. —Y tú, _pequeñita_ , será mejor que entres a tu templo como la buena niña que sé que eres y descanses. No sería divertido que te desmayaras aquí arriba.

—Somos de la misma estatura. — Gruñó entre dientes, preguntándose si le dolería al maestro caerse desde esa altura.

—Cuando tienes puesta la armadura—replicó el maestro Dohko a su vez.

 _Oh, a la mierda_. Pensó ella. _No sabrá que lo llamo maestro en mi mente_. El maestro se despidió tras revolverle el cabello y desordenar su elaborada cola de caballo y Milo decidió que era hora de entrar. Su cuarto estaba casi descongelado y era hora de volver a poner todo en su lugar. Afortunadamente, solo las cortinas blancas de su ventana habían sido cubiertas por la escarcha que creaba el cosmos de Camus y todo lo que tendría que hacer era ponerlas a secar en el sol. O podría obligar a Camus a hacerlo. Entró a su cuarto por la ventana cuya estaba abierta luego de colgarse y balancearse por algunas salientes exteriores de su templo y cuando entró, se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones, reemplazándolos por unos cortos y cómodos que le quedaban algo sueltos. Su camisa blanca los cubría por completo, pero ya que estaba sola no le dio importancia. Vio el suelo cubierto de agua y también algunas superficies de madera y se preguntó por qué no estaba obligando al autor de todo eso a limpiar.

Sus manos vibraron levemente mientras comenzaba su trabajo.

Ella no lo sabía, pero la tierra vibraba también, casi imperceptiblemente cuando caminaba.

Argus estaba viendo y sonreía satisfecho. Una pequeña molestia fácilmente podía convertirse en furia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Interna y externamente frustrado, bajó los escalones que separaban Sagitario de Escorpio en un santiamén. Había ido detrás del Patriarca hasta Star Hill a pedirle información sobre la carta que estaba dirigida hacia Milo pero él se había negado a decir una palabra, y cuando insistió, respondió diciendo:

—Tú no tienes derecho a pedir esa información y yo no tengo la obligación de decirte nada— los ojos lilas, cargados de sabiduría y amabilidad vieron hacia Kanon con un dejo de disgusto que fue reemplazado rápidamente por algo parecido a la compasión—Entiendo que tienes motivos para protegerla pero tendrás que ser paciente, como todos nosotros.

Kanon podía ser paciente. Pero no quería.

Se marchó luego de eso y ahora ahí estaba, en la entrada posterior del octavo templo, oyendo estruendos parecidos a los de objetos pesados siendo movidos de su lugar. Con la curiosidad picando en su piel, se adentró en la zona privada, dejando su cosmos al descubierto para que su dueña lo percibiera y no se molestara.

Recorrió los lugares que conocía porque Milo, en su inmensa misericordia, le había dejado ver en algún momento desde su resurrección hasta ese día y al no encontrarla, llamó su nombre quedándose parado en el inicio del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

— _¡En mi cuarto!_

Su respuesta vino con su cosmos, sorprendiéndole por un segundo debido a la forma en que su voz sonó en su mente, crepitando con lo que parecía ser mucha ira. Supuso entonces que su silencio se debía a que su alumno dormía y a todo eso, se preguntó qué hacía ella despierta a las dos de la mañana, y por qué estaba tan enojada. La encontró en plena remodelación, moviendo con un solo pie el armazón de su cama y bamboleándose en lo que parecía ser una camisa blanca –de hombre– que le cubría la línea de los muslos y dejaba al descubierto en su totalidad sus piernas, que no hacía falta decir que no eran largas pero que hicieron que Kanon olvidara brevemente lo que iba a decir.

Bien, no es como si no hubiese visto o disfrutado antes un par de buenas piernas doradas, torneadas, definidas y suaves pero…

—¿Kanon?— la voz de su compañera era dura.

Pero por muy buenas que fueran sus piernas, ella era Milo.

Su pequeña Milo.

—¿Estás redecorando tu cuarto?—preguntó, ocultando a la perfección la manera en que la visión de ella le hizo sentir.

¿Era necesario que estuviese de pie y con una pierna sobre el borde de su cama? ¿Tenía que tener salpicaduras de agua en la piel?

Cielos, pensó. El cabello alzado le sienta bien.

—El condenado Camus congeló todo en un arranque de histeria—gruñó Milo, empujando su cama contra la pared y volteándose hacia la mesa de luz que se veía como una pobre víctima.

Estuvo a punto de responderle con algo inteligente, pero se lo pensó bien. Incluso él reconocía que cuando una mujer estaba así de enojada, era mejor mantener la distancia. Además, a él qué le importaba la razón por la que estaba enojada en primer lugar.

—¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?

—Le hice una inofensiva broma y me atacó.

—No parece que fuera tan inofensiva.

—Camus es un exagerado.

Kanon tuvo sus dudas pero nuevamente prefirió cerrar la boca. Las Agujas Escarlata aún estaban frescas en su memoria reciente y solo por esta vez se quedaría parado del lado correcto de la vida, abrazando la prudencia y toda esa mierda del buen comportamiento que Saga adoraba. Milo se perdió un momento en su baño y salió con una gran toalla de color blanco que restregó en su mesa de luz. Él por su lado intentó con toda la fuerza de su cosmos no ver la manera en la que ella se inclinaba y luego se enderezaba para regresar del baño una y otra vez. Se pateó mentalmente por no haber pasado de largo por ese templo y maldijo su suerte y a su propio cerebro por no ser capaz de identificar el tipo de sentimientos que su compañera le despertaba. Finalmente, decidió preservar su salud mental y marcharse pero cuando iba a despedirse de Milo, le echó un vistazo a la aludida y se quedó de piedra.

Ella estaba cerca de la ventana, en lateral a él, todavía sosteniendo su toalla blanca y mirando fijamente al cielo, sin parpadear.

—¿Milo?—llamó casi en un murmullo.

Ella se volteó a verlo. Un aura de un tono violeta indefinido con tintes blancos y azules la cubría de pies a cabeza como si ese fuese su cosmos, pero no lo era. Era algo desconocido y perturbador. El ojo derecho de Milo se había teñido en su totalidad de rojo, cubriendo el color turquesa. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana con expresión ausente, desconocida y vacía.

— _Altair…_

Su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero la edificación completa de Escorpio reaccionó temblando ligeramente.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"—Te dará una gran patada en el trasero—contestó en un susurro, cruzándose de brazos—Pero eso está bien. La señorita Milo es una santa de oro y has estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo, actuando como un niño desvalido y triste que no tiene nada.

—Quizás no—intentó razonar. Su corazón era un lío de latidos irregulares y sus manos sudaban frío. Su decisión ya estaba flaqueando, pero era la quinta vez que flaqueaba desde el día anterior—Ella es todo lo que tengo y viceversa…

—No. Ella tiene a mi maestro Camus.

Los celos hicieron hervir su sangre a tal punto, que golpeó a su amigo en el brazo."

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Les contaré un secretito, estuve a punto, a segundos, a un solo movimiento de eliminar este capítulo. Sí, fue hace como dos o tres minutos. Parecía el crimen perfecto, nadie se daría cuenta, o eso pensé hasta que en el siguiente capítulo se menciona a Kanon estando con Milo cuando pasó lo que pasó al final. Así que quizás no sea tan perfecto después de todo xD en fin, es como otro relleno de alguna manera. Como les dije, podría haberlo quitado pero quería profundizar en la mente de Milo con respecto a lo que sucedió al final del capítulo anterior; hago lo mismo con Camus en el siguiente capítulo a modo de "hacerle justicia al MxC" y como ya no quedan muchos capítulos dije: bien, iré a lo concreto. El problema es que debo hacerlo paso por paso y no hay nada más frustrante que eso.

 **Curiosidad: Técnicamente Milo y Camus dieron su primer beso a los catorce años. Ella considera que cualquier contacto boca- boca es un beso; Camus no lo cree así.**

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 09-02-16


	24. Capítulo 20

**El llamado del cosmos y el dolor de Camus.**

— _Se lo diré mañana temprano_.

Zeth le echó una mirada que podría haber sido catalogada como incrédula y luego miró al frente.

Las escaleras que subían desde Aries hasta Escorpio le parecían más cómodas cuando iba a cuestas de su maestra pero esta vez había resistido bien la carga positiva y negativa que chocaban en su cosmos provocándole un severo agotamiento e inestabilidad emocional. Ya casi estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se teñía rápidamente de un azul intenso y el entrenamiento de ese día había sido impartido por ambos santos; la de Escorpio y el de Acuario, que caminaban tras ellos bebiendo agua y hablando bajito. Fue la primera vez que vio a su maestra usar su poder en batalla mientras entrenaba con su compañero de orden y mejor amigo, e incluso Zeth había prestado más atención de lo que comúnmente haría cuando el santo del onceavo templo utilizó sus técnicas para defenderse de los ataques de Milo.

Les habían enseñado unas cuantas lecciones, entre ellas, lo que significaba que un santo de oro peleara contra otro santo de oro.

—El poder que un santo de oro ostenta es tan grande que es difícil hallar un oponente que pueda igualarlo—había explicado Milo, respirando fuerte y sonriendo mientras esquivaba con gracia golpes helados que cristalizaban el suelo.

—La única cosa que puede hacerle frente a un santo de oro en batalla es otro santo de oro—explicó por su parte el santo de Acuario, moviéndose a la par de su compañera y atacándola sin piedad—Pero está prohibido que dos de ellos se enfrenten.

Mika, que en ese momento permanecía sentado lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser alcanzado por una explosión, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, estuvo a punto de señalar lo obvio cuando su maestra se detuvo justo frente a él y extendió el brazo para revolverle el cabello a Zeth, que estaba a su derecha.

—Esto es considerado un entrenamiento, así que Camus y yo podemos atacarnos hasta el cansancio. Las cosas serían diferentes si ambos estuviésemos vistiendo nuestras armaduras y estuviésemos seriamente enojados o en bandos diferentes. Cuando un santo de oro entra en batalla contra otro, ninguno se detendrá hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto.

—La pelea es a muerte, y nunca deben darse la espalda—agregó el santo de Acuario, y acto seguido, envió lo que parecía una bola de energía blanca directo hacia donde Milo estaba parada.

Ella saltó en el momento exacto y Mika elevó sus pies por puro instinto cuando vio el suelo congelarse y la escarcha y el viento helado le removieron los cabellos.

— ¿Dos santos de oro pueden estar en bandos diferentes y matarse?—preguntó Zeth, quitándose la escarcha del cabello—Si está prohibido, ¿Por qué sucede?

— ¿Ha habido una batalla entre dorados antes?—por la manera en que su maestra y su mejor amigo miraron a Zeth, Mika sintió que debía alzar la mano para hacerse notar.

Milo rio con lo que parecía amargura y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Su amigo bajó la mirada y por un momento demasiado largo, ambos guardaron silencio. Estaban lado a lado, él, más alto que ella pero ambos igual de poderosos.

—Siempre ha habido enfrentamientos entre santos de oro—respondió Milo, alzando la vista pero por alguna razón, sin llegar a mirar a su mejor amigo—Somos doce en la orden, doce personas individuales con sus propios conceptos de bien y mal y con sus propias visiones de justicia. A veces chocamos debido a eso y acabamos enfrentados y tratando de matarnos. Son raras las ocasiones en que logramos ponernos de acuerdo.

—La definición para un conflicto entre santos de oro es "Batalla de los mil días" ya que las habilidades de ambos, al estar al mismo nivel, haría que se desate una verdadera batalla interminable—continuó el santo de Acuario, todavía con la mirada en el suelo.

La lección continuó después de eso esta vez centrándose en las habilidades de ambos estudiantes. Los dos maestros estuvieron de acuerdo en que harían lo posible para que tuvieran sus armaduras al cumplir los quince años, ya que la edad promedio en que un chico se convierte en santo es a los doce y ellos ya tenían esa edad. Mika tragó duro ante la perspectiva del entrenamiento intensivo que tendría que afrontar los siguientes dos años y medio pero le hacía mucha ilusión quedarse en Escorpio todo ese tiempo con ella.

— _¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?—_ la respuesta de Zeth vino también a través de su cosmos, su voz tranquila y pacífica calmando el rápido latido de su corazón.

Mika negó con la cabeza y le echó un vistazo a su maestra. No. Por supuesto que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era necesario, era parte del trato que él y su mejor amigo habían hecho. Quizás después podría decidir si realmente quería ser o no un santo de Athena pero en ese momento la prioridad era decirle a Milo la verdad. Además, el santo de Virgo tenía razón al decirle que no debería guardarle secretos a su maestra.

—¿Qué le dirás primero?—la voz de Zeth, comúnmente suave y tan tranquila que debías prestarle atención especial para oírlo, llegó a él en un susurro casi imaginario.

Mika abrió la boca para responder pero su garganta se cerró ante las posibilidades. Su mano fue directo al lado derecho de su pecho y el latido rápido de su corazón evidenció su nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?—susurró bajito. Habían pasado por todos los templos y se detuvieron en las puertas de Escorpio. Milo y el santo de Acuario siguieron de largo perdiéndose entre las sombras del largo pasillo que seguía hasta la salida.

Zeth echó un vistazo al sitio por el que ambos santos se fueron y luego miró a Mika. Sus claros ojos celestes se tiñeron con un dejo de compasión y Mika gimió internamente. Su amigo tenía una gran capacidad de percepción.

—Te dará una gran patada en el trasero—contestó en un susurro, cruzándose de brazos—Pero eso está bien. La señorita Milo es una santa de oro y has estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo, actuando como un niño desvalido y triste que no tiene nada.

—Quizás no—intentó razonar. Su corazón era un lío de latidos irregulares y sus manos sudaban frío. Su decisión ya estaba flaqueando, pero era la quinta vez que flaqueaba desde el día anterior—Ella es todo lo que tengo y viceversa…

—No. Ella tiene a mi maestro Camus.

Los celos hicieron hervir su sangre a tal punto, que golpeó a su amigo en el brazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Todo está bien?— preguntó Milo.

Las sombras del pasillo principal de Escorpio los apañaban y con la poca luz natural apenas podía vislumbrar el rostro de su mejor amigo. Pronto tendría que encender las farolas colgando de los pilares interiores, pero por el momento todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en el extraño silencio de Camus. Bueno, él casi siempre estaba en completo silencio pero desde que sus alumnos comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre los dorados enfrentándose unos contra otros, inmediatamente zanjaron el tema y dieron comienzo a otro. Para Milo el tema no estaba zanjado, las preguntas de Zeth y Mika habían evocado los recuerdos que le quedaron de Asgard y de la guerra contra Hades, y aunque hipotéticamente todos los rencores se habían perdido en el pasado y Milo había perdonado a Camus, la verdad era que no podía evitar querer matar algo cuando pensaba en Surt, que después de haber obligado a su mejor amigo a estar en su contra y encima de todo matado a Shura, seguía vivo y feliz en su tierra congelada.

No obstante todo eso, pensaba que Camus estaba algo más callado de lo normal por lo sucedido en su cuarto.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó él, deteniéndose a su lado y enfrentándola.

Milo le dio una mirada plana que él devolvió sin dificultad alguna y tras un minuto así, supo que no llegarían a ninguna parte. Suspirando, puso ambas manos en las caderas y decidió que hablar directamente era lo mejor.

—Estás molesto por algo.

—¿Me veo como si estuviese molesto?

—Camus…

—Milo…

Ganar una guerra santa era más fácil que discutir con Camus. Volvió a suspirar y cerró sus ojos. Muchas veces antes él la había convencido de tener la razón y ella había desistido de su propio razonamiento solo para no extender una discusión que definitivamente los llevaría a ambos a una batalla de mil días. Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, vio en los de su mejor amigo una expresión que era una mezcla entre tristeza y enojo y no supo por dónde comenzar a hablar, sobre todo porque casi nunca sabía cómo comenzar, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía: hablar a lo bestia.

—¿Estás incómodo, molesto o arrepentido por lo que sucedió en mi cuarto antes de ayer, verdad? No tienes porqué, sabes que no me molesta que…

—Milo, si estuviese de alguna manera arrepentido, molesto o incómodo por haberte besado ya lo sabrías.

Ella permaneció con la boca abierta por un momento, procesando sus palabras y preguntándose qué demonios pasaba.

Bien, así que él no estaba molesto por eso pero entonces las posibilidades eran limitadas y sacarle información a Camus cuando no quería dar el brazo a torcer era imposible. Pero por suerte, ella era su mejor amiga y había aprendido con el paso del tiempo a deslizarse entre sus barreras.

—¿Entonces por qué?— preguntó simplemente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto por algo?

—Bueno… para comenzar, nunca me sigues el juego cuando estás bien—comenzó, enumerando las razones con los dedos—Nunca discutes cuando estás bien y…—extendió su voz un poco mientras elevaba el tercer dedo para decir la razón de las razones, esa que Camus siempre tenía a su favor—No has intentado convencerme de que estoy equivocada.

Esta vez fue Camus quien cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos, Milo sintió que su estómago se escogía en sí mismo al ver en ellos lo que en una persona normal sería considerado una expresión ganadora. Pudo haberse defendido, pero él atacó tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca.

—Para comenzar, como te he dicho, si estuviese molesto por algo lo sabrías. Sabes que no tengo problemas para exponer aquello que me turba o no me gusta. En segundo lugar, solo por el hecho de que pienses que hay un problemas no significa que lo haya, quizás solo estaba esperando tener una conversación normal contigo. Y tercero, eres tú quien tiene un problema.

—Te odio a ti y a tu estúpido razonamiento.

—Esta es tu oportunidad de decirlo. Desde esta tarde, cuando reíste con amargura—continuó Camus, acercándose un poco más a ella, quedándose solo a centímetros— Di lo que siempre has querido decir, di lo que sientes por lo que sucedió en Asgard, en tu cuarto. Dilo, dilo ahora si es que te atreves.

—¿Me estás desafiando, Camus de Acuario?—gruñó ella, repentinamente tan molesta que su cosmos vibró emergiendo y el de su compañero la igualó en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Se acercó un paso más a él y ambos estuvieron prácticamente rozándose. El corazón de Camus latía rápido y el de ella también. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle de pies a cabeza y también su piel erizarse pero ignoró ambas cosas— ¿Crees que no puedo o no debo decirte lo que siento? ¿Crees de alguna manera que no me atrevo a hacerlo? Amigo, pensé que nos conocíamos mejor que esto. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que siento con respecto a Asgard? Bien, lamento que tu querido amigo no me caiga bien y para serte sincera: lo odio. ¿Y quieres que te diga lo que siento por lo que pasó en mi cuarto? Bien, no significó _nada_.

Los ojos de Camus se abrieron más de la cuenta por lo que pareció una fracción de segundos y se movió un paso lejos de ella, como si le hubiese quemado el contacto entre ambos. Su cosmos se encendió alzándose de tal manera que llamaría la atención de los demás, pero a Milo no le importó eso y alzó el suyo también. Sabía que eso podía acabar en una pelea, sabía también que si lo provocaba lo suficiente la atacaría, sabía que su armadura resonaba llamándola, reconociendo peligro en Camus.

Y Escorpio jamás sentiría peligro estando cerca de Acuario. Su mente se detuvo en ese hecho por un momento fugaz, demasiado corto y acabó sin darle demasiada importancia. Estaba furiosa y la cercanía de Camus le hacía sentir en una posición insegura, pero no retrocedió.

—Milo… —llamó él, diciendo su nombre con demasiada familiaridad, como si tuviera derecho a ello.

 _Él no tiene derecho_. Susurró una voz en su mente. _No tiene derecho de hacer lo que hizo. Hazle pagar_. Y lo haría. Incluso aunque no estaba portando su armadura tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a él, para hacerle caer de un solo golpe.

Le haría pagar.

Le haría pagar por… por… ¿Por qué?

Parpadeó confundida y se sostuvo el lado derecho de la cara, su sien ardía y una cortina pesada de aire denso la rodeaba, teñido de violeta, azul y blanco, lo cual era extraño porque su cosmos era dorado.

Miró a Camus, que estaba en posición de pelea y con su cosmos encendido y su puño acumulando hielo y energía para crear el Polvo de Diamantes. Sin entender qué sucedía exactamente, frunció el ceño e interrogó a su amigo con la mirada, esperando que le explicara qué hacía… ¿Qué hacía ella con su Aguja Escarlata lista?

—¿Está todo bien?— la voz de Aioros de Sagitario sacó a Milo de su confusión. Vistiendo su armadura y en toda su altura se veía impresionante, tanto que a veces le costaba asimilar que él estaba ahí con ellos, vivo. Bajaba a paso acompasado los últimos escalones que descendían a su templo pero su expresión era de cautela.

—Tengo que irme—murmuró y ajena a la presencia de su mejor amigo y de su superior, se alejó de ambos.

Al instante Mika se dirigió a ella emergiendo desde la sombras, a su lado su amigo Zeth hizo una reverencia muy breve antes de seguir hacia la salida pero su alumno se plantó delante suyo, con los brazos muy tensos a ambos lados y una expresión de nerviosismo que no comprendió del todo y que de un segundo a otro, se convirtió en una expresión de miedo que se acentuó en su rostro aniñado a medida que él retrocedía un paso, y luego otro y otro hasta que estuvo a varios metros, con una posición que se tardó varios segundos en comprender que era de defensa. Milo se miró a sí misma y se vio una vez más envuelta en esa aura violácea y azulina con tintes blancos, y lo extraño es que no le parecía extraño estar envuelta en esa aura que parecía emerger de ella.

Se sentía natural y hasta cálido. Como un cosmos conocido pero que nunca había conocido.

—¿Ma…maestra? —susurró muy bajito su alumno. Su corazón latía tan rápido que aturdía los oídos de Milo y el temblor en su voz le hizo sentir poderosa de alguna manera.

 _Algo está mal conmigo_ , pensó inmediatamente y fue respondida por la misma voz que le había incitado a atacar a Camus, que con seguridad le dijo: _no, todo está muy bien contigo. No debes preocuparte_.

—¿Maestra Milo, estás bien?—su postura agazapada y lista para defenderse o huir le pareció curiosa, porque eso quería decir que había sentido peligro manando de ella.

Pero Milo no sentía peligro en Mika, de hecho, sentía que él debía permanecer cerca de ella al contrario que Camus de Acuario, que le inspiraba incomodidad y peligro. En un extraño arranque que no supo de dónde salió, respondió al niño diciendo:

—Pequeño, ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Tu vida es importante para mí.

El aura se agitó a su alrededor y el sentimiento de calidez y conocimiento otra vez la envolvió, haciendo que todo se pusiera brumoso y luego muy claro. Miró a su alumno, a Mika y supo lo realmente importante que él era. Hubo un fallo en el corazón del niño, como una pausa entre sus latidos desbocados y la expresión en su rostro pasó del miedo a la confusión y luego a algo parecido a la esperanza. Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su pecho, un poco hacia el lado derecho donde su corazón latía con fuerza.

 _Ahí está_ , pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño y después sonriendo con conocimiento. Sí, por supuesto que ahí estaba. Ella había puesto toda su vida ahí.

—Tus… tu ojo derecho—murmuró el niño, mirando hacia ella con sus grandes y esperanzados ojos turquesas que brillaban como gemas—Se ha puesto de color rojo.

Milo frunció mucho el ceño y repentinamente se preguntó por qué tenía una mano en el pecho de su alumno, y por qué parecía que él iba a llorar de emoción. O de miedo, dependiendo de cuál fuera la razón por la que sus ojos estaban tan brillantes.

Sintió el ardor en su sien como si estuviese en contacto de algo que ardía y que a la vez era muy agradable. Se alejó de su alumno e ingresó a su cuarto, donde se encerró bajo llave y se dedicó a vagar de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado. El espejo que estaba en su tocador pequeño parecía estar esperando y luego de estar unos buenos veinte minutos dando vueltas, se detuvo frente al cristal que reflejaba sus ojos y pudo ver finalmente su rostro, que lucía normal. Todo normal excepto su ojo derecho, que estaba de un rojo intenso borrando cualquier rastro de su color turquesa habitual. Alrededor de sí pudo observar brevemente esa aura pesada y densa que emanaba de su piel como si fuera cosmos, lo cual no tenía sentido porque su cosmos era dorado y luminoso como los rayos del sol, no taciturno y oscuro como _eso_ que salía de ella. Curiosamente, por muy perturbada que se sintiera por este hecho, se sentía a la vez cómoda, a salvo. No se entendía a sí misma, pero daba la sensación de que todo estaba _bien_. Se alejó del espejo y se trepó al techo de su templo colgándose por las salientes de las paredes y se sentó a observar el cielo. El círculo donde no había nubes seguía vigente y a través de él podía ver la sombra que se cernía en su constelación. Pero no era una sombra.

Era cosmos. Un cosmos oscuro pero a la vez puro y carente de maldad que estaba envolviendo a Escorpio, fusionándose con los puntos de la constelación.

Cuatro voces sonaron en su mente como un eco, susurrando su nombre en diferentes tonos. Se puso de pie, su corazón resonando de forma hueca en su pecho y miró a la distancia.

Milo no sabía quiénes eran, pero a la vez sabía sus nombres y sabía que la querían.

De una manera que logró asustarla y traerla de vuelta a la tierra, comprendió que ella también los quería.

Supo también, con urgencia y a la vez con inseguridad, que sea lo que sea que estuviese pasando, tenía que hablar con Athena y el Patriarca. Ellos seguramente sabían qué estaba sucediendo, el Patriarca había estado ausente mucho tiempo ya que pasaba días y noches completas en Star Hill, probablemente había visto ese cosmos envolviendo su constelación o había oído esas voces. Podría haber ido en ese mismo momento al templo principal, pero seguramente la joven diosa ya estaba descansando de su propia jornada de trabajo y el Patriarca volvería al amanecer.

Iría a hablar con él apenas el sol se elevara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _No significó nada_.

Por lo que parecieron horas intentó no pensar en nada, vaciar su mente de cada sonido, suceso y recuerdo. Pero fue imposible. La voz de Milo penetraba su mente como una ardiente espada y llegaba hasta su corazón, que dolía como nunca antes.

Camus había cerrado la puerta de la sala de su armadura cuando llegó a su templo, su pequeño alumno, sin decir nada se había dirigido a su cuarto y sospechaba que no salió de ahí en ningún momento y él aprovechó la ocasión para estar a solas y no pensar.

El problema es que pensó tanto que su cabeza acabó doliéndole. Y no recordaba la última vez que tuvo dolor de cabeza, o malestar, o cualquiera de las cosas que había sentido últimamente. Para comenzar, estaba el hecho de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía pesadillas. Una tras otra, sueños horribles y muy reales se filtraban en el mundo de sus sueños para torturarlo a tal punto que la última hizo que se quebrara delante de la persona que se suponía que debía proteger. Podía recordar ese último sueño con lujo de detalle; él estaba en Asgard, delante de las raíces del árbol del maldito y Milo y Surt estaban ahí también, él presumiendo de tener la compañía de Camus y ella entrando en estado de shock y luego estallando en ira. Lo extraño de ese sueño es que cuando Surt atacó a Milo con su espada de fuego ella no se defendió, sino que esperó el ataque con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo y cuando el fuego la alcanzó y la envolvió las llamas se pusieron de color negro con bordes azules y el árbol detrás ellos cobró vida y sus raíces fueron directo hacia ella, encadenándola en su lugar mientras se quemaba, impidiendo que escape y Camus nunca pudo mover un solo pie de su lugar, sus músculos no le respondieron, su voz no obedeció la orden de su cerebro de hablar, solo pudo observarla morir de esa horrible manera y hacia el final, cuando el fuego ya había consumido su figura, una voz ajena que no reconoció lo convenció de que cada pulgada de sufrimiento en la vida de Milo era su culpa.

Camus ya sabía eso, pero escucharlo de alguien más de alguna manera hizo que se sintiera más real, más pesado. Más fatal de lo que ya era.

Y cuando despertó… su reacción al ver a Milo entera, sana y salva delante de él…

— _No significó nada_.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños y el aire a su alrededor formó bruma blanca que se arremolinó. Toda la sala de su armadura estaba congelada con tres capas de hielo que sería difícil que se derritieran, pero era una expresión de sí mismo, la forma en que demostraba el dolor cuando era tan profundo o repentino como en ese caso, que era un poco de ambas cosas.

Las incontables pesadillas se arremolinaban en su mente causándole más dolor y si había algo a lo que Camus no estaba acostumbrado era a estar adolorido. Había intentado con el paso de los minutos quitarle importancia a la discusión que tuvo con Milo pero de alguna manera tampoco podía hacer eso. Todo había comenzado con ella preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Y lo estaba, pero de un momento a otro ya no estaba bien y como siempre hacía para no discutir con ella, prefirió desviar la atención de sí mismo y centrarla en ella, que como de costumbre estalló.

Pero su estallido no fue como los que acostumbraba ver.

Milo nunca antes le había dicho que lo odiaba.

— _No significó nada_.

Se odió a sí mismo por ser así de estúpido. Por supuesto que ese beso no significó nada para Milo, ella en incontables ocasiones dejó en claro que lo veía estrictamente como a un amigo, un compañero, un guerrero.

Un hermano.

Recordaba un momento especial en la vida de ambos en que su maestro le prohibió verla porque ella era una niña y él un niño, y cuando finalmente le permitió estar cerca de ella otra vez, Camus le prometió a Milo que aunque con el tiempo cambiaran y crecieran, él siempre vería sus ojos cuando estuviesen juntos, y nunca hacia ninguna otra parte en su cuerpo. Había cumplido esa promesa al pie de la letra, siempre prestándole atención a sus expresiones faciales, a la forma en que su boca se movía cuando hablaba, la manera en que su nariz se arrugaba cuando algo no le gustaba, a la forma en que sus ojos cambiaban dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Se había aprendido cada expresión suya de memoria, las conocía todas; incluso conoció sus labios dos veces, la primera fue cuando la salvó de ahogarse en una misión y la segunda tan solo un día atrás, cuando el shock de la pesadilla fue demasiado para él y al verla no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar a su lado, lo más cerca que pudiera. Pero había sido un error. No sólo había roto la confianza de Milo y había acabado con la sensación de fraternidad entre los dos, sino que había logrado molestarla.

Cumplir su promesa de ver siempre a sus ojos para que no hubiesen diferencias entre ellos le imposibilitó la oportunidad de verla como lo que era: una mujer.

Aparentemente Milo nunca lo había visto como a un hombre, y ella ni siquiera había hecho una promesa.

Y ni siquiera se trataba de un beso. Fue un simple roce de labios, el acto de poner su boca sobre la de ella y sentir el calor y la suavidad de su piel. Si tan solo no le hubiese provocado un estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, si no hubiese hecho que su corazón se acelerara, si no hubiese pensado más tarde que habría sido mejor moverse y realmente _besarla_ …

Si tan solo Milo no hubiese bromeado después diciendo una tontería para aparentar que todo estaba bien en lugar de decirle cómo se sintió realmente todo habría sido más fácil.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no había razones para estar molesto por eso. La discusión de ambos fue mucho más terrible que el haber besado a alguien que por definición era su hermana y había visto el cosmos de Milo cambiar radicalmente para volverse oscuro como una noche de tormenta, había percibido el aura a su alrededor teñirse de violeta, azul y blanco, había visto su ojo derecho ponerse de color rojo.

Por un momento, estuvo seguro de que no fue con Milo con quien reñía. Había sentido el peligro en ella y se había visto forzado a retroceder y prepararse para atacar.

Todo ese asunto se le estaba saliendo de control a Athena. La diosa tendría que decirle la verdad a Milo de una buena vez y dejar que ella decidiera qué quería hacer, si resistir, o aceptarse como lo que en realidad era y por muy terrible que sonara, si Milo se ponía contra el Santuario y Athena, se verían obligados a verla como un enemigo, y si ella decidía que lo mejor era morir, tendrían que hacerse a un lado y permitir que el dios del Inframundo se hiciera cargo de su alma.

Sospechaba que sabía cuál sería la decisión de Milo y no estaría de acuerdo con ella. Pero no estaba en su rango de poder hacer algo al respecto.

Suspirando, salió de la sala de la armadura cuando notó el cosmos de Escorpio acercándose a Acuario. Ya casi era el amanecer, el sol no había salido pero el cielo estaba claro y las estrellas ya no se veían.

Milo estaba portando su armadura, sus pasos eran acompasados pero firmes y su cabello azul eléctrico se balanceaba de derecha a izquierda con el movimiento de su andar. Su rostro estaba serio, desprovisto de la mayoría de mechones azules que generalmente lo rodeaban y cuando miró hacia él, Camus tuvo que recordarse que Milo no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Su ojo derecho estaba rojo de nuevo, ya había escuchado que Kanon de Géminis también vio eso y se preguntó si Milo lo habría notado.

Esperaba que no, aunque eso era demasiado pedir.

Ella se detuvo unos escalones más abajo y él permaneció quieto y a la espera en la entrada.

—Camus de Acuario—dijo, su voz sonando plana y seria, algo extraño en Milo y poco común para él— ¿Me permites pasar por tu templo?

Camus permaneció en silencio. Sabía que eso sacaba de quicio a su mejor amiga, pero de nuevo sentía que no era ella con quien estaba tratando, sino con alguien… con _algo_ más. Además, si ella era consciente del aspecto que tenía o si de alguna manera algo había pasado de lo que no tenía conocimiento, no podía permitir que simplemente pasara por su templo, menos si su intención era…

—Tengo que hablar con el Patriarca y llevo algo de prisa.

—¿Qué asuntos tienes con él?

—No veo por qué eso sea de tu incumbencia.

Reconoció el tono hosco y caprichoso deslizarse en su voz. Ella estaba enojada por su discusión y era normal que no quisiera hablar con él, pero Camus no había dormido y cuando no dormía no podía reprimir su mal humor y Milo era la única que podía sacarlo de ese estado.

—Temo que es de mi incumbencia ya que soy tu mejor amigo. Todo lo que te incumbe, me incumbe a mí también.

—No dormiste —murmuró y en un santiamén estuvo a su lado en la entrada. Más pequeña que él pero igual de fuerte y con un terrible exceso de confianza en sí misma, Milo se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para verlo de cerca. El rojo en su ojo derecho se apagó, enfriándose hasta volverse azul y luego celeste hasta tornarse turquesa— Estás de mal humor.

No hubo necesidad de afirmar o negar. Ella le conocía tan bien que de hecho se preguntó por primera vez si podría leerle la mente. Estaba seguro que él no podía, de haberlo sabido jamás la habría besado. Desvió sus ojos de los de ella y frunció el ceño a su cabello alzado en una cola de caballo con una goma elástica que presionaba con evidente fuerza la cascada de ondas azules. Milo estaba cambiando lentamente, quizás a un ritmo casi imperceptible, pero ella no era la misma que había visto cuando resucitó cuatro meses atrás.

Estaba perdiendo a su Milo.

—No quiero que estés enojado—dijo ella, volviendo a su postura normal y cruzando sus brazos—Tampoco quiero estar enojada contigo. Lo de ayer estuvo mal, no debí decirte que te odio… no debí…

—Sé que no me odias—dijo él. El recuerdo fresco de la discusión lo había torturado en la noche pero con la llegada del día todo parecía estar mejorando. Incluso su mal humor estaba menguando.

—No te odio. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi…

—Lo entiendo, Milo—interrumpió. Oírla decirle que era su hermano no era algo para lo que estaba preparado todavía. Quizás había estado de acuerdo con ese concepto durante su infancia y adolescencia, quitándole importancia y atribuyéndolo a la necesidad de Milo de tenerlo siempre cerca pero las cosas estaban cambiando, ella estaba cambiando, la manera en que la veía era diferente. Camus sabía que ella era una diosa, pero aun así…

—Y lo del beso… —continuó, desviando la vista y alzando un poco los hombros. Camus se pateó mentalmente por contener la respiración, pero culpó a la inercia y al instinto—No fue verdad lo que dije, sobre que no significaba nada. La verdad es que me sentí cómoda, como siempre ya que eres tú quien lo hizo y… bueno, me tomó por sorpresa. Pero eso no quiere decir que me desagrade ni nada parecido. Yo… solo… sentí que me estremecía un poco y mi corazón se desbocó pero ya sabes, es así cuando algo sucede y es tan repentino. Lo que quiero decir es que no me molestó que me besaras.

—De acuerdo—dijo simplemente, procesando todas las palabras que soltó de sopetón.

Así que nuevamente, como muchas otras veces en el pasado, Milo había conseguido meterse bajo su piel y perturbarlo por decir cosas sin pensar estando bajo la influencia de sentimientos negativos.

Era típico de Milo hablar sin pensar pero no comprendía por qué una gran parte suya pensaba que esta vez fue muy lejos. No era ni de cerca lo más terrible que había salido de la boca de Milo.

—Realmente tengo que ver al Patriarca. Sé que te molestará esto pero tengo que preguntarlo ¿Está todo bien?

Lejos de molestarse, él asintió con renuencia y dio un paso al costado, dejándole el camino libre y Milo se encaminó rumbo a la salida. Camus alzó su cosmos hacia el doceavo templo y contactó a su guardián, advirtiéndole que si Milo tenía un extraño aspecto cuando llegara, le impidiera el paso y avisara a los demás. La respuesta del pisciano vino en un latido del corazón, asegurándole que estaba listo para cortarle el paso a la octava guardiana si era necesario, pero de inmediato el cosmos del Patriarca se había elevado hacia ellos; los doce exceptuando a Milo, avisándoles que no era necesario que le impidieran pasar a Milo al templo principal ya que era hora de hacerle entrega de la carta de su maestro y que no debían preocuparse por la seguridad de Athena, ya que ella no se encontraba en su recámara.

Camus se quedó mirando el lugar por el que Milo había caminado, ya no podía escuchar sus pasos resonando en la baldosa fría pero sí podía oír los sordos latidos de su propio corazón. Llevó una mano a su pecho y reprimió un terrible presentimiento que lo embargó de un momento a otro.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"—…iba a decírtelo—la voz de Mika sonaba temblorosa y aguda, había lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos y sus manos temblaban sobre su brazo, sobre la superficie de la armadura—Iba a decirte todo hoy, te lo juro… solo estaba esperando… esperando que sea el momento…"

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Aaaww… Camus tiene su corazoncito. (¿?) y lo sé, ese es un adelanto de mierda pero todo lo que hay en el capítulo siguiente, de ponerlo acá, sería considerado como MEGA SPOILER, y bueno… no puedo hacerles eso xD Ahora bien, en el capítulo anterior tuvimos a Milo reflexionando sobre su mejor amigo y el "beso" ese beso podría haber provocado guerras y a ustedes les causó todo tipo de reacciones, gustó tanto como no gustó, sorprendió… era justo lo que quería y me hizo feliz saber sus opiniones sinceras. En este capítulo tenemos a Camus reflexionando sobre el mismo beso. Por alguna razón su reflexión (al leerla por tercera vez) me hace creer que él tiene un cierto grado de confusión sobre lo que siente por ella, o como mínimo que no está todo dicho; no sé. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, en gran parte porque Camus todavía no tiene todo dicho y hecho y me gustaría conocer sus opiniones antes de seguir, para saber si estoy yendo por el camino correcto o si debería retroceder y reconsiderar mi percepción del personaje. Estoy con dudas otra vez. Pero espero que disfruten el capítulo y que se cuiden mucho.

 **Curiosidad: En ciertas áreas de la vida humana, como el amor o el sexo, Milo y Aioria tienen el mismo nivel de desinterés e ignorancia, así como también son igual de testarudos e impulsivos.**

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 13/02/16


	25. Capítulo 21

**El secreto de Aireen de Altar y los lazos de sangre.**

El Patriarca estaba sentado en su trono cuando los guardias abrieron la puerta. Ataviado con su túnica blanca y el casco de oro, Shion, el antiguo santo de Aries poseía una expresión tranquila y confiada pero Milo pudo notar el rastro de ojeras en su rostro sereno y un brillo particularmente ansioso en sus ojos. Siguiendo el protocolo, se inclinó poniendo una rodilla en el pecho y clavando la vista en el suelo. Su sien derecha había dejado de arder cuando pasó por Acuario y se aliviaba por haber arreglado las cosas con su guardián. Camus era su familia, el único hombre que la conocía como nadie más lo hacía y no quería estar enojada con él. Le hubiese gustado quedarse a hablar más tiempo, o a enseñarle a preparar un desayuno decente pero tenía prisa.

—Lamento molestarle tan temprano, su santidad— comenzó diciendo y se puso de pie, mirando directamente al Patriarca—Pero hay algo que…

—Me alegra que hayas decidido hacerme una visita, Milo de Escorpio—la voz del Patriarca resonó en todo el salón e hizo eco en las paredes. Ella no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para sonar autoritario y amable a la vez—Tengo algo para ti. Estaba a punto de llamarte cuando sentí tu presencia acercándose.

Ella titubeó un momento demasiado largo. La curiosidad de saber qué tenía para ella compitió con su intención de preguntarle acerca del cosmos que se había cernido sobre su constelación, quería preguntarle si había sentido algo extraño en ella, si no percibía peligro o si había visto malos augurios en las estrellas. Quería saber si él veía algo extraño en sus ojos.

—Se trata de una carta de tu maestro—continuó el Patriarca y eso bastó para que Milo lanzara sus preguntas por la borda.

Su maestro. Aireen de Altar, quien había sido su guía, su padre, su ejemplo.

—¿Una…carta?—susurró Milo, frunciendo mucho el ceño y sintiendo cómo nuevamente el ardor volvía a su sien derecha. No sabía cómo pero sintió su ojo cambiando de color y se preguntó si el Patriarca diría algo. Esperaba que sí, ese era el motivo por el que había ido al templo principal en primer lugar.

—Así es. Esta carta llegó a mí poder mientras entrenabas en la isla Milos, supongo que tu maestro quiso asegurarse de que la recibas y me pidió guardarla hasta que sea el momento de entregártela.

—¿Y cómo sabe que este es el momento?

—No sé si lo es—reconoció él, acercándose hasta donde ella estaba y extendiendo su mano donde sostenía un sobre algo amarillo en los bordes y que además estaba abierto—Tu maestro me ha dado la oportunidad de elegir el momento indicado y creo simplemente que es hora de que sepas algunas cosas.

—Ah, sí. Hablando de saber… —interrumpió Milo tomando el sobre y sintiéndose una tonta por tener que preguntar algo así, pero haciéndolo de todos modos—Usted ha estado mucho tiempo en Star Hill en los últimos meses. Dígame señor, ¿Ha visto algo extraño en el cielo?

El Patriarca cambió su expresión mínimamente, fue apenas un segundo pero ella fue capaz de ver la alteración en sus ojos y la tensión en sus hombros. Milo supo que él había visto algo en su constelación, sino, ¿Por qué otra cosa había estado tanto tiempo observando las estrellas? Se golpeó mentalmente por no haber elevado la vista al cielo mucho antes, por no prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por ser tan confiada, y por no ver en el hecho de que el Patriarca se la pasaba estudiando las estrellas la obviedad de que algo estaba pasando. Un sonrojo que esperaba que no se notara tanto la embargó, haciendo que sus mejillas se sintieran calientes cuando se preguntó si sus compañeros sabían algo. Pero de inmediato desechó la posibilidad. Ellos hubiesen mencionado algo al respecto y si había alguna cosa que estuviera yendo mal Camus se lo diría de inmediato.

—¿Señor?—continuó Milo, teniendo la extraña sensación de estar atosigando al Patriarca. Él podría verse como un joven pero tenía más de doscientos años. Quizás estaba cansado. —Necesito saberlo porque…

—Entiendo tu inquietud, Milo—contestó él, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. —Hay cosas que es hora que sepas pero iremos lentamente. Conversaremos sobre esto más tarde. Por ahora, la prioridad es que conozcas el contenido de la carta que Aireen te dejó.

—Bien, lo sé pero anoche vi sobre Escorpio algo extraño y me preguntaba si usted…

—Te prometo que lo que te preocupa sobre tu constelación tiene mucha relación con esa carta—interrumpió el Patriarca, volviendo a su lugar en el trono.

—¿Hay algo malo con Escorpio?—preguntó simplemente.

El Patriarca guardó silencio por lo que pareció una vida completa y luego, lentamente, asintió con un gesto de su cabeza. Milo tragó saliva ante las posibilidades y decidió que en la noche vigilaría las constelaciones de sus compañeros también. Esperaba que no se tratara de Hades causando problemas nuevamente, o peor aún, alguno de los Olímpicos que no habían descendido a la tierra como Poseidón. Decidiendo que quizás era mejor seguir la sugerencia y leer la dichosa carta, reverenció al Patriarca una vez más antes de irse, e incapaz de resistir la curiosidad sobre la misma y olvidando momentáneamente el motivo por el que fue al templo principal, se sentó junto a una columna y abrió el sobre, encontrando dentro la carta con la letra cursiva y envidiable de su maestro.

" _Esta carta está dirigida a mi querida y revoltosa Milo._

 _Imagino que si estás leyendo esto es porque por alguna razón estoy muerto y no tuve la oportunidad de reunir el valor suficiente para hablarte cara a cara directamente._

 _Recuerdo que la primera cosa que me preguntaste al despertar en el pequeño hospital de Milos fue si yo era tu padre. Habías perdido la memoria, estabas mal herida y los médicos no pensaban que sobrevivirías, pero ahí estabas. Por supuesto, te dije la verdad: que tus padres estaban muertos y que yo me haría cargo de ti, que te convertiría en alguien valiente y honorable._

 _Pero hay algo que nunca te dije. Quizás tuve suerte de que te concentraras en tu nueva vida como aprendiz de santo, quizás no te importaba realmente saberlo._

 _Pero siento la necesidad de decirte, aun así, qué sucedió con tus padres._

 _Para empezar, te hablaré de Aideen de Copa, mi hermano mayor. No era muy parecido a mí físicamente porque éramos hijos de madres diferentes. Mientras yo tengo el cabello castaño y ojos marrones, él poseía ojos celestes y cabello negro. Ambos fuimos entrenados para convertirnos en santos luego de que nuestro padre perdiera a su segunda esposa y decidiera que no podía criarnos. Aideen siempre cuidó de mí, siempre procuró darme ánimos para que nunca decayera en mi intención de ser un santo. Con el tiempo, ambos ganamos nuestras armaduras pero la de mi hermano, la armadura de Copa hace que sea posible que puedas ver el futuro si miras en el agua que contiene._

 _La armadura de Copa le advirtió a Aideen sobre el hijo que tendría. Él estaba enamorado de una joven doncella de alborotado cabello azul eléctrico y ojos turquesas. Era toda una belleza y muchos hombres ya sean guardias o santos la pretendían. Cuando Aideen vio a su futuro hijo, supo que la mujer que amaba tendría que irse del Santuario ya que no estaban casados y si el embarazo se descubría, sería motivo de deshonra para mi hermano y sentencia de muerte para la muchacha._

 _Una noche, cuando ella tenía tres meses de embarazo, él me pidió ayuda para salir del Santuario con su amada. Se fueron en plena madrugada, llovía y había un poco de viento pero pude llevarlos a salvo a Milos, donde se establecieron en una casa en una colina alta y apartada que tenía su propio huerto y hasta un invernadero. Algunos meses más tarde, supe por una carta que su pareja, de nombre Helena, había dado a luz a una niña saludable a la que llamaron Meagan, cuyo nombre significa "fuerte, tenaz y valiente"._

 _Aideen de Copa, mi hermano mayor, era tu padre._

 _Meagan, sé que ese nombre no va contigo y lo supe apenas verte._

 _Te preguntaras qué sucedió el día en que tus padres, Helena y Aideen murieron. Sé que conoces la historia de los asaltantes de poca monta que asesinaron a un matrimonio joven e hirieron de gravedad a su única hija. Es la historia que les dije a todos los que me preguntaron en el pueblo._

 _Es una historia falsa._

 _Tu padre vio algo en la Copa, algo que lo perturbó a tal punto que enloqueció. Él me enviaba cartas hablándome de ti, de lo maravillosa que eras, de lo fuerte que te hacías cada año y de su deseo expreso de que te mantuvieras alejada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Santuario. Pero con el tiempo el contenido de sus cartas cambió, se volvió nefasto y confuso a tal punto que decidí hacerles una visita._

 _Quisiera decirte que fue una visita agradable, pero no lo fue._

 _Llegué a tiempo de verlo tratando de matarte. Tú estabas inconsciente, cubierta de sangre y él sostenía una espada en sus manos. Tu madre estaba a solo unos metros, inmóvil y cubierta de sangre y moretones. Aideen intentó hablar conmigo, intentó explicarme que lo que hacía era un mal necesario, que se trataba del bienestar de la humanidad._

 _Pero no escuché. Lo que él hizo… herir de esa manera a su mujer e hija… Aideen y yo siempre tuvimos más o menos el mismo nivel de poder pero logré matarlo sin muchos problemas. Quizás la ira me hizo actuar así, pero lo hice sin siquiera medir mis propios actos._

 _Había matado a mi hermano, a tu padre. Y tú seguías con vida, así que te tomé y te llevé al hospital tras curarte primeramente con mi cosmos. Conoces el resto solo hasta cierto punto._

 _Cambiaste tu nombre tú misma alegando que Milo era un buen nombre para cualquier niña, aceptaste ir al Santuario y tu vida como aprendiz comenzó. Habías nacido bajo el signo de Escorpio y eso te hacía una estupenda candidata a la armadura dorada. Yo estaba feliz y aliviado. Mi hermano estaba muerto, sí, pero pude salvar a su hija… una futura amazona de oro; no solo eso, la primera de la historia._

 _Pero Helena… tu madre, la pobre Helena no murió ese día. Ella también sobrevivió. No sé cómo ni quiero imaginar el tipo de sufrimiento que debió pasar para recibir ayuda luego que me fuera contigo, pero ella está viva._

 _Cuando tenías ocho años y estabas entrenando en Milos vino a verme algunas veces para pedirme verte. Pero sabía que no solo quería verte, sino que también quería llevarte de vuelta con ella. No podía permitirle hacerte eso, no a ti. La guerra santa ya no era solo un rumor entre los habitantes del Santuario, la orden dorada ya tenía a todos sus futuros guardianes, la diosa ya había descendido. Si te dejaba ir ¿Qué hubiese pasado? Mientras tú permanecías indiferente y concentrada en tu entrenamiento, la dejé verte a lo lejos, mostrándole también el tipo de persona en el que te convertirías si seguías adelante. Ella conocía a la perfección el Santuario, sabía acerca de la diosa y sus ideales y también sobre la guerra santa. No era tonta. Pero yo tampoco. Me rogó permanecer a tu lado en tu entrenamiento, intentó convencerme de que nada cambiaría, que no interferiría en tus asuntos ni en tu futuro pero no pude creerle, no cuando veía la manera en que te miraba. La adoración, el amor, la esperanza que cubrían sus ojos cuando te reflejaban desde la distancia hablaban sobre sus verdaderos motivos para querer estar cerca de ti, así que me negué totalmente a todas sus peticiones. Ella continuó viéndote de lejos aunque le prohibí acercarse pero un día repentinamente dejó de venir. Estaba embarazada en ese entonces, así que supongo que se había casado o al menos que se había puesto en pareja nuevamente. Eso me enfureció un poco al pensar en cuánto la amó mi hermano pero ella tenía derecho a continuar con la vida que eligió._

 _Al igual que tú._

 _No sé si manejé bien el asunto; por un lado, contribuí a tu formación como santa de oro y aseguré que en la guerra tendrían a una poderosa guerrera como aliada, pero por otro lado alejé a una madre de su hija._

 _No estoy orgulloso de eso. Cuando te rescaté creí que ella estaba muerta. Supongo que debí verificar si realmente fue así._

 _Sé también que te costará digerir todo esto pero en el tiempo que te lleve procesar esta información quisiera que no olvides lo que realmente importa, más allá de los lazos de sangre y del futuro al que te guie._

 _No olvides que eres lo único que tengo._

 _Habrá alguien que será lo mismo para ti y mientras estoy sentado escribiendo y te veo de soslayo escribir esa carta al futuro santo de Acuario, que en este preciso momento está en Siberia, puedo imaginar que él será todo para ti al igual que tú lo eres para mí. No sé cómo me hace sentir eso. No puedo imaginarte como una joven mujer que mira con interés a un hombre. Solo puedo imaginarte como mi pequeña Milo._

 _Perdóname, Milo. Te convertí en alguien valiente y honorable pero a la vez te obligué a verme como un ejemplo a seguir cuando en realidad no lo soy._

 _En este momento solo puedo pensar en que te arranqué de una vida de comodidad y normalidad para lanzarte a una posible muerte segura. Intento convencerme de que no es así, que sobrevivirás a la guerra y entrenarás a tus propios alumnos._

 _Espero poder conocerlos. Espero…"_

La carta tenía un pequeño párrafo detrás que no leyó. Solo se quedó viendo la última palabra, sin pensar en nada, sin procesar la información, sin recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan decepcionada de alguien.

Decidió que en realidad nunca se había sentido tan idiota, ni siquiera cuando sintió a sus viejos compañeros volver como espectros, ni cuando la diosa aceptó a Kanon como aliado, ni cuando Camus prefirió a Surt antes que a ella.

Dobló la carta sin terminar de leerla, la guardó en el sobre y comenzó a bajar escalón por escalón, templo por templo, ignorando a los guardianes que por una vez estaban cada uno en la entrada como si hicieran guardia. Cuando pasó Aries sin escuchar a Mu llamándola y pidiéndole que se detuviera, echó a correr en dirección al cementerio donde descansaban los restos de aquellos que habían sido santos alguna vez. La tumba de Aireen de Altar estaba apartada de las demás, la lápida de simple roca gris tallada anunciando su nombre se encontraba a la sombra de uno de los pocos árboles que había en esa zona, la tierra compacta no crujió bajo sus pies incluso a la velocidad a la que corrió.

Se detuvo ahí, en la sombra. Suspiró, acomodó el cabello que llevaba atado y luego, lentamente y a consciencia, elevó su mano derecha con su aguja escarlata brillando con violencia dispuesta a destrozar el lugar por completo.

Lo hubiese hecho si una mano firme no la hubiese detenido.

—Estás interrumpiéndome—su voz sonó plana y baja, sin emoción. No sabía si tenía alguna o si tenía demasiadas y no podía identificarlas a todas—Si pudieras irte y dejarme sola sería grandioso.

—Lo que estás a punto de hacer es una completa falta de respeto, no solo a la persona que descansa ahí—respondió Shura, su mano presionando con firmeza pero con amabilidad su antebrazo—sino también a ti misma.

—No tienes idea de quién es este hombre, no sabes lo que hizo.

—Según lo que veo desde aquí, ese hombre es Aireen de Altar, el hombre que entrenó a la única mujer que ha formado parte de la orden dorada de santos de Athena en toda la historia.

—A veces puedes ser realmente gracioso.

—Siéntate un momento y reconsidera tus acciones—pidió en concilio. Milo vio en sus ojos toda la seriedad y seguridad de alguien que no temía usar sus armas de ser necesario—Si luego de tres horas no puedes frenar tu deseo de destruir la tumba de tu maestro, puedes hacerlo. Pero si encuentras una sola buena razón para detenerte…

Solo para no tener que escucharlo, se sentó. Reconsideraría su impulsividad lo más cerca que pudiera, para que de esa manera, cuando todavía quisiera destruir ese lugar, estaría a solo un paso. Shura se sentó a su lado en la fresca hierba, el sol ya había salido y comenzaba a hacer calor pero Milo no podía concentrarse en el clima o en Shura, o en su conversación con el Patriarca, ni siquiera en Mika, que no sabía dónde estaba ella en ese momento. Todo lo que podía hacer era recordar las palabras escritas de su maestro, repetirlas una y otra vez, memorizarlas. Milo era buena memorizando.

Shura puso una mano en su hombro, sobre la armadura. No sintió el tacto en su piel pero Escorpio reconoció a Capricornio como alguien querido. Recordaba el momento en que conoció al décimo guardián. Había pasado templo por templo presentándose a sus custodios todavía con la máscara puesta. Su primer encuentro no había sido especialmente significativo, se saludaron cordialmente luego de decir sus nombres y prometieron luchar juntos para proteger a Athena. Lo divertido fue en realidad su segundo encuentro. Milo volvió desde el Templo Principal tras saludar al Patriarca, llevando su máscara en la mano luego de ser exceptuada de la regla de su uso y apenas puso un pie en Capricornio vio a Shura en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando lo dejó atrás, en posición de ataque y con su cosmos ardiendo.

Milo se sintió confundida y extrañada y no fue sino hasta que él habló, que supo lo que estaba pasando:

—No tengo intención alguna de reemplazar a Athena como la primera en mi corazón—extendió su brazo donde llevaba a Excálibur y se preparó mientras ella solo le veía con la boca abierta—Y tampoco tengo intención de dejarme matar tan fácilmente.

Shura había creído que se presentó en su templo sin la máscara como una muestra de amor, por lo cual tuvo que apresurarse en decirle sobre la regla que el Patriarca le había impuesto para librarla del uso obligatorio de la máscara: podría prescindir de ella en el recinto de los templos, pero no así más allá del templo de Aries y debía usarla si un desconocido se acercaba a su templo. En un principio él no se mostró muy feliz por esta nueva imposición, algo que curiosamente también ocurrió con Camus pero con el tiempo todos se acostumbraron a verla con el rostro descubierto y Shura, que durante dos meses enteros fruncía el ceño al verla y evitaba mirarla directamente, incluso llegó a visitarla en su templo, siendo seguido por Camus, que generalmente pasaba mucho tiempo ahí antes de su partida a Siberia algunos años después. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, notó que cuando fue absuelta de la regla del uso obligatorio de la máscara, era Saga quien tenía el control del Santuario y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué había hecho eso considerando que en su infancia antes de ir a Milos, él constantemente estaba vigilando que tuviera su máscara puesta en todo momento y le recordaba a diario que no debía quitársela aunque estuviera sola pues no sabía cuándo aparecería alguien.

Intrigada por este nuevo pensamiento, se dejó ir a sí misma, deslizando la carta casi olvidada en las manos de su compañero y amigo, y apoyando su cabeza en una de sus piernas. Shura solo la observó un momento mientras se ponía cómoda sobre la hierba y cerraba sus ojos. Debería haberse preguntado antes por qué Saga hizo eso pero pensó que quizás se debía a que estaba bajo la influencia de su lado malvado en aquellos años. Su cabeza latió del lado derecho. No había dormido la última noche y muy poco la anterior a esa, aún no había hablado con Mika acerca de la fotografía que le robó y las otras dos, sentía que no todo estaba bien con Camus y el Patriarca le había confirmado las sospechas sobre lo que podría estar sucediendo con su constelación.

Y luego estaba esa voz; voces que había oído como susurros en sus oídos, la manera extraña en que su ojo derecho se ponía de color rojo, la forma casi familiar en la que se sintió cerca de Mika… el latido en el lado derecho de su corazón.

Abrió los ojos y miró directo al sol. Apolo debía estar de mal humor porque aún no llegaban a las nueve de la mañana y ya quería encerrarse en su templo a disfrutar de las sombras frescas. Podría hacer que Mika entrene en la sala de batalla o podría ponerlo a estudiar un poco. Ese niño palidecía horriblemente cuando veía un libro. Había tantas cosas que podría hacer… pero por alguna razón, no quería hacer ninguna de ellas; ni ir nuevamente a ver al Patriarca, ni interrogar a su alumno, ni regresar a su templo, ni ver a Camus, ni pensar en Aireen o Saga.

—¿Lo buscarás?—preguntó Shura repentinamente. Sostenía en sus manos la carta y estaba leyendo el revés. El papel era lo suficientemente transparente como para ver de manera tenue las últimas frases escritas.

—¿A quién?—preguntó a su vez, frunciendo el ceño a su amigo.

—Al niño—contestó Shura, extendiendo la carta para que ella la tomara—Tu hermano.

Milo se sentó en la hierba, alejándose de la comodidad de la pierna de Shura y se volteó a mirarlo como si no pudiera hacer nada más. Tomó la carta en sus manos y leyó el último párrafo.

 _"...espero… que puedas perdonar los fallos de tu maestro y seguir adelante, espero que puedas entender por qué te alejé de tu madre. Espero que quizás algún día, de alguna manera, puedas reunirte con el niño que ella esperaba cuando la volví a ver en Milos. Quizás así puedas tener la familia que te negué."_

—¿Por qué haría eso?—preguntó Milo, arrugando la carta hasta hacerla una bola irregular.

—Tienes una familia en alguna parte. Una madre y un hermano menor. Algo con lo que muchos de nosotros ni siquiera soñamos.

Negando con la cabeza, evitó mirar la tumba de su maestro. Su maestro que también era su tío. El hermano de su padre.

Y por alguna razón su padre trató de matarla.

El Patriarca había dicho que esa carta tenía relación con la manera extraña en que se veía su constelación y decidió que hablaría con él tan pronto como pudiera instruir a su alumno para tener un momento libre. Iba a levantarse con eso en mente, pero Shura continuó diciendo:

—Ahí dice que estaba embarazada cuando tenías ocho años. Ese niño debe tener doce ahora. Y tu madre está viva. ¿No crees que le gustaría saber qué fue de ti?

—¿Y crees que es así de fácil?— inquirió de mala gana, y sintiendo extrañamente que tenía deseos de llorar. Sus ojos picaron y su garganta se endureció—aunque sigan en Milos, ¿Sabes cuánta gente con mis características hay en esa isla? Incluso aunque fuera a buscarlos, ¿Cómo los reconocería? No recuerdo su rostro y no…

Su voz murió cuando su mente recordó la fotografía de Mika donde la mujer de alborotado cabello azul estaba sosteniendo a un bebé. La mujer de ojos celestes y piel bronceada.

Esa mujer tenía ojos turquesas al igual que Milo.

Ojos turquesas al igual que Mika.

Se levantó de la hierba y abandonó a su compañero y también su impulsivo deseo de destruir lo que quedaba de su maestro por ser un mentiroso. En cambio, subió tan a prisa por los templos que no pidió permiso para pasar y no le prestó atención al ardor de su sien derecha, lo que podría significar que su ojo otra vez estaba cambiando de color; no importaba. Con cada paso que daba hacia Escorpio, su confusión e ira por su propia ceguera e ignorancia la enfurecían un poco más, haciendo que sus manos temblaran, que su cosmos se alterara y cambiara del dorado al extraño violeta con tintes azul y destellos de blanco. Nada de eso importaba. Todo lo que importaba era el pensamiento que se había formado en su mente algunos días atrás cuando encontró las fotografías, pensamiento del que había huido en un primer momento. Pero no iba a hacer eso ahora.

Irrumpió en su templo y sintió el cosmos peculiarmente pacífico pero chispeante de su alumno, el cual la guio hacia la cocina, donde lo encontró de cara a la mesada desnuda, sosteniendo algo que no veía en sus manos. El pequeño desgraciado se sobresaltó, probablemente por cómo sentía su cosmos y se volteó, dejando caer lo que sostenía, un pequeño cuenco de porcelana que se destrozó al llegar al suelo.

Milo tuvo un momento realmente difícil de comprensión cuando reconoció en él los mismos rasgos que ella tenía. Más que solo las características físicas de la gente de Milos, él tenía el mismo tono de cabello que ella, el mismo tono turquesa brillante y expresivo en la mirada, el mismo tono de piel dorada. Incluso la forma de su rostro era la misma. No supo si sentirse asqueada o triste, así que prefirió una emoción que la hacía sentirse libre: la ira.

Sin darle tiempo al niño de reaccionar, dirigió su mano a su cuello y lo rodeó con sus dedos, elevándolo del suelo y luego presionando su cuerpo demasiado delgado en la pared más cercana. Mika gruñó y medio gritó, sus manos se aferraron a su brazo y cuando la miró, había súplica en sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres en realidad?— su voz sonó áspera y ronca, las palabras salieron pausadas, una por una—¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?

Ella ya sabía. Sabía quién era él, pero necesitaba escucharlo. Una parte suya muy pequeña y racional se preguntó si no estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos, si no había una posibilidad de que él no fuera quien creía. Pero la ira, la confusión, la decepción empujaron la racionalidad a lo más profundo de su mente. Estuvo engañándola todo ese tiempo, su maestro la había engañado hasta el último aliento, el Patriarca tenía información suya que no quería darle.

Se preguntó vagamente cuántas personas en su vida estaban guardando secretos o fingiendo ser algo, o mintiendo.

—…iba a decírtelo—la voz de Mika sonaba temblorosa y aguda, había lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos y sus manos temblaban sobre su brazo, sobre la superficie de la armadura—Iba a decirte todo hoy, te lo juro… solo estaba esperando… esperando que sea el momento…

—Habla ahora, pequeño bastardo. Un poco más de fuerza y tu cuello podría romperse— advirtió, presionando más sus dedos para mostrar su punto. Mika hizo su sonido parecido al de alguien que está ahogándose. Camus había hecho ese sonido cuando trató de estrangularlo luego de la muerte de Athena. Supuso que en realidad era divertido estrangular a las personas que no le agradaban.

—¡Soy tu hermano menor!—él prácticamente gritó su respuesta. Las lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus mejillas y una expresión tan extrema de dolor y miedo dominaba su rostro, que Milo aflojó un poco la presión de sus dedos—Mi madre me habló de ti, de la hija que tuvo con un santo de plata de Athena. Ella dijo… dijo que tu nombre era Meagan pero…

Milo presionó con más fuerza. No iba a dejar que ese chiquillo siguiera hablando, no iba a dejar que siguiera tomándola por tonta. Las lágrimas de Mika empapaban su mano y su cuello se sentía frágil y tembloroso entre sus dedos, las uñas desiguales de sus dedos se aferraban y raspaban la superficie del brazo de su armadura.

Se parecían tanto que era insoportable. Se parecían tanto a la mujer a la fotografía, la que Mika llamaba madre, la que de alguna manera había muerto recientemente. Sin querer pensar en eso, se volteó un poco al reconocer la llegada del cosmos de Saga. Lo encontró de pie en la entrada de la cocina, portando su armadura y mirándola con atención pero sin demostrar expresión alguna.

—Si lo haces te arrepentirás después—murmuró. Su voz grave sonó casi con dulzura, como si quisiera convencerla.

Milo solo lo miró sin responder. No importaba nada. Ese niño había mentido, su maestro mintió, Camus la traicionó en el pasado, el Patriarca le ocultaba cosas.

 _Todos lo hacen_ , susurró una voz en su mente. Una de esas cuatro voces conocidas y a la vez desconocidas. _Todos a tu alrededor mienten y te ocultan secretos_.

Por alguna razón, prefirió escuchar esa voz antes que las voces de las personas que la rodeaban.

—Maestra…—la voz de Mika estaba tan quebrada que le costó entender lo que decía. Se volteó para encontrar en su rostro una expresión de súplica mezclada con miedo y esperanza—Hermana… por favor…

Retiró su mano de su cuello tan rápido que él flotó una décima de segundo antes de desplomarse en el suelo y lanzar una exclamación ahogada, signo de que probablemente se había hecho daño en alguna parte.

Sin mirarlo, Milo se volteó y comenzó a andar en dirección a Saga. Cuando estuvo a su lado, todavía sin mirar, habló al niño diciendo:

—Toma todas tus cosas y vete de aquí. No quiero volver a ver tu rostro nunca más.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"La puerta de la urna se abrió y dejó salir lo que parecía ser humo de hielo seco y apuntando su linterna al interior, encontró un bloque de hielo a medio derretir que contenía una caja de madera simple con un nombre escrito en el frente.

—¿ _Vásilai_?—susurró para sí mismo, probando el nombre que apenas se distinguía a través del hielo y lo intentó de nuevo— _Vásili_ … de Acuario."

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Habemus secretus reveladus y nuevus misterius.

Bueno, tengo que dejar de hablar así. Sé que muchos de ustedes estuvieron diciendo durante todo el tiempo "creo que son hermanos, creo que son parientes, creo que podrían ser…" y yo nunca les dije que sí o que no, por el simple hecho de que estaba usando a Mika como objeto distractor para que su atención se desviara del tema principal. De todas maneras, Mika ya cumplió su objetivo en esta primera parte del fic, así que puede descansar en paz. ¿? Ahora viene lo divertido (Es decir, quién es Milo y qué va a pasar) esta simpática historia ya se alargó demasiado y creo que en cinco o seis capítulos más ya estaría escribiendo la palabra: _**continuará**_.

En fin, ahora pueden hacer su descargo xD espero sus opiniones y nos estaremos viendo la semana que viene. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer!

 **Curiosidad: en el extra de Año Nuevo: "Los recuerdos dorados de Aioros" hay un spoiler.**

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 17/02/16.


	26. Capítulo 22

**El diario de Vasili de Acuario y el dolor de un niño abandonado.**

Estaban en su biblioteca, Zeth estudiaba el idioma inglés en su dialecto europeo y hacía comparaciones con su contraparte norteamericana mientras Camus estaba revisando libros que fueron guardados por los santos de Acuario de siglos anteriores por la importancia de sus contenidos, aunque francamente le parecía de cierto modo que sus predecesores abusaron de la amabilidad del Santuario para dejar para posteridad libros que tenían más bien un valor sentimental, como novelas o diarios. Dando vueltas a los estantes había dado con una portezuela tras la única estatua de Athena sobre un estante que estaba unido al suelo. La portezuela no era más que un cuadrado lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona delgada pasara y Camus no podía hacerlo con su armadura puesta, así que se había desvestido de Acuario y tras abrirla, entró de un salto y aterrizó tres latidos de corazón después en una superficie dura como roca pero con toda la pinta de ser tierra más que piso. Había llevado consigo una linterna y pudo confirmar que estaba, de hecho, en la tierra crujiente de un túnel que se extendía en espiral gradualmente hacia abajo. Al principio dudó en bajar pero decidió que tenía que saber qué había al final del túnel o si tenía alguna salida. Afortunadamente para él, que odiaba los espacios pequeños, cerrados y secos, el camino se extendía solo la medida aproximada de cuatrocientos metros y acababa en una acumulación de rocas que simulaban columnas que sostenían un techo de granito astillado e inclinado a un lado. En medio de las columnas de roca amontonada había algo así como un pequeño santuario, una urna metida directamente en la pared del mismo granito y con una puerta doble cerrada que tenía un sello a medio quebrar con el nombre de Athena escrito en griego. Dudó de nuevo, mirando el lugar con sospecha. ¿Y si había algo malo oculto ahí? ¿Y si Athena había sellado el alma de algún enemigo en ese lugar? No podía sentir el cosmos de nada que fuera de naturaleza oscura o malvada, de hecho, todo lo que sentía era la tremenda alteración que provino de Escorpio por algo así como unos dos o tres minutos y que luego se calmó pero como supuso que se trataba de Milo leyendo la carta que el Patriarca le dio, decidió que no era necesario entrar en pánico. Al menos no todavía.

En un arranque de impulsividad para nada propio en él, extendió la mano y quitó lo que quedaba del sello. Esperó a que algo estallara en sus manos, esperó que todo se derrumbara en su cabeza, o que algo lo atacara.

Pero nada pasó.

La puerta de la urna se abrió y dejó salir lo que parecía ser humo de hielo seco y apuntando su linterna al interior, encontró un bloque de hielo a medio derretir que contenía una caja de madera simple con un nombre escrito en el frente.

—¿ _Vásilai_?—susurró para sí mismo, probando el nombre que apenas se distinguía a través del hielo y lo intentó de nuevo— _Vásili_ … de Acuario.

Hubo un sonido algo agudo y cortante pero también con un eco de gravedad. Le recordó a los glaciares cuando se quebraban e inmediatamente miró hacia arriba pensando que el techo se le vendría encima, en cambio, lo que sucedió fue que el hielo que rodeaba la caja de madera se quebró hasta hacerse polvo, dejando su contenido al alcance de la mano. Camus estiró su mano nuevamente para tomarla pero se detuvo antes de tocar la madera. De alguna forma pudo sentir un rescoldo del cosmos del dueño de esa caja, de la persona que la había encerrado en un pequeño ataúd de hielo. Era como el eco de un sentimiento que era en parte tristeza, en parte añoranza y en parte amor. Tuvo que echarse hacia atrás unos cuantos metros debido a la manera en que esas emociones lo invadieron como si fueran suyas propias y vagamente recordó que Shaka había dicho algo sobre…

Su atención se desvió cuando sintió el cosmos peculiarmente pacífico y a la vez enojado de Mika, el alumno de Milo. Solo que en esta ocasión su cosmos estaba tan alterado, tan repleto de angustia y miedo que Camus estuvo casi seguro que ese niño estaba sufriendo una lenta muerte. Apresurándose, tomó con cuidado la caja de madera del tal Vasili y salió. Todo estaba como lo había dejado e incluso sospechó que Zeth no era consciente de que su maestro se había ausentado unos buenos veinte minutos. El niño en cuestión no se encontraba en la biblioteca así que salió para hallarlo en su sala de estar privada, acomodado en el suelo junto a un sillón familiar y a su lado, estaba un muy evidentemente perturbado Mika.

Podría haberle preguntado qué hacía allí en el horario en que debería estar entrenando con su propia maestra, o por lo menos arreglándoselas solo mientras ella estaba ocupada pero la expresión de su rostro lo detuvo de hablar. Mika tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos abiertos de par en par, el turquesa era casi opaco en contraste con las lágrimas que bullían en abundancia de las comisuras enrojecidas, sus mejillas estaban demasiado pálidas para decir que era un chico de piel dorada y no había color en sus labios entre abiertos. Sentado y con los hombros caídos, se veía como alguien que ha perdido todo y no sabe qué hacer. Y hablando de su hombro, el izquierdo se encontraba en una posición extraña.

Su alumno se volteó al notar su presencia y se levantó rápidamente para ir a su lado e indicar la cocina que rara vez usaba. Una vez ahí, Zeth le ofreció un asiento a Camus y él lo tomó. Parecía que el niño no quería romper con el silencio, porque habló con su cosmos.

— _Mi amigo no se encuentra bien, como podrá ver._

— _¿Qué sucedió con él?_ —preguntó Camus a su vez, intrigado por la manera en que se encontraba el peli azul.

— _No ha dicho una sola palabra pero sospecho que se trata de la señorita Milo._

— _Explícate._

Zeth dudó por un momento. Miró en dirección a la sala de estar y luego a Camus, y después una vez más hacia la sala. Era muy obvio que algo estaba pasando ahí, algo de lo que no tenía idea y si había algo que despreciaba, era la idea de permanecer en un estado de ignorancia. Elevando su cosmos hacia el pequeño, insistió y Zeth tomó lo que pareció una larga respiración y volvió a hablar:

— _Mika es el hermano menor de la señorita Milo_ —dijo, sonando como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba diciendo— _medio hermano, en realidad. Hijos de la misma madre pero de padres diferentes. Mika perdió a su madre a manos de su padre cinco meses atrás y fue a parar al orfanato al que luego me llevaron a mí también. La señora Helena siempre le habló a mi amigo de su hermana mayor, quien era una santa de oro en la elite de santos de Athena y lo convenció con el argumento de que si se convertía en santo, podría conocerla. Mika no es un mal chico, pero no sabe planear bien sus estrategias. Le ocultó esta verdad a la señorita Milo por demasiado tiempo._

Medios hermanos… Pensó Camus, deteniéndose a procesar cuidadosamente la información. Milo tenía un hermano menor, una familia y por cómo estaba ese hermano suyo, parecía que la idea no le gustaba tanto. Iba a continuar con sus preguntas, pero Mika se apareció en el umbral de la cocina y ahí se quedó parado, mirando al suelo y sin decir nada. Sostenía su hombro mal posicionado con el brazo sano y parecía tambalearse un poco en su lugar. Zeth se levantó y fue a su lado y Camus reconoció en su alumno y su amigo algo de lo que él y Milo tenían cuando eran niños. Quizás se debía al parecido físico entre ella y su recientemente descubierto hermano y la manera en que Zeth lo trataba, o quizás solo necesitaba dormir un poco.

—Creo que su hombro está dislocado.

—Así es. —Camus se levantó de su lugar y condujo a ambos aprendices de nuevo a la sala de estar y pasando de largo por ella, los dirigió a su cuarto de baño. El espacio amplio y fresco los recibió y acomodó a Mika en una silla de madera que por lo general tenía alguna prenda suya pero que estaba vacía. Él se sentó sin titubear o preguntar y Camus se acomodó a un lado y tomó con ambas manos el hombro herido, de la manera en que una vez había tomado el hombro de Milo para colocarlo en su lugar también—Esto será doloroso, te lo advierto. Prepárate.

Esperó un momento en el que lo único que sucedió fue que Mika asintió una vez con la cabeza, y Camus procedió. De un solo movimiento puso el hombro en su lugar, con un sonido parecido al de algo rompiéndose que podría haberlo asustado en una ocasión pero que ahora estaba seguro que era una buena señal. Hubiese esperado que él llorara o gritara, o maldijera su nacimiento como hizo su hermana mayor alguna vez pero nada sucedió. Él se estremeció un poco, y eso fue todo.

Lo que sea que Milo le hubiese hecho había conseguido quebrar su espíritu. Dejó a su invitado en manos de su alumno, instruyéndole que le preparara un baño de agua fría para relajar los músculos que podrían haberse herido en el proceso de curación y luego salió del baño. Mika tenía marcas de dedos en el cuello que además estaba algo hinchado y rojizo y se preguntó qué había pasado en Escorpio para que su amiga acabara tratando de asesinar a un niño. Una voz inmensa en su mente le dijo que Milo sería incapaz de dañar a un inocente, que ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas.

Decidido a hablar con ella, salió al pasillo principal de su templo y ahí encontró a Shura, que llevaba en sus manos un papel arrugado e intentaba con cuidado alisar las arrugas. Cuando lo vio, se detuvo y le ofreció un saludo silencioso al que Camus correspondió de igual manera.

—Esta es la carta que Aireen de Altar le dejó a Milo—Shura extendió su mano con el papel arrugado y Camus lo tomó. Estaba quebrado en una punta y las letras se perdían entre las líneas quebradas.

—No parecía tan enojada al principio, pero luego se adentró en el recinto de los templos y creo que ya sentiste _eso_.

—Milo estuvo realmente enojada durante unos cuantos minutos.

—Es más que eso—murmuró Shura, mirando hacia atrás, probablemente a Escorpio—No era de este mundo. Ese tipo de ira no era humano. Ni siquiera nos atrevimos a acercarnos; Mu, Aioria y yo la seguimos hasta Escorpio pero…

—Hirió a su alumno. Sé cuán grave fue eso.

Shura se mostró sorprendido por un momento y luego volvió a su calma y seriedad habitual. Despidiéndose con simples palabras, se encaminó hacia su templo nuevamente y Camus supo entonces que su compañero había leído la carta del maestro de Milo antes que él. Molesto por ese hecho particular, leyó el contenido de la infame carta cuán rápido fue capaz de hacerlo y al terminar, la guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones antes de bajar hacia el octavo templo, no creyendo que Milo había reaccionado de una manera tan poco lógica, pero entendiendo de cierta manera por qué lo había hecho.

Nunca fue realmente una huérfana como todos los demás. Siempre tuvo a su familia alrededor, su verdadera familia, su misma sangre. Camus en cambio siempre estuvo solo salvo por la presencia de Milo y en algunas ocasiones la había hecho a un lado sin miramientos, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin preguntarse por un segundo si la volvería a ver, si ella lo perdonaría, si querría tenerlo de nuevo en su vida.

Estaba acostumbrado al poder y los derechos de ser el único en la vida de Milo.

Pero nunca lo fue realmente.

Ella siempre tuvo a otras personas mientras él solo la tenía a ella.

Pasó Capricornio y Sagitario pero cuando llegó a Escorpio no vio a nadie y el cosmos de Milo no se encontraba en el templo y tampoco había rastros de que algo serio hubiese pasado además de un montón de porcelana esparcida en el suelo de la cocina. Fue hasta la entrada y ahí halló sentado a Dohko de Libra, que mordía una manzana de manera ausente mientras observaba como en algunos escalones más abajo, Aioria daba vueltas en círculos como un poseso mientras Mu le seguía con la mirada y parecía hablarle en voz muy baja.

—¿Has venido a unirte al club de Los Dejados a un Lado?— preguntó Dohko, hablando casi con la boca llena. Palmeó el lugar libre junto a él y dijo—Te haré un lugar. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Camus dudó por un momento pero por la sonrisa confiada de su compañero, decidió que quizás podía permanecer con él hasta averiguar qué pasó realmente. Dohko en lugar de hablar solo se limitó a seguir comiendo y él se preguntó si esa manzana era de la despensa de Milo.

Milo adoraba sus manzanas. Si ella te invitaba una quería decir que ya te consideraba lo suficientemente bueno como persona y un potencial amigo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Milo pasó por todos los templos corriendo como si Hades estuviese tras su primogénito no nacido—explicó él, lanzando al vacío y muy lejos los restos de la manzana—Mu y Shura estaban siguiéndola y luego se les unió Aioria. Les dije que se detuvieran, que no era seguro acercarse. No me escucharon y en cambio, Saga y Aioros se aparecieron en mitad de las escaleras y no tuve otra opción más que enviar a Saga a detenerlos… o a tranquilizar a Milo. Por fortuna, estos dos idiotas y Shura se detuvieron a sí mismos antes de ponernos a todos en evidencia.

Camus se abstuvo de recordarle que en algún momento muy pronto todos estarían en evidencia delante de Milo y sospechó que también estarían expuestos al mismo tipo de ira al que estuvo expuesto Mika. Salvo que ellos podían defenderse, y el niño no pudo.

Tuvo problemas muy serios para no enojarse con ella por tratar así a su alumno incluso aunque él le había guardado un secreto.

—¿Por qué enviaste a Saga?

—Él puede usar su Otra Dimensión para alejarse rápidamente si algo más sucede.

—Mu puede hacer lo mismo con su psicoquinesia.

—Milo escucha a Saga.

Camus no pudo refutar esa declaración. Cuando eran niños, si Milo no estaba convenciéndolo de hacer alguna travesura que pusiera sus vidas en un peligro de muerte potencial, estaba siguiendo a Saga, o hablando de Saga, o probablemente pensando en él. Hubiese seguido la conversación con su compañero pero Aioria, que había estado dando vueltas en los escalones más abajo, se acercó con paso decidido y se plantó delante de él, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puños. Una expresión que no estaba seguro de si era ira o simple tristeza embargaba su rostro.

—Tú eres su amigo. Has algo—gruñó él.

—Todos lo somos—la voz de Mu se hizo escuchar más abajo con resignación—pero tenemos que dejar que hagan esto.

—¿Qué?—demandó saber Camus, frunciendo el ceño—¿Qué sucede?

—Shaka, Aioros y Saga están con ella en Géminis—explicó Mu mientras se tele trasportaba justo delante de ellos. —Acabamos de descubrir, a través de Saga que Mika es el hermano menor de Milo. Ella no estuvo feliz sobre eso y considerando el peso que el contenido de la carta creó en ella…

Así que Shura les había contado lo que decía la carta de Aireen, haciendo que Camus fuera probablemente de los últimos en enterarse de todo. Se preguntó casi con ofensa por qué Milo no se lo contó, por qué no buscó su apoyo o concejo, por qué no fue con él.

—¡Están reteniéndola ahí en lugar de dejar que vaya con el Patriarca!—refunfuñó Aioria. —¡DeathMask abrió la entrada a Yumotsu para detenerla, ¿Y sabes qué sucedió? Milo ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Camus, si tú le hablas podrás convencerla de ir con el Patriarca.

—¿Qué están haciendo exactamente en Géminis ahora?—preguntó con cuidado.

—¿Qué más estarían haciendo?—preguntó a su vez Dohko, levantándose para entrar a Escorpio—Están tratando de calmarla y dándole consejos sobre cómo tratar a su adorable hermanito.

Dicho esto, se marchó canturreando hacia lo que él suponía era la cocina. Camus suspiró y supo que de esperar a Milo, tendría que estar ahí por varias horas así que se levantó y decidió volver a su templo. Después de todo, Milo no lo había buscado y eso probablemente quería decir que él era la última persona a la que quería ver.

—Quédate—pidió Mu, poniendo su mano en su hombro cuando comenzaba a marcharse—Estos son los momentos que temíamos y tendremos que estar juntos para resistirlo, porque no harán otra cosa sino ponerse peor.

Suspirando, se quedó parado a un lado de la columna más cercana, escuchando a Aioria refunfuñar sobre que debería usar su derecho sobre Milo para sacarla de Géminis y llevarla con el Patriarca para decirle cuál era su verdadera identidad. Pero Camus sospechaba que ya no tenía _derecho_ sobre ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿No crees que eso fue un poco… no sé, exagerado?—murmuró Cam mientras Argus solo se dedicaba a mirar lo que sucedía en el interior del templo de Géminis.

No lo había sido.

Susurrar en la mente de Milo fue lo correcto incluso aunque luego la furia la llevó a intentar estrangular a un niño. Altair casi sufre una embolia cerebral al enterarse de ese pequeño accidente y estaba molesto, ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? No iba a dejar sola a Milo mientras se encontraba confundida y perdida en el despertar de su cosmos auténtico. No estaba orgulloso de lo ocurrido con el joven aprendiz, pero sí se alegraba de saber que Milo escuchó su voz susurrando en su mente y lo había preferido a él por sobre los demás, por sobre su propio mejor amigo.

Camus de Acuario estaba herido por dentro, su alma sufría por las dudas que su corazón le causaban y Milo había comenzado a alejarse de él. Argus se había asegurado de hacer que la muchacha se sintiera en peligro estando cerca de Acuario y su trabajo fue tan bueno que hasta la armadura dorada sintió la sensación de amenaza aunque no estaba portándola.

Pero por supuesto, hubiese sido un trabajo perfecto de no ser por el niño.

El hermano de Milo.

Argus arrugó la nariz, inseguro sobre cómo le hacía sentir ese trozo de información o la existencia de ese niño. Por un momento, durante y después de su discusión con Acuario, Milo había sido totalmente poseída por su parte inmortal pero en lugar de sentirse insegura con el pequeño al igual que con su compañero, ella se había sentido totalmente bien junto a él, e incluso le había dicho algo sobre que su existencia era importante para ella. ¿Y por qué él tenía el corazón inclinado hacia el lado derecho? ¿Y cómo es que fue capaz de hacer que ella volviera a su estado enteramente humano como lo hizo unas horas después el santo del onceavo templo? Camus podía hacerlo porque sus almas estaban ligadas pero…

Había algo muy extraño con ese niño.

Adivinando sus pensamientos e inquietudes, Cam comenzó a reírse como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de toda la historia desde la creación.

—¡Le dije a Altair que había descubierto algo sobre ellos! Y no me escuchó.

Argus suspiró cansinamente. Cam estaba de mejor humor desde el día anterior, cuando Milo y Camus casi tienen un enfrentamiento y ahora que no todo estaba bien entre ambos, su buen humor había aumentado a niveles épicos. No que fuera insoportable cuando estaba así, pero tenía lo suyo.

—Le pregunté a Owen si era verdad y él dijo: sí, lo son—continuó Cam, sonando casi jocoso y adorable —¿Puedes creerlo? El bastardo lo supo todo el tiempo… ¡Y no nos dijo!

—Cam—interrumpió rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo mucho el ceño—¿Por qué crees que nunca supimos acerca de la existencia de un hermano menor?

—¿Eh?—murmuró su amigo, luciendo desconcertado por un momento. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules se trabaron en los suyos, la brisa fuerte e insistente proveniente del mar hizo que los mechones más cortos de su cabello se alborotaran flotando a su alrededor como ligeros hilos de fuego—¿Qué quieres decir? No me molesta que tenga un hermano.

—No me refiero a eso. Salvo por su maestro, tú y yo no sabíamos que Milo tenía a alguien más de su misma sangre con vida, Altair aún no ha digerido por completo esta nueva información y Owen simplemente te confirma los hechos, ¿Y eso es todo? Se supone que su madre murió el día en que fue rescatada por su tío. ¿Cómo es que jamás vimos con vida a Helena? ¿Y cómo es que supimos de este niño cuando apenas llegó al Santuario?

Cam le miró totalmente en blanco. Por una vez, en su rostro de facciones suaves no había ninguna expresión. Argus supo que no conseguiría una respuesta a sus dudas por parte de él así que pensó que sería buena idea preguntarle directamente a Owen. Además, si él lo sabía ¿Por qué no les dijo? ¿Podría haberlo estado ocultando por alguna razón? Volvió a arrugar la nariz. Ese niño tenía un cosmos particular, algo como paz y odio luchando por ganar terreno en su naturaleza pero sin que ninguno fuera capaz de avanzar, y además… ¿Por qué no se defendió cuando Milo lo atacó y amenazó su vida? Con el nivel de fuerza que poseía podría haberla enfrentado, aunque haciendo un recuento de su manera de actuar le pareció que el chiquillo estuvo jugando todo el tiempo con ella, haciéndole creer que era más débil de lo que en realidad era.

¿Pero por qué ocultar su verdadera fuerza? Por lo que sabía, los santos de Athena siempre intentaban hacer que sus alumnos aspiraran a lo más alto. Milo habría estado orgullosa si realmente supiera qué tan fuerte era su alumno, quizás ni siquiera lo hubiera rechazado de la manera en que lo hizo.

—Averiguaré más sobre este mocoso—murmuró y no se perdió la mirada de reproche que Cam le lanzó.

Oh, por supuesto que Cam estaría encantado con la idea de un hermanito menor. Podría haberse ido para no tener que ver su carita de felicidad extrema pero Altair se presentó ante ellos trayendo consigo una expresión de cansancio que no le había visto en muchos milenios.

En un instante Owen se apareció a su lado, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados parecía que tenía más bien una expresión huraña.

Lo cual… no era normal.

—¿Qué?—demandó saber Argus, totalmente seguro que algo no estaba bien.

—Athena va a decirle la verdad a Milo mañana—para sorpresa de Argus, fue Owen quien respondió. Sus ojos siempre en paz mostraron un estado de alteración que le obligó a tragar con cuidado

—Bueno, eso es estupendo. Finalmente tendremos oportunidad de presentarnos ante ella—gorjeó Cam, viéndose como un niño en la mañana de navidad.

—No sé si lo has notado, hermano, pero desde que despertó, el nombre de nuestra señora no ha sido mencionado ni una sola vez por alguno de ellos—contestó Altair en medio de un suspiro de agotamiento extremo—Ya sabes lo que sucederá si alguno la menciona.

—¿Lo dices por el poder que hay en su nombre? Nosotros podemos pronunciarlo2 sin temor— alegó Argus, frunciendo el ceño a su compañero y hermano.

—No es eso—murmuró de pronto Cam. Sus ojos azules chispearon con ansiedad y su expresión se crispó—¿No es eso, verdad? ¿Ella va a hacerle algo a nuestra Milo?

Altair permaneció mirando hacia la nada por tanto tiempo, que Argus sintió el deseo de sacudir sus hombros, pero entonces, a su lado, Owen refunfuñó en voz baja algo parecido a un insulto mezclado con una burla.

—No me creerás cuando te lo diga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No deberías estar aquí, no es seguro—la voz del santo de Acuario sonó a espaldas de Mika, haciendo que diera un salto en su lugar.

Mika se detuvo en la entrada a la residencia privada de Escorpio y miró a su superior. El santo de Acuario, frío e impasible le había sanado el hombro que Milo dislocó cuando lo dejó caer al piso. Pero no podía curar lo que se había roto por dentro.

Milo lo odiaba.

Milo lo había echado de su templo.

Milo intentó matarlo.

Todavía podía sentir su mano alrededor de su garganta, sus dedos finos pero fuertes presionando su vía respiratoria, provocándole dolor de cabeza, un zumbido en los oídos que aún permanecía, nauseas, ardor en el rostro, un latido molesto en las sienes y mareo. El odio asesino en los ojos de su hermana, que en ese momento estaban entre el turquesa y el rojo no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes, no parecía ser algo de este mundo.

Hizo que tuviera que suplicarle por su vida.

De cierta manera estaba arrepentido por haber sobrevivido. ¿De qué servía seguir adelante si la única persona que tenía, la única que podía ayudarlo no lo quería cerca?

— _He venido por mis cosas_ —dijo, alzando su cosmos hacia el santo de Acuario. Su garganta dolía tanto que apenas podía pasar saliva sin sentir el latido de sus músculos resentidos por el mal trato que había sufrido— _Ella ya no me quiere aquí_.

El santo de Acuario se quedó viéndolo por tanto tiempo que Mika no supo si debía esfumarse en el aire o algo así. Más que nada, quería sentarse en un rincón oscuro y alejado de todo y maldecir el día de su nacimiento, a su madre y a su padre y a Milo. Ella era todo lo que él tenía en el mundo, su única familia, su única sangre, y durante muchos años su única meta por alcanzar fue llegar a conocerla, e incluso luego de la muerte de su madre luchó hasta alcanzar lo que quería.

Y casi lo consiguió.

Se preguntó de manera renuente cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que eran hermanos sin que nadie se lo hiciera notar. El parecido físico no dejaba nada a dudas pero ambos venían de Milos, de donde su madre era originaria y era normal encontrar personas como ellos en cada rincón de la isla. Además, él se había asegurado de no darle pista, de no dejarse en evidencia de ninguna manera, de no decir nada sino hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

Pero no lo era.

Quizás debió decírselo desde el principio.

Quizás de esa manera no se habría ilusionado con la idea de vivir en ese templo con ella, a solo una habitación de distancia; distancia que cualquiera de los dos podía recorrer sin problemas si alguno necesitaba ayuda. Recordó una noche en especial en la que había tenido una pesadilla sobre el suceso que acabó con la vida de su madre.

El asesinato.

Tal y como en la realidad, en aquel sueño Mika oía ruidos extraños provenientes del invernadero y como tantas otras noches, se había levantado de su cama para ver a su padre cambiando el abono de las plantas, solo que en lugar de abono era aserrín. Podría haberlo ignorado, podría haberse vuelto a acostar como lo había hecho antes pero tenía un presentimiento tan malo que fue incapaz de ignorarlo. Tomó el teléfono de su mesa de luz y pensó en llamar a su amigo Zeth, pero él estaba solo en casa con su abuela enferma y no quería molestar. Así que volvió a acostarse solo para volver a levantarse. Desde la ventana veía a su padre en el interior del invernadero, vaciando el contenido de bolsas de aspecto pesado. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se quedó en donde estaba y tras un minuto la figura de su madre apareció, ataviada con uno de esos vestidos largos hasta los tobillos y el cabello amarrado en una trenza que nacía en la parte superior de su cabeza, ella se acercó con paso decidido hacia su padre.

Y entonces sucedió lo que había provocado que Mika a veces tuviera problemas para seguir con una vida normal.

Su padre golpeó a su madre con una pala, hiriéndola en un costado de la cabeza y lanzándola al suelo. De inmediato, él se colgó de las ramas cercanas de un árbol de manzana que crecía junto a su casa y bajó de un salto limpio la distancia del suelo, y corriendo tan rápido como pudo, llegó al invernadero justo a tiempo para ver a su padre amarrando a su madre con una gruesa soga, atando sus manos y pies y rodeando el resto de su cuerpo, el cual arrastró hasta mitad del invernadero donde había mucho aserrín en el suelo que utilizó para cubrirla como si fuera una manta gruesa.

El pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue tan horrible que no pudo reprimir el grito de pánico que emergió de su garganta. Su padre, sorprendido por un momento, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir hacia él con las manos vueltas en puño. Su padre era jefe de policía de la isla, siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, alto y de contextura musculosa e intimidante. Mika no tenía absolutamente nada de él y con el paso de los años aprendió a alegrarse por ello.

No podía recordar todas las veces que maltrató física y psicológicamente a su madre.

Su padre arremetió contra él, logrando asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago del que se recuperó sin muchas dificultades. Su madre le había enseñado a usar el cosmos como medio para potenciar su fuerza y con ello, logró darle unos cuantos golpes a su padre. Todo hubiese ido muy bien, él podría haberle ganado y salvado a su madre. Pero cada vez que Mika elevaba su cosmos hacia lo más alto que podía, algo pasaba; algo como una especie de barrera o jaula se formaba, él lo sentía como una bóveda que impedía a su cosmos avanzar hacia lo alto y como si fuera un elástico, empujaba hacia él, haciendo retroceder su fuerza hasta llevarlo a un nivel casi mediocre.

Y ese fue el momento que su padre aprovechó para sacar un arma de fuego y dispararle en las piernas. Para ser sincero, no recordaba el dolor de los disparos. Pero lo que sí recordaba, es que cuando cayó vio amontonados en un rincón algo alejado varios contenedores de gasolina.

El pensamiento horrible volvió a su mente e intentó levantarse y correr hacia su madre y tratar de alejarla de ese lugar pero su padre comenzó a amarrarle lo que quedaba de la soga a los tobillos y las muñecas para luego unirlas en su espalda de modo que no pudo moverse ni un solo centímetro. Entonces, sin decir nada, sin dar explicaciones, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, su padre esparció el líquido inflamable en las puertas, en cada pared de cristal, alrededor de su madre, alrededor de él.

Y no fue sino hasta que salió, que su padre, el maldito asesino de su madre murmuró:

—Pídele a esa hija tuya que te rescate ahora, Helena—Mika podría jurar que escuchó cómo él buscaba en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que sea con que encendió el fuego—¿No dijiste que es una amazona de oro? Si es tan fuerte será capaz de caminar en el fuego y sacarte a ti, porque si Mika también posee cosmos se salvará a sí mismo…

Él continuó hablando hasta que el fuego y su crepitar silenciaron por completo su voz. Mika no supo adónde fue. Solo sabía que tendría una muerte horrible y lenta. Se hubiese alegrado de que su madre esté inconsciente.

Pero ella no lo estaba.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, estaban fijos en él, pidiéndole perdón, pidiéndole que la ayudara.

Pero Mika ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí mismo.

Si no fuera por esa barrera, ese _algo_ que impedía que usara por completo su cosmos… el fuego lamió las paredes y se extendió por todo el suelo cubierto de aserrín. Su madre estaba hablándole mientras las llamas se acercaban a ella y Mika solo podía leerle los labios. Pero de un momento a otro ya no era su madre quien estaba en el suelo.

Era Milo.

La pesadilla le había mostrado a Milo en el lugar de su madre, amarrada en el suelo y a punto de ser quemada viva mientras intentaba decirle por sobre el ruido del fuego que no temiera, que fuera valiente, que su cosmos lo protegería.

A Mika le importaba una mierda si el cosmos lo protegía o no.

Y entonces simplemente y como si fuera demasiado obvio hasta para él, el fuego envolvió lentamente el cuerpo de Helena, que ya no era Helena sino Milo, y ella se retorcía y gritaba presa en su lugar y él solo podía estar ahí en su propio sitio sin hacer nada, sin poder moverse, sin siquiera poder llorar.

Esperó su turno, esperó sentir el terrible dolor que su hermana estaba sintiendo, esperó el fuego.

Pero el fuego no llegó. Las llamas formaban un círculo a su alrededor y se detenían como a tres metros de él, sin tocarlo, sin atreverse a acercarse más. Como si hubiera una barrera que lo protegía del embate de esa fuerza natural. Mika intentó extender esa barrera y llevarla más allá adonde su hermana moría lentamente pero no pudo.

No pudo hacer nada sino mirar.

Y de un momento a otro, ya no estaba en el invernadero de su casa en Milos, sino en su habitación temporal en Escorpio y Milo estaba inclinada sobre él sacudiendo sus hombros y llamando su nombre.

Milo era todo lo que tenía. Y no lo quería.

Podía recordar lo bien que se sentían los brazos de su hermana cuando se inclinó sobre ella desecho en llanto, podía recordar su perfume a tarta de manzanas, podía recordar lo suave que se sentía su cabello, la calidez de su piel y la sensación de seguridad que su cosmos proporcionaba.

Pero también recordaba ese cosmos oscuro e inmenso, repleto de ira y resentimiento que emergió de ella cuando lo atacó esa misma mañana. Recordó sus ojos, la dureza de su mano contra su garganta, la forma fría y plana en que habló.

Milo lo odiaba. Y si Milo lo odiaba entonces estaba completamente perdido, porque hasta Zeth estaba en un lugar seguro en el templo de Acuario, donde lo había dejado después que se durmiera esperando a que Mika se durmiera.

—¿Realmente vas a rendirte así de fácil?—espetó el santo del onceavo templo con algo parecido a burla en la voz.

Mika definitivamente odiaba a ese tipo.

— _Ella trató de matarme_ —su voz gruñó en su cosmos— _¡Trató de estrangularme!_

Camus de Acuario elevó una sola de sus peculiares cejas mientras lo veía como si estuviera evaluándolo. El color zafiro de sus ojos pesó en él como un iceberg y su voz cuando habló de nuevo extrañamente sonó casi como si sintiera afecto por él.

—Para estar cerca de Milo tienes que ser realmente fuerte. Y tú no lo eres.

A pesar de esas palabras duras, su voz sonó casi suave, casi como si le agradara.

O como si sintiera lástima por él.

Mika apretó las manos en puños y sintió sus brazos y piernas temblando. Lágrimas que ardían se acumularon en sus ojos y desvió la mirada de la imponente figura del guerrero. Él podía hablar fácilmente sobre ella, podía decir ese tipo de cosas porque era su mejor amigo, porque había estado a su lado desde mucho antes que Mika naciera, porque lo había visto una vez abandonando la habitación de su hermana mayor en la mañana muy temprano.

Zeth siempre decía que los celos eran engañosos pero a Mika no le importaba. Camus de Acuario era la persona más importante de la persona más importante en su vida.

Él quería ser lo que el santo de Acuario era para Milo: un hermano.

—Milo intentó estrangularme también en una ocasión—continuó él, hablando como si comentara algo típico en su vida—Ella clavó en mí varias de sus agujas escarlata y estuvo a punto de paralizar mi corazón con Antares. —sin saber qué decir, Mika solo observó la expresión casi carente de emociones del mayor, viendo por primera vez que de hecho, en sus ojos asomaban esas emociones que le faltaban a sus demás rasgos. En el zafiro se acumulaban y estancaban, porque quizás él no quería mostrarlas—Milo es una mujer extremadamente impulsiva y testaruda, terca, excesivamente confiada en sí misma y orgullosa. Pero hay algo de lo que Milo carece totalmente y eso es maldad. Ella no iba a matarte, no realmente. Te habría dado una oportunidad de un momento a otro; de hecho lo hizo.

— _¿Una oportunidad?_ —exclamó con su cosmos, alzándolo tanto como podía sin que lo que sea que impidiera que crezca lo afecte— _¡Me echó de aquí!_

—Sí. Te dejó vivir. Eso es una oportunidad—comentó el mayor, asintiendo de forma renuente—Una vez me dijiste que demostrarías que mereces ser el alumno de Milo pero hasta ahora no has hecho nada para cumplir tu promesa.

Mika hubiese respondido en ese momento que eso ya no importaba pero se detuvo, helándose en su lugar y conteniendo la respiración cuando el cosmos de su hermana se acercó a un ritmo normal. De un momento a otro el sonido de sus pasos llenó por completo el silencio y ella se dejó ver.

En todo el esplendor de su armadura dorada, la armadura de Escorpio, Milo se veía impresionante cubierta por el oro desde los pies hasta la cabeza, con el contraste de su cabello azul y sus brillantes ojos turquesas ella parecía casi como una diosa, como algo fuera de este mundo. Tuvo la fuerte sensación de querer suspirar, exclamar, de inmortalizar esa imagen de alguna manera.

Cuando creyó que ella no podía ser más hermosa.

Milo se quedó de pie a unos metros de Camus. Ambos trabaron miradas y Mika sintió que el aire crepitaba con energía.

Turquesa contra zafiro y dorado contra dorado.

Empequeñeciéndose en su lugar, esperó a que dijeran o hicieran algo pero todo lo que sucedió fue que al mismo tiempo que Milo se dirigía hacia la puerta que iba a la sala de la armadura, Camus de Acuario se volteaba hacia él y le decía:

—Toma tus cosas y ven conmigo. A partir de ahora eres mi alumno. ¿Lo has comprendido?

—… Sí—respondió Mika, su voz sonando rasposa y grave.

Solo en ese momento comprendió que no estuvieron solo viéndose el uno al otro, sino que estaban hablando con sus cosmos, decidiendo qué harían con él en su presencia y como si se tratara de una posesión de poco valor. Pero más allá de eso, Camus de Acuario, el frío Camus de Acuario a quien detestaba por ser la persona más cercana a Milo, estaba dándole asilo y seguridad cuando la propia Milo lo estaba echando de su vida.

Se permitió llorar mientras acomodaba sus pocas pertenencias, guardándolas todas con sumo cuidado y sin olvidar nada. Cada lágrima dolía y ardía por el desprecio y el maltrato que Milo le había dado. Pero no se creía que ese era el final de todo. Mika no iba a darse por vencido, iba a demostrar que merecía ser un aprendiz de santo y que merecía ser reconocido como el hermano de Milo de Escorpio.

Cuando salió de su habitación ya no lloraba. Acomodó sus bolsas con sus pertenencias en su espalda y agradeció al santo de Acuario por la oportunidad que le estaba dando, sin embargo, él le sorprendió respondiendo:

—Ni creas que esto será así para siempre. Demostrarás que mereces ser el alumno de Milo y se lo demostrarás a ella. Tendrás que reclamar que te regrese el lugar del que te sacó. Hasta que el momento llegue, permanecerás conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zeth estaba contento por tener a su amigo en el mismo templo. Camus no lo había visto sonreír pero él suponía lo suficiente sobre esos dos como para notarlo.

Mika y Zeth eran como él y Milo.

Milo, quien se había dejado ver en su templo tras ser liberada de su encierro temporal en Géminis, no le había dicho otra cosa que no fuera la palabra "sí."

 _¿Aireen de Altar es tu tío?_

 _Sí._

 _¿Trataste de destruir su tumba?_

 _Sí._

 _¿Le mostraste esa carta a Shura antes que a mí?_

 _Sí._

 _¿Mika es tu hermano?_

 _Sí._

 _¿Realmente vas a rendirte así de fácil?_

Y esa fue su conversación vía cosmos. Ella no respondió a la última pregunta pero detrás de su máscara de indiferencia ante esos temas, Camus pudo ver el revuelo de emociones que la recorrían y pudo ver claramente el sentimiento de culpa que se agolpaba en el turquesa de sus irises. Si se debía al trato injusto que le había dado a su ex alumno y hermano o si se trataba de la forma tan tonta con la que actuó al intentar destruir la tumba de su maestro, no lo sabía. Pero debía ser más lo primero que lo segundo.

En un día normal Milo no acostumbraba a agredir a niños.

Al menos no al extremo en que lastimó a Mika.

Sabía que Milo en algún momento en las siguientes horas vendría a buscar al niño. Quizás le pediría verlo, o quizás simplemente lo tomaría y se lo llevaría con ella, pero hasta que entrara en razón –y si había algo con lo que su amiga no se llevaba bien era con la razón- cuidaría de Mika. Después de todo, si pudo con Milo siendo una niña, podía con su hermano también.

Se adentró en la biblioteca y encendió las luces. En un escritorio cerca de la estatua de Athena estaba la caja que había encontrado en el extraño subterráneo. Sentándose y serenándose con respiraciones pausadas, Camus tomó la caja y la abrió. Adentro no había mucho. Solo una pequeña cajita de madera que cabía en la palma de la mano y algún otro objeto del tamaño de un libro envuelto en una tela de cuero y atado con una soga desgastada. Tomando la cajita pequeña, la abrió y halló adentro dos anillos reposando en un montoncito de tela roja. Uno era más grande que el otro, ambos de oro pero el de mayor tamaño tenía una piedra de color celeste muy claro, casi de color turquesa, mientras el más pequeño tenía una amatista. Volvió a cerrar la cajita y tomó el objeto más grande que estaba envuelto en cuero, y supo de inmediato que se trataba de un libro. La forma en que las hojas crujieron cuando lo levantó le dijo todo. Era antiguo, tan antiguo que su corazón dio un vuelco extraño.

De solo tenerlo en sus manos, estando sentado en ese escritorio, le sobrevino una sensación de _deja-vú_ que hizo que sintiera frío.

Y Camus nunca tenía frío.

Hizo a un lado el cuero y por un momento se quedó viendo la tapa de color oscuro hecha de un material que parecía piel muy resistente. Pensó que las hojas en el interior estarían amarillentas y rotas o ilegibles pero sorprendentemente, apenas sus bordes se habían desgastado. Crujía porque cada hoja era gruesa pero casi no tenía arrugas o manchas y la tinta negra que llenaba con letras el espacio en blanco se podía leer claramente.

Si tan solo pudiera leerlo, porque por mucho que intentó no pudo descifrar el idioma con que estaba escrito. Molesto por ese hecho particular, estuvo a punto de cerrar el libro cuando las puertas de la biblioteca resonaron. Al instante, Mika y Zeth aparecieron. Zeth tenía la costumbre de oír historias antes de dormir y curiosamente le interesaba la historia de las guerras contadas en los registros; algo que no había pasado ni con Hyoga ni con Isaac, así que Camus leía algo para él cada noche desde que llegó.

—Mika solía leer en el orfanato para mí—murmuró su alumno, viendo a su mejor amigo de pie a un lado, que se abrazaba a sí mismo como si tuviera frío—su voz aún no se ha recuperado y por eso pensé que tal vez podría leer para ambos esta noche.

Camus le dijo adiós a su plan de leer algo interesante para alguien más. Pero fue bueno mientras duró.

—¿Es la historia que nos leerá?—la voz de Mika sonaba algo extraña, como si tuviera gripe o estuviese seriamente afónico.

—No. Es un… un viejo libro que encontré en una caja—explicó, sin agregar lo del subterráneo—pero no puedo leerlo.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Mika, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a su lado. Echó un vistazo a la primera página y frunció mucho más el ceño, viéndose exactamente igual a su hermana—Es un diario de vida.

Camus se tomó un momento para comprender que Mika había leído las palabras que para él no tenían forma y pudo interpretarlas sin problemas aparentes. Mirándole interrogante, esperó a que continuara y el niño, captando el mensaje, volvió a echarle ojo al texto breve en la primera página y tras aclararse la garganta dos veces, leyó:

—" _No sé quién será mi sucesor, desconozco su nombre. Pero sí sé algo y es que la historia borrará nuestros nombres y el mundo nunca sabrá quiénes somos._

 _No puedo permitir que eso pase, no puedo dejar que el dolor inmenso que aún seguimos sintiendo se pierda entre las leyendas olvidadas de este mundo y es por ese motivo que estoy dando registro de lo que pasó. La era no importa, tampoco el día y la fecha, ni la hora. Toda noción de tiempo y espacio perdió importancia, todo lo que sabíamos y conocíamos estaba mal, toda la esperanza de recuperar lo que nos quedaba de vida ha desaparecido._

 _En este momento, solo somos existencias._

 _Como dije, no sé quién será mi sucesor. Él será llamado el primer santo de Acuario de la historia, pero eso no es verdad._

 _Yo soy Vasili de Acuario y soy el santo de Acuario original, y quien sea que venga después de mí será mi reencarnación._

 _Este es mi diario de vida y aquí está toda la verdad que juramos no decir a nadie._

 _Athena, lo siento tanto por este acto que se siente como una traición, pero como dije, no puedo dejar que todo lo que hemos pasado se pierda para siempre._

 _No puedo dejar que la historia olvide el sacrificio de Meagan de Escorpio._

 _La santa de Escorpio original._

 _Mi esposa._ "

—¿Qué es todo esto?—susurró Camus para sí mismo, intentando recopilar el montón de palabras que escuchó pero sin ser capaz de llegar a hacerlo.

—Meagan—susurró Mika a su lado—Ese es el verdadero nombre de mi hermana.

* * *

.

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"Mirando sus manos donde sostenía el contenedor manchado de rojo, sintió su corazón contraerse dolorido y volvió a intentar, por enésima vez, hacer cambiar de opinión a los olímpicos.

—Mi sangre acabó con la vida de Kardia de Escorpio en la era anterior—murmuró. Su voz sonaba algo aguda, como de niña y sentía las piernas entumidas y los brazos como si no tuvieran fuerza."

* * *

.

Nota al margen: La verdad no estoy muy segura de qué decir sobre este capítulo. Fue otra manera de relleno para llenar el espacio vacío entre lo que pasó y lo que pasará, porque como ya habrán notado soy lenta para entrar en acción xD y tenía medio olvidados a mis Pilares de la Creación, a Athena y a Kanon. Bueno, Kanon no salió pero está, como dijo Dohko, en "El Club de los Hechos a un Lado" Y Camus, pobre. Ya está tan profundo en la friendzone, la brotherzone, el emptyzone, que no sé qué hacer con él.

Espero que disfruten del capítulo aburrido, porque eso fue para mí: aburrido xD pero bueno. Tengan una buena mitad de semana y prepare your guns, because the end is coming (?

No sé qué estoy diciendo. Mejor me voy.

 **Curiosidad: El hecho de Camus dándole protección a Mika cuando está en un momento difícil, es un guiño sobre Krest de Acuario salvando a Kardia, que al igual que Camus, ya tenía a un aprendiz bajo su tutela.**

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 22/02/16.


	27. Capítulo 23

**La sangre de los dioses derramada y el lugar donde reside el corazón de Saga.**

Habían creado una barrera protectora a todo alrededor para que nadie notase sus presencias. Athena solo podía ver a sus pares como figuras luminosas coloreadas por sus diferentes tonos de cosmos. Muy cerca de ella se encontraba su hermana Artemisa y más allá, Apolo. Podía reconocerlos fácilmente pero no querían dejarse ver. Esa mañana había vuelto desde Japón tras haber estado no más de un día y medio allá y apenas puso un pie fuera del avión, los sintió llamándola.

Una reunión de emergencia que estaba siendo demasiado larga.

Las reuniones de los dioses podían ser realmente largas y difíciles. Pero esto estaba convirtiéndose en demasiado. Había arribado al Santuario al amanecer y las estrellas ya estaban dejándose ver en el cielo ligeramente oscuro. A su otro lado, sintió un suspiro de Poseidón. Mirando sus manos donde sostenía el contenedor manchado de rojo, sintió su corazón contraerse dolorido y volvió a intentar, por enésima vez, hacer cambiar de opinión a los olímpicos.

—Mi sangre acabó con la vida de Kardia de Escorpio en la era anterior—murmuró. Su voz sonaba algo aguda, como de niña y sentía las piernas entumidas y los brazos como si no tuvieran fuerza.

—Tu sangre evitó que fuera tomado—la voz arrogante y despectiva de su hermana Artemisa replicó sin piedad—Cuando ese santo tuyo de Acuario lo encontró, no estaba muriendo, estaba siendo poseído por su parte inmortal.

—Krest de Acuario debió presentir que algo malo sucedería si dejaba morir a ese chico—agregó Poseidón. Su tío había estado todo el tiempo alegando a su favor o con neutralidad sobre todo lo que se decía. Athena no podía creerlo pero intentaba con esmero ocultar su impresión— Por supuesto, él no iba a morir realmente. Pero aun así…

—Aun así, debemos hacer esto—la voz autoritaria y chocante de Hera hizo que el aire crepitara. La esposa de su padre no era una mujer de trato fácil. Orgullosa y altiva como era, no daba favores de buena gana y su sangre en el contenedor pesaba menos que la del resto, lo cual quería decir que había dado menos cantidad—No podemos permitir que la humana sea poseída por su parte inmortal.

—Esto enfermará y matará a Milo—replicó Athena de inmediato. Durante meses había visto a la guardiana de Escorpio sufrir una buena cantidad de injusticias; todas culpa suya, y ya no quería ocultarle su verdadera identidad y tenía planeado decirle todo al día siguiente pero entonces los dioses convocaron esa reunión y acabaron con sus planes—No pueden pedirme que haga algo así.

—¿Acaso no quieres salvar la vida de la humana?—murmuró Ares. El cosmos crepitando con violencia se elevó hacia ella, buscando pelea. Su voz era cortante y estremecedora, como el eco de un grito de muerte en el campo de batalla—El Oráculo de Apolo nos ha dicho sobre la decisión que tomará la humana cuando le digas la verdad al amanecer de mañana.

Presionando los dientes y tensionando la mandíbula, Athena no pudo refutar contra esa declaración. Todos los dioses reunidos en buenos términos no era algo que se viera todos los días y el motivo por el que estaban todos ahí era precisamente ese: El Oráculo de Apolo había dado señales de cuál sería el resultado si le decía a Milo la verdad y permitía que ella elija. Según la predicción, Milo decidiría entregar su vida en sacrificio por su bienestar en cumplimiento de su deber como santa de oro y una vez muerta, su alma iría al inframundo donde se planeó que Hades se ocupara de ella. Pero según el Oráculo, Hades no podría hacer nada contra la revuelta que crearían los Pilares de la Creación en su territorio para tomar su alma antes que él la hiciera desaparecer.

Hades tendría que borrar la existencia de Milo.

Athena sentía nauseas de solo pensarlo.

—Solo será durante el tiempo que nos tome volver a sellar su cosmo—la voz de su padre, Zeus, el líder de los dioses se escuchó como una brisa que anuncia una tormenta. Su cosmos era el más marcado de todos, con un ligero aroma a ozono y lluvia, pero también como el aire al amanecer—Sé que aprecias en gran medida a tu guardiana y estamos ofreciéndote esta solución temporal. Una vez que sellemos su lado inmortal, sanaré yo mismo sus heridas y le daré una nueva vida.

Por mucho que apreciara a su padre, Athena no estuvo segura de esas palabras. Ya tenía suficiente de soluciones temporales, sus santos de oro tenían suficiente de soluciones temporales. Milo necesitaba algo más que un plan a corto plazo.

—Le darás a tu humana el elixir que se creó con nuestra sangre. De esa manera su parte inmortal no podrá tomarla—la voz de Apolo sonó con una autoridad que Athena no creía que poseyera; al menos no con ella. Un atisbo de sus ojos filosos y desganados se dejaron ver y ella apartó la mirada, molesta por tener que tratar con ellos, que todavía creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran con el mundo sublevando la voluntad de los humanos.

—Solo vean a los dioses del Olimpo— la voz de Hades se hizo escuchar por primera vez desde hacía horas—Los todopoderosos conspirando contra una pobre chica ignorante. Quizás sí deberíamos permitir que nos destruya a todos.

—Su existencia es una amenaza para nosotros—replicó Hera—Si realmente fuera una de nosotros estaría aquí ahora, a nuestro lado y compartiendo nuestros objetivos y puntos de vista. Pero en lugar de eso, intentó destruirnos una vez y nuevamente quiere hacerlo.

—Claro que sí—fue el turno de Poseidón de replicar—Porque nosotros no estamos tratando de destruir a su recipiente.

Athena casi no daba crédito a las palabras del rey de los océanos. Poseidón definitivamente estaba apoyándola cuando al principio había dejado claro que no deseaba tener nada que ver con ella y sus santos. Lo mismo sucedía con Hades. El rey del Inframundo solo había hablado tres veces desde su llegada y en cada ocasión demostró su descontento con sus pares que vivían en el Olimpo, aunque eso también quizás se debía a que él detestaba a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Athena agradecía enormemente el apoyo y aunque sus alianzas fueran las más extrañas e impredecibles, pensaba sacar provecho de ello.

—Esas cuatro monstruosidades se pasean por el mundo como si fuera suyo mientras acechan a la humana—farfulló Artemisa. El descontento bañaba su cosmos y casi contagiaba a Athena. A ella tampoco le gustaban ellos cuatro—Debemos sellarlos también a ellos.

Nadie respondió. Uno solo de los Pilares podía hacerle frente y vencer a un Olímpico. Dos de ellos podían derribar montañas o levantar olas en los océanos que acabarían con continentes completos. Los cuatro juntos podían conquistar el Olimpo, el Inframundo, La tierra y el Cielo. Todo al mismo tiempo. Por alguna razón milenios atrás cuando los enfrentaron por primera vez creyeron que desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que sellaban el cosmos inmortal separándolo de su recipiente. Pero no fue así. Quizás su diosa los había puesto a salvo al ir al frente de batalla, quizás ella los protegió del destino que le tocó vivir.

Athena solo podía soñar con una guerra en la que ponía a salvo a sus santos.

La reunión se terminó cuando ya ninguno de ellos supo qué hacer con respecto a los Pilares de la Creación. Athena se llevó con ella el contenedor de sangre en el que todos vertieron directo de sus venas; ella incluida. No tenía otra opción más que darle de beber de ese elixir a Milo, de lo contrario ella moriría. Apolo no había dicho de qué manera sucedería, si sería un suicidio o una ejecución y Athena en verdad se esforzaba por no imaginarse diferentes escenarios. Todo lo que le quedaba por hacer momentáneamente era prepararse para la avalancha de acusaciones que recibiría por parte de Milo.

Apenas entró en su recámara privada, elevó su cosmos hacia doce de los trece dorados existentes y hacia los santos de bronce también. Dio aviso de su decisión de decirle la verdad a Milo al día siguiente al amanecer y todos respondieron de manera positiva.

Era lo que muchos de ellos habían estado esperando por meses.

Había ansiedad en los cosmos de la mayoría.

Viendo el líquido rojo en el contenedor aclararse hasta volverse cristalino como el agua, Saori cerró los ojos y pidió a su abuelo que le diera fuerzas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La encontró en la sala de su armadura. Estaba de pie delante de la caja de Pandora que contenía a Escorpio resguardado mientras reposaba. Milo estaba de espaldas, ataviada con una vestimenta simple de pantalones oscuros ajustados y una camiseta roja de mangas cortas. Las botas que llevaba puestas parecían más bien masculinas y su cabello estaba alzado en una cola de caballo alta. Se volteó apenas lo sintió y Saga sonrió para ella. Por costumbre, Milo sonreía y se acercaba pero esta vez ella se volteó y se cruzó de brazos. La tensión en sus hombros era visible y su postura era rígida. El pedestal de su armadura tenía una pequeña lápida incrustada en la superficie que anunciaba el nombre del maestro de Milo, su rango y el nombre de la armadura que portó.

Saga de verdad no quería pensar en Aireen de Altar y en la manera en que había muerto.

Él había dado la orden de matarlo por rebelarse a su gobierno cuando había usurpado el lugar del Patriarca, amenazando de esa manera con poner a Milo en su contra incitándola a la rebelión.

Tenía la sangre de un familiar de Milo en sus manos. La sangre de Milo.

—Aun no has hablado con él—murmuró, acercándose a ella.

—Camus se lo llevó—respondió. Su voz sonaba extrañamente plana, carente de la emoción que la caracterizaba. Sus ojos tenían el brillo que acostumbraba ver pero no había expresión en su rostro—Y yo lo eché.

Dicho eso, se alejó para dirigirse hacia su residencia privada. Milo podía ser difícil de tratar para quien sea que no fuera el afortunado Camus de Acuario, pero en algunas ocasiones Saga había sido elegido como su fuente de consuelo y seguridad, casi todas esas ocasiones fueron cuando ella era una niña pero él nunca olvidaba aquellos momentos. Milo se había vuelto muy independiente, muy fuerte y confiada, muy orgullosa. Ya no necesitaba que él le diera consuelo en las noches, que le prometiera que con su cosmos y el apoyo constante de Athena sería capaz de hacerle frente a las pesadillas que tuvo esporádicamente luego de su separación con su mejor amigo. No necesitaba cuentos que serían considerados los peores del mundo, ni que le diera leche tibia a las dos de la mañana, mucho menos que acariciara su pequeña espalda hasta que se durmiera.

Siguiéndola al espacio privado de su residencia, la halló sentada en el sillón más grande de su sala de estar. Sus hombros estaban tan tensos que Saga no resistió el impulso y se sentó a su lado y puso ambas manos sobre ella, presionando los puntos tensionados y haciendo movimientos circulares pequeños y precisos. Milo gimió bajo y cerró los ojos, y acto seguido, se dejó ir estirándose en todo el espacio libre del sillón y apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. De alguna manera, se sintió como si cupiera en su regazo en la medida justa, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien y mal que le sentaba ese sentimiento.

Esta era Milo, la niña que se acurrucaba junto a él cuando tenía miedo. No podía sentirse así por ella. Pero aun así…

—Él me odia—susurró ella, abriendo los ojos y cruzando los brazos al frente—Seguramente me odia.

—Claro que no. Eres su hermana—aseguró él, intentando descubrir un lugar seguro para descansar sus manos. Finalmente, puso la izquierda sobre el hombro de Milo y la derecha en el apoyabrazos.

—Intenté estrangularlo—replicó ella—Estuve a punto de hacerle algo horrible a mi… a Mika. ¿Hay algo malo conmigo, Saga?

Por un momento, se quedó viendo embelesado la forma lenta y deliberada en que su ojo derecho, cubierto por algunos mechones de cabello, se tornaba de color rojo. Tragó con cuidado y sonrió otra vez para ella, diciéndole silenciosamente que no había nada malo con su persona, mintiéndole tan descaradamente que su corazón sufrió por ella. Después de todo, si pudo mentirle por trece largos años, ¿Qué significaban cuatro o cinco meses más?

—Encerré a mi hermano menor en Cabo Sunión y lo dejé ahí para tener una muerte horrible—murmuró, frunciendo un poco el ceño al pensar en Kanon y en lo nervioso que había estado en las últimas semanas—Si él me perdonó, Mika seguramente te perdonará.

—Pero Kanon era un gran desgraciado—respondió Milo, elevando las cejas y frunciendo la boca a un lado y Saga se odió por seguir el movimiento fijamente, sin siquiera molestarse en disimular—Él hizo cosas por las que mereció estar ahí. Mika no hizo nada malo.

—Aun así te perdonará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no me hará a un lado de la misma manera?

Nadie en su sano juicio le negaría algo a Milo. Nadie se atrevería a rechazarla, a abandonarla.

Excepto Camus de Acuario, por supuesto.

A veces a Saga le costaba pensar en él sin relacionar su imagen inmediatamente con Milo y viceversa. Él era la persona más cercana a ella y curiosamente era el más propenso –o mejor dicho, el único– que la había rechazado abiertamente en una ocasión.

Asgard.

No podía creer que el resentimiento entre ambos se hubiese desecho en el polvo así como así. Él aún tenía problemas para borrar de su memoria la imagen de Milo en el suelo nevado, intentando protegerse en medio del torbellino de fuego que se formó a su alrededor, aún recordaba el grito de terror instintivo que emergió de ella al ser envuelta por las llamas, recordaba el dolor en su voz cuando le hizo saber lo que él ya sabía, que su oponente era su mejor amigo. Aún podía sentir el aire desprovisto de vida durante los segundos después que su cosmos se extinguiera tras destruir las raíces del árbol maldito. Pero supuso que así eran ellos. El afortunado Camus, sin importar lo que hiciera siempre contaría con el apoyo o el perdón de Milo.

Saga estaba celoso. No tenía problemas en reconocerlo. ¿Por qué lo tendría? Nadie notaría nada, nadie diría nada. Milo nunca lo sabría.

Jamás se atrevería a decir algo al respecto, mucho menos a ella.

Y Milo era una diosa.

Enamorarse de una diosa para un humano era equivalente a la muerte, era un crimen. Pero él no estaba enamorado… no, no lo estaba. No debía estarlo. No lo estaría nunca.

Un sonoro bostezo lo sacó de la línea difusa de su pensamiento y pudo apreciar las ojeras que Milo llevaba bajo sus ojos. La pobre había estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y no era consciente de la fuente de dicha presión, pero el daño que le causaba era notable a simple vista. Y cuando lo supiera… Athena había avisado a sus santos que le diría la verdad a Milo del día siguiente y no faltaban muchas horas para eso. Una gran parte suya estaba aliviada de que por fin toda la información fluyera hacia ella con libertad, incluyéndola en el conflicto de manera activa y dándole la posibilidad de opinar, defenderse, decidir. Pero por otra parte se encontraba ansioso al respecto de todo eso. ¿Y qué tal si Milo decidía morir? Ninguno de ellos se atrevería a levantar la mano contra ella pero el asesinato no es el único camino a la muerte.

No quería perder a Milo. No quería verla morir. Con una vez fue suficiente.

Y ella acababa de descubrir que tenía una familia real, alguien de su propia sangre.

Quizás este niño haría un cambio en la decisión de Milo. Quizás, solo quizás el pequeño Mika haría que ella decidiera vivir en lugar de entregar su vida.

Y Milo no tenía problemas para entregarlo todo aunque con ello perdiera la vida.

—¿Cómo es… ser un hermano mayor?—murmuró ella, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Sus piernas estaban flácidas sobre lo que quedaba del sillón y uno de sus pies colgaba por el borde—¿Debo protegerlo de los bravucones, comprarle helados y contarle cuentos?

—No lo sé. ¿De dónde sacaste ese concepto?

—De un libro que Camus me dijo que leyera antes de morir— susurró. Su voz era cada vez más baja y los espacios entre las palabras muy prolongados. Estaba durmiéndose después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo de haber estado despierta.

—Duerme un poco. Mañana puedes hablar con tu hermano— susurró tan bajo como pudo. Su mano se movió instintivamente hacia su espalda y formó una línea circular desde sus omóplatos hasta la línea de su cintura, ida y vuelta, una y otra vez. Milo suspiró profundamente y la tensión en sus músculos se deshizo.

—Dejó una fotografía—continuó ella, volviendo a abrir los ojos. Esta vez, estaban brillantes y húmedos—supongo que la mujer de cabello azul es mi madre. Tiene un bebé en sus brazos; no sé si es Mika o yo.

—Ya no pienses en esto, Milo. Mejor descansa…

—Falleció hace poco tiempo—prosiguió sin prestar atención. Su expresión estaba crispada en una mezcla de tristeza y sorpresa—Creo que unos cinco meses o algo así. Estuvo viva todo este tiempo, ¿Sabes? Incluso cuando fallecí en el Inframundo y luego en Asgard… mi… madre estaba viva.

—Detente, Milo—pidió Saga, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía un poco más ante el dolor que ella estaba dejando ver—No pienses en esas cosas. Tienes un hermano y está vivo; él es tu familia ahora y…

—Si tan solo hubiésemos revivido un mes antes—dijo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Suspirando, decidió que se quedaría ahí hasta que estuviese seguro que no despertaría. Su mano seguía el movimiento de ida y vuelta en la espalda de Milo. La camiseta roja se había levantado y no resistió el impulso de dejar tocar la piel expuesta con las yemas de los dedos. Era demasiado suave, demasiado tersa y perfecta, demasiado cálida. Pero los músculos debajo eran tan engañosos que incluso él tuvo serios problemas para comprender que Milo no era solo una mujer. Y por lo que suponía, ni siquiera era una mujer en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sino tan solo una jovencita. Hubiese seguido con el movimiento, pero algo llamó su atención en su piel. Justo en el centro de su espalda, un poco más debajo de los omóplatos, había algo así como una cicatriz. Con la poca luz casi no podía ver pero pudo distinguir brevemente una forma que desde su dirección tenía sentido, pero no desde la dirección correcta. Delineó la forma con su dedo índice y reconoció el signo de Escorpio. Pero estaba invertido y no era más que una simple marca de un tono más oscuro que el dorado natural de su piel. Recordando un sueño que había tenido no hacía demasiado tiempo, supuso que tenía la misma marca en el hueso de su cadera del lado derecho pero no podría adivinarlo sin voltearla y bajar el cierre de sus pantalones, y por muy buena que sonara esa idea, Saga también recordaba que Milo podría asustar a un dios cuando se enojaba.

Hubiese analizado más de cerca esa recién descubierta marca pero el cosmos de Athena chispeó en el aire como una luz siendo encendida y clamó por él. Sorprendido, respondió alzando el suyo hacia la diosa. Ella quería verlo inmediatamente así que se movió con extremo cuidado y dejó a Milo acurrucada en el sillón. Siguiendo un impulso casi idiota, se inclinó, hizo a un lado el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro y depositó un beso sobre su mejilla antes de irse.

Todos los templos estaban en silencio y a oscuras cuando pasó por ellos. En Acuario estaba el cosmos de Mika, calmado pero a la vez colmado de un estado de tristeza que parecía envolver todo el templo y en el templo de Piscis sintió la presencia de Andrómeda. El templo principal tenía todas las luces encendidas, y contrario a la costumbre, Athena no estaba en su trono vistiendo de blanco como acostumbraba. Ella daba vueltas frente al trono, ataviada con un vestido de color azul oscuro que acariciaba el suelo y casi se ajustaba a su diminuta y delgada figura, y llevaba el cabello alzado en una especie de peinado alto que no supo nombrar. Los tacones de sus zapatos azules golpeaban el suelo y provocaban un eco constante que se detuvo cuando ella notó su presencia.

—Has venido—murmuró sonriendo. Sostenía en sus manos un frasco de cristal tallado con detalles diminutos. Líquido traslúcido y brillante se revolvía en su interior.

—Saga de Géminis, para servirle—dijo a modo de saludo, hincando una rodilla en el suelo y llevando su mano derecha al pecho. Había tenido que invocar la armadura en su camino hacia allí. —Dígame Athena, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Athena no habló por un momento que se le hizo eterno. Sus ojos llenos de vida y luz estaban fijos en el suelo, sus manos pequeñas y aniñadas se movían inquietas removiendo el frasco que sostenía. Saga esperó pacientemente mientras la diosa se decidía y una terrible sensación de espanto se formaba en la base de su estómago. Entonces, repentinamente la joven diosa clavó la mirada en él y dijo lo que todos ellos estaban temiendo que sucedería:

—Milo se inclinará hacia la muerte.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?—susurró, bajando la mirada al ser incapaz de mantenerse en contacto directo con las orbes brillantes y puras de la niña.

—El Oráculo de Apolo lo predijo—contestó ella, un suspiro cansado emergió de su boca y sus hombros pequeños y frágiles parecieron desplomarse—no dijo exactamente cómo sucedería, pero en unas cuantas horas le diré a Milo la verdad y entonces ella…

—Deseará morir.

—Así es—la voz y expresión de Athena se endurecieron, haciéndola lucir al menos dos años mayor de lo que era. A pesar de sus tiernos trece, la niña dejaba entrever su verdadero ser en sus ojos y su voz—No puedo permitir que eso ocurra. Por eso debo pedirte un favor. Pero antes que digas que aceptas, tienes que escuchar con atención lo que te diré. Luego podrás decidir si quieres ayudarme o no. Y si rechazas este encargo, no me enfadaré contigo.

Entonces, Athena se puso a relatarle la vida del santo de Escorpio anterior a Milo: Kardia.

Él, siendo apenas un niño se vio afectado por una enfermedad cardíaca grave que limitaba su expectativa de vida a apenas un año, eso hasta que Krest de Acuario lo encontró y le dio la sangre de Athena, la cual lo mantuvo con vida pero a la vez afectó su salud de manera que acabó sufriendo de estados de fiebre tan altos que solo el frío proporcionado por el cosmos de Acuario ayudaba a aliviarlo. La fiebre hacía que los órganos internos del joven escorpiano incluido su corazón, ardieran en llamas y se consumieran. Todo eso como consecuencia de haber consumido solo un poco de su sangre. Saga no entendía por qué la diosa le contaba todo eso, además él ya conocía la historia de los santos anteriores a su generación y hacia el final, cuando la diosa suspiró expresando cansancio, él decidió poner sus dudas en palabras.

—Ya conocía la historia de Kardia de Escorpio—dijo, y se sintió mal por hacerlo pues la diosa parecía haber estado recordando viejos eventos en lugar de solo relatar hechos—¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

—Hay una parte de esta historia que se modificó—murmuró Athena, acercándose a él e indicándole que debía ponerse de pie—Y hay otra que se desconoce. La primera, la que se modificó, fue la parte en la que Krest le da el Misophetamenos para alargar su vida pero lo que en realidad sucedió fue que el santo de Acuario le dio de beber la sangre de la Athena de hace cuatro siglos.

—¿Y la parte que se desconoce?

—No se sabe por qué Krest de Acuario le dio mi sangre en lugar del Misophetamenos como oficialmente se dice—respondió la diosa, frunciendo tanto el ceño que una línea se marcó a lo largo de su frente—La sangre de los dioses es altamente perjudicial para los humanos; incluso yo, que solo soy un recipiente, puedo dañar severamente a alguien si dejo que pruebe mi sangre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Milo?

—El Oráculo de Apolo predijo la muerte de Milo mañana al amanecer. No puedo permitir que eso suceda, no a ella. La memoria de Athena recuerda muchos eventos del pasado, recuerda lo buenos amigos que fueron Kardia y Sasha.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que le darás tu sangre a Milo sabiendo los riesgos que conlleva?

—Se rumora que mi sangre evitó que Kardia de Escorpio fuera tomado por el cosmos inmortal de la diosa, se dice que él no estaba muriendo, sino comenzando a sentir el dolor que una vez sufrió la primera encarnación de esta gran deidad al ser unida a su parte inmortal.

—¿Qué pasaría si Milo decide morir?

—Su alma irá al Inframundo y Hades… él la hará desaparecer por completo aplicándole la Ley de Evanescencia. Pero antes que eso suceda, Los Pilares de la Creación, los hombres que vinieron a nosotros buscado a Milo no hace mucho tiempo, crearán problemas y lograrán sacarla del Inframundo.

—¿El recipiente de esta deidad sufre al ser poseída?

—Milo no es solo un recipiente—respondió la diosa, volviendo a suspirar—Ella es una encarnación, no una reencarnación. No se trata de diferentes personas naciendo en determinados momentos con las características necesarias para albergar el alma y cosmos de un dios. Milo es la representación carnal de su parte inmortal que nace cada doscientos años, pero está separada de esa inmortalidad reduciéndose meramente a una humana. Es una diosa hecha carne.

—Comprendo, sí—susurró Saga, sintiéndose consternado por esta información. Milo no era un recipiente como lo eran los de Athena, Poseidón o Hades. Ella era su propia representación humana de su divinidad.

—Si fuera poseída por su parte inmortal sufriría de una manera que no puedo siquiera explicar. El proceso es tan doloroso…

—¿Qué hará al respecto?

—De esto consiste el favor que debo pedirte. Verás… el líquido contenido en este pequeño envase es la sangre de todos los dioses del Olimpo, incluida la mía—explicó, exhibiendo el frasco de cristal tallado con el líquido brillante en su interior—Ya que se dice que mi sangre evitó que Kardia fuera tomado, creemos que la sangre combinada de todos los dioses evitará que sea tomada por su parte inmortal, por lo que no habrá necesidad de hablar de muerte.

—Pero aun así, si tu sangre enfermó de esta manera a Kardia de Escorpio entonces…

—La sangre de todos los Olímpicos enfermará gravemente a Milo.

No hizo falta que Athena aclarara por qué le estaba diciendo esto a él. Ella pretendía que de alguna manera Saga convenciera a Milo de beber ese líquido sabiendo lo que significaba, sabiendo lo que le haría. Por un largo rato, él no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró a Athena.

Por muchos años estuvo sometido por su parte malvada, cometiendo atrocidades por las cuales merecía la muerte, había pervertido el nombre del Patriarca, había abusado de su poder, utilizado a los santos dorados como asesinos a sueldo para acabar con aquellos que no lo apoyaban, faltó el respeto a la ley de las amazonas para que una ingenua Milo de doce años estuviera delante de él con el rostro descubierto.

Le había hecho mucho daño a muchas personas que lo habían perdonado. Aioros, Athena, Aioria, Kanon, Shura, tantos…Y Milo. Le había hecho daño a Milo también. Y ella confiaba totalmente en él; ciegamente.

Al igual que Athena.

Cerrando sus ojos e inclinando la cabeza ante la diosa, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Hubiese creído que la acción se sentiría antinatural o desastrosa pero contrariamente, se sintió aliviado.

Libre.

Su deuda con las personas que había dañado, su agradecimiento con Athena por perdonarlo, y su fidelidad hacia ella siempre permanecerían en su memoria y siempre procuraría enmendar sus errores pasados en la medida en que le fuera posible.

Su vida le pertenecía a la voluntad de Athena. Pero su corazón le pertenecía a Milo.

¿Por qué iba a negarlo? ¿Por qué iba a reprimirse o luchar contra ello? De todas maneras Milo estaba prohibida incluso para Camus de Acuario.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Athena sonreía de una manera extrañamente tierna, casi como si sintiera orgullo al verlo. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas que no caían y la tensión en su postura se había ido.

—Tú la amas—susurró ella y entonces, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla—Te comprendo, Saga. Y lo siento mucho.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, reverenció a la diosa y se marchó, creyendo imposible el hecho de que ella pudiera comprender lo que significaba para un humano amar a un dios y viceversa, pero en cierta medida aliviado de verse libre de la tarea que ella pensaba encomendarle y a la vez de aceptar lo que no quería.

Después de todo, si Saori Kido, a sus trece años podía vivir tan cerca y lejos del humano que amaba sabiendo que nunca estaría con él, Saga podía hacer lo mismo con la deidad a la que Milo representaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡No lo hagas!—la voz de Altair sonó directamente detrás de él, asustándolo por un período tan corto de tiempo que prácticamente no existió.

—¡Oh, vamos!—gruñó Cam, volteándose a ver a su amigo y hermano—¡No me dejan hacer nada!

Era la primera vez en varios días que Milo podía tener un sueño tranquilo y Cam debía aprovechar la oportunidad para cumplir la orden que el mismo Altair le había dado: hacer que sueñe con la noche de su encuentro y lo recuerde al despertar. Pero extrañamente, Altair había cambiado de opinión a último minuto ordenándole que no permitiera que Milo soñara nada. Quizás se debía a lo alterada que había estado cuando descubrió que tenía un hermano y no quería que la pusiera más nerviosa. Para Cam eso no era problema pero los demás estaban algo nerviosos acerca de Mika.

Argus andaba como un poseso espiando el templo de Acuario pero sin acercarse, Owen había vuelto a su trabajo con las armaduras luego de confirmar el hecho de que tenían la misma sangre, y Altair se había interrumpido a sí mismo de su tarea de vigilar los sellos para… bueno, para evitar que le diera sueños a Milo.

—Espera hasta mañana. Cuando Athena le diga la verdad le ofrecerá beber de la sangre de los dioses, además, antes que se reúnan liberaré el cuarto sello.

—¿Estás de broma?— replicó Cam, la decepción brotando en su voz a raudales—¡Teníamos un plan!

—Sí. Un plan adaptable a cual sea la decisión que Milo tomara.

—Ya sabemos lo que ella hará.

— _De hecho no_ —la voz de Owen sonó en el aire pero él no se dejó ver. Su cosmos presente les confirmó que quería participar de la conversación, al igual que Argus, que dirigió su cosmos hacia ellos también.

—¿A qué te refieres con que _no_?— reclamó Cam, cruzándose de brazos.

— _Apolo tiene una niña que interpreta visiones para él. Ella le ha predicho el futuro pero Apolo no ha sido del todo sincero con Athena_ —respondió la voz de Owen, sonando totalmente en calma. Del tipo de calma que precede a la tormenta.

— _Eso es ridículo, ellos no pueden mentir_ —replicó la voz de Argus.

—Pueden modificar la verdad y ocultarla como Athena ha estado haciendo—acotó Altair, suspirando larga y pausadamente. Las ojeras que le había visto llevar desaparecieron, siendo reemplazadas por una mirada dura y demandante que hizo que Cam incluso tuviera cuidado con sus respiraciones.

—¿Entonces qué, simplemente esperamos hasta mañana?—demandó saber. Quería más que nada trabajar en el sueño que le daría, haciéndole entender inconscientemente que ellos no eran los malos, que estaban ahí para protegerla, que irían por ella y la pondrían a salvo de sus falsos amigos y sus pretendientes.

Una punzada de celos le perforó el pecho cuando pensó en el beso que Camus de Acuario le había dado, cuando recordó que Kanon de Géminis no tenía muy claros cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella y cuando Saga de Géminis aceptó abiertamente el amor que le profesaba. Un amor totalmente carnal y humano, alejado de la divinidad y la pureza que Milo guardaba. Iba a matar a esos tres.

Iba a freírlos en alquitrán. O algo así, en realidad no estaba seguro de para qué se utilizaba ese material. Le preguntaría a Owen más tarde pero por el momento tenía que concentrarse en lo importante. Levantó su mano deliberadamente, sabiendo que sus amigos y hermanos mayores ausentes podían verlo de igual manera.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ella, entonces?

— _Mientras no acabes intentando matar a alguien…_ — murmuró la voz de Argus con algo parecido a la burla en su tono.

— _Totalmente de acuerdo_ —fue el turno de Owen de responder, aunque él no se burló.

Altair asintió en silencio, dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

—Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, hazlo siempre que no sea un inconveniente en el giro que tomará nuestro plan. Escuchen, liberaré los sellos que tenía pensado quitar en quince días. Esto irá más rápido de lo que creímos.

— _Lamento no haberlo visto venir. Estaba ocupado con las armaduras. Las terminaré en dos o tres días_ —susurró la voz de Owen y luego el cosmos su cosmos dejó de sentirse, prueba de que la conversación había terminado para él.

— _Averiguaré qué sucede con este niño en el tiempo que quede antes que Athena hable con Milo_ —dijo Argus, y su cosmos dejó de sentirse también.

No podía creer que de verdad Argus se obsesionara con un niño pequeño. Pero bueno… a cada loco con su tema. Se giró hacia el mayor de los cuatro y dijo:

—Hasta que Milo comprenda que estamos de su lado necesitará al menos un aliado. Haré que ella y su hermano se unan.

—Tienes razón en eso—murmuró Altair, asintiendo con la cabeza de manera renuente—Regresaré a casa y quitaré el cuarto sello.

Dicho esto, él se esfumó. Por un momento, Cam disfrutó del silencio de la noche, de la vista del cielo desde la Tierra y de los aromas que el mundo tenía. Olía como a vida, muerte, amor y odio. Extraño pero agradable. Luego, se giró a tiempo de ver a Saga de Géminis salir del templo principal y se preguntó si alguno de todos ellos tenía una mínima capacidad para detenerse a sí mismos de cometer estupideces o de refrenar sus sentimientos y deseos más mundanos. Eran humanos, sí, pero también eran santos de una diosa, guerreros elegidos por el designio de los dioses. Asqueado por la visión de ese hombre, apartó la vista y se acercó al octavo templo, donde dormía la única persona en ese Santuario por la que valía la pena morir.

Milo no notó su presencia. Su cosmos oculto a la perfección hizo que fuera posible para él pasearse por toda la sala sin que ella lo supiera. Admiró cada pequeña cosa en ese lugar, desde el color de los sillones hasta las grietas en el marco de mármol de la ventana, los vidrios recientemente limpios, el suelo brillante, los libros en un estante que tenían pinta de ser antiguos. Todo olía como Milo, todo tenía su esencia impregnada. A diferencia de otros templos, donde convivían los cosmos de los santos anteriores y los actuales, en Escorpio solo existía una presencia que permanecía siglo tras siglo.

Se concentró finalmente en ella, que dormía plácidamente en el sillón más largo, con su cabeza en una almohada y los brazos cruzados con las manos unidas frente a su rostro. Había una manta en el respaldo del sillón, y con extremo cuidado y delicadeza, la movió para dejarla caer sobre ella. Milo ni siquiera se movió.

Acomodándose, se sentó en el suelo frente a ella cruzando las piernas y apoyando ambas manos en las suyas, que eran pequeñas, suaves y cálidas. Milo no sentiría su contacto ni su presencia, ni su cosmos. No sabría que él se encargaría de eliminar todas las dudas que sentía acerca de ese niño. Su hermano menor.

Cam sentía pena por él. Así como él quería estar con su señora, ese niño quería estar con su hermana.

Compartía el sentimiento.

Adentrándose en su inconsciencia, creó sueños agradables idealizándolos primero en su mente y luego trasladándolos hacia la mente de Milo y ligó a los sueños sentimientos agradables. Sentimientos que Milo ya había comenzado a tener por el niño algunas horas antes pero que Cam potenciaría.

Cuando su trabajo estuvo hecho y sintió que Milo experimentaba cariño y añoranza por Mika, sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho consigo mismo.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"Él se le quedó viendo por un momento. Sus inmensos y puros ojos clavados en los suyos. Entonces, se acercó deliberadamente, como cuidando los pasos y al último instante levantó el brazo derecho, cerró su puño y golpeó su estómago a la vez que soltaba un gruñido bajo.

—Sigue así— le dijo, inclinándose a su lado y murmurando en su oído. Su puño todavía encajado en su abdomen protegido por el oro de su armadura temblaba como una pequeña ramita—Y algún día lograrás hacerme doblar de dolor"

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Bueno… hasta acá llegó el secretito. La próxima vez que lean se enterarán de quién es Milo y probablemente se sorprenderán… o probablemente se golpearán la cabeza contra la superficie más dura que encuentren xD Por ahora, algo de suspenso y fanservice. Ah, yo sé que estaban esperando el momento en que alguien se declarara oficialmente enamorado de nuestra Milito y este Saga siempre me pareció un tipo un poco desalmado, incluso en su lado bueno. Así que ahí lo tienen, con el corazón con agujeritos al igual de Athena porque es una gran ajhdjgakshd

Bueno… este fic está acariciando su final de temporada y la verdad es que es algo que me pone muy nerviosa. La verdad es que no pensé llegar ni remotamente así de lejos pero seguiré poniéndole esfuerzo al asunto. Igualmente, sin ustedes que leen, comentan, esperan y disfrutan de Milo del Caos mi esfuerzo no valdría para nada. Son ustedes que leen los que les dan vida al fic y todas las gracias y el cariño, y el respeto por el aguante en la espera es para ustedes. Espero que podamos seguir juntos cuando llegue la segunda parte y espero también que Dios los llene de bendiciones por haberme dado el apoyo que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo.

Bien, suficiente de sentimentalismo. Espero opiniones al respecto y no contengan tanto el aliento, simplemente dejen que fluya (¿?)

¡Tengan una maravillosa semana y nos vemos pronto!

 **Curiosidad** : Milo y Camus no tienen en cuenta el concepto de la reencarnación del que Shaka les habló, por lo que cuando se refieren a Degel y Kardia, lo hacen como si se trataran de personas totalmente ajenas a ellos, y no ellos mismos en sus vidas pasadas.

 **Curiosidad número dos:** La _Ley de Evanescencia_ no existe. Tomé la idea del concepto de la palabra evanescente (que nada tiene que ver con la banda) y lo relacioné con un suceso de la trilogía literaria "Hija de Humo y Hueso" en la que se hablaba de la desaparición de las almas para que no volvieran a habitar en otros cuerpos (o reencarnar).

 **Curiosidad número tres:** Si se fijan en la imagen promocional de este fic, podrán notar que se trata de un boceto en borrador de Mika, el hermano menor de Milo. Sé que por definición él es muy parecido a Milo y podría haber copiado a Milo... pero no sé copiar xD así que hice lo mejor que pude.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 27/02/16.


	28. Capítulo 24

**Advertencia: ¡Últimos capítulos!**

 **Dos existencias en una y La Señora de Todo.**

La biblioteca de Acuario estaba casi vacía. Todo ahí era tan silencioso, frío y carente de emoción que Argus ni siquiera sentía deseos de llorar por tener que pisar un lugar como ese. No es que estuviese pisando el suelo; sus pies se mantenían a dos centímetros de la superficie de cerámica y su figura era como el aire, estando ahí pero sin estar. Su cosmos estaba apagado también para evitar que la única cosa con vida ahí no notara su presencia.

Mika, el recientemente descubierto hermano menor de Milo, su señora, estaba ahí. Inclinado sobre el escritorio de madera oscura ojeando un viejo libro mientras hacía anotaciones en una libreta con un lápiz de impecable punta y aparente buen material.

Rodó los ojos ante los extravagantes gustos de Acuario. Ese infeliz no había cambiado nada con el tiempo.

El pequeño vestía pantalones holgados y una camiseta negra de mangas largas que también le quedaba algo floja, llevaba pantuflas pero sus pies estaban enfundados en gruesos calcetines blancos. Sí, como que hacía más frío allí de lo que él sentía. Eso, o el niño sufría algún defecto que hacía que sintiera el frío más intensamente. Quizás anemia. O esclerosis múltiple.

Acercándose un poco por la derecha, pudo apreciar el gran parecido que ese niño tenía con su señora. El mismo color de cabello, el tono exacto de piel, incluso la postura de ambos al inclinarse para leer y escribir era la misma; la manera en que movía los labios de forma silenciosa, delineando las palabras que captaba, la inclinación de la cabeza a un lado. Incluso ponía la libreta en diagonal sobre la mesa y alzaba su codo unos centímetros cuando escribía.

Tenía el mismo estilo de letra que Milo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Argus se molestó consigo mismo por no haber notado estas pequeñeces mucho antes, por no considerar su existencia más allá de un simple alumno. Ahora que lo veía bien podía apreciar cosas que no se veían a simple vista. Por ejemplo, el brillo constante en sus ojos turquesas que hacía que de alguna manera su color fuera más claro que el de su hermana, su respiración más profunda y algo trabajosa, los latidos de su corazón que iban a un ritmo de probablemente tres veces más rápido que lo normal, como si estuviese constantemente acelerado.

Y su cosmos.

Primeramente daba la impresión de ser un cosmos pacífico y puro con bordes chispeantes o electrizantes, como si la pureza y paz perceptibles se mezclaran con una sensación de furia y enojo, y como si todas esas emociones contrarias convivieran en perfecta armonía entre sí. De cierta manera, eso le recordó a cómo se sentía cuando Altair encendía su cosmos, de hecho, el del este niño se parecía mucho al del mayor de sus hermanos.

Pero no podía haber dos cosmos iguales en el mundo. Además, como si todo eso no bastara para hacer que la sola existencia de ese niño fuera más extraña, el brillo de su cosmos era de color dorado; el dorado de los rayos del sol, el dorado del cosmos de Milo.

Argus se situó frente a él del otro lado del escritorio y ojeó lo que estaba leyendo.

Y tuvo serias dificultades para mantenerse en calma.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus manos se cerraron en puños y un bajo gruñido escapó de entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró tan profundamente como pudo y luego clavó la vista en el grueso libro de páginas de aspecto viejo deletreado con tinta negra. El pequeño dio vuelta la primera página pero Argus alcanzó a ver el nombre de la persona que estaba escrito ahí.

El hijo puta de Vasili de Acuario. Se suponía que nadie debía saber que existieron, el arreglo que Athena hizo con los dioses para que salvaran a Meagan de Escorpio fue que los santos dorados de su generación fueran borrados de la historia, pero ahí estaban sus palabras, escritas en el idioma único que solo su señora conocía y que aparentemente le enseñó, relatando con descarados detalles cómo comenzó todo la primera vez.

Y Mika de alguna manera estaba leyéndolo y traduciéndolo.

Bien, eso subía un poquito más el nivel de extrañeza.

Al otro lado del largo escritorio podía tener una idea de la esencia del pequeño hermano de su señora, algo como fragancia de niño recién bañado y perfumado, muy cálido y normal pero había otra cosa también, algo que no podía identificar. Estar cerca de él se sentía como estar cerca del fuego o como mínimo, estar a la luz del sol por varias horas en un día de invierno.

Argus rodeó un lado del escritorio y se acercó, pero estando a unos cinco metros, se detuvo. El aire estaba crepitando a su alrededor y algo como una densa brisa tibia y helada a la vez le soplaba el rostro, alborotando su cabello y casi incitándolo a retroceder. Quedándose donde estaba, levantó la mano a la altura de su rostro y la movió de derecha a izquierda dos veces y pudo sentir energía crepitante que se arremolinaba y creaba una especie de cortina gruesa… o barrera.

¿Ese niño tenía una barrera alrededor? Acercándose más, estiró la mano y atravesó la gruesa cortina de aire tibio y helado y de pronto, su cosmos se encendió sin razón aparente, haciendo que él brillara como el mismísimo sol y quemara como… bueno, como fuego. Dorado y blanco se arremolinó alrededor de él, tomando bordes azules que chispeaban como electricidad. Mika elevó la cabeza y dejó caer el lápiz que sostenía, sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar mientras se levantaba de su asiento y cuando las gemas turquesas permanecieron donde Argus estaba de pie, el ojo derecho del niño se tornó de color rojo.

Sin parpadear y con la mandíbula colgando, Argus entendió que él no tenía un cosmos con dos lados contrarios conviviendo entre sí.

Mika tenía dos cosmos en su interior.

Su mano colgando en el aire se extendió más hacia él y los latidos del corazón del niño se aceleraron aún más, haciendo que él lleve su propia mano a su pecho y presionara el lugar exacto donde el órgano vital más importante se hallaba. Por un momento, Argus estuvo desconcertado por los latidos acelerados. Luego, comprendió que eran desiguales, como si fueran a un ritmo impar, como si fueran dos corazones.

Argus retiró su mano, horrorizado y casi incapaz de creer lo que sucedía con él.

Mika no solo tenía dos cosmos, sino también dos latidos diferentes, como si en un solo órgano hubiese dos vidas.

Mika seguía mirando al frente, adonde él estaba y justo cuando Argus iba a retirarse, el niño frunció el ceño y murmuró:

—¿Quién eres tú?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No recordaba si últimamente había tenido una noche de sueño tan ligera y cómoda, incluso aunque el sillón no era tan cómodo y su ropa no era la apropiada para dormir. Sintiéndose todavía adormilada y mareada, Milo se levantó y anduvo con dificultad hasta el baño, donde se echó agua fría en el rostro y peinó su cabello con los dedos. Viendo su reflejo, notó que ya no tenía ojeras y el brillo en sus ojos era el acostumbrado. Tendría que darle las gracias a Saga por sus masajes y por haber permanecido con ella en ese momento, y luego hacerle jurar a base de amenazas que nunca dijera nada acerca de su momento de debilidad.

Suspirando, se deshizo de toda su ropa y se metió bajo la ducha de agua fría durante unos buenos veinte minutos, solo quedándose ahí, sin moverse. El cielo aún estaba teñido de oscuridad afuera, los pájaros todavía no cantaban y los cosmos de sus compañeros eran estables y tranquilos. Milo, por el contrario, estaba viendo los beneficios de comenzar su día antes que los demás. Salió de la ducha al comprender que no lograría nada quedándose ahí por más tiempo y miró el reloj de su habitación. Faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la mañana y luego una hora más para que las actividades comenzaran oficialmente en cada rincón del Santuario. Después de vestirse y desechar la ropa que luego lavaría, se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó sobre la mesada de mármol frío e impecable.

Alguien había limpiado la porcelana que Mika dejó caer y faltaban dos manzanas en su despensa. En la pared contra la que lo había acorralado había una pequeña rajadura que le daba una pista de qué tan brusca había sido con él. Ella aún podía sentir lo frágil que era el niño, lo suave y tierna que era su piel, su cuello.

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y restregó sus ojos con fuerza. Sabía que había actuado como una completa homicida, sabía que no había razón para haberle amenazado, para estrangularlo de la manera en que lo hizo, para desecharlo como si no fuera nada. Como si no representara nada.

Pero Mika era su hermano. Su hermano menor.

Su hermanito.

Dioses, quería morirse.

Saga y Aioros la habían encerrado en Géminis durante el tiempo que su ira asesina la dominó y junto a Shaka ayudaron a calmarla, haciéndole ver lo mal que había actuado y explicándole de alguna manera que tener un hermano no era tan grave.

Aioros había dicho que los lazos de hermandad eran los que nunca se rompían, incluso más que el amor o la amistad; la fraternidad era absoluta. Y Saga, que había encerrado a su hermano menor en una prisión para que se ahogara hasta morir había confirmado que su compañero tenía razón. Shaka se había limitado a observar al principio y cuando los mayores de la orden acabaron de sermonearla, el santo de la virgen le propuso meditar.

Milo no había meditado ni por equivocación en toda su vida, pero de alguna manera logró perderse en su interior, dejando ir todos los pensamientos de su cabeza, vaciándose. Y cuando solo hubo calma pudo reflexionar a consciencia sobre lo que significaba tener un hermano.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a tener deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra la superficie más dura que encontrara y morir.

Se bajó de la mesada y volvió a su cuarto, donde encontró un par de zapatos bajos de un material muy fino que cabía perfectamente bajo su armadura y se los colocó. Volvió a mirar el reloj y aunque apenas faltaban dos minutos para las seis, pensó que tal vez Camus ya hubiese despertado. Y de no ser así, lo despertaría.

Caminó silenciosamente hacia la sala de su armadura, donde se quedó un momento apreciando la lápida pequeña de su maestro. Su tío. Sin querer pensar demasiado en lo que él había dejado escrito en su carta sobre su pasado, llamó a su armadura y Escorpio respondió de inmediato, abandonando su caja de pandora y separándose para amoldarse a su cuerpo. Confiada y protegida por la presencia silenciosa pero arrulladora del oro, abandonó su templo para dirigirse a Acuario.

Sus pasos no vacilaron a medida que avanzaba por los escalones, sus manos no temblaban, su expresión era confiada y orgullosa.

Pero por dentro estaba preguntándose si Mika la perdonaría. Quizás lo hiciera, por la forma en que la había mirado y hablado quizás lo hiciera. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que no fuera así.

De todas maneras, decidió mientras pasaba Capricornio después de haber dejado atrás a Sagitario, que lo convencería de perdonarla si se negaba.

Acuario estaba en silencio y a oscuras. El cosmos de Camus era apacible y ausente, lo cual indicaba que él estaba durmiendo pero el cosmos de Mika sí estaba presente y despierto. Y ardiendo.

Preguntándose por qué su alumno… o ex alumno estaba explotando su cosmos y por qué se sentía tan fuerte, se dirigió al lugar del que provenía. La biblioteca tenía las luces encendidas y los ventanales abiertos, y Mika estaba de espaldas a ella de pie junto a un escritorio mirando a uno de los ventanales como si hubiese un dragón agarrado a los cristales. Cuando ella pisó y los tacones de su armadura sonaron contra el piso, él se volteó y se le quedó viendo.

Por un momento solo se miraron el uno al otro; él, sorprendido y ella sin saber qué hacer o decir. Convenciéndose de que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, Milo avanzó hasta situarse solo a unos cuantos metros y se quitó la tiara de la cabeza, acunándola bajo su brazo izquierdo y llevando el derecho hacia el frente sobre su pecho. Cerró sus ojos y sin detenerse a pensar demasiado, inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y luego hacia abajo, su cabello le cayó sobre los hombros rectos y luchó contra un furioso sonrojo que invadió su cara como por instinto.

No había muchos santos, ni dorados, ni plateados, ni bronceados que hicieran lo que ella estaba haciendo. Muchos de ellos pedían disculpas sinceras y mostraban arrepentimiento, pero nadie daba una muestra de respeto inclinándose delante de otra persona, mucho menos si era alguien de rango inferior, y menos que menos si se trataba de un niño.

Pero Milo se lo debía a Mika. Él no solo era un completo inocente a merced de su histeria asesina, sino que era su hermano menor. Su sangre.

—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento—dijo, siguiendo un protocolo que probablemente él desconocía pero que para ella, que se lo sabía al pie de la letra, era riguroso y obligatorio cuando un santo abusaba de su poder sobre alguien que no podía defenderse. La disculpa no solo era necesaria, sino que hecha voluntariamente demostraba el respeto que sentía hacia su rango—Mi trato hacia ti fue abusivo e injusto—continuó, recordando repentinamente a Camus y su promesa hecha a su amigo asgardiano—Si alguna vez tengo oportunidad de dar mi vida por la tuya, lo haré.

Sabiendo que él no respondería de inmediato se enderezó. Sabía que él probablemente estaba shockeado o muy sorprendido, o quizás creía que ella estaba bromeando. Sin embargo debía esperar una respuesta o reacción, cualquier cosa que viniera de su parte.

Él se le quedó viendo por un momento. Sus inmensos y puros ojos clavados en los suyos. Entonces, se acercó deliberadamente, como cuidando los pasos y al último instante levantó el brazo derecho, cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó su estómago a la vez que soltaba un gruñido bajo.

—Sigue así—le dijo, inclinándose a su lado y murmurando en su oído. Su puño todavía encajado en su abdomen protegido por el oro de su armadura temblaba como una pequeña ramita—y algún día lograrás doblarme de dolor.

Él hizo un sonido estrangulado y deshizo su postura rígida de ataque para envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella, presionándose contra su pecho. Por un momento, Milo no supo muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debía consolarlo con palabras dulces? ¿Debía sobornarlo para que dejara de estar triste? ¿Debería hacerlo callar para que Camus no apareciera y creyera que le hizo daño de nuevo?

Mika estaba llorando con la cara pegada a su armadura y Milo se movió por instinto rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla en la cima de su cabeza. La sensación era extraña y apabullante, no había tratado con niños más allá de Hyoga de Cisne y eso había por muy poco tiempo y nunca tuvo que hacer el tipo de cosas que hizo por Mika como cocinar para él, enseñarle a sobrevivir en el mundo que había elegido vivir, vigilar que durmiera bien, interesarse por su pasado, arroparlo cuando tenía pesadillas. Vagamente se preguntó si Aioros había hecho algo como eso por Aioria, o si Saga hizo lo mismo por Kanon.

Se preguntó si alguno de ellos les había comprado helado a sus hermanos.

Estaba a punto de prometerle un helado a Mika si dejaba de llorar cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella y se volteó, encontrando a Camus ya vestido con su armadura y con una expresión que no estaba segura de si era orgullo o burla. Quizás un poquito de las dos. Ella sabía que él sabía que en algún momento vendría a disculparse pero… ¡Vamos! El niño aún seguía llorando. ¿Tenía que elegir ese momento para restregarle en la cara que la conocía mejor que ella misma?

—No quiero que mueras por mí—susurró Mika, haciendo que quitara la atención del recién llegado para concentrarse en él, que estaba viéndola desde su altura.

—¿Entonces quieres un helado?

Mika abrió la boca y la cerró, bajó la cabeza un poco y entornó sus brillantes ojos hacia ella de tal manera que parecía un gatito viendo un punto rojo en la pared que no dejaba de moverse.

—¿Me comprarías uno?

—¿No es eso lo que ibas a pedir?

—Iba a pedirte que vivieras para ser mi hermana en lugar de dar tu vida por mí—respondió él, enrojeciendo furiosamente y haciendo que ella también se ruborizara un poco y apartara la vista—Pero… me gusta el helado de durazno.

Hubiese dicho algo al respecto pero el cosmos de Athena se sintió tan fuerte en el aire que todo pareció detenerse. Ella estaba llamándola al templo principal inmediatamente, requiriendo que se presentara ante su presencia sin su vestidura sagrada. Extrañada pero obediente, Milo alzó su cosmos hacia la diosa haciéndole saber que estaría ahí en cuestión de minutos, y separándose de su hermano, envió a Escorpio de nuevo al octavo templo.

—Athena quiere verme ahora—le dijo a Camus, volteándose a verlo. A su lado, Mika frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos al frente.

—¿Por qué te quitaste la armadura?

—Me ha pedido que vaya sin Escorpio.

Camus frunció un poco el ceño pero asintió, y acto seguido, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la salida. Mika se pegó a su costado como una garrapata y nuevamente como si actuara por instinto, Milo lo rodeó con su brazo. Caminaron en silencio pero al llegar a la entrada frontal de Acuario, cuando se separó de su hermano él se resistió al alejamiento agarrándose a su ropa.

—Sé que vas a matar por preguntar esto pero… ¿Ella no puede esperar o llamar a alguien más?

Por un momento muy difícil Milo no dijo nada. Él aún no comprendía la importancia que tenía Athena, no entendía nada sobre casi nada así que decidió que se lo tomaría con calma al explicarle ciertas cosas. Negó en respuesta, poniendo una expresión seria.

—La voluntad de Athena está primera que la nuestra. Una vez que comprendas eso, tu vida será más sencilla.

—Pero… —farfulló él.

—Volveré en cuanto pueda y arreglaremos todo, no te preocupes—prometió, acariciando la cima de su cabeza y volteándose para irse. Cuando pasó junto a Camus, se detuvo de nuevo, mirando por un momento a su mejor amigo—Lo quiero de vuelta.

—Ya veremos—respondió él, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Milo avanzó sin más pero cuando apenas había llegado al primer escalón que iba hacia la siguiente casa, se detuvo. No lo había notado antes pero el aire de la mañana se sentía muy denso. Las nubes en el cielo eran oscuras y no había viento ni demasiados sonidos alrededor. Parecía que el mundo se había olvidado de despertar. Su corazón dio repentinamente un vuelco y miró hacia atrás. Mika seguía de pie donde lo había dejado, viéndola con una expresión de decepción tan profunda que casi daba pena. Miró al templo principal y otra vez al pasillo de Acuario, y rápidamente volvió a recorrer el camino que había hecho para salir. En un respiro estuvo frente a su hermano menor. Desconcertado, él solo la vio levantar sus brazos sobre su cabeza para tomar un collar de oro largo que llevaba varios dijes colgados estratégicamente entre los intrincados diseños de la cadena y algunas pequeñas perlas blancas que servían de decoración. Dejó caer el collar alrededor del cuello de Mika y lo acomodó en su pecho. Los dijes tintinearon con el movimiento, creando un agradable sonido.

—Aioria de Leo me obsequió esto hace algún tiempo—murmuró, mirando a los ojos de su hermano—Le tomó muchos años conseguir los dijes que adornan la cadena. Ahora este es un regalo para ti de parte de tu hermana mayor. Cuídalo.

—Lo cuidaré con mi vida—prometió él, hablando con la misma seriedad que ella.

Cuando finalmente abandonó el templo de Acuario, Milo no sabía por qué tenía un mal presentimiento.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Athena estaba de pie frente al trono. Su vestido blanco brillaba como si de luz estuviese hecho y en su mano derecha, Nike se alzaba como el símbolo de la victoria segura en el campo de batalla. Milo se sintió fuera del lugar vistiendo una blusa blanca que cubría sus muslos y los pantalones ajustados de color verde oscuro que había elegido por mera costumbre. Con esos pequeños zapatos maleables se sentía descalza, y la falta de su armadura le incomodó cuando se arrodilló frente a la diosa.

—Milo de Escorpio, para servirle—murmuró, mirando los suaves y brillantes ojos de la joven deidad.

—De pie, por favor—pidió ella. Entonces, extrañamente, bajó los escalones que separaban el suelo que pisaba del que Milo estaba pisando y se acercó hasta estar solo a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Athena no era muy alta a sus trece y por cómo iban las cosas no parecía que fuera a crecer demasiado. Su cabello estaba suelto y distribuido a todo alrededor de sus hombros y espalda, cayendo hasta casi la altura de sus rodillas. La expresión en su rostro era más bien ansiosa y Milo no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su diosa en esa situación.

—¿Hay algo malo, señorita?— preguntó, queriendo moverse hacia ella para ofrecerle consuelo o protección de algún tipo, pero viéndose incapaz de hacerlo al no saber qué sucedía. El mal presentimiento que tuvo al salir del onceavo templo todavía permanecía, y estaba arraigándose.

—Hay algo que debo decirte—respondió Athena tras tomar una respiración profunda. Sin interrumpir, esperó a que la diosa continuara hablando y tras un momento de silencio, dijo: —La razón por la que resucitaste… no era la que estás pensando.

Frunciendo el ceño, Milo continuó esperando. Por lo que sabía, Hades, el rey del Inframundo, decidió una mañana al despertar que no quería a los santos de Athena en su mundo; a ninguno de ellos, así que a cambio de una tregua de tiempo indefinido había decidido concederle a la diosa la oportunidad de sacarlos a todos de ahí y de retirar la maldición que más tarde supo que Seiya tuvo como resultado final en la guerra. Así que si no se trataba de los dioses jugando a ser buenos amigos…

—¿Si no es esa razón entonces, cuál es?— murmuró, precavida.

La diosa no la miró. Sus ojos vagaron en el suelo durante un momento más largo que el anterior antes que trabara su mirada en ella y murmurara:

—Tú eres la razón.

—Disculpe, me temo que no comprendo qué quiere decir con que yo soy la razón.

—Hace casi cinco meses sentí una fuerte alteración en la constelación de Escorpio—dijo la diosa, volviéndose repentinamente seria y dura—supe, al leer las estrellas, que algo malo estaba pasando en tu constelación. Había algo parecido a una gran sombra cerniéndose sobre ti… y fue entonces que comprendí qué estaba pasando en realidad.

—¿Y bien?—insistió apenas ella dejó de hablar. Estaba faltándole el respeto, lo sabía. Pero ella estaba hablándole de esa sombra que invadía a Escorpio en el cielo. Recordó de repente que tendría que haber hablado de eso con el Patriarca, pero con todo lo que pasó con Mika se le había olvidado por completo.

—Un dios estaba despertando, un dios que hace miles de años amenazó con destruirnos a todos.

—¿Destruir el mundo, por qué?—graznó Milo, horrorizada ante la idea—¿Y por qué en mí constelación?

—Este dios no quiere destruir el mundo—aclaró Athena, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y respirando como si tuviera dificultades para hacerlo—Esta deidad quiere destruir a los dioses del Olimpo. A todos nosotros. Y… comenzó a despertar en tu constelación porque… porque ese dios… esa diosa eres tú.

Silencio.

No quedó nada más que silencio en el templo principal mientras Milo reconstruía una y otra vez en su mente las palabras de Athena.

Había un dios que no hacía muchos meses comenzó a despertar dando signos de ello en las estrellas que formaban a Escorpio. Este dios quería destruir no al mundo, sino a los dioses del Olimpo y eso quería decir que Athena también sería el blanco de ataque. Y ese dios no era _él_ … sino _ella_. Ella misma.

Se encontró retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos lejos de Athena mientras apretaba sus manos en puños. Negándose a creer semejante cosa, pero recordando que los dioses no pueden mentir, dijo:

—Eso no es verdad. No hay ningún dios o diosa que esté en reposo además de Cronos. Y no ha habido… —se detuvo a sí misma cuando repentinas imágenes llegaron a su mente. Como un recuerdo olvidado, vio pasar frente a sus ojos los hechos ocurridos no hacía demasiado tiempo atrás; tan solo unos cuantos días en los que cuatro hombres se aparecieron delante de Athena, frente a la estatua. Milo estaba ahí también, viéndolos arrodillarse ante su presencia, demostrando amor y devoción, y confundiéndola hasta lo infinito.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos grises, otro, era rubio y sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche más oscura. El tercero poseía una abundante cabellera azul y tranquilos ojos violetas. El último de ellos era pelirrojo y tenía ojos azules.

Milo los conocía. No supo cómo pero sabía quiénes eran, qué eran y por qué la vinieron a buscar.

—¿Athena?—susurró, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban y su corazón rompía a latir tan rápido que no se escuchó a sí misma cuando preguntó—¿Quién soy?

—Tú eres la creadora del universo, la señora de todos. Caos. —respondió la joven diosa, viéndola directo a los ojos mientras tomaba con su mano libre la falda de su vestido y se inclinaba ante ella en un gesto de respeto.

En el momento en que la diosa dijo ese nombre, Milo sintió como si todo el aire fuera drenado de la gran habitación. Entonces, ya no hacía calor y el frío residual que se quedó en su piel cuando salió de Acuario desapareció también. Los latidos de su corazón resonaron en sus oídos siendo casi el único sonido que permaneció, silenciando todo lo demás. La diosa Athena seguía inclinada ante ella en el suelo, pero Milo no podía prestarle atención, no podía opinar, no podía pensar en nada.

Se movió un paso hacia atrás y el suelo tembló ligeramente, como si la tierra reaccionara con temor ante su movimiento y su sien derecha ardió repentinamente. Milo llevó su mano a su rostro, donde cubrió su ojo sabiendo que se tornaría de color rojo y soltó una exhalación que pareció traer de vuelta el aire al ambiente. Entonces, algo pesado y ligero, caliente y helado, suave y áspero se cernió sobre ella. Era como una cortina pesada cayendo, aunque también se sentía como un abrazo envolvente. Por un segundo estuvo asfixiada. Luego, su cosmos se encendió sin que ella hiciera nada y rápidamente el dorado de los rayos del sol cambió a un brillante violeta con bordes azules y blancos que permaneció a su alrededor y luego se extendió sin control por toda la sala como lenguas de fuego que cortaban el espacio. Las luces en el techo, las llamas en las farolas en las paredes e incluso la luz que se colaba por los ventanales, todo se tiñó del mismo violeta de su cosmos.

—No puede ser—su voz apenas fue un susurro, pero se sintió como si hubiese alzado la voz en alto.

Pero había verdad en la declaración de Athena. Ella no estaría de rodillas delante de una simple guerrera, no diría mentiras. Pero…

—¿Por qué me ocultaste esto?—preguntó. Su voz volvió a reverberar en todo el lugar y sin más remedio, Milo pensó que ya no importaba.

—Al principio, Hades me advirtió que debíamos hacer desaparecer tu alma. Él se ofreció a hacerlo para que no fueras sacada del Inframundo a la fuerza por Los Pilares de la Creación.

—¿Los hombres que vinieron por mí la otra noche?

—¿Los recuerdas?— preguntó ella desde su lugar en el suelo. Sus ojos tiernos y brillantes se llenaron de precaución y duda cuando Milo asintió—Hades me dio dos opciones: o te dejaba ahí para que desaparecieras, o tomaba responsabilidad por tu alma y te traía de nuevo a la tierra.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—susurró. Su voz creó una brisa que revoloteó alrededor de ambas, moviendo los mechones finos de sus cabellos. Por alguna razón, el que Athena estuviese de rodillas delante de ella no le parecía tan aberrante como le hubiese parecido el día anterior—Esto pone en peligro tu vida.

—Tu vida es importante para mí, Milo—contestó Athena, elevando las cejas y crispando su expresión en una de amor y atesoramiento que jamás hubiese creído ver—Si permaneces con vida es más difícil que el cosmos de Caos que está sellado en un punto lejano en la galaxia te posea. Es por eso que te regresé junto a tus compañeros, quienes se dieron a la tarea de protegerte.

—¡¿Ellos lo saben?!—exclamó, y todas las luces en el lugar estallaron o se apagaron. Cristal llovió sobre ambas pero ninguno tocó sus figuras, sino que se esparcieron alrededor, formando un círculo.

Sabiendo que calmarse era una excelente buena idea, se acuclilló frente a Athena, que a pesar de su posición aparentemente sumisa, mantenía a Nike con firmeza en su diestra y su postura era totalmente natural. Estando ambas a la misma altura, Milo le suplicó con la mirada, exigiendo respuestas, preguntándose por qué nadie le había dicho nada.

Y pensando seriamente matar a base de golpes a todos sus compañeros por haberle ocultado esto sabiendo que la seguridad de Athena estaba siendo puesta en peligro.

—Milo, te suplico que confíes en mí esta vez—respondió la diosa, bajando su báculo en el suelo para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos—Te protegeré de esto, de ellos. Solo confía en mí.

—Piensa en tu vida—respondió Milo, a modo de reclamo. No podía creer que realmente Athena estaba priorizando su seguridad antes que la de ella misma—No puedes sacrificarte por mí. Además… si es tan peligroso que esté aquí por el riesgo a ser poseída por este dios… diosa, lo que sea.

Frustración invadió su mente. Recordando brevemente los libros de texto que había leído cuando era pequeña, se decía que era el dios creador de todo el universo, se lo describía como un vacío en medio de la nada, una acumulación de partículas que chocaban dando así vida y forma a todo lo que se conoce. Se decía que no poseía género masculino o femenino, se decían muchas cosas a las que Milo nunca le había prestado atención.

—Permíteme protegerte esta vez, Milo—pidió la diosa, presionando su mano con fuerza. La piel de Athena se sentía cálida, llena de vida y cosmos. Podía incluso sentir el latido de la sangre en sus venas, escuchar su corazón yendo a un ritmo normal—Si dejas que me haga cargo de ti… si dejas que…

— ¿Cómo?— exigió, gruñendo entre dientes y oyendo cómo los cristales tintineaban— ¿Cómo puedes pensar en protegerme poniendo tu vida en peligro? ¿Cómo crees que te dejaré hacerlo?

—Hay una manera—insistió la diosa, poniéndose de pie y viendo detrás de sí al tiempo que el Patriarca Shion salía desde el pasillo interior detrás del trono cargando un pequeño contenedor de cristal tallado con un líquido traslúcido y brillante en su interior—Si bebes de este elixir tu parte inmortal no podrá tomarte.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?—insistió Milo, procuró no reaccionar de ninguna manera, pero incluso eso hizo que el aire a su alrededor se pusiera denso y difícil de respirar. La estructura completa del templo tembló cuando apretó los puños con fuerza. Athena estaba siendo necia al decir que podía protegerla de lo que sea que estuviese viniéndosele encima. Pero ella no era nadie para negarse a cumplir una orden de sus superiores, mucho menos de la diosa.

—Estoy segura de ello—refutó Athena, tomando de las manos del Patriarca el líquido y extendiéndolo hacia ella. Milo dudó. Ese líquido olía a rosas y jazmines, había algo que le decía que no era simple agua, simple cáliz protector. Mirando a la diosa, esperó—Este elixir está formado con la sangre de todos los dioses.

Milo sabía lo que la sangre de los dioses le hacía a los humanos. Diferenciándose de las armaduras, la ingesta de sangre divina para un humano podía ser perjudicial. Kardia de Escorpio estuvo a punto de beberla cientos de años atrás, pero el santo de Acuario le advirtió de su consecuencia y entonces el escorpiano decidió no hacerlo. Pero Milo también sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo, en cada partícula de cosmos que necesitaría ese elixir en su sistema más adelante. No sabía cómo, pero lo intuía. Extendió una mano, esparciendo una suave brisa con su movimiento que ni a la diosa ni al Patriarca le pasaron desapercibido y tomó el frasco, lo destapó con su mano libre y bebió hasta vaciarlo. Le supo a té de menta, manzanilla y miel. Algo muy cálido y dulce que bañó su garganta y siguió hasta asentarse en su estómago. El aroma a rosas inundó su nariz recordándole a la manera en que olía el Santuario en las mañanas frescas de primavera, cuando las rosas del jardín de Afrodita perfumaban el ambiente. Pero también tenía un regusto ácido, un rescoldo desagradable que permaneció en su lengua.

Athena sonrió con evidente alivio y suspiró, volviendo a extender sus manos para tomar el contenedor ahora vacío.

—Bien hecho, Milo—dijo ella, sus suaves y hermosos ojos brillando con buen humor, libres de toda preocupación—Ahora ya no habrá necesidad de exponerte al peligro ni de tomar la muerte como una opción.

—¿Qué quiere decir con _tomar la muerte como una opción_?— preguntó, poniendo con cuidado en las manos de la diosa el contenedor vacío—¿Por qué habría de hacer algo tan tonto?

—Pero tú…—murmuró ella. El alivio se deshizo como si fuese lavado de su rostro, suplantándolo una expresión de duda y creciente ansiedad—Tú… oh, cielos… Milo, tú no pensabas…

—¿Morir?— inquirió ella, intentando ver hacia qué lugar quería llegar la joven deidad. Frunciendo el ceño, continuó diciendo—Usted misma dijo que si muero será más fácil para ellos tomar mi alma para que sea poseída por mi parte inmortal. ¿Por qué elegiría morir sabiendo que eso solo facilitaría las cosas para Los Pilares de la Creación? No se me cruzó por la mente esa idea, Athena. No temas—siguió diciendo, intentando tranquilizarla, borrar de su rostro algo que parecía ser miedo—No pienso morir.

* * *

.

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"El problema es que Kanon no sabía qué tipo de adoración le profesaba su gemelo a la escorpiana. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, negando con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no sabía qué tipo de adoración había en el corazón de su hermano. Saga no había dicho nada pero Kanon era Kanon, y él sabía cosas sin necesidad de recurrir a fuentes externas.

—Enfermo—susurró, apretando también los puños.

—No lo comprendes—susurró Saga en respuesta, volteándose para darle la espalda.

Sin embargo, Kanon logró ver el profundo dolor en sus ojos.

También logró ver el profundo amor."

* * *

.

Nota al margen: Y no me digan que no se lo vieron venir, porque así como era obvio que Milo y Mika eran hermanos, el gran secreto también estaba ahí, exhibiéndose a la vista de todos xD

Por otro lado… eh… bueno, la verdad ni sé qué decir. Ustedes tenían tantas expectativas sobre quién era Milo, que si era Gaia, que si era Nyx, que si era un titán o SpiderMan. Y ahora tengo que esperar a ver qué piensan, qué sienten o qué esperaban y es todo un suplicio.

¡Tengo tanto temor de haberlos defraudado con esta identidad finalmente revelada que casi tengo ganitas de sacarme un pasaje a Mongolia y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra! Pero para bien o para mal, Milo es en realidad… Caos. Y tengo que hacer esta siguiente aclaración que es muy importante y quizás un poco tonta, pero necesaria: Milo **no** es "la diosa del Caos" ella, literalmente **es** Caos. La personificación del compuesto de partículas (y cosmos) que forma a Caos.

Pero bueno, eso nada más xD al principio me costaba asimilar la diferencia entre "el caos" como estado que gobierna el universo, y "Caos" como un montón de energía, partículas, átomos y moléculas que conforman una entidad sin formarla realmente. Me llevó mucho tiempo adaptarme a esas mínimas diferencias para no acabar teniendo una diosa del Caos, sino a la diosa/dios Caos.

Demasiado Caos.

Es momento de:

 **Curiosidad** : Milo no es Gaia xD

 **Curiosidad n° 2** : A "Caos" en la mitología griega se lo denomina como una "grieta en el vacío".

 **Curiosidad n° 3** : Saga casi siempre acaba pecando de pedofilia cuando Milo está involucrado.

 **Curiosidad n° 4** : A Mika le gusta el helado de durazno.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 03/03/16


	29. Capítulo 25

**ADVERTENCIA: Penúltimo capítulo.**

 **La pesadilla de Athena hecha realidad.**

—Eso se sintió como…

— ¿Como un dios descendiendo a la tierra?—murmuró Kanon.

Ambos, él y su hermano estaban viendo el mismo punto exacto en el cielo. Todos los demás santos dorados estaban en sus templos, vistiendo sus armaduras doradas y resguardando las entradas; desde Aries hasta virgo, la delantera, y desde Leo hasta Piscis la entrada trasera.

Bueno, Kanon no estaba portando ninguna armadura, pero aun así eso estaba bien para él. Géminis vestía a Saga tal y como solía ser antes que todo se fuera al demonio. Su ropa de entrenamiento era suficiente para él, para defenderse de lo que sea que pudiera pasar, de lo que sea que pudiera atacar, aterrizar, aparecer de la nada, amerizar, etcétera. El problema es que hacía ya unos buenos diez minutos que la diosa Athena y Milo se habían reunido y Kanon estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué tan difícil podía ser decirle la verdad a alguien. A él le hubiese tomado unos cinco o seis segundos, yendo directo al grano, sin endulzar nada, sin adornar con palabras bonitas ni suavizar su tono.

Saga le dio una mirada de cansancio extremo y Kanon tuvo serios problemas para permanecer serio. Se cruzó de brazos y se obligó a sí mismo a no reír o bromear. Después de todo, era verdad que en la que estaban, era una situación seria. El cosmos que descendió se sintió como un gran cometa del tamaño del ego de Narciso cayendo a toda velocidad hacia la tierra, impactando extrañamente como si de un edredón demasiado pesado se tratase, uno de esos que te quitan la respiración por un momento.

—Athena ha dicho su nombre—susurró Saga, decidiendo probablemente que era mejor ignorarlo. Y Saga era muy malo ignorando a las personas.

—Bonito detalle por parte de Caos verter poder en su nombre para que quien sea que lo diga la invocase de alguna manera—respondió Kanon, inseguro de cómo debía tomarse todo aquello.

Milo era una diosa. Milo no era Milo, sino Caos.

Ya no era su pequeña Milo; aunque tampoco estaba seguro de qué quería decir con _su pequeña._

Un susurro de cosmos llegó desde el gran templo cuando un estruendo parecido al de vidrio rompiéndose llegó a sus mejorados oídos. El aire crepitó con energía y electricidad y el ambiente se puso denso. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano respirar profundamente, intentando hacer entrar oxígeno a sus pulmones. Todos los santos dorados estuvieron en alerta inmediatamente pero Aioros de Sagitario hizo llegar un mensaje a todos a través de su cosmos: _manténganse tranquilos_.

Sip. Había que mantener la calma.

Aplausos para el favorito de las damas por decir lo obvio.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, de todas maneras.

Kanon había admitido no públicamente hacía media hora que estaba ansioso. Durante meses intentaron convencer a la diosa Athena de decirle la verdad a Milo a base de súplicas, ella había dicho que lo haría si todo se salía de control. Y todo se había salido de control efectivamente.

Si de él dependiera, hubiese puesto a Milo al tanto, pero podría pasarse el día entero pensando en eso, así que simplemente olvidándolo, aceptó que finalmente pasó lo que casi la mitad de ellos estaba esperando. Podía imaginarse las caras de los que estaban de su lado; el expectante Aioria, el alegre DeathMask, el pagado de sí mismo Afrodita, y Camus… bueno, Camus era Camus. Consideraba que tenía suerte si veía parpadear a ese hombre tres veces en un día. Y no podía decir que el acuariano estuviese realmente de su parte.

— ¿Qué tanto están haciendo allí dentro?— preguntó Saga, murmurando para sí mismo. Estaba de pie a su lado, mirando hacia el templo principal con los brazos cruzados y una seria expresión de calma y control.

Pero Kanon lo conocía mejor. Daba lo mismo que estuviese de pie en un solo lugar o que estuviese dando vueltas por todo Géminis. Desde la noche anterior, cuando regresó de haberla visitado, había estado actuando raro. Y vaya que Saga solía ser raro pero la noche anterior estaba como… _muy_ raro. No había dormido nada tanto como Kanon tampoco pudo y aprovechó el tiempo para observarlo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, la expresión de su rostro era apagada y sus hombros estaban caídos. Se estuvo conteniendo durante todo ese tiempo, pero esa expresión de derrota fatal y sentencia de muerte le causaba tanta curiosidad, que a pesar de la situación, dijo:

—Ya, suéltalo.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó su gemelo, sus ojos verdes desconcertados.

—Toda esa conexión de gemelos también funciona entre nosotros. Suéltalo.

Saga le miró por un momento tan largo, que Kanon creyó que perdió la capacidad de hablar. Eso, o estaba poniéndolo a prueba. Cuando finalmente abrió la boca, el cosmos de Athena resonó en los doce templos, llamando al santo de Sagitario.

— ¿Por qué lo llama a él?— refunfuñó Saga.

—Quizás porque está más cerca—respondió, obviando el hecho.

Saga le dirigió una mirada que podría haberlo matado. Gracias a los dioses no tenía ese poder. Suspirando, se adentró en el templo y dudando primeramente pero albergando repentinamente un extraño presentimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando, le siguió.

—Sé que estás preocupado por Milo—dijo, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de él y hablando con precaución— pero ella no dañará a Athena.

—No me preocupa que dañe a Athena. Temo que… que hayamos cometido un error.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Saga le miró por un momento nuevamente largo y suspirando, le relató los sucesos de la noche anterior comenzando con su visita de paso al octavo templo para verificar a Milo, le narró con detalles increíblemente precisos el estado en que la escorpiana se encontraba luego de la fatídica noticia que desencadenó la ira asesina que la llevó a estrangular a su hermanito menor. Luego, se adentró en el relato del momento en que Athena requirió de su presencia porque necesitaba pedirle un favor que casi era una orden de ejecución: quería que convenciera a Milo de beber la sangre de todos los dioses mezclada en un elixir. Kanon no se molestó en ocultar su descontento a medida que el relato avanzaba hasta el punto en que Saga dijo:

—Simplemente le dije que no—su voz generalmente resonaba en cada lugar al que iba, hablase en el tono que hablase. Sus ojos cerrados evitaban que Kanon viera la verdad en ellos, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Saga no era el tipo de hombre redimido que solía desobedecer una orden directa de la diosa así como así.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó. Su voz baja también resonó en las paredes, creando un eco que le hizo sentir incómodo.

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—Obedecer—replicó. Acercándose a su gemelo, Kanon vio en su rostro la total falta de culpa y no solo eso, había mucha ansiedad acumulada en sus ojos—Tú no desobedeces a Athena.

— ¿Hubieses aceptado darle veneno a Milo?

—No, pero tú y yo no somos iguales. Tú no vas por la vida diciéndole que no a la diosa que perdonó y recogió los pocos trozos que quedaban de tu humanidad.

Saga desvió la vista de su hermano y Kanon permaneció un momento en silencio, pensando. Sabía que en algún punto en el pasado Milo fue cercana a su gemelo, sabía que ella sentía admiración por él y que en general, Saga adoraba a Milo.

El problema es que Kanon no sabía qué tipo de adoración le profesaba su gemelo a la escorpiana. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, negando con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no sabía qué tipo de adoración había en el corazón de su hermano. Saga no había dicho nada pero Kanon era Kanon, y él sabía cosas sin necesidad de recurrir a fuentes externas.

—Enfermo—susurró, apretando también los puños.

—No lo comprendes—susurró Saga en respuesta, volteándose para darle la espalda.

Pero Kanon pudo ver el profundo dolor en sus ojos.

También pudo ver el profundo amor.

—Estás realmente jodido, hermano—le increpó, acercándose y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros con intención de sacudirlo—Es Milo de quien estamos hablando ¡Milo!

—Sé mejor que nadie de quién estamos hablando—respondió él, con total calma, como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo admitir que… que…

—¿Estás seguro de que estamos en la misma página?—gruñó, encontrando irresistible el impulso de empujarlo lejos—Porque sospecho que estás…

—Enamorado de Milo—su gemelo terminó la oración hablando con total calma y naturalidad. Los ojos de Saga eran sinceros, apagados como estaban derramaban la verdad que se resumía en sus palabras.

Kanon retrocedió lejos, asqueado por esa declaración y desvió la vista de su hermano mayor. No sabía qué le molestaba más, el haber descubierto algo así, o no haberlo visto venir mucho antes. Milo era… Milo era hermosa, fuerte y compasiva pero ella era… bueno, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero ella definitivamente era _algo_ en su propio corazón. Algo con mucho valor. Sin embargo, Kanon podía recordar fácilmente aquel año en que, durante al menos dos semanas una pequeña enana de cabello azul cruzaba como un borrón el espacio que dividía a Escorpio y Géminis y se adentraba sin permiso y con total libertad el templo de su hermano, llamando su nombre con una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo, con la máscara en la mano y los ojos inmensos vagando nerviosos por todos los rincones oscuros. Milo nunca lo había visto a él, pero él sí la veía a ella y se preguntaba por qué recurría a alguien como Saga, alguien que le decía cosas bonitas y falsas para calmarla en lugar de decirle cómo funcionaba realmente el universo.

Si, quizás de haberse encontrado con Kanon en lugar de Saga, Milo hubiese tenido una infancia mucho más traumática que la que tuvo.

—¿Milo?—refunfuñó, sintiendo nauseas—¿La misma Milo que a los seis años se abrazaba a tu pierna mientras buscaba a los monstruos que acechaban debajo de su cama? ¿La misma a la que cubrías con una manta luego de darle leche con miel? ¿La misma que…

—Di todo lo que quieras—sentenció Saga, interrumpiéndolo—Esto es lo que siento, no puedo cambiarlo.

—No puedes quererla de esta manera. Podría ser tu hermana menor.

—Milo es muchas cosas, pero _no es mi hermana_ —respondió, puntualizando la última parte de su enunciado—Y nunca la he visto de esa manera.

—No puedes hacer esto. Simplemente no puedes—insistió, tomando un poco más de distancia y alzando tanto la voz que se arriesgaba a que alguien escuchara—Ella no te ve de esta manera, ella tiene a Camus.

Hubo un sonido de algo rompiéndose en alguna parte pero no era el corazón de Saga ni el fin del mundo. Era algo dentro de Kanon, que reaccionó a sus propias palabras. Aterrorizado por ese hecho y por el repentino dolor que le provocó, llevó una mano a su pecho y presionó el lugar donde latía su corazón.

—Tal parece que no soy el único que está jodido—se jactó su hermano, hablando con un tono mordaz que generalmente no era propio de él. Al menos no sonrió ni dio señales de alegrarse por eso.

Kanon negó con la cabeza, incapaz de comprenderse a sí mismo ni mucho menos a la fuerza a la que llevaba a su gemelo a desear a Milo de una manera que, francamente y a pesar de todas las barbaridades que cometió en el pasado, le llenaba de vergüenza. Era deshonesto, desleal, atrevido. Pensar en ella de esa manera, desearla de esa manera… no. Simplemente no.

El suelo tembló ligeramente y gravilla cayó del techo y de las uniones de las columnas afuera, el cosmos que susurraba en el templo principal se acrecentó y se alteró y el cosmos de Sagitario se encendió, proveniente del mismo lugar. Kanon sabía que ese cosmos alterado no era de Athena, pero sabía que era el cosmos de un dios. De una diosa.

El verdadero cosmos de Milo.

Milo era una diosa.

Sonriendo, plantó cara a su hermano. Saga miraba hacia el exterior, y cuando comenzaba a ir hacia la entrada Kanon se adelantó con intenciones de marcharse pero antes, dijo, por puro gusto:

—No puedes amar a Milo. Eres un humano y ella una diosa.

Podría haberse ido luego de decirle aquello, pudo haber mantenido la sensación de ganarle a su hermano por tanto tiempo como quisiera. Pero el suelo tembló violentamente, agrietando las columnas y haciendo que piedrecillas llovieran sobre su cabeza. Algo se rompió en el techo a la vez que una enorme ventisca sopló, levantando polvo y tierra y Kanon se movió hacia el exterior justo cuando una sección del techo cayó donde estuvo de pie. Saga se movió al mismo tiempo pero en la dirección opuesta.

En el templo principal, el cosmos de Athena se hizo sentir con angustia casi a la vez que un grito se alzó en el aire y fue amplificado por una nueva ráfaga de viento que echó a Kanon al piso. La voz que gritaba no era la diosa Athena. Era Milo. Preocupado, Kanon intentó borrar la distancia entre Géminis y el templo principal con su Otra Dimensión pero de alguna manera solo pudo llegar hasta la salida de su propio templo, donde su hermano resistía de pie el temblor de la tierra.

—¡Qué significa esto!—gritó por sobre el sonido amplificado de la voz de Milo. Tambaleándose, decidió que era más seguro estar de rodillas. Las columnas a su alrededor temblaban y se removían dando la sensación de estar a punto de caerse.

Los oídos le dolían y justo cuando comenzaba a creer que era mejor estar sordo antes que seguir escuchando ese grito, todo se detuvo. El sonido de la voz de Milo, el temblor violento en la tierra, el viento que arrasaba.

—Milo…—susurró Saga, comenzando a andar hacia Cáncer. Cuando estaba a unos cincuenta metros, se volteó hacia él y preguntó—¿No vienes?

—¿Y enfrentar la ira asesina de Milo cuando comprenda que todos le hemos mentido?—preguntó, enfrentando ese pensamiento por primera vez y sintiendo con todo su corazón que lo mejor en esa situación era mantenerse lejos—No, gracias. Amo a Milo, pero también amo mi integridad física.

Dicho esto, ingresó al templo dándole la espalda a su hermano. Aldebarán de Tauro y el buen Mu de Aries cruzaron a su lado viéndole con la misma pregunta de su hermano escrita en sus ojos.

No. Kanon no iría con todos los demás para ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

Se detuvo a mitad de su camino hacia la salida del recinto de los doce templos y se tomó la cabeza con fuerza cuando recordó las palabras que le dijo a su hermano.

 _Amo a Milo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había intentado tranquilizar a Athena diciéndole que no tomaría la muerte como una opción pero la diosa solo la vio con sus enormes y puros ojos inundados de ansiedad y miedo. Milo podía oler el miedo en las personas y la joven de cabello del mismo violeta que su cosmos estaba asustada. Cuando eso no funcionó, intentó explicarle que había descubierto que su alumno era su medio hermano menor y que había decidido que viviría para estar con él y cumplir su rol como hermana mayor. Cuando ese segundo argumento tampoco funcionó, Milo tuvo que reconocer internamente que apestaba un poco con los niños.

No iba a morir. Estaría fuera de combate como por un minuto.

Pero Athena no comprendía.

Su cosmos dorado, repleto de amor y miedo combinados se alzó y descendió a los templos y Milo se tensó. Ella estaba llamando a alguno de _ellos_. Fue entonces que entendió que Athena no estaba asustada de ella, sino de la sangre que no había notado que caía del interior de su nariz.

Milo tampoco lo notó hasta que vio las gotitas de sangre manchando su blusa blanca y sintió el mareo y las mejillas terriblemente acaloradas. Llevó su mano a su nariz y al intentar limpiar la sangre, una chispa saltó en su piel, quemando y delineando el torso de ambas; derecha e izquierda y haciendo que Milo gruñera de dolor. El gruñido provocó un temblor perceptiblemente fuerte en el suelo y una alteración en el aire que se sintió como pesadez al respirar. El delineado desapareció un momento y antes que realmente pudiera pensar en qué fue eso, el ardor volvió junto con las líneas, que comenzaron a formar diseños sobre la piel que se extendieron varios centímetros hacia sus brazos hasta cubrirlos por completo.

Y quemaba. Literalmente quemaba.

Milo reaccionó al desgarrador ardor gritando. La sensación de quemazón se extendió a su pecho y bajó por su espalda y estómago hacia su vientre, caderas y piernas. Era la sangre de los dioses en su sistema, quemándola por dentro, haciendo que sus órganos dolieran y se acalambraran, su corazón latió a un ritmo tan acelerado que creyó que estallaría. Su propia voz en grito hizo estallar el aire alrededor y su cosmos se encendió, resintiendo el maltrato de su cuerpo se alzó como un tornado alrededor de viento ardiente que hizo que la diosa y el Patriarca retrocedieran. Athena estaba gritando su nombre e intentando alcanzarla pero el Patriarca había alzado el Muro de Cristal entre ellos, de manera que el cosmos de Milo en forma de tornado no lo alcanzaba. Vagamente notó una presencia más, alguien conocido pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando procesar el dolor que asaltaba cada célula de su piel, cada vena, cada órgano, incluso su sangre ardía. Tras un minuto sus piernas colapsaron y cayó de rodillas, agrietando el suelo y haciéndolo temblar tan violentamente que toda la estructura alrededor comenzó a peligrar.

En medio de su incesante gritar logró ver parcialmente la figura de Aioros de Sagitario, quien estaba delante del Patriarca, lejos de la protección del Muro de Cristal que resistía a duras penas y en contacto directo con el viento ardiente. Milo comprendió que estaba tratando de llegar hasta ella y negó con la cabeza, la voz de su garganta se había callado pero el grito de dolor que permanecía en su interior emergía constante en su cosmos totalmente teñido de violeta, azul y blanco. Ella sabía que no iba a resistir más, sabía que el calor la consumiría y a través del contorno de sus ojos algo con la misma esencia del fuego se levantó, naciendo desde sus propios pies y extendiéndose a todo alrededor. No hubo diferencia entre el calor que ya sentía con el que comenzó pero no quería que Aioros esté en medio del fuego, no quería que Athena y el Patriarca se hicieran daño.

Ellos desaparecieron de su vista con solo ese deseo y luego todo se puso de color negro frente a sus ojos.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Todo estaba mal. Todo estaba saliendo terriblemente mal.

El Oráculo de Apolo dijo que Milo se inclinaría hacia la muerte, dijo que su alma iría al Inframundo y que sería sacada de ahí antes que Hades pudiera hacerla desaparecer. Dijeron que la sangre haría que enfermara gravemente… pero no dijeron nada sobre arder en llamar negras…

—¿Saori? ¿De verdad estás bien?—Seiya insistió por cuarta vez en los últimos diez minutos.

Volteándose, ella miró fijamente al santo de bronce de Pegaso. Sin responder, volvió su vista adonde estuvo mirando por los últimos diez minutos. La estatua de Athena veía todo sin inmutarse, con su mirada en calma, su expresión tranquila y su sonrisa amable. Pero ella, de pie ahí afuera no estaba muy segura de si en ese momento era Saori o Athena.

Después de beber la sangre de los dioses, Milo estuvo bien por algunos minutos en que intentó explicarle algo sobre su hermano y sobre su decisión de permanecer con vida para estar junto a él, y luego su nariz comenzó a sangrar y cuando ella tocó su propia sangre con su mano hubo un pequeño estallido, algo como una chispa saltando que encendió esas líneas en su piel que hicieron que todo se saliera completamente de control. Aún sentía el calor incesante del viento que rodeaba a Milo, aún podía escuchar su grito, su mente se evocaba a cada segundo hacia la imagen de esas extrañas líneas formando algo parecido a letras que cubrieron sus brazos. Y el fuego… el fuego negro con destellos de azul.

—Como en mi sueño—susurró, volteándose nuevamente. Seiya y el Patriarca la miraron atentamente, al igual que Dohko de Libra y Aioros de Sagitario.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—inquirió Seiya.

Saori recordó los sueños que había tenido hacia algún tiempo, en los que cada uno estaba protagonizado por Milo siendo consumida por ese fuego negro hasta desaparecer. Todo el tiempo creyó que eran pesadillas infundadas, producto de su extrema preocupación por la seguridad de la escorpiana pero en realidad eran premoniciones.

Algo o alguien quizás estuvo advirtiéndole que eso pasaría y no hizo caso, no se detuvo a pensar realmente en lo que significaba. Dejándose llevar por el miedo como nunca antes…

Y ahora Milo yacía en el interior del templo principal donde sus compañeros se habían reunido para verificarla. Ella en persona había intentado ir cuando el fuego negro que lo inundó todo desapareció sin dejar rastros, sin quemar nada pero Aioros no le permitió dar un paso hacia el interior alegando que no sabían en qué condiciones estaba Milo o si estaba bajo la influencia de Caos. Saori sospechaba que ellos no la creían capaz de soportar la visión que se imaginaba de la octava guardiana pero luego de que Seiya insistiera en permanecer al margen finalmente aceptó quedarse donde estaban. Donde Milo los había enviado.

Saori estaba segura de haber sido abordada por el poder de Caos durante un momento. Fue apenas el tiempo que dura un parpadeo; Milo no habló, no se movió y ni siquiera estaba segura de que la estuviera mirando pero en un momento estaba en el salón principal del templo, y luego estaban ahí, frente a la estatua. Era como pasar del todo a la nada y luego al todo otra vez. Si es que había una manera de describirlo, así se sentía.

—Ya había soñado que esto ocurría—comenzó diciendo y se extendió detalladamente en su explicación sobre cada pequeño detalle las pesadillas que acosaron sus noches.

—¿Cree que de alguna manera las estrellas estuvieron advirtiéndole sobre esto?—preguntó Aioros. Sus ojos verdes serios y amables fijos en ella se desviaron hacia la entrada del templo y luego más allá, donde las líneas de quiebre causadas por el terremoto dividían la tierra. Abajo, en el resto del Santuario las personas ya estaban comenzando a moverse para reparar lo que podía repararse y desechar lo que se perdió para siempre. Los templos de los santos dorados no habían sufrido mayores daños, por lo que los propios dorados dijeron—¿Incluso el temblor era parte de su sueño?

—Así, cada pequeña cosa que… —respondió ella, deteniéndose a pensar un momento. En su sueño Milo se presentaba ante ella con una lanza en su mano derecha, vistiendo a Escorpio y luego de incrustar en la tierra la punta inferior de su lanza, el fuego comenzaba. Pero no todo podía ser tan literal como se sentía—Ella no llevaba las marcas en los brazos, sus ojos eran ambos de color turquesa y… traía puesta su armadura, no sangraba… y decía algo sobre…

—¿Cree que todo haya sido parte de un simbolismo?—preguntó Dohko de Libra, de pie junto al Patriarca.

Negando con la cabeza dio a entender que no estaba segura. De ser así, todo, incluso el fuego que se desató podría haberlo sido. El problema es que de hecho el fuego se sintió y se vio muy real.

Hyoga de Cisne llegó desde el templo, trayendo consigo una expresión de incertidumbre que rápidamente se contagió. Él sí tuvo permitido entrar cuando todos los santos dorados se reunieron para acercarse luego que el fuego se extinguiera por sí solo. Saori tuvo que reconocer que Cisne tenía derecho de estar ahí dentro ya que era el alumno de Acuario y tenía a Milo en gran estima. Pero ella tenía derecho de estar a su lado también.

—Ella no ha despertado—dijo Hyoga, evitando mirarla a los ojos—Pero si deseas verla…

Saori asintió y pasó a su lado a toda velocidad. El templo no estaba en tan malas condiciones pero había rajaduras y grietas en las paredes y las columnas, muchas cosas estaban en el suelo, algunas otras se habían roto, las ventanas no tenían cristal y las hojas se habían salido. Los santos dorados estaban todos en círculo rodeando a Milo justo donde estaba cuando fueron trasportados afuera. Ahora, sin embargo, yacía boca arriba y con la cabeza reposando en el regazo de Afrodita de Piscis, que se afanaba en quitar del rostro de la chica las líneas de sangre que caían de forma constante desde su nariz. El pañuelo blanco que usaba estaba teñido de rojo casi en su totalidad pero el doceavo santo no se veía molesto por lo que parecía una tarea interminable, sino que se veía como si disfrutara de hacerlo, una sonrisa muy ligera tiraba de sus labios y la mirada que le daba era paciente y hasta divertida. Camus de Acuario estaba a su lado también, con las manos suspendidas en el aire sobre ella y varios cristales de hielo y aire frío emergían, bañando por completo la figura inerte de Milo.

—Por alguna razón no podemos bajarle la temperatura—Mu de Aries se acercó a ella con una inclinación respetuosa—Hace unos minutos estaba peor, sin embargo. Ahora solo parece como si tuviera fiebre.

—Debemos moverla para que descanse—murmuró, sin embargo ellos no parecían escuchar. Todos miraban atentamente a Milo y esperaban a que Camus dejara de cubrirla con su aire congelado—Quiero que…

Acercándose, se detuvo junto a Shura de Capricornio, quien inmediatamente le cedió espacio haciéndose a un lado. Milo no se veía como si se hubiese quemado viva, su piel se veía tan dorada y perfecta como siempre, su cabello se esparcía alrededor de sus hombros y el suelo, su ropa estaba intacta más allá de las gotitas de sangre que cayeron sobre su pecho. Pero sus brazos…

—¿Puede decirnos qué son estas líneas sobre su piel?— preguntó Aioria, quien daba vueltas alrededor como un león enjaulado.

—Nombres—susurró, prestando atención. Eran como punteados horizontales intercalados con líneas gruesas y finas verticales que cortaban el punteado a cada tres o cuatro series de punto. Sobre lo que parecía cada renglón había diferentes tipos de tildes que daban forma de letras muy finas al unirse con los punteados y las líneas. Eran casi como una mezcla entre el idioma rúnico, hebreo y fenicio escrito a punta de aguja. Delineó el diseño con sus dedos y pudo percibir en él el poder de sus hermanos, sus cosmos y esencias. —Son los nombres de los dioses, escritos en el idioma de Caos. Los dioses podemos interpretarlo y traducirlo, en la antigüedad podíamos pronunciarlo pero ella nos quitó ese privilegio antes de la guerra en la que la enfrentamos.

—¿Caos tiene su propio idioma?—murmuró DeathMask, con una risa socarrona y baja—Eso es francamente genial.

—¿Por qué estas letras extrañas aparecen en su piel? ¿Por qué con el nombre de los dioses?—preguntó Hyoga, acercándose a Milo y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas—Ya no tiene fiebre, maestro—susurró después, dirigiéndose hacia el santo de Acuario.

En respuesta, el onceavo guardián tomó a Milo del suelo, molestando la eterna labor de limpiar la sangre a la que Afrodita se había dedicado con esmero. Ambos cruzaron miradas, como si considerasen inaceptable que el otro hubiese interrumpido su labor. Acuario se dirigió a Athena y tras hacer una reverencia, ignoró a todos mientras salía del templo.

No hubo mucho más que hacer luego de eso salvo limpiar el desorden. Saori se retiró de la escena, volviendo hacia la estatua donde sin poder resistir más el cansancio, se sentó en las escaleras agrietadas. Permaneció un momento a solas, quizás quince minutos antes que fuera interrumpida por el santo de Sagitario. Aioros, quien había dado su vida por ella antes que siquiera pudiera caminar o hablar se parecía mucho a Seiya. El tono de su cabello, el porte, la forma de andar, incluso llevaba la misma mirada intensa y bondadosa a la vez. Saori imaginó que así se vería su amigo más cercano al crecer.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, señorita—dijo él, inclinándose ante ella y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo—Pero me gustaría indagar un poco más en los sueños que tuvo sobre Milo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó, extrañada por el repentino interés.

—Bueno… usted dijo que alguien o algo estaba advirtiéndole sobre que esto podría pasar—respondió el santo dorado, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la vista hacia ninguna parte en específico, como si pensara seriamente—Y Dohko de Libra mencionó un simbolismo. ¿Cree que de alguna manera estos sueños eran solo… metáforas o referencias?

—¿Hablas sobre la lanza que llevaba en su mano y el fuego?

—No lo sé, usted dígame.

Pensándolo por un momento, intentó separar los hechos reales como el fuego de los referenciales, como la lanza lo que Milo dijo. Pero…

—Quitando el fuego solo queda la lanza y sus palabras—respondió ella—Pero no hay una lanza.

—No sé si hay alguna relación pero… las líneas en el brazo de Milo tienen un tono dorado y plateado.

—Igual que la lanza en su mano—susurró ella, llevando una mano a su pecho, consternada por el pensamiento que comenzaba a formarse en su mente—La sangre de los dioses debió haberse sentido como una afilada hoja al rojo vivo en el sistema de Milo.

—Tiene que ser más que eso—insistió Sagitario, removiéndose inquieto en su lugar—Debe ser otra cosa, sino, Milo no habría reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo. Su cosmos se manifestó como fuego y…

—El cosmos de Milo no, el de Caos. Ahora comprendo, creo. El cosmos de Caos no quemó a Milo, estaba quemando a los cosmos de los dioses que está en la sangre que bebió—resolvió ella, poniéndose de pie para entrar a su recámara. Tenía que hablar con su hermano mayor Apolo. Él había transmitido a todos la premonición que su Oráculo le dio—La primera vez, Caos también expresó su cosmos como fuego negro.

—¿Qué fue lo que Milo dijo en su sueño? Usted mencionó que ella le habló.

Deteniéndose, Athena sintió que la frustración la carcomía por dentro. Recordó las palabras de Milo en sus sueños, recordó la voz con desconocida y profunda con la que hablaba.

No fue una premonición de las estrellas, tampoco fueron pesadillas infundadas.

Y la voz con la que Milo hablaba…

Era Cam. El Pilar del Odio y el Amor estaba advirtiéndole lo que sucedería si ella permitía que los demás dioses intervinieran. Estuvo mostrándole el futuro todo el tiempo, incluso le enseñó lo que pasaría si permitía todo eso. Y hasta se lo dijo…

" _Ustedes no tenían el derecho de entrometerse; no fueron creados para eso_."

" _Athena, debiste salvarme de esto._ "

Iba a hablar con Apolo. Con todos ellos.

Athena estaba furiosa.

* * *

.

Nota al Margen: Bueno… debo ser sincera, acabo literalmente, de terminar este capítulo. Sí, justo ahora. Mientras miro esa película de Sandra Bullock en la que adopta a un chico abandonado y lo pone en una escuela cristiana para que sea futbolista. La película va en la parte donde el muchacho desaparece. Pero bueno, volviendo al fic… hoy no hay adelanto. La razón es que solo estamos a dos capítulos y un epílogo del final. El capítulo…. En realidad no sé si tiene algo de valor o si es necesario, pero quería aclarar los sueños que Athena estuvo teniendo y ver la reacción de Milo a la sangre de los dioses.

Ahora sí, ya estamos ASÍ de cerca de lo que todos están esperando: el momento en que Milo enfrentará a sus locos amigos. ¿Les dará una patada? ¿Los comprenderá? ¿Les dará un abrazo? CHAN.

Espero que tengan una buena mitad de semana y nos vemos la próxima. Dios los bendiga a todos por haberme acompañado hasta este punto y gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Curiosidad** : Camus bajó la temperatura de Milo tal como en su momento Degel hizo con Kardia.

 **Curiosidad n° 2** : el chocolate en realidad es delicioso. ¿Pueden creerlo?

 **Curiosidad n° 3** : La escritura que aparece en los brazos de Milo, que Athena lo describe como tres idiomas en uno escrito con puntos, es la misma escritura con que está escrito el diaro de Vásili de Acuario, el cual Mika puede leer.

Publicación del anteúltimo capítulo: 08/03/16


	30. Capítulo 26

**El corazón de Caos y la alianza indirecta.**

Una hora había pasado desde que Athena reveló la verdad a Milo. Una hora desde que el alma de Milo ardió en llamas gracias a la sangre de los dioses y luego fue clavada en su cuerpo. Una hora desde que Cam no había dicho una sola palabra.

Agazapado en una esquina, sentado en el suelo adoquinado y sucio, él se cubría los oídos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello le caía en el rostro y sus piernas y hombros temblaban ligeramente.

Altair podía comprenderlo. El grito de dolor de Milo había sido francamente horrendo y el sonido de su voz todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Fue un momento difícil para todos ellos, tuvieron que ir en contra de sus naturalezas al ignorar el sufrimiento de su señora cuando sus instintos les rogaban que fueran hacia ella y la sacaran de esa situación. Pero tenían que quedarse al margen, tenían que permitirlo así lo quieran o no. Estaba en los planes, los de Caos, y los suyos.

Pero si hubiese sabido que sería tan difícil…

Tuvo un momento especialmente duro cuando Milo tomó de las manos de Athena el contenedor de sangre y lo bebió como si fuera agua. La propia Milo no sabía por qué lo hacía, no sabía por qué decidió vivir; ellos tampoco. A pesar de ser lo suficientemente poderosos como para derrocar a esta generación de dioses y conquistar el Olimpo, había cosas que ellos no sabían.

Caos tenía sus propios planes.

Y ellos no podían quedarse atrás. El cuarto sello correspondiente al cuarto dios había sido quitado. Altair estaba frustrado debido a eso. Tendría que haber quitado tres más pero con este cambio su plan para traer de vuelta a Caos también cambió. Y cuando pensaban que a lo sumo tendría un mes hasta que finalmente decidiera, ahora probablemente tenían tres meses.

Si Milo no hubiese bebido esa sangre…

Suspirando, se acercó al menor de los cuatro y extendió su mano.

—Hay que irnos ahora.

—No quiero—susurró el menor, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados. A veces Cam era como un niño abandonado y ese día realmente lo parecía más que otras veces anteriores—Todavía puedo oírla.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría. Lo sabíamos desde hace dos siglos.

—Ella todavía siente dolor. No en su cuerpo, sino en su alma—respondió, abriendo finalmente los ojos. El azul oscuro contrastaba contra la palidez de su piel, finas lágrimas se desbordaban desde las comisuras algo rojizas y había un rastro de sangre seca en su labio inferior, probablemente de lo fuerte que se mordió.—Puedo oírla lamentarse por su decisión.

El momento había sido más que solo difícil. Altair había creído que por una vez podía confiar en que Cam estaba lo suficientemente controlado como para soportar presenciar el momento de la verdad y ver pasar frente a sus ojos lo que ya sabían que pasaría. Pero no lo estaba.

Cam era el pilar del Odio y el Amor. Él albergaba en su cosmos y memoria todos los tipos de sentimientos que los seres humanos y los dioses sentían, podía sentir lo que los demás sentían, podía influenciar sentimientos, crear o destruir vínculos entre dos almas. Todas las emociones en las que una persona podía pensar, Cam las representaba. Y a veces algunas de ellas como el odio, el amor, los celos o la tristeza se potenciaban al ser él influenciado por agentes externos.

Antes incluso que resistirse al impulso de ir hacia el Santuario y ayudar a Milo, tuvieron que retener a Cam de ir hacia el mismo lugar para destruirlo.

—También sabíamos sobre eso. Ahora prefiere la muerte pero no puede morir.

—Yo solo quería evitar esto—continuó, farfullando a modo de confesión— le di sueños a Athena pero la muy idiota no vio lo que quería decirle.

Gracias al cielo que no lo había hecho, o tendrían que haber modificado sus planes muchas más veces que las que lo hicieron. Aunque solo fue una vez. Había factores que no habían previsto, por supuesto, como los sentimientos que algunos de ellos comenzaban a despertar hacia Milo, el cambio de decisión de la misma sobre lo que haría al saber la verdad, la existencia de Mika. Ahora tenían que atar los cabos sueltos entre ese niño y su señora.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a Mika?—ofreció. No que todo se tratara de si Cam quería, sino que debían ir.

Cam se levantó en silencio, ya libre de temblores y finas lágrimas y con su cabello fluyendo alrededor de su rostro como fuego. Ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron a en las puertas de Acuario, en cuyo interior se encontraba el hermano menor de su señora. Ahí ya estaban Argus y Owen; el primero de ellos con una expresión huraña y el segundo expresando el mismo tipo de tristeza sin fin que Cam. Arriba, en el templo principal, los santos dorados se preguntaban qué harían sin discutir entre ellos por primera vez en meses, otra vez alrededor de una inconsciente Milo y con una diosa que no estaba segura de si debía ser diosa o humana.

Ellos deberían estar con Milo también, deberían consolarla, sanarla, protegerla de todos esos idiotas. Pero tenían que seguir el plan que habían diseñado.

Siguiendo la voz joven e inocente que se filtraba en las paredes, avanzaron a la vez. El lugar era silencioso y frío justo como su horrendo dueño y Altair podía fácilmente destruirlo con solo un pensamiento, pero no serviría de nada hacer algo tan falto de lógica como eso. La voz del niño los guio a la biblioteca y ahí lo hallaron, sentado en un largo escritorio, vistiendo una camiseta de mangas largas, pantalones deportivos y calcetines impecablemente blancos. Cruzado de piernas, sostenía en su regazo un grueso libro viejo y leía en voz baja mientras otro muchachito de una edad similar se sentaba en una silla libre y escribía en una libreta lo que el peli azul dictaba.

—" _Cuando caminaba, todos los hombres y mujeres en un radio de cuatrocientos metros a la redonda se volteaban a verla. Su cabello era azul intenso y brillaba de tal manera que parecía contener estrellas en sus hebras_ "— leía el niño. Ajenos a lo que fue el gran terremoto que barrió con la parte baja del Santuario y agrietó las paredes de los viejos templos zodiacales, estos chiquillos parecían simplemente estar haciendo sus tareas—" _Sus ojos eran del turquesa de las aguas bajas del océano y su piel imitaba el color dorado de las arenas del desierto que había visto una vez_ " Este tipo estaba patéticamente enamorado. ¿No deberíamos salir de aquí?

—Mi maestro dijo que nos quedáramos aquí. Además, ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer? El hielo mantuvo a salvo el templo pero no sabemos qué sucede afuera—respondió su compañero, tomando nota de lo que él le había dictado.

—Mi hermana está en el templo principal. Podría necesitar ayuda.

—Tu hermana es una santa de rango de oro—replicó el niño de cabello turquesa.

También habían visto el momento de la reconciliación. Milo había actuado con una extraña y bien controlada seriedad, se había mostrado humilde en su disculpa pero también firme en su posición. Eso había sido por obra de Cam, que influenció el corazón de su señora, sugestionando en ella sentimientos agradables de hermandad y protección hacia el niño.

Debido a ello, la muchacha había decidido no morir.

Altair sintió su corazón desencajarse cuando comprendió por qué Milo cambió de decisión. Miró a su compañero y este evitó devolverle la mirada, consciente de lo que había descubierto.

— _Cam no hubiese sabido nada de esto de no ser por mi causa_ —susurró la voz mental de Owen— _y este no es el momento_.

— _Este no es el momento_ —Argus se hizo eco de la voz de su superior y avanzó unos pasos.

Decidiendo que tenían razón, Altair caminó a su lado. La biblioteca era inmensa, más que cualquier otro salón entre los doce templos, tenía estantes que llegaban casi hasta el techo repletos de libros, mapas colgado en las paredes, escritorios posicionados estratégicamente, mapamundis en cada uno de ellos, materiales para estudio listos para ser usados, planos de la tierra, de construcciones, de los mares, había tantas cosas que no podía prestarle atención a todo. Los niños estaban ajenos a su presencia y la de sus compañeros, enfrascados en lo que parecía una tarea muy seria. Altair sabía qué estaba leyendo. Argus le había comentado del acto de traición silencioso de Vasili de Acuario al registrar los sucesos ocurridos en lo que a él y sus tres compañeros les gustaba referirse como: La Guerra Olvidada; nombre por el que se conoció ese enfrentamiento también por los dioses, que en algunas ocasiones anteriores hablaban del tema como si de un viejo y confuso mito se tratara.

— _Hay algo extraño con el corazón de este niño_ —murmuró Argus. De pie a la derecha del escritorio, ambos podían apreciar el gran parecido que tenía con Milo.

— _Dextrocardia_ —respondió Altair, mirándolo con atención— _su corazón está inclinado hacia el lado derecho de su cuerpo y tiene un tamaño mayor del que se considera habitual o sano. Tiene un solo ventrículo y probablemente a esto se daba su baja estatura y peso_.

— _Muy bien, doctor Altair ¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico final sobre el paciente?_

— _Si no fuera por ese extraño cosmos que dices que posee—_ murmuró en respuesta— _este niño habría muerto hace años._

Argus no mostró signos de que esta declaración lo molestara. Estiró su mano hacia el frente y pareció palpar una especie de cortina muy gruesa. Altair vio el aire ponerse denso y empañarse como un cristal. Estiró su propia mano y sintió que algo le ponía resistencia, sin embargo, esa resistencia para él no era nada. Haciendo un poco más de presión, llegó a alcanzar rozar el hombro del niño pero sin tocarlo. Él, sin embargo, elevó su cosmos sin razón aparente y al ser consciente de ello, se examinó a sí mismo, mirando primeramente sus manos y brazos.

—Está pasando de nuevo—murmuró. Haciendo a un lado el gran libro de Vasili, estuvo a punto de bajarse de la mesa cuando miró hacia ellos, viéndolos realmente— ¡Tú! —susurró, dirigiéndose a Argus. Su ojo derecho se tiñó del mismo rojo que Milo.

—Nos encontramos otra vez, amiguito—contestó Argus, sonriéndole al niño y sorprendiendo a Altair.

—Mika, hermano menor y aprendiz de Milo de Escorpio—dijo entonces, desmereciendo la aparente cercanía de su compañero con el niño—mi nombre es Altair y si me lo permites, quisiera ver qué hay en tu interior.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?—farfulló, tensándose en su lugar. A su lado, su amigo permanecía tranquilo y callado pero tenía una expresión cuidadosamente seria en su rostro—¿Tiene permiso para estar aquí?

—Sí, por supuesto. Camus y yo somos grandes amigos—respondió Argus y fulminó a Altair con la mirada—Hazlo ya.

Sin más, Altair tocó el pecho del niño y pudo sentirlo. Había dos cosmos, el suyo propio y el de algo más poderoso que se arremolinaba en torno a él, ocultándolo, protegiéndolo. Lo que parecía ser aire condensándose alrededor se manifestó como una barrera protectora que lo instó silenciosamente alejarse, sin embargo, Mika no parecía ser consciente de ello. Su cosmos era de color dorado, el mismo dorado de un santo de oro, lo cual era extraño porque en general no parecía ser muy fuerte ni física, ni mentalmente. Pero algo tendría que haberle ayudado a sobrevivir a su pasado de violencia en casa, al entrenamiento que su hermana le dio y a su enfermedad. Sobre el dorado de su cosmos, había un tinte de blanco puro y brillante, algo como partículas de luz o explosiones de rayos en medio de una tormenta que daba la sensación de furia… eso es. No era furia. Ese otro cosmos se asemejaba a una tormenta y también a la calma. Como un desastre organizado. Como Caos.

—Tu corazón… —susurró, prestando especial atención a los latidos. Eran dos, uno de ellos iba a un ritmo desigual y acelerado y el otro, casi imperceptible, marchaba a un ritmo pausado y normal pero cada golpeteo se sentía como una fuerza avasalladora que instaba a retroceder.

—Son como dos en uno, ¿Lo ves?

—Sí, uno suena como si estuviera trabajando forzosamente y el otro se oye normal. Pero a su vez, el segundo es el que crea esta barrera extraña que encierra ambos cosmos.

—Mmm… ¿De qué hablan?—terció el pequeño, agarrándose con fuerza al antebrazo de Altair y haciendo sentir su incomodidad.

—Creo que tenemos que comenzar por decirte lo que somos antes de decirte qué está pasando contigo—respondió. Cam y Owen se acercaron, todos expuestos ante él y su compañero— Somos Los Pilares de la Creación. Yo solo Altair del Orden y el Caos. Mi compañero es Argus de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

—Ya nos conocemos—respondió el aludido, guiñándole un ojo.

—Él es Cam, del Odio y el Amor—indicó a su compañero pelirrojo, quien dedicó en respuesta una sonrisa tenue pero amigable—Y él es Owen, de la Creación y la Destrucción.

—¿Ustedes son sirvientes de Athena al igual que los santos? —preguntó. La desconfianza se filtró en su voz y la barrera actuó en consecuencia, empujándolos lejos.

—No—respondió Argus, cruzándose de brazos—Somos sirvientes de Caos, la diosa de la creación.

—¿Caos?—replicó Mika, tensando sus hombros—¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Quién es esta diosa?

—Bueno, considerando que ella es tu hermana mayor es casi divertido que preguntes qué tiene que ver contigo—como la bestia que solía ser Argus, soltó la verdad sin el menor tacto y Altair tuvo que recordarse que no debía reprender a su hermano en público—Pequeño, eres técnicamente un príncipe— continuó diciendo, ante la mirada atónita del niño.

—Altair, ellos vienen—susurró Cam, viendo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

Si, podía sentirlos. Camus de Acuario estaba acercándose con una inconsciente Milo en los brazos y si había algo que en ese momento no quería, era cruzarse con ese hombre. Así que se volteó hacia Mika, inclinó su cabeza ante él y dijo:

—No somos malvados, Mika. Así como los santos protegen a Athena, nosotros debemos proteger a Caos; a Milo.

—Pero los santos de Athena son…

—Los malos de la película—replicó inmediatamente Argus—Athena está evitando que Milo tome su lugar como diosa primigenia y los santos de oro están ayudándola. Ahora Milo sabe quién es y nosotros la sacaremos de aquí.

—¿Por qué ellos harían algo así? El señor Camus es su mejor amigo, él debería apoyarla.

—Los santos anteponen la seguridad de Athena a todo. Su deber como santos hace que hagan lo necesario para mantenerla con vida, y Caos es una amenaza para Athena. Si tienen que matar a Milo para defender a Athena, ellos no dudarán.

La expresión del niño mutó de la incredulidad a la furia y a la tristeza, pero cuando sintió los cosmos conocidos acercándose, saltó de la mesa y se alejó, probablemente para ir al encuentro con su hermana. El otro niño, sin embargo, se puso de pie lentamente y los miró con tanta tranquilidad que Altair se preguntó si tenía nervios de acero. O si tenía nervios.

—¿Debo decirle que mantenga esta información en secreto?

Altair asintió, agradeciendo el gesto y luego los cuatro se fueron, recluyéndose de nuevo en las islas Meteora, donde los templos casi abandonados hicieron de refugio para ellos de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, se lo tomó bastante bien—dijo Altair mientras a su lado, Cam soltaba un largo y liberador suspiro y bajaba los hombros.

—Al menos esto—murmuró en respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Cam.

—Su corazón está muy débil. Sus latidos son forzados y desiguales, su tamaño es más grande de lo normal y solo tiene un ventrículo que no está funcionando como debería.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó Argus.

—Ya debería estar muerto. Ese otro cosmos que alberga en su interior es el mismo que crea la barrera que lo protege. Ese cosmos le pertenece a Caos.

—¿Dices que una parte de Caos está con él? ¿Por qué?—replicó Cam.

—No lo sé—respondió Altair—pero es lo único que lo ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bajó las tres cartas y las examinó una por una. Dos de ellas pertenecían a sus parientes, Hades y Poseidón, y la tercera tenía la firma personal de la representante de Odín, Hilda de Polaris.

La primera, perteneciente a Hades poseía la misma esencia de hostilidad que la última vez que lo había visto en la reunión de los dioses pero esa hostilidad no estaba dirigida a ella en especial, sino a su hermano Apolo. Cada palabra escrita ahí con el puño y letra del señor del Inframundo advertía sobre la verdad a medias con que habían hablado los dioses de la luna y el sol, informaba acerca del engaño cometido a los demás olímpicos y comentaba casi con sorna sobre la sensación de ultraje que estaban sintiendo ahora los grandiosos Zeus y su esposa Hera.

Athena ya lo sospechaba de todos modos. Que Apolo mintiera era imposible; ninguno de ellos podía, pero sí podían modificar o doblar verdades para sus propios beneficios. Y Apolo lo había hecho, él definitivamente convenció a los dioses de darles algo de sus sangres, vertiendo la suya propia como muestra de buena fe para crear el elixir que Milo bebió. Por supuesto, la parte en que Caos se vería imposibilitada de despertar debido a este elixir era verdad, que Milo enfermaría gravemente también era verdad. Lo que no era completamente verdad era que de alguna manera la sangre acabó por formar un sello escrito directamente sobre la piel de la octava guardiana. Hades fue quien elaboró la teoría del sello pero qué quería sellar Apolo, eso era un asunto que tanto el rey del infierno como ella desconocían. Pero había algo que sí sabían: las razones de Apolo para crear estos inconvenientes.

Él, tanto como su hermana, menospreciaba a los humanos, dándoles tan poca importancia que su permanencia en el mundo o su desaparición completa le daba lo mismo. La Tierra había sido un punto neutral para los dioses desde la era del Mito y muchos de ellos a lo largo de la historia habían intentado invadirla y conquistarla. Su padre, Zeus, la había puesto a cargo de la defensa del territorio humano y de las vidas de los seres que lo habitaban. Siglos tras siglos había librado batallas sangrientas en pos de la independencia del mundo, siempre acompañada de los santos que ella misma había elegido entre las muchas estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento.

Pero ahora su orden estaba evocada a otra tarea. La protección del mundo había pasado a un inesperado segundo plano cuando todos juraron que por ella protegerían a Milo, a una de los suyos.

Sin un ejército listo para la guerra, el mundo estaba prácticamente indefenso. Con ella en una posición de vulnerabilidad como en la que estaba, con una diosa primigenia y peligrosa a punto de despertar, una guerrera sellada en su propia carne y un Santuario casi sin defensas, eran un blanco tan fácil que sentía vergüenza de sí misma.

Apolo y Artemisa probablemente aprovecharían esta situación para imponerse sobre la humanidad.

Hades en su carta expresaba estar al tanto de esa situación. Él, por puro desprecio hacia sus sobrinos mayores y en evidente peligro de que su propio territorio fuera invadido por los ejércitos de los dioses del sol y la luna, ofrecía a uno de sus jueces y a uno de sus espectros más poderosos como ofrenda de paz, para que resguardaran su Santuario y a su guardiana. Pero como forma de despedida, él advertía a Athena que esta no era una oferta de alianza entre ambos, y expresaba su deseo de ver despertar a la gran Caos para ponerse luego de su lado.

La carta de Poseidón era más o menos igual. En su misiva, el rey del mar expresaba su descontento y vergüenza por el comportamiento mezquino y egoísta de sus sobrinos, ponía en evidencia su acuerdo con el argumento de Hades sobre los posibles planes de conquista y apoyaba la idea de ver despertar a Caos, solo por el deseo de verla poniendo a esos _niños malcriados_ en sus respectivos lugares, y porque se negaba a compartir territorio con ellos. Como finalización de lo que parecía más una opinión expresada con furia poco disimulada, ofrecía a uno de sus siete generales marinos para que protegieran su Santuario y a la octava guardiana, con quien esperaba en un futuro cercano poder trabar una agradable amistad y formar alianzas de ser posible.

Hades y Poseidón habían rebasado su autoridad sobre la tierra argumentando descaradamente sus deseos personales de reconocer a Milo como diosa y posible futura aliada. Como Caos, por supuesto, tenerla de su lado aseguraba una victoria completa en cualquier conflicto. Athena no podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de ver a su guardiana trabando _una agradable amistad_ con el rey del mar, o extendiéndole la mano a Hades. Ambos habían intentado conquistar el mundo y en un momento dado, Poseidón ayudó a los santos de bronce enviándoles las armaduras doradas a los Elíseos. El apoyo repentino que estaba recibiendo por parte de ambos se sentía un tanto extraño, claro que se aseguraron de aclarar la naturaleza de dicha cooperación, pero no dejaba de resultar extraño.

Hilda de Polaris era menos violenta y totalmente desinteresada en su carta. Primeramente le informó que también había recibido una carta de Poseidón, pidiendo su cooperación propia para con esta nueva y peculiar alianza. Aceptando participar, Hilda expresaba sus buenos deseos por la difícil situación que estaban viviendo en el Santuario y dejaba en claro que su ayuda hacia ella era sin fines de trabar amistad, o hacer alianzas con Caos. También advertía que para que los espectros de Hades y los generales de Poseidón pudieran entrar en el territorio –y para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente– todos los residentes en tu territorio sagrado excepto los involucrados en el conflicto, debían abandonarlo de inmediato. Hilda comprendía la magnitud de su advertencia pero ofrecía refugio a los cientos de personas, aprendices, maestros, santos, amazonas, sirvientes, que vivían a la sombra de los doce templos en las tierras de Asgard y sus alrededores. A modo de despedida, prometía enviar a uno de sus dioses guerreros sobrevivientes al conflicto con Loki para resguardarla de cualquier peligro exterior.

Por lo que sabía, de la nueva generación de dioses guerreros había seis sobrevivientes; los cuatro que resistieron con vida a la guerra entre sus santos dorados y Loki, y los dos resucitados; uno de ellos, el séptimo, fue dejado por DeathMask en Yumotsu para que sufriera por la eternidad debido a los actos de crueldad que cometió contra los asgardianos.

Athena escribió en pergaminos, aceptando la oferta de los tres. Sabía que la decisión que estaba tomando era radical, sabía que no caería bien y sabía que tenía que prepararse para un desalojo apresurado. Envió con un emisario primeramente la carta para Hilda, quien había afirmado como nota final que tenía lugares listos para recibir personas y luego envió las otras dos; una al inframundo y la otra a la Atlántida. Cada dios había enviado un emisario, por lo que ella no tendría que mandar a ninguno de los suyos a tierras extrañas.

Llamó con su cosmos al Patriarca y a Aioros de Sagitario, y cuando ambos se presentaron ante ella en su estudio privado, les informó de su decisión lo más apresuradamente que pudo y hablando con tanta claridad como fue capaz. Increíblemente, ninguno de los dos objetó, y Sagitario incluso mostró una sonrisa conforme.

—Aunque dudo de las buenas intenciones de ambos dioses, creo que sería mejor contar con la ayuda de los ejércitos que alguna vez nos igualaron en poder—dijo Aioros, mirando al Patriarca.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la opinión del santo de Sagitario y creo que puedo preparar a los residentes para partir en cuanto usted lo diga.

—Tienen que irse de inmediato, Hades y Poseidón enviarán a los suyos apenas reciban mis respuesta—aclaró la diosa, viendo por una ventana cómo la actividad en el Santuario continuaba, ajena a todo lo que sucedía.

—Informaré a mis compañeros sobre esto—decidió Aioros, inclinándose para luego voltearse y abandonar el lugar.

—¿Cómo está Milo?—preguntó de manera precipitada.

—No ha despertado—murmuró, su voz sonando algo rasposa y baja—Tuvo fiebre hace dos horas, muy fuerte. Casi cuarenta y dos grados. El santo de Acuario estuvo esa misma cantidad de tiempo intentando bajar su temperatura pero no lo consiguió del todo, ahora él está debilitado y su alumno insiste en persistir con la tarea en su lugar. No se lo hemos permitido, sin embargo.

Sin más que decir, Sagitario se retiró de su presencia y el Patriarca se apresuró en prepararse para informar de la situación a todos los residentes del Santuario. Athena estaría presente en ese momento, tendrían que ordenar bajo pena de muerte que todos estuvieran listos para abandonar el Santuario en seis horas, tomando solo lo necesario y dejando atrás todo lo que estorbaría en un viaje y luego tendrían que explicar, diciendo la verdad sin ocultar nada, la razón por la que esta acción precipitada y nunca antes vista tendría que llevarse a cabo. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que no revelarían la identidad del recipiente de Caos cuando se explicaran ante todos, pero sí recalcarían el peligro acuciante al que se exponían si se quedaban.

Cuando el Patriarca se fue, Athena se sentó en la silla más cercana y se agarró las sienes con ambas manos, presionando los puntos que dolían y palpitaban.

Demasiados siglos atrás, cuando Caos invadió el Santuario recién construido, los residentes permanecían en sus lugares habituales y ninguno de ellos resistió la avasalladora furia de la diosa. Murieron todos, sin dolor, cayendo como si simplemente durmieran, sus almas abandonaron sus cuerpos y Caos los envió a todos directo a los Campos Elíseos, lugar que había estado vacío hasta ese momento. Por muy atroz que le había resultado en aquel momento un acto como ese, la diosa de la creación, a quien también se le atribuían el destino, las causas primeras y la materia no había hecho otra cosa más que salvar las almas de los humanos que de otro modo se hubiesen quedado en medio del conflicto para servir de daño colateral.

Se dedicó durante la siguiente hora a ordenar sus pensamientos e ideas para presentarse ante cada par de ojo que anhelaba verla regularmente. Sería una tarea difícil, pero estaba segura de estar tomando la decisión correcta al dejar a su gente al cuidado de Hilda de Polaris.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al atardecer de ese día todo el Santuario estaba reunido en el Coliseo. Todos habían recibido la orden de tomar lo que se pudiera cargar con facilidad en las manos o la espalda. Muchos llevaban cajas de Pandora, otros vestían sus armaduras con orgullo. En una alta tarima, la diosa estaba de pie con su báculo que anunciaba la victoria, irónicamente anunciando algo que se sentía como una derrota. Amparada en su espalda por once santos de oro, todos ellos portando sus vestiduras sagradas y flaqueada por sus diez santos de bronce, era admirada y añorada por sus súbditos, que serios escuchaban las palabras que decía.

—Quizás no debiste decirme nada—murmuró Cam. Oculto por la sombra de una vieja roca en un risco, escuchaba a Athena hablando sobre el inminente advenimiento de Caos. Milo no estaba presente y Camus de Acuario lucía pálido y cansado, tenía ojeras violáceas que contrastaban con su piel pero que iban bien con el zafiro de sus ojos.

—Hay algo que creo que nunca acabarás de comprender, Cam—murmuró en respuesta su hermano mayor y compañero, Owen—Y es que aunque fuimos creados por Caos, no somos excepciones a ninguna regla. Somos imperfectos, volubles, sentimentales y a veces inmaduros. Y como tales, también estamos atados a un destino que es más grande que nosotros.

—Pero tú lo viste venir. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerlo?—replicó, viendo el semblante triste de su hermano. Sus ojos violetas veían con resignación a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa.

—Lo vi venir como parte de un futuro que cambiaba. Estaba planeado, cada suceso escrito en las estrellas que fueron creadas por Caos. Puedo ver el futuro, predecirlo, interpretar sus facetas incomprensibles para el resto. Pero no puedo modificarlo, no tengo autoridad para ello.

—Lo que sea—susurró más para sí mismo. Abajo, en la tierra, Athena se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a los gemelos de Géminis. Uno de ellos portando la armadura y el otro vistiendo ropa de entrenamiento. Ambos estaban enamorados de Milo pero no expresaban el mismo tiempo de amor aunque creían que así era. Cam no creía conocer a nadie más confundido en ese momento que a esos dos. Le daba lo mismo quién era quién. Probablemente estarían muertos en unas cuantas semanas.

—Lo que vi, lo que te dije y lo que hiciste al tratar de advertirle a Athena estaba planeado desde hace mucho antes que siquiera existiéramos. No fue un error por tu parte.

—Lo que sea—repitió.

Abajo, en la tierra los gemelos de Géminis abrían un portar con su Otra Dimensión. El que vestía la armadura, Saga, entró en el vórtice y Cam pudo adivinar que atravesó el espacio para llegar hasta Asgard mientras el otro, Kanon, permanecía de este lado para ayudar a pasar a las personas.

En cuestión de cuatro horas, cuando la noche ya había puesto su dominio sobre el mundo, el Santuario vio pasar a la última centena de sus habitantes, y solo el silencio y la calma dominó el coliseo vacío excepto por Athena, los santos y el Patriarca.

Como si de una marcha fúnebre se tratara, Cam los vio ascender al recinto de las doce casas encabezados en su marcha por Athena y el Patriarca.

A lo lejos, podía sentir un grupo de diversos cosmos acercándose.

Un general marino, un juez del Inframundo y un espectro, y un dios guerrero.

Cualquiera diría que esa mezcla ocasionaría un cataclismo. Si doce santos de oro no podían ponerse de acuerdo, Cam no creía posible que cuatro ejércitos sí pudieran.

De cualquier manera, Milo pronto despertaría de su inconciencia provocada por el cansancio extremo luego de quemar su cosmos casi por completo intentando salvar su alma y tendrían que presentarse ante ella.

El corazón se le aceleraba de solo pensarlo.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Bueno… ya estamos para el final. Ya la semana que viene estarán leyendo el último capítulo, el cual tengo planeado que sea lo único que leerán. Sin vueltas, sin rellenos, sin epílogo; duro y parejo. Ana me dio permiso de hacer un final tipo: mini ataque cardíaco así que cualquier cosa que pase, la responsabilizo a ella :v

Ahora bien… parece que Pose le echó el ojo a Milo, picarón. Ya quiere que sean los mejores amigos del mundo (¿?) Sin más, los dejo para que sean felices y nos veremos la semana que viene, con un posible adelanto de la segunda temporada y con la probable fecha en que comenzará.

No sé si tomarme unas cuantas semanas de descanso antes de seguir, o si entrarle duro y parejo pero ya veremos qué sucede.

MIL veces gracias por haberme acompañado hasta este punto y comentar, leer y esperar. Le pido a Dios que los bendiga y los acompañe adonde sea que vayan.

 **PREGUNTA** : ¿Quiénes creen que son los enviados de los dioses para ayudar a Athena?

Publicación del último capítulo: 15/03/16.


	31. 27: Último capítulo

**El oráculo de Apolo y el lazo que une y destruye.**

Todo estaba en silencio absoluto. Verdaderamente absoluto. Los pasos de Aioros, Shura y Afrodita ya se habían perdido cuando pasaron para aguardar cada uno en la entrada de sus templos. En Acuario, Hyoga estaba tomando temporalmente su lugar como guardián mientras Camus estaría a la espera en las puertas de Escorpio, supliendo a Milo. Los cosmos aliados estaban acercándose a gran velocidad pero probablemente tardarían algo así como una hora en arribar al territorio restringido del Santuario. Sin embargo, ahora que todo el predio sagrado estaba prácticamente abandonado no tendrían problemas en ingresar libremente. Incluso los santos de Plata fueron obligados a ir a Asgard y había un fuerte rumor de que los santos de bronce advirtieron a la diosa Athena que no irían bajo ninguna circunstancia incluso antes que ella abriera la boca para sugerirlo. De los plateados, solo Marín de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco se quedaron y eran las que ahora vigilaban la entrada principal del Santuario que regularmente estaba repleta de soldados.

También fueron las que sacaron del cuarto de Milo a él, a Aioria y a Hyoga valiéndose de amenazas. Y ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué Marín había ido hasta el octavo templo en primer lugar.

Milo ya no tenía fiebre y se veía más como si disfrutara de una tendida y larga siesta en lugar de estar en una insufrible inconsciencia. Pero algunas cuantas horas atrás, había llegado incluso a tener ligeros temblores y la temperatura en su cuerpo fue tan alta que Camus utilizó gran parte de su cosmos para enfriarla sin lograrlo por completo. Hyoga había intentado hacer lo mismo pero bajo ninguna circunstancia haría lo que era el trabajo de Camus. Obstinándose un poco, no reprendió a la amazona de Águila cuando ella se llevó a su alumno fuera del cuarto. Pero luego intentó sacar a Aioria y al no poder conseguirlo debido a la gran obstinación característica del león dorado, la amazona se valió de su cosmos para traer a su compañera de armas, la arisca y hosca Shaina. Aioria no pudo hacer nada contra las dos y al final decidió que lo mejor era marcharse. Camus creyó por un momento que podría tener un momento de paz para recomponerse y asistir a Milo como se debía; ella estaba completamente sudada, su cabello estaba pegajoso y desordenado, su ropa húmeda al igual que las sábanas. Planeaba meterla en una tina de agua tibia mientras arreglaba su cama pero sus planes no llegaron muy lejos. Águila y Ofiuco lo sacaron también a él, alegando que aunque Milo permitía que todos vieran su rostro y aunque fueran mejores amigos, había líneas que un hombre –más aun, un santo dorado– no podía cruzar con una amazona.

Vestida con una camisa negra que a Camus se le hacía muy familiar y calzas del mismo color, ella dormía hecha un ovillo, ajena a todo lo que ocurría. Como no había despertado en ningún momento nadie pudo decirle sobre la evacuación y la pronta llegada de los dos espectros, el general marino y el dios guerrero. Todos esperaban que despertara pronto, Athena se había detenido un momento de más para verla y tras rozar ligeramente los pies descalzos de Milo con sus manos, la cubrió con una sábana tras murmurar sobre lo fríos que estaban. Camus sabía que cuando despertara, ella cargaría contra él y todos sus compañeros por haberle ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo. Casi podía imaginarse su expresión de furia, podía especular sobre cuáles serían sus acusaciones, podía incluso adivinar que no querría ver a nadie durante algún tiempo. Y todos ellos tendrían que trabajar duro para ganarse su confianza nuevamente. No que fuera muy difícil.

Milo era una buena persona.

Puso sobre ella una manta más gruesa al notar la forma en que parecía acurrucarse en sí misma buscando calor. Las marcas de sus brazos habían brillado en plata y oro cuando tuvo fiebre pero ahora solo parecían líneas blancas en contraste con su piel dorada. Las mangas largas de la camisa las cubría de todos modos. Quitó el cabello lejos de su rostro y acomodó la almohada debajo de su cabeza antes de salir de su cuarto y cerrar cuidadosamente cada puerta que pasaba del ala privada del templo. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal, los cosmos ya habían cruzado los tres primeros templos. Uno de ellos le era familiar y estaba seguro de que le pertenecía a quien él pensaba. El cosmos de Hyoga estaba algo alterado también, reconociendo lo que él reconocía y algunos minutos después, cuando los cuatro invitados llegaron caminando escoltados por Kanon de Géminis, Camus pudo apreciar el rostro que no había visto en lo que parecían miles de vidas.

Isaac.

Vistiendo de dorado en representación al dios de los mares, era el primero en venir detrás de Kanon. Serio, alto y en calma le miró de manera respetuosa pero con cautela. Hyoga le había hablado de la cicatriz que cruzaba un lado de su rostro, pero ahora sin embargo el joven lucía una expresión más austera y delineada del jovencito que fue su aprendiz. Y no había cicatriz.

—Nuestros aliados, Isaac de Kraken, Aiacos de Garuda, Kagaho de Bennu y Frodi de Gullinbursti están autorizados por la diosa Athena a tener acceso libre por el pasillo principal de este templo—dijo Kanon, presentando de manera formal a los recién llegados—¿Crees que Milo estará de acuerdo con esto?

—Milo de Escorpio no se opondría a una orden directa—contestó, mirando a todos por igual.

Sin más que eso, Kanon se abrió paso a su lado. El juez del infierno y el espectro lo siguieron de inmediato pero el juez se detuvo en la entrada que llevaba a las habitaciones privadas donde Milo dormía. Camus hizo bajar la temperatura unos buenos cuatro grados y eso llamó la atención de los demás. El juez del infierno se volteó hacia él un momento y sonrió de manera burlona. Sus ojos dándole una última mirada sucia a la puerta que llevaba a la residencia privada. A su lado, el espectro lucía aburrido y enojado a la vez pero en cambio, él veía hacia el mismo lugar con cierto dejo de fastidio. El dio guerreros Frodi se adelantó y acompañó a Kanon sin titubear ni atrasarse pero en cambio, su antiguo alumno y actual general marino Isaac se quedó atrás, en la entrada.

—Esperaba poder conocer a la guardiana de este templo—dijo, su voz sonando amable pero dura y cortante. Sus ojos verdes moviéndose hacia cada rincón a la vista de la edificación—Hyoga me habló de ella en su viaje a Asgard.

—La conocerás eventualmente. No se encuentra bien en este momento.

—Esperaré a que se recupere—respondió él, comenzando a avanzar—una vez que lo haga, le ofreceré salir de este lugar.

—Tú no tienes autoridad para hacer algo así—replicó Camus. La temperatura volvió a bajar pero esta vez no por obra suya.

—Ustedes no tienen derecho a retenerla—atacó Isaac, apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño—No me malinterpretes, entiendo que están tratando de protegerla pero sus métodos están mal. Dejarla convalecer en una cama como una enferma terminal mientras intentan alejar la única cosa que la sacará de su miseria es… es aberrante y estúpido.

Isaac se alejó sin decir más, el frío siguiéndole como una muestra de su malestar por las palabras que expresó. Camus se quedó un momento en la entrada, sin pensar en nada y viendo la forma en que el cielo se ponía negro y lila con las nubes que venían desde la costa. Poseidón estaba poniendo su barrera extendiendo su cosmos otra vez pero por mucho que intentara las nubes no podían atravesar el círculo en el cielo que se suspendía justo sobre el octavo templo. Las estrellas y la luz de la luna eran visibles ahí, y se preguntaba si eso tenía algo que ver con los Pilares de la Creación, o si había sido obra directa del cosmos de Caos despertando en Milo. Podría haberse marchado al interior del templo para vigilar a Milo pero en cuanto dio un paso hacia atrás, se detuvo de inmediato. Había un cosmos en la lejanía que se acercaba a gran velocidad, solitario y expresando terror y ansiedad. A Camus le recordó al cosmos de un niño, quizás un adolescente y se preguntó qué podría ser.

Permaneció en su lugar resistiéndose a ver a Milo. Algunos pocos minutos después, una conversación se había iniciado entre todos sus compañeros. Hablando a través de sus cosmos, todos sentían curiosidad por este rastro de vida que traía miedo consigo y que estaba acercándose. Mu estableció su Muro de Cristal, DeathMask había abierto la entrada a Yumotsu y estaba de buen humor farfullando sobre dejar ahí una semana entera a quien se atreviera a pasar, Saga estableció el Laberinto en Géminis, Camus congeló las escaleras desde la salida de Libra hasta la entrada de Escorpio y más arriba, Aioros se preparaba con su arco y flecha y Afrodita enviaba con la brisa atisbos del aroma de sus rosas venenosas.

El cosmos aniñado y asustado se acercaba a gran velocidad y aunque ninguno de ellos había sentido maldad en él, pensaban que era mejor estar preparados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba segura de que ese era su templo.

Al menos estaba segura de que se parecía mucho a Escorpio, sin embargo, no había techo. Las columnas que normalmente lo sostendrían ahora se elevaban varios metros y terminaban en intrincados diseños con forma puntiaguda. Igual que las paredes, blancas y lisas se alzaban hacia el cielo y terminaban en elaborados bordes contorneados y superpuestos. La falta de techo dejaba a la vista el cielo despejado y repleto de estrellas que se movían siguiendo un patrón diseñado muy parecido a un mapa pero no había luna. La sala donde estaba era en la que su armadura descansaba cuando no estaba usándola. Pero donde se suponía que estaba el pedestal en el que ponía la caja de pandora, había una alta plataforma que se unía al suelo por un tramo de al menos quince escalones que llevaban directo a un gran y enorme trono que se ubicaba en el centro de la plataforma. No sabía de qué material estaba hecho, quizás diamante o algún cristal muy brillante, brillaba de tal manera que parecía contener un millón de estrellas en toda su superficie y su asiento era tan amplio que tres personas cabrían sentadas cómodamente. Su respaldo era liso pero al extenderse hacia arriba comenzaba a tomar formas circulares que se cruzaban como anillos unidos sin principio ni final.

De pie en medio de la sala, Milo era consciente de estar soñando. Extrañamente no sentía deseos de despertar y una parte suya conocía ese lugar. Intentó avanzar hacia ninguna parte en especial, solo con deseos de explorar pero tropezó con su ropa. Iba ataviada con un vestido blanco. Con un escote que se adaptaba a la forma de su pecho y una cintura ceñida, de falda que acariciaba el suelo y se extendía, amplia y abultada a su alrededor parecía más bien estar vistiendo una nube. El vestido no tenía mangas ni tirantes que sostuvieran su escote o cubriera sus hombros pero sí tenía una capa. Del mismo blanco, cubría sus hombros ajustándose a la forma de su cuerpo como una segunda piel y desde atrás se extendía varios metros en el suelo. La superficie de la tela parecía contener un millón de estrellas al igual que el trono vacío en la alta plataforma.

Juntó tanto del vestido como pudo en sus manos y sus pies descalzos fueron libres para andar. Caminó hasta donde debería estar el ala privada del templo con la cocina, la sala y las dos habitaciones. Pero todo el lugar era solo un enorme espacio vacío, con las paredes exteriores ausentes y reemplazadas por barandales que le llegaban a la cintura y daban forma a una especie de balcón. Más allá de él, se extendía lo que parecía ser un inmenso mar calmado y colmado de vida que se unía de alguna manera con el cielo que parecía no tener fin. Acercándose, Milo observó formas muy en el fondo parecidas al diseño que formaba la estructura completa del reino de Poseidón vista desde arriba. Volviendo sobre sus pasos tuvo que atrapar el largo de su capa en el hueco de su codo antes de caminar. Se dirigió hacia el frente, donde la entrada ausente de puertas debería tener escaleras que se unieran con el templo de Libra. Había un gran tramo de escaleras, por supuesto pero las mismas terminaban en una plataforma rectangular que parecía estar suspendida en una gran nebulosa blanca y brumosa que contenía estrellas que estallaban y cobraban vida antes de ser lanzadas lejos. El barandal rodeaba todo el frente y acababa abajo, en la plataforma. Las columnas estaban ausentes ahí, y la primera apenas comenzaba donde se suponía que estaba el pasillo principal por donde todos transcurrían. La hilera de columnas se unía al barandal pero estaban separadas una de otra con un amplio margen de lo que calculó que serían cien metros entre cada una. Acercándose a ese lado, pudo observar una acumulación de nubes negras, rojas y grises y muy por debajo una gran extensión de tierra árida que daba forma al mapa del inframundo. Hacia el final, donde la tierra se unía con el interminable cielo, había un punto brillante que supuso que serían los Campos Elíseos. Mirando hacia la salida del pasillo principal que llevaba a Sagitario, vislumbró una luz blanca y azulada con destellos de dorado. Sin tener que pensar demasiado en ello, supo que el final tendría vista hacia el mundo de los humanos.

Milo volvió hacia el frente de su templo y se sentó en los primeros escalones. La noche interminable y sin luna dejaba a la vista el mapa de estrellas y abajo, la nebulosa seguía lanzando estrellas repletas de promesas de nueva vida. Pensó que en algún momento debería despertar de ese sueño, regresar _a su templo_. Pero no quería. Ese lugar era pacífico, agradable, silencioso, no había ahí amigos que ocultaban secretos ni diosas de la guerra y la sabiduría que hacían promesas que no podrían cumplir. No había sangre de dioses contenidas en frascos de cristal y no había necesidad de beberla, no había fuego negro quemándola por dentro ni diseños extraños en sus manos y brazos. Pero en ese lugar tampoco estaba Mika. Camus ya no importaba, ni Saga, ni siquiera Shaka o Athena. Todos los que prometieron que estarían de su lado o la protegerían habían fallado miserablemente o la habían engañado.

Pero Mika estaba en el mundo real y él le había pedido que viviera para ser su hermana mayor. No podía faltar a ese pedido, no podía ser como _ellos_.

Levantándose, volvió a anudar su capa en su brazo y juntar el sobrante de la falda con las manos antes de adentrarse en el pasillo principal que tenía vista al mundo de los muertos. Milo sabía que aunque ese templo se asemejaba a Escorpio, le pertenecía a ella como deidad.

Era el templo de la diosa Caos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó la salida de su templo y cerrando los ojos se dejó ir en una sensación de caída libre.

Era hora de despertar y enfrentar a los santos de Athena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Pero lo estaba haciendo.

Su corazón había palpitado con fuerza la primera vez que se vio a sí misma como en un sueño, recorriendo la tierra de Athena buscando el Santuario. La segunda vez se había negado a reconocer esa visión suya traicionando a su dios. La tercera vez, sin embargo, entendió por qué haría lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo.

Cassie era humana y como tal, se molestaba cuando alguien dañaba a un humano innecesariamente.

En sus visiones, los dioses del Olimpo se enfrascaban en conflictos internos y externos, consigo mismos y con sus iguales buscando una solución al problema acuciante de esta era. En medio de todo ello estaba Milo de Escorpio, la diosa Caos hecha humana, atrapada en su mortalidad y con su parte inmortal cerniéndose sobre el mundo buscando su cuerpo. Athena intentaba protegerla, los Pilares de la Creación intentaban protegerla, Hades y Poseidón habían cambiado de idea sobre lo que Caos traería con su advenimiento y ahora deseaban verla despertar. En medio de todo eso Milo de Escorpio no tenía voz ni voto y Cassie no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

Se había tenido que valer por sí misma para huir de su templo. El escape por la noche fue discreto y silencioso pero aunque sabía que llegaría a su destino, no se confiaba. En sus visiones, Apolo ponía sobre ella una maldición que se activaría si escapaba y decía la verdad acerca de las visiones que le mostró sobre la santa dorada de Athena.

Cassie traspasó sin problemas la entrada del Santuario. Las dos amazonas de Plata solo la sintieron pasar como si de una brisa se tratara y su cuerpo se hizo visible apenas llegó a las escalinatas del primer templo. Cansada, somnolienta y hambrienta, se sintió verdaderamente moribunda de solo pensar en que tendría que cruzar templo por templo convenciendo primero a sus guardianes de dejarla pasar.

Sus rodillas temblaron y se dejó caer en los primeros escalones. El aire escasamente entraba en sus pulmones, sus pies dolían como si pisara vidrio y sus ojos se sentían cansados y sus párpados pesados. Mirando hacia el templo de Aries sintió deseos de llorar.

¿Por qué un santo de la elite de Athena que fue devuelto a la vida para defender el mundo una vez más dejaría pasar a una niña?

Cassie se miró las manos. Sus uñas desiguales y los cortes en sus dedos eran la prueba de su escape forzado del templo donde servía como el Oráculo de Apolo, sus rodillas estaban en carne viva debajo de la falda del vestido manchado de sangre a esa altura y sus sandalias se quedaron como a mitad de camino. Creía tener una espina en el talón y el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo le dolía inmensamente por haberse tropezado con una roca que no vio.

Apolo había dicho con palabras de maldición que si lo traicionaba, sufriría cansancio, sueño y hambre hasta la muerte y que si decía la verdad que tenía prohibida anunciar, su muerte sería dolorosa. Su cuerpo se consumiría en sí mismo, cada órgano fallando y sus huesos quebrándose sin razón alguna. Tenía miedo del dolor de ese momento pero también ansiaba ser libre del control que ese mezquino señor divino tenía sobre ella desde hacía dos años, cuando a la edad de cinco fue sacada de la casa donde creció y llevada a Delfos, donde estuvo hasta hace algunas horas.

—¿Quién está ahí?—una voz tranquila y firme sonó muy cerca. El cosmos del santo del primer templo estaba encendido y probablemente esperando un ataque por su parte, pero Cassie difícilmente podía arrojar una roca y esperar a que diera en su objetivo—¡Responde!

—Mi… me… mi… —comenzó, queriendo decir su nombre pero no hallando las palabras. Se puso de pie con dificultad, sus rodillas temblando en busca de estabilidad. Un hombre de largo cabello lila muy claro que iba completamente vestido de oro se acercó caminando a paso acompasado y seguro—me llamo Cassandra… señor…

—Está prohibido estar en este lugar—respondió el hombre, su voz firme y plana demostraba que no sentía la menor compasión por ver a una niña en el estado en el que ella estaba—Vete o tendré que matarte.

Dicho eso, se marchó. Así como así se fue dejándola con una explicación que había ensayado cuidadosamente en el tiempo que le tomó llegar al Santuario. Precipitadamente comenzó a seguirlo pero al llegar a la entrada del templo se topó con algo que la hizo caer, como una pared invisible que se interponía entre ella y el primer santo dorado. Su molesto cabello largo le cayó en la cara y ella lo apartó con frustración.

—¡Tengo que ver a la diosa Athena!—exclamó, su voz sonando firme. El santo dorado se volteó hacia ella y se arrepintió de alzar el tono de esa manera. Ese tipo podía matarla con un solo puñetazo.

—Creo que no has comprendido—murmuró él, entornando la vista y haciendo que Cassie pasara saliva con fuerza—No puedes pasar por este lugar, nadie puede.

—Le juro que no soy una enemiga—respondió. Técnicamente no era una enemiga, aunque difícilmente sería considerada como aliada. Dio un paso al frente y volvió a darse de bruces con esa pared invisible—Por favor, tengo que hablar con Athena. Es sobre Milo de Escorpio y Caos y…

Pudo haber continuado pero en el silencio absoluto de esa noche, un crujido estremecedor se oyó. Cassie sabía que provenía de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un segundo pasó hasta que sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo izquierdo a la altura del codo. La maldición que su dios había puesto sobre ella comenzaba a actuar, tal como prometió. El sueño extremo hizo que su vista se nublara y el hambre extremo que sintió hizo que su estómago se torciera en sí mismo. Conteniendo las ganas de llorar y quejarse, alzó la barbilla con obstinación. El santo de Aries también había oído el crujido y ahora la veía con atención y cierta preocupación.

—Apolo ocultó información de vital importancia a Athena y a los demás dioses del Olimpo—continuó y otro crujido estruendoso sonó, atrayendo la atención del santo de oro hacia su brazo, donde la piel morena comenzaba a amoratarse. Cassie sintió dolor en la muñeca y se tragó un quejido. Su voz sonó aguda cuando prosiguió diciendo—Necesito decirle la verdad a tu diosa antes que la maldición que Apolo puso sobre mí me mate.

Y dicho eso último, se dejó caer sentada en el suelo y se puso a llorar. El dolor, el sueño, el hambre y el miedo le hicieron desear hacerse un ovillo justo donde estaba y esperar quieta y en calma a que su madre viniera a buscarla. Pero sabía que su madre no vendría por ella ya que Apolo la había asesinado, quitándole el aire de los pulmones con sola una mirada cuando se negó a permitir que Cassie fuera por las buenas a Delfos. Esperaba que cuando muriera pudiera reunirse de nuevo con su madre para comentarle lo valiente que fue al escapar de su templo para ir con Athena y decirle la verdad, esperaba que se sintiera orgullosa de ella y que no la odiara por ser la causa de su muerte.

El santo de Aries se acercó y la levantó en brazos con tanta gentileza que por un momento Cassie creyó que flotaba. Ella le miró con timidez y sintió su rostro enrojecer. Ninguna persona había sido amable con ella en mucho tiempo. Las doncellas del templo y los guardias le daban el mismo trato que a un objeto valioso pero inamovible, no le hablaban, no la consolaban cuando lloraba en las noches en busca del calor y los arrullos de su madre, no la miraban a los ojos cuando la asistían a la hora del baño o la comida, la vestían como a las antiguas estatuas decoradas con oro y piedras preciosas y la dejaban en una sala donde meditaba sin saber qué era exactamente la meditación y esperaban a que tuviera una visión para informarle al dios.

—Puedo ver en tus ojos que dices la verdad—comentó él, sonriendo con calidez. La llevó al interior de su templo y la dejó sentada en la entrada, donde antes de ponerla en el suelo se quitó la capa y la extendió para luego colocarla en el centro.

Ese era el gesto más amable que jamás habían tenido con Cassie desde después de la muerte de su madre y mientras el santo encendía su cosmos y miraba hacia arriba, ella permaneció quieta y en calma. Varios cosmos se alzaron luego, todos acercándose a gran velocidad hacia donde ella estaba y unos segundos después, cuatro santos dorados más estaban ahí, alrededor de ella. Los reconoció como Tauro, Cáncer, Géminis y Leo. Sabía incluso sus nombres pero no creía que fuera apropiado dirigirse hacia ellos por sus nombres. El santo de Leo, un joven de cabello castaño dorado y brillantes ojos verdes se acercó a ella con su cosmos encendido y tras poner una mano sobre su cabeza, una sensación cálida y agradable la invadió. Cassie solo pudo compararla con un abrazo, o quizás ser envuelta con una manta abrigada. El dolor en su brazo roto menguó, al igual que las terribles sensaciones de hambre, sueño y cansancio. Sin embargo y aunque el cosmos de ese joven hombre le pareció la sensación más agradable del universo, un cosmos inmensamente poderoso y abrumador le llamó la atención. Era tanto su poder que invadía por completo el aire que la rodeaba pero a la vez era amable y pacífico.

Una chica ataviada con un vestido largo vino por el pasillo acompañada por el resto de los santos de oro. Su cabello era largo y liso, de un brillante color violeta que se movía con gracia mientras ella avanzaba. Sus ojos grandes y de expresión noble se clavaron en ella y Cassie se sintió empequeñecer. La diosa Athena se acercó portando en su mano derecha el símbolo de la victoria asegurada. Cassie se levantó pero sus rodillas le fallaron nuevamente y acabó sentada tan solo unos centímetros más allá de donde intentó ir, pero viendo la urgencia en su rostro, la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría se acercó, arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Tengo entendido que deseabas hablar conmigo—murmuró. Su voz calmada y suave habló con inmensa dulzura y sin darse cuenta, Cassie se inclinó hacia ella. La diosa extendió sus manos pero cuando creyó que la rechazaría, todo lo que hizo fue acunar sus hombros con delicadeza—Dime, si hay algo que puedo hacer para enmendar mi error y evitarle este dolor innecesario a mi querida Milo.

—Apolo engañó a todos—murmuró. De inmediato la maldición atacó otra vez, provocándole un inmenso dolo agudo y cortante en ambos pies. Luego, el dolor se extendió a sus piernas y supo que ya no podría ponerse de pie—Él dijo que… que la sangre de los dioses evitaría que Caos descienda sobre Milo pero es imposible detenerla. No hay nada que pueda detener su descenso—habló con tanta claridad como pudo. Su voz se quebraba y sonaba más aguda de lo que debería pero no iba a detenerse. Tenía que enmendar el engaño del que había sido parte—Con o sin la sangre de los dioses, el cosmos inmortal de Caos caerá sobre este lugar…

—Espera, detente—pidió la diosa, viendo a los pies de Cassie. Ella sentía la humedad en su piel y su vestido y podía sentir el aroma de la sangre pero no quería pensar en eso, así que negó con la cabeza e interrumpió la petición de Athena.

—¡La sangre de los dioses no le fue dada a Milo con intención de protegerla mientras sellan el cosmos de Caos!—habló rápidamente y por sobre las protestas que algunos de los santos comenzaron a lanzar, asustando a Cassie y haciendo que se apresurara en continuar—No se puede sellar su cosmos ni su parte inmortal. Apolo lo sabe, yo se lo dije y lo siento mucho—se disculpó. Si no hubiese revelado esa visión, si no hubiese dado esa información nada de esto estaría pasando. Y esa muchacha, Milo, la que había visto en reiteradas ocasiones en sus visiones, y que tan hermosa y fuerte le parecía no estaría sufriendo ahora—La intención de Apolo no es ayudar a sellar a Caos o conquistar el mundo. Él quiere a Milo de Escorp… —su voz murió en su garganta cuando sintió fuertes náuseas y acto seguido, tosió y expulsó sangre que manchó su ropa y la falda del vestido de la diosa.

—¡Hay que buscarle ayuda!—exclamó Athena, sosteniéndola cerca y mirando entre todos sus santos presentes.

Cassie negó con la cabeza, deseando que la dejaran continuar antes que fuera tarde. El dolor de sus piernas se había instalado ahora en sus caderas y trepaba lentamente por su espalda.

—No—el santo de Virgo, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro tranquilo y neutro habló por ella, acercándose y situándose junto a la diosa—El destino de esta niña se selló en el momento que vio a Milo bebiendo la sangre de los dioses, ¿No es así?—preguntó y Cassie asintió con insistencia—Por cruel que esto pueda sonar, debes dejar que acabe con lo que comenzó.

—Continúa—dijo entonces la bondadosa diosa, su voz suave y dulce sonando apenada y sus ojos inundados en lágrimas—¿Qué quieres decir con que Apolo quiere a Milo?

—Cree que si sella a Milo en su cuerpo, podrá controlarla por completo junto con su parte inmortal—explicó. La temperatura de su piel subió varios grados y una presión extraña se sintió alrededor de sus pulmones y su corazón—La sangre de los dioses no evitará que Caos descienda, el objetivo es sellar el alma mortal de Milo en su propio cuerpo.

—¿Sellarla en su propio cuerpo, por qué?—el santo de Leo, que la había aliviado con su cosmos exigió saber con ansiedad.

—Porque de esa manera él podrá sobornar a Milo—respondió. Su voz sonó muy débil, por lo que procuró tomar tanto aire como pudo—La sangre le provoca dolores de muerte pero el sello puesto en ella hace que no pueda morir. Por lo que sufrirá estando al borde de la muerte pero sin poder liberarse del dolor. Es por ello que Apolo convenció a los dioses de darle sangre divina. Para mantenerla viva mientras Caos la posee. Así también podrá sobornarla con la oferta de quitarle el dolor que le provocan los sellos.

—Pero no hay una manera de quitarle el dolor, ¿Verdad?—preguntó el santo de Virgo. Cassie asintió con fuerza. La presión en su abdomen era debido a que sus costillas se contraían, evitando que pudiera respirar profundo y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a resentir la falta de oxígeno—Así que el plan de Apolo es sellar a Milo con la sangre de los dioses para que sufra a tal punto que acepte la primera oportunidad para librarse de su sufrimiento. De verdad que el dios del sol es arrogante, solo de creer que Milo aceptaría dejar que la manipulen de esa manera.

Cassie nuevamente asintió, sabiendo que Milo de Escorpio rechazaría de plano la oferta del dios Apolo y eso despertaría en él tal furia que haría que atacara el Santuario para llevársela por la fuerza. El santo de Virgo asintió también, demostrando que había recibido el resto de la información que le hizo llegar a través de su inútil y débil cosmos antes de sentir sus costillas quebrándose. El dolor fue demasiado para siquiera pensar qué se había roto en su interior y Cassie solo se dejó ir, cayendo sobre su costado y siendo sostenida por los brazos gentiles de la diosa Athena. Con lo último de vida que le quedaba, le pidió perdón a la diosa por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar todo ese sufrimiento a Milo y a sus santos y le pidió que no permitiera que Apolo se acercara a la encarnación de Caos.

Lo último que sus ojos vieron brevemente fue el rostro benevolente de la diosa sonriéndole y creyó escuchar que le decía que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora, que se dejara ir y durmiera en paz.

Cassie hizo lo que le dijo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose ir a un lugar donde no había dolor ni miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su habitación estaba fría y el aire quemaba sus fosas nasales, su piel estaba erizada y sus piernas temblaban un poco. Milo miró el techo y luego su ventana abierta y pudo sentir un cosmos asustadizo y con un fuerte sentido de urgencia que se extinguió gradualmente hasta desaparecer. El cosmos de la diosa Athena transmitía tristeza y los de sus compañeros estaban alterados.

Sentándose en la cama se preguntó quién falleció y por qué, y luego decidió que en realidad no importaba si ya se había ido a un lugar mejor. Caminó hasta la ventana probando la estabilidad de sus piernas y se dio de bruces con una bolita de luz blanca que impactó contra su nariz y revoloteó alrededor de su rostro. Milo acunó la pequeña luz en la palma de su mano y reconoció el rescoldo del cosmos que se había extinguido, solo que esta vez no había miedo ni urgencia, sino solo un fuerte deseo de ser arrullado. Se preguntó si el cosmos no le pertenecería a un niño y su corazón pesó en su pecho ante la perspectiva. La bolita de luz se perdió debajo de su cama justo cuando los cosmos de sus amigos se acercaban.

Ella ya no sabía si llamarlos así. Once de los doce se acercaban, todos dirigiéndose hacia ella o quizás al templo principal. Milo pensó en llamar su armadura para unírseles pero luego decidió que no necesitaba a Escorpio para tratar un tema personal. Su garganta dolía ante la perspectiva de hablarles y el dolor sordo de saber que le estuvieron mintiendo todo este tiempo, haciéndole creer que las cosas estaban bien cuando en realidad todo estaba mal hacía que el aire se quedara a mitad de camino en sus pulmones. Una gran parte suya quería matarlos pero sabía que no podía hacer eso sin ponerse en contra de sus once compañeros, y a otra parte suya en realidad no le importaba siquiera enfrentarlos. Conocía a todos desde su infancia, algunos de ellos habían cometido actos atroces, otros habían mentido u ocultado secretos por muchos años, la propia Milo había matado indiscriminadamente en nombre de Athena y bajo las órdenes del Patriarca, y nunca había sido juzgada por aquellas muertes cuando los demás fueron señalados y condenados.

Pero tenía que saber. Tenía que saber por qué aquellos que sabían que Athena estaba en peligro ocultaron esta información, tenía que saber por qué no confiaron en que podría manejar la verdad, tenía que saber por qué Camus no se lo dijo. Salió al pasillo principal tras amarrarse el cabello en una alta coleta que ondeó con su andar y observó a los santos de oro acercándose. Con Mu de Aries a la cabeza cargando algo en sus brazos parecido a un cuerpecito envuelto en una sábana blanca con grandes manchones de rojo y seguido de cerca por Shaka y Saga, cuyos iban cabizbajos. Los demás, Aioria, Camus, Shura, Aioros y Afrodita caminando a la par, dejando atrás a Dohko, DeathMask y Aldebarán. Todos se detuvieron casi al instante y ninguno de ellos la miró.

Milo esperó a que dieran una explicación, esperó a que se disculparan, esperó algo. Pero fue inútil. En ese momento entendió que le habían ocultado esa información siguiendo una orden y no pudo hacer otra cosa sino reír.

—Todos ustedes son unos jodidos mentirosos—murmuró y su declaración fue respondida con silencio y miradas al suelo.

—Queríamos decirte—Aioria lucía un poco como un niño arrogante puesto en evidencia. Sus ojos veían hacia ella con desafío y también con pena; una combinación de expresiones que no comprendió.

—Pero no lo hicieron.

—Por órdenes de Athena—replicó Shura, viéndola con sus afilados ojos, instándola a guardar silencio y aceptar esa declaración.

—Aun así era su deber decirme.

—¿Te atreves a decir que era una mejor opción decirte la verdad e ignorar una orden directa de Athena?—inquirió Aioros.

Por supuesto que los mayores serían los que intentarían darle un sermón. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, vio con desafío a su superior y respondió, hablando entre dientes:

—Te atreviste a poner en peligro la vida de Athena por seguir una orden.

Varios ceños se fruncieron ante sus palabras y Dohko se adelantó hasta estar a su derecha. Con su armadura, el viejo maestro era un poco más alto que ella y sus ojos verdes la castigaban como si de una niña malcriada se tratara.

—No estás en condiciones de sermonearnos, Milo de Escorpio. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera estas vistiendo adecuadamente tu armadura, ni actuando como se espera que lo haga alguien de tu posición.

—No se debe utilizar las armaduras en conflictos personales—respondió con simpleza, enojándose cada vez más. Su ojo derecho comenzaba a picar y molestar y eso quería decir que pronto se pondría de color rojo.

—¿Estás insinuando que esto, que es un problema que involucra a los dioses y a los humanos es ante tus ojos un mero conflicto de interés?— preguntó Saga.

—¡Cierra la boca!—exclamó, sorprendiendo al aludido y fulminándolos a todos con la mirada—¡Sabían que Athena podría estar en peligro al tenerme cerca, sabían que podría pasar lo que pasó esta mañana en el templo principal, y aun así guardaron silencio!

—Cálmate, Milo. Te saldrás de control otra vez—dijo Shaka, entornando su rostro hacia ella como si, extrañamente, estuviera burlándose.

—¡No me digas que me calme!—respondió, dirigiéndose especialmente hacia él—Debiste dejarme en esa habitación, no debiste despertarme cuando caí inconsciente.

—¡¿Estás insinuando que deberíamos haberte dejado en coma para siempre?!—DeathMask casi le gritó. Su rostro palideció y se vio como si quisiera lanzarse contra ella—¡No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo pasamos ocultándote todo esto! ¡No sabes lo difícil que es sonreír y decir que todo está bien cuando la maldita fuerza creadora del universo se está cayendo encima! ¡No sabes el pánico que sentíamos cuando te veíamos caer inconsciente de la nada y éramos incapaces de hacer algo para ayudarte! ¡ASÍ QUE CIERRA LA MADITA BOCA!

—¡Tú cierra la boca!—respondió Milo, gritando al igual que él—¡Sabías que solo había una cosa que era correcta hacer y no lo hiciste, así que _cállate tú_!

—¡Atrévete a decir que lo único bueno por hacer era matarte y realmente tendremos problemas!—gruñó Aioria, avanzando hacia ella con furia y dolor bañando su expresión, como si estuviese siendo culpado por algo que no hizo.

—Iba a decir que lo correcto por hacer era confiar en mí y decirme la verdad—habló con obviedad y entrecerrando los ojos—Pero no pudieron hacer siquiera eso, mucho menos podrían asesinarme.

—¿Crees que no podríamos?—finalmente Camus habló. Oculto tras su muro de hielo habitual, su mejor amigo la veía con total calma y control, y como si estuviese muy acostumbrado a lidiar con sus berrinches y estuviese listo para otra ronda de berrinches.

—Apuesto a que tú podrías—replicó de inmediato.

Nadie más dijo nada. Camus se le quedó viendo por un momento que se le hizo eterno y Milo le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose por primera vez en su vida cómo fue que acabó llamando a este hombre su mejor amigo, cómo es que lo consideró su hermano, qué era lo que la hacía pensar en él como su igual.

Se preguntó por qué confiaba tanto en él.

Por primera vez en su vida, Milo comenzó a pensar que era mejor alejarse de él. Pero una parte suya no quería, una parte suya quería aferrarse a la idea de que por muy frío y distante que fuera, Camus solo pensaba en lo que era mejor, él siempre sabía lo que era lo mejor, sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas para decir, sabía cómo actuar, sabía qué debía y qué no debía hacer, sabía cuáles eran los momentos correctos y equivocados. Pero Milo se preguntaba si él sabía cómo le hacían sentir sus acciones. Suponía que la respuesta era que no le importaba en lo absoluto, o al menos no lo suficiente. Y ese último razonamiento fue el que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de agua.

Ella no le importaba a Camus. Su corazón se resistió a creerlo, pero al final lo aceptó.

—Se supone que son mis amigos—dijo a todos en general, evitando mirarlo a él. —Se supone que confían en mí y que nuestro deber en conjunto es proteger a nuestra diosa y al mundo entero. Pero en este momento no siento que lo sean.

—Estás dejándote llevar por tu inseguridad, Milo. Nada bueno saldrá de eso—Mu respondió en un murmullo bajo, como si quisiera llegar a ella con calma.

—Ustedes se dejaron llevar por inseguridades—respondió a su vez, modulando su voz para que no pareciera que estaba siendo llevada por su enojo—¿Tuvieron miedo por no poder hacer nada por mí? Entonces debieron preguntarse si yo podría hacer algo. ¿Temían que decirme la verdad haría que los odie o los traicione? Déjenme decirles que soy yo quien se siente traicionada ahora. ¿Temían molestar a Athena al decirme la verdad en contra de su voluntad? Respondan con sinceridad: ¿Si salvarla dependiera de pasar por alto una orden, qué preferirían, ser buenos soldados obedientes que siguen las reglas, o ser verdaderos guerreros y hacer lo correcto?

—¿Tú qué harías?—preguntó Camus.

Trabando mirada con él, Milo respondió sin vacilar.

—Haría lo correcto. —nuevamente, nadie respondió. —Aunque mi honor esté en juego, aunque pierda la vida o a mis amigos, haría lo correcto. Ustedes ya no son mis amigos, ya no confiaré en ninguno de pie aquí.

—¡No puedes decir algo así!—exclamó Aioria, viéndose como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, lo cual era injusto pues era ella la que quería llorar—¡Todo lo que tratábamos de hacer era protegerte!

—Ella lo sabe, Aioria—replicó Saga, volteándose para salir del templo—Pero no le importa y nada de lo que hagamos o digamos ahora la hará cambiar de opinión.

Dicho aquello, avanzó hacia la salida acompañado de Mu y Shaka. Pronto los siguieron los demás, Aioria siendo llevado por su hermano mayor y DeathMask volteando su rostro para no verla al pasar a su lado. Milo no miró a nadie en particular. Estaba intentando no ponerse a gritar que eran unos idiotas y que esperaba que rodaran cuesta abajo desde el templo principal. Ya no valía la pena comportarse como una chiquilla, ya no merecía la pena preguntarse quién era su amigo y quién no.

Miró a un lado y se encontró con que Camus estaba ahí todavía. Su primer instinto fue ir hacia él, acercarse sabiendo casi por inercia que a su lado las cosas malas se esfumaban por completo y todo mejoraba. Pero Camus tenía una expresión vacía, desprovista incluso de su frío característico.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—replicó. Su voz sonó un poco aguda e intentó no prestarle atención a eso—Soy una diosa, Camus. ¿No crees que quizás debería haber sabido algo así?

—Hice lo correcto—respondió simplemente, atacándola con sus palabras—Has perdido el respeto hacia mí, has dicho que ya no puedes confiar en mí. Esto es lo que gano por hacer lo correcto, esto es lo que obtendrías tú por hacerlo. ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa ser llamado traidor y enemigo, solo por cumplir con lo que tu corazón dicta?

—¿Tienes corazón? No lo hubiese imaginado—respondió por pura frustración. Su corazón quejándose en su pecho, resintiendo la lejanía entre ambos. Pero resistió. Si alguien iba a acercarse, ese sería él. Ella no movería un pelo de su cabeza en su nombre esta vez—Se supone que eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Mi _familia_. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti? ¿Tengo algo de valor para ti?

—Esa es una pregunta ridícula.

—¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!—replicó, interrumpiéndolo y temblando de tal manera que el suelo bajo sus pies tembló a la par—Si es una pregunta ridícula, entonces la respuesta es mucho más absurda. Confié en ti con mi vida, ciegamente, te creí que cuando hacías de cuenta que todo en el mundo era genial.

—Ya basta, Milo. Estás actuando como una tonta.

—¿Eso piensas de mí? ¿Qué soy una tonta?

—No lo eres. Pero te encanta actuar como si lo fueras—respondió. Tan frío y plano como siempre, e incluso un poco cruel.

Ella retrocedió un paso lejos. Un dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho, llamando su atención y diferenciándose de cada tipo de pesar que había sentido alguna vez. Parecía hacer que su corazón se contraiga en sí mismo, hacía que fuera difícil respirar o hablar, un nudo se formó en su garganta y en lugar de luchar, Milo sintió que todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarse a sí misma y desaparecer.

—¿Alguna vez vas a ser sincero conmigo?—preguntó, negándose un poco a tener al único hombre en quien confiaba tras la línea que la separaba de sus enemigos. —¿Alguna vez vas a estar de mi lado?

Esperó. Cada parte suya esperó la respuesta de Camus pero en lugar de responder, él caminó en su dirección, acercándose a paso acompasado y seguro. Y luego fue más allá de ella, hacia la salida.

Esa era la respuesta silenciosa de Camus.

Era un rotundo no.

Milo presionó su pecho con su mano derecha, sintiendo que algo se quebraba en su interior, algo más allá de su alma o su cosmos. El dolor se le antojó frío e infinito y solo entonces pudo identificar lo que se quebró.

—Me acabas de romper el corazón—susurró. Su voz sonando plana y extraña, amortiguada.

Creyó ver a Camus detenerse algunos metros más allá, pero no importó de todos modos. Sus ojos dejaron ir una catarata interminable de lágrimas que había olvidado que estaba conteniendo y la respiración se sintió extraña y superficial, insuficiente.

Sus pies se movieron hacia el interior de su templo, sus manos cerraron la puerta con seguro y luego su mente la llevó a la sala de la armadura. Cada célula de su cuerpo la instaba con urgencia a alejarse de él, alejarse de lo que le provocaba dolor.

Negándose a caer sobre sus rodillas, negándose un poco a admitir la derrota, permaneció de pie en medio de la sala desprovista de objetos más allá de su armadura. Cuando el cosmos de su antiguo amigo se alejó su corazón encontró algo de alivio, el dolor viéndose amortiguado y a la vez intensificado al saber que él no estaba ahí, que no estaba de su lado. Decidió que era una buena idea permanecer a una buena distancia de él y que era incluso una mejor idea no pensar en él. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Hubiese creído que no tenía ningún aliado, ninguna persona en la que pudiera confiar, pensó que estaba completamente sola. Pero no era así. Luego de haber estado una hora de pie en el mismo lugar, recordó a Mika, su hermanito que seguramente todavía la esperaba en el onceavo templo. Tenía que ser fuerte por él, para protegerlo de todo este desastre.

Y también los recordó a ellos, los Pilares de la Creación.

Su cosmos se alzó, dorado volviéndose violeta con destellos azules y blancos se elevó hacia el techo y más allá y un segundo después los sintió venir. Cuatro cosmos absolutamente avasalladores y poderosos que se cernieron sobre ella como si cometas cayendo a la tierra se trataran. Cuando se volteó, ahí estaba ellos, con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en el corazón, los servidores de Caos esperaban expectantes y alegres.

Milo no podía creerlo pero los que todos consideraban enemigos ahora eran sus únicos aliados. Altair, Owen, Argus, Cam. Sus nombres sonaban desconocidos y a la vez conocidos y no sabía cómo es que los conocía si solo los había visto una vez antes. Entonces, entendió que era la parte divina de su vida la que los conocía, y esa parte confiaba totalmente en ellos.

—Mi señora—murmuró Altair, el primero de ellos. Sus ojos grises conteniendo todos los estados opuestos del universo viendo hacia ella entonando una sola expresión: anhelo—Hemos esperado un largo tiempo pero finalmente estamos contigo.

—Haremos lo que sea que nos pidas—a su lado, con sus ojos negros conteniendo la oscuridad del universo y un destello de luz de vida, Argus la veía con tanta reverencia que se sintió un poco incómoda—Solo dinos lo que quieres que hagamos, y lo haremos de inmediato.

—Levántense—susurró y no llegó a parpadear antes que obedecieran.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?—preguntó Owen, dándole una mirada de calma y tranquilidad absoluta.

—Llévenme a casa.

No supo de dónde salió esa frase ni por qué la dijo con tanta convicción. El único hogar que había conocido siempre era el Santuario pero en ese momento todo lo que deseaba era la sensación de paz que otorgaba ese templo en medio del universo que había visto en su sueño. Cam, el último de ellos extendió una mano y casi se vio como un niño sorprendido cuando ella correspondió a su gesto y entrelazó sus dedos en un fuerte agarre. Por un momento, se sintió adormecerse y caer, cerró los ojos y cuando el momento pasó, los abrió y el templo de Caos se extendía hacia todas partes. Con su vista hacia el reino de Poseidón y sabiendo que los otros dos reinos estaban del otro lado, Milo se sintió bien. Se sintió como en casa.

Lo que sea que la unía a Camus en este templo no le provocaba dolor así que decidió que pasaría mucho tiempo ahí. Tanto como fuera necesario hasta que ya no doliera en absoluto, incluso aunque eso significara que pasaría más tiempo durmiendo que viviendo en el mundo real.

—Mi señora—la llamó Altair quien aunque era más alto, se las ingenió para verla desde abajo—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

—Sí—respondió de forma casi ausente, mirando entre uno y otro.

—¿Qué es? —insistió Cam, hablando por primera vez y todavía sosteniendo su mano.

—Ayúdenme a salir del Santuario.


	32. Extra: El diario de Vasili de Acuario

_El diario de Vasili de Acuario._

 _Fragmento:_

 _Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Era invierno, el cielo era gris y las grandes nubes negras anunciaban una pronta tormenta, había once de nosotros, once de los llamados santos de la primera generación de la diosa Athena. El único templo que estaba vacío era el octavo, perteneciente a la constelación de Escorpio. Cada santo elegido hasta el momento estaba de pie en la entrada de sus respectivos templos, todos expectantes y a la espera de ver al que completaría la elite de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa._

 _Ella llegó vistiendo ropa de hombre. Su andar era despreocupado y seguro, las sandalias con las que calzaba sus pequeños pies crujían contra el polvo del suelo hecho de granito y sus manos en puños sostenían las correas de la caja de pandora que contenía a Escorpio. La armadura por sí misma había abandonado el templo, siendo invocada por su portador dos meses atrás y desde ese momento todos habían puesto en un estado de incertidumbre que acabó ese día. Cuando vislumbré su figura me pregunté por qué Escorpio habría elegido a un niño para ser su portador, pero no era un niño sino una mujer de baja estatura, quizás de un metro con sesenta._

 _Mis compañeros de los primeros templos habían tenido a buen gesto advertirme sobre la apariencia de nuestro nuevo compañero, Sólo diciéndome que cuando caminaba, todos los hombres y mujeres en un radio de cuatrocientos metros a la redonda se voltearon a verle. Yo no lo creí posible sino hasta que estuve cara a cara con esta nueva persona._

 _Su cabello era azul intenso y brillaba de tal manera que parecía contener estrellas en sus hebras, sus ojos eran del turquesa de las aguas bajas del océano y su piel imitaba el color dorado de las arenas del desierto que alguna vez había visto. El gesto en su mirada era desafiante, su postura demostraba orgullo y por la manera en que me miró, no se vio como si realmente le importara que yo estuviese justo frente a ella._

 _Con una voz increíblemente suave pidió mi permiso para atravesar mi templo, y tras saludarla brevemente y descubrir que su nombre era Meagan, le aseguré que podía pasar por Acuario con tranquilidad._

 _Pienso que todo hubiese ido bien si ese día la brisa no hubiese soplado trayendo hacia mí el aroma a manzanas y azúcar que ella despedía, creo que no le hubiese prestado tanta atención si no me hubiese dicho, con total atrevimiento, que sonreír de vez en cuando me haría ver mejor. Creo que no hubiésemos acabado como acabamos si mi corazón no hubiese reaccionado de una forma errática y confusa cuando pasó a mi lado, poniendo una sonrisa como ejemplo para que lo intentara._

 _Ahora estamos casados pero recuerdo que a medida que el tiempo pasó a partir de su llegada, irremediablemente y rompiendo con el modelo de frialdad y neutralidad que se me había impuesto al recibir de mano de la diosa la armadura de Acuario, busqué estar cerca de Meagan de Escorpio. Ella atraía a todo el mundo de manera natural e inconsciente, hombres, mujeres, niños. Incluso la diosa Athena, que había descendido en la forma de una jovencita de apenas seis años constantemente enviaba a sus doncellas en busca de Meagan. Los santos de los signos de Géminis y Leo se interesaron en ella aunque nunca supe si su interés era el mismo que el mío. No había esperanza para ninguno de nosotros, al fin y al cabo Meagan pertenecía a las pocas mujeres que habían entregado sus vidas al servicio de la diosa. Todas ellas habían hecho un pacto de pureza, prometiendo mantenerse castas, entregando sus corazones y su amor y devoción a Athena, rechazando por completo la posibilidad de una vida marital._

 _Eso no me detuvo de acercarme. No sé por qué lo hice, no sé por qué me sentía atraído hacia ella. Verla de cerca era como ver el sol, oír su risa era semejante a oír al ave más delicado cantar por primera vez. Su energía era avasalladora, siempre estaba encontrando irremediablemente una aventura en la cual involucrarse. Seis meses después de haber llegado, huyó una noche con la diosa Athena, a quien apodó Eva. El Patriarca se enfureció con ella por su indiscreción y conmigo por no evitar o reportar esa falta, sin embargo, los santos de Sagitario y Géminis, los mayores de nuestra orden apelaron a favor de Meagan y atribuyeron su comportamiento irresponsable a sus escasos catorce años._

 _Meagan de Escorpio llegó al extremo de ponerle un sobrenombre a la diosa a la que servía._

 _No podría haber estado más impresionado por ella de lo que estuve. Aún hoy, cuando convivimos bajo un mismo techo, encuentro increíble que a pesar de las circunstancias Meagan continúe sonriendo. Ella ya no es la misma, por supuesto. Tampoco yo._

 _Ambos hemos crecido, hemos madurado. La promesa de grandeza y respeto por ser fieles a Athena nos llevó a aceptar el destino de guerreros, pero la guerra, la muerte y los sacrificios nos hicieron lo que realmente somos._

 _La sonrisa de Meagan es tranquila y tenue, su risa que una vez hizo eco en cada rincón de la tierra ahora era un canto evanescente que se perdía a la distancia, sus ojos ya no brillan con inocencia, sino con experiencia y paciencia. Su orgullo ya no es el de una chica elegida para un destino más grande que su existencia, sino que es debido a todo lo que sobrevino sobre ella y fue capaz de sobrevivir._

 _Estoy seguro, sin embargo, que ella hubiera deseado morir._

 _Pero aquí estamos ahora, en una isla que fue bautizada como Milos, viviendo al amparo del anonimato en un falso estado de paz que será permanente. Los pocos residentes nos reconocen como una pareja de casados jóvenes y reservados, pero el contrato del matrimonio no es más que un mero simbolismo, un título._

 _Amo a Meagan. Pero ella no me ama de la misma manera, y por lo tanto, no me atrevo a exigirle que sea mi mujer. No podría pedirle más de lo que sé que puede dar. No me atrevería a quitarle lo poco que le queda._

 _Los dioses, la guerra y Caos le han quitado demasiado._

* * *

 _._

Nota final: este extra fragmento del diario de Vasili salió de la nada. Comencé a escribirlo a las diez de la noche y apenas llegué a terminar. Quería que fuera más largo o más… no sé, explicativo. Pero es lo que salió. Además no quería que se quedara por ahí perdido, como algo que está y es importante pero que a la vez no está.

Por otro lado… este es el final de la primera temporada. La verdad es que estoy sorprendida, es la primera vez que me propongo hacer algo, comenzar a hacerlo, ¡y terminarlo! Como el último capítulo ya está ahí, para que lo lean, relean, amen u odien, solo me queda dejarles este mini regalito para que no se vayan gritando ni se caigan, y para que Misao no tenga que llamar a emergencias y para que Ana no tenga que preparar té para paliar los nervios.

Pero como iba diciendo, es seriamente la primera vez que de verdad me propongo darle fin a algo que terminé. Por supuesto, es un final temporal ya que se viene en breve la segunda parte pero deteniéndome en este momento puedo jurarles que me duele el estómago de tanta incredulidad que siento xD

A todos los que me han acompañado durante este proceso, GRACIAS. Puede parecer que es pesado agradecer cuando ya lo hice personalmente en sus cometarios pero sé que debe haber alguien que aunque no comenta, lee, sé que debe haber alguien que no utiliza una cuenta, y a esas personas que comentan como invitados, también les digo GRACIAS. Así con mayúsculas y todo. Cuando comencé este fic pensé que era una fumada total y que acabaría teniendo cinco capítulos con dos publicados y con un final que solo yo conocería. Gracias a Dios no fue así. Y ustedes me acompañaron, comentaron, me dieron ánimos, me alentaron y me hicieron reír cuando estaba sentada y sintiéndome insegura y a punto de abandonar la producción de capítulos. En una ocasión casi lo hice. Creo que recuerdan que estuve enferma algunos días del verano. Casi a la vez que me enfermaba y recuperaba, mi madre adoptiva estaba perdiendo su batalla contra el enfisema pulmonar. Ella falleció el veintisiete de Enero pasado. El proceso de duelo todavía sigue y la escritura y mi fe en Dios me ayudan a pasarlo en calma y hasta con seguridad. Pero en esos pocos días después de su fallecimiento pensé que era apropiado ponerle una pausa a todo; luego pensé que el tiempo que perdería en esa pausa era valioso y no lo recuperaría, así que aquí estamos hoy, dándole cierre a la historia con Milo/fem. Siento el mismo miedo que sentía cuando estaba a punto de publicar, pensando que a nadie le gustaría pero Dios premió mi esfuerzo con lectores fieles, que siguieron el fic capítulo a capítulo. Por el momento solo me queda bendecirlos en nombre de Cristo y desearles lo mejor. Ya nos estaremos viendo el mes que viene cuando regrese con la segunda parte.

Gracias, cuídense que tengan una excelente semana.

De verdad, el aprecio que llegué a tenerles no se lo imaginan.

* * *

.

 **Curiosidad:** Mika nunca llegó a completar su período de prueba de dos meses.

 **Curiosidad n** ° 2: Milo suele t _omar prestadas_ las camisas de Camus.

 **Curiosidad n° 3:** DeathMask cuenta como el más dolido de todos por el rechazo de Milo hacia ellos, ya que el susto que se pegó cuando la vio desmayarse superó de lejos cualquier otra emoción sentida por alguno de ellos.

 **Curiosidad n°4:** Milo le dijo a los presentes que eran unos jodidos mentirosos y atacó a los presentes. Pero Kanon no estaba presente, así que él no cuenta como mentiroso ni traidor ante sus ojos. El astuto Kanon se salva de nuevo.

* * *

.

 _ **El Caos de Milo:**_

Segunda parte de "Milo del Caos"

Publicación del prólogo y del primer capítulo: 15/4/16.


	33. Sorpresa y curiosidades

**Relato Sorpresa: "El día en que Milo conoció el rostro del hielo eterno"**

(POV Camus)

Era medio día y hacía un calor infernal. Deseé como cada día estar en un lugar más fresco que el interior del templo de Acuario, un lugar como mi tierra natal o esa tierra congelada de la que hablaba mi maestro. No obstante, cada día desde que había llegado al Santuario salía puntualmente a las once y cincuenta y cinco para ver el espectáculo diario que sin falta se repetía. Esperé durante cinco minutos y a las doce en punto la vi llegar desde Capricornio. No era para nada especial, no en realidad. Pero la manera en que corría si lo era. Había oído el rumor de los labios de los otros aprendices sobre lo rápida que era la aprendiza de amazona, o como los maestros la habían apodado: la futura guardiana de Escorpio. Quería ver qué tan rápida era esa enana enmascarada con una revoltosa cabellera de color azul eléctrico. Ella no me decepcionó. Rápida, ágil y pequeña se tardaba no más de cinco minutos en recorrer la longitud del área de las doce casas. Cada vez que pasaba por el templo de Acuario se apresuraba a anunciarse exclamando que quien sea que anduviera cerca se hiciera a un lado si no deseaba morir. Todo era muy literal con Milo en aquel tiempo.

— ¡Quítate del camino condenado niño!— gritó ese día en particular. Sus pequeñas piernas envueltas en la tela de su ropa de entrenamiento eran casi un borrón a la distancia y su cabello flameaba en el viento como fuego azul. — ¡Hazte a un lado o morirás!

Yo no me moví. Me había propuesto detener a la niña más rápida del Santuario aunque no tenía idea de por qué. Cuando estaba directamente sobre mí lancé mi Polvo de Diamantes recientemente dominado y conseguí detenerla.

Jamás hubiera previsto, a mis seis años, que detener de una vez a una persona que corre a alta velocidad hará que la misma se dé de bruces contra el suelo, o choque con lo que esté más cerca. Ese incidente fue el que en un futuro no muy lejano haría que me interesara en la física.

La niña en cuestión se congeló desde la base del suelo hasta la cintura pero debido a su velocidad el hielo se resquebrajó hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Ella golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo y pude oír el sonido característico de algo que se rompe. Pensé que había sido su nariz o su cuello pero rápidamente me alivié. Solo fue su máscara partiéndose al medio.

Fui el primero en ver el rostro de Milo. Algunas semanas después ambos comprendimos que eso podría haberme hecho ganar una sentencia de muerte o una propuesta de matrimonio pero tenía seis años al igual que ella. Morir o casarse no estaba en la lista de prioridades de ninguno.

— ¡Oye, te dije que te quitaras del camino!— dijo, levantando su rostro y sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos.

—Es descortés hablarle así a las personas—respondí con calma. Mi maestro decía que para dominar las técnicas de Acuario debía ser frío y tranquilo. Pensé en poner en práctica mi calma con ella.

Un par enorme de ojos turquesa me miraron como si estuviera loco y como si ella se hubiese perdido algo importante, pero de todas maneras, aquel rostro infantil y brillante se tiñó en una máscara total de enfurruñamiento.

—Sácame de aquí— exigió.

—No puedo hacerlo. No sé cómo revertirlo— contesté. Me crucé de brazos intentando recordar cómo deshacer mi técnica. Mi maestro me había enseñado a acumular mi cosmos en partes específicas de mi cuerpo como las manos, los pies o el propio aire a mí alrededor pero nunca hasta ese momento me dijo cómo deshacerme del hielo.

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Condenado niño, te voy a matar!— exclamó, elevando su puño cerrado en mi dirección.

—No soy un "Condenado niño" Mi nombre es Camus, aprendiz de santo de Acuario.

—Oh… claro. Yo soy Milo y soy la futura guardiana de Escorpio. Mucho gusto— parpadeé momentáneamente confundido por la forma en que pareció olvidar que acababa de amenazarme de muerte un segundo antes de extender su mano para saludarme.

Presioné mi palma contra la suya y ambos nos estremecimos un poco. Mi mano estaba cubierta de escarcha por el Polvo de Diamantes y como consecuencia, la temperatura de mi piel bajó unos cuantos grados. Milo en cambio ardía bajo el efecto del ejercicio y el sol del mediodía. Su piel era tan cálida que me pregunté si tendría fiebre o algo así. Estuve a punto de preguntarle cuando dijo:

—Debes apresurarte en encontrar una manera de revertir tu técnica. Es hora del almuerzo y Saga dice que tenemos que comer porque si no lo hacemos, moriremos.

— ¿Eso es verdad?— pregunté. Saga era el mayor de los aprendices en ese entonces, estaba muy cerca de ganar su armadura y cuando los maestros no estaban presentes, eran él y Aioros los que vigilaban a los más pequeños.

—Aioros dice que Saga exagera y que no moriremos pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

Parpadeé ante ella. Me pareció interesante que estuviera tan tranquila estando imposibilitada de moverse debido al congelamiento de sus piernas. Suspirando, decidí que ya había estado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol inclemente y comencé a caminar lejos de Milo.

— ¡Condenado Camus! —Exclamó cuando me observó alejarme—Regresa aquí y libérame de esta… oh, no te preocupes. Ya se derritió el hielo.

Me volteé y observé cómo le daba patadas a los trozos de hielo. Mi técnica no era muy fuerte después de todo, pero sí lo suficiente para detenerla. Ella sonreía triunfante, como si fuese mérito suyo que el sol y el calor derritieran el hielo que la mantenía presa.

.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

1)- De pequeña, Milo creía que si tocaba el tilak de Shaka, sus ojos se abrirían automáticamente.

2)- Kanon salió de escena "marchándose" al menos tres veces, pero nunca se supo adónde fue.

3)- Mika es descrito como "de baja estatura y delgado para un niño de su edad" porque sufre de desnutrición debido a las circunstancias difíciles que tuvo que atravesar en su infancia.

4)- Milo intentó suicidarse una vez, a raíz de una pesadilla que se sintió tan real que no fue capaz de distinguir la realidad de un sueño.

5)- Hay un spoiler en el especial titulado "Los recuerdos dorados de Aioros"

6)- Camus siente celos por Milo.

7)-Milo se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte al menos dos veces.

8)- Milo solo utilizó su armadura cuatro veces.

9)- A pesar de ser la mayor figura de autoridad en el Santuario, Shion casi no aparece en escena.

10)- La canción que canta Cam en el capítulo 15 es Soldier Dream, pero no la versión del anime.

11)- Owen, el Pilar de la Creación y la Destrucción nunca tuvo una narración desde su punto de vista.

12)- Altair inicialmente era el único "pilar" existente. Los demás fueron creados a último momento.

13)- El título "Milo del Caos" originalmente era "El orden del caos" ya que su trama no correspondía a un fic.

14)- Mika le tiene miedo a Shaka, ya que cree que el santo de Virgo es capaz de ver en su interior.

15)- Los santos dorados nunca llegaron a un acuerdo sobre qué era lo mejor para Milo, pero todos exigían a la diosa que dijera la verdad.

16)- Aioria sí tuvo _la charla_.

17)- Aioria pronuncia mal la palabra " _navidad_ " solo para molestar a Milo.

18)- Al principio, la protagonista del fic sería una OC llamada Sophia, quien portaría la armadura de Sagitario en lugar de Aioros.

19)- Esta inicial protagonista tendría una relación hostil con Aioria, semejante a la que él tuvo con Milo antes del final de Las Doce Casas, solo que el rechazo esta vez provendría de Aioria y sería dirigido hacia ella.

20)- Milo y Camus se besaron por primera vez a los catorce años; fue el primer beso para ambos.

21)- Milo considera que cualquier contacto boca-boca es un beso. Camus no lo cree así.

22)- Según Milo, es más fácil ganar una guerra santa que discutir con Camus.

23)- Según Camus, Milo es una bomba de tiempo.

24)- Aunque Camus en ningún momento admite sentir algo concreto por Milo, le dolió que ella dijera que el beso entre ambos no significó nada.

25)- En ciertas áreas de la vida humana como el amor y el sexo, Milo y Aioria se muestran totalmente desinteresados y hasta ignorantes.

26)- Kanon considera a Milo como su amiga. Y a nadie más.

27)- Milo y Camus no tienen en cuenta el concepto de reencarnación del que Shaka les habló, por lo que cuando hablan de Kardia y Degel, lo hacen como si se refirieran a personas ajenas a ellos, y no ellos mismos en sus vidas pasadas.

28)- La ley de Evanescencia no existe. El concepto fue tomado de la palabra Evanescente y relacionado con un suceso en el segundo libro de la Trilogía Hija de Humo y Hueso en el que se habla de la permanencia y desaparición de las almas.

28)- La escritura que aparece en los brazos de Milo luego que ella bebiera la sangre de los dioses, es la misma escritura con que Vasili de Acuario redactó su diario.

28)- Vasili de Acuario es técnicamente un traidor a Athena, ya que juró que nunca diría nada de lo que sucedió en su generación, pero registró todo detalladamente en su diario.

29)- Cam juró que haría que Milo viera el poco valor que tiene Camus y que la alejaría de él. Al final y de manera indirecta, su cometido se logró sin que se lo propusiera.

30)- Ninguno de los Pilares sabe si se puede freír a alguien en alquitran.

31)- Mika nunca completó el período de prueba de dos meses que Milo le impuso.

32)- Kanon no estaba presente cuando Milo se desentendió de los santos dorados hacia el final, así que él no cuenta como traidor.

33)- Ikki de Fénix nunca apareció.

34)- Cam es el favorito de las lectoras de entre los cuatro Pilares de la Creación.

35)- De mayor a menor, de los cuatro fueron creados primero Altair, luego Owen, después Argus y por último Cam.

36)- En un momento dado, Saori no sabía si debía actuar como humana o como diosa.

37)- De los santos de bronce que aparecieron en escena, Solo Seiya y Hyoga tenían participación activa.

38)- A pesar de lo frío que se muestra en todo el fic, Camus en el tercer capítulo admitió ser capaz de llegar al extremo de congelar el templo de Escorpio con Milo en su interior, solo con tal de protegerla.

39)- Se creyó firmemente, por los lectores que seguían el fic capítulo por capítulo, que Milo era el recipiente divino de Gaia.

40)- A pesar de ser técnicamente el protagonista masculino, Camus tuvo narraciones desde su punto de vista un total aproximado de nueve veces, mientras que Milo tuvo 18.

41)- Milo suele robarle camisas a Camus.

42)- Camus tiene una cama de dos plazas, debido a que cuando duermen juntos, Milo ocupa mucho más espacio del que debería.

43)- Según Mika, los santos dorados son "una docena de presumidos"

44)- A Shaka le gusta la comida que Milo prepara.

45)- A Mika le gustan más los duraznos que las manzanas.

46)- Mika es un buen dibujante.

47)- A pesar de que se muestra a Zeth como el intelectual de ambos, es Mika quien demuestra ser más inteligente y fuerte.

48)- Milo nunca superó su frustración por la relación amistosa entre Camus y Surt.

49)- Mika sufre del trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo.

50)- Aireen de Altar escribió dos cartas a Milo, pero ella solo leyó una.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta ahí llegan las curiosidades. La verdad es que no quería estar mucho tiempo ausente y mi computadora se restauró, lo que quiere decir que todos los programas descargados de internet se eliminaron automáticamente, por lo que el Word se fue de paseo al más allá, y cuando noté que los archivos permanecieron, estuve tan aliviada y feliz que pensé que tenía que celebralo de alguna manera xD.

Y luego está ese fragmento de Milo y Camus siendo pequeños. No sé si ya lo dije antes, pero pienso publicar un extra con muchos extras (una suerte de Milo del Caos 1.5) que irá de la mano con la trama principal; como un punte entre una parte y la otra. Y este fragmento sin spoilers ni adelantos es una parte del primer capítulo, que al igual que el resto estará narrado desde la perspectiva de Camus de Acuario y en primera persona. En fin, supongo que solo queda decirles buenas noches y buen inicio de semana. Que Dios los bendiga a todos y los cuide a ustedes y a sus familias.

¡Ahora sí, nos vemos el 15! xD


End file.
